I Love You from Bottom of My Heart
by InMyFantasy
Summary: IDOLA CILIK. Kisah cinta di antara para anggota Icil Divo. Boy x Boy. Gabriel x Obiet, Rio x Lintar
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE YOU FROM BOTTOM Of MY HEART

Tik . . Tok . . Tik . . Tok . .

Suara jam berdetik di ruangan tanpa AC menyala itu terdengar sepuluh kali lipat lebih keras dari yang biasa terdengar pada saat siang hari. Koper-koper masih berbaris rapi di dekat pintu dan kunci kamar tersebut menggantung indah di lubang tempatnya berada. Cahaya remang-remang dari lampu koridor hotel hanya mampu menerangi sebagian sisi kamar, membiarkan sebagian yang lain tetap dalam keadaan gelap.

Waktu telah berjalan kira-kira 3 jam semenjak kesepuluh anggota Icil Divo tiba di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Rencananya, besok sore mereka akan menghadiri acara pernikahan putri Gubernur Jawa Tengah dan tampil sebagai salah satu pengisi acara. Pernikahan megah yang disiarkan secara langsung oleh RCTI tersebut tentu tidak hanya mengundang artis dari kalangan anak-anak saja, namun juga artis-artis papan atas lainnya.

Acara tersebut nantinya akan dilangsungkan di aula hotel tempat para anggota Icil Divo menginap. Oleh sebab itu, mereka sudah harus berangkat dari Jakarta dan _check in_ malam ini juga agar memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk latihan sekali lagi sebelum tampil.

"Kamarnya cuma dapet enam, yang dua buat kru. Gimana Yon?" Tanya Kak Irya kepada Kak Yoyon sekitar empat jam yang lalu di lobi hotel. Para anggota Icil Divo terlihat lelah dan menunggu di sofa. Sambil memperhatikan petugas resepsionis mengambilkan kunci, Kak Yoyon menjawab, "Yaudah sip. Ntar gua yang bilang ke anak-anak. Yang penting kita dapet tempat".

Kak Irya pun mengangguk dan segera mengambil kunci-kunci tersebut. Petugas resepsionis itupun meminta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan kru Idola Cilik untuk menyediakan delapan kamar.

"Apa boleh buat, di sini isinya orang penting semua. Kita Cuma bisa usahain dapet empat kamar buat kalian." Kak Yoyon menjelaskan situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang kepada para anggota Icil Divo.

"aaaaah, trus gimana tidurnya? Gak muat dong?" Tanya Rio sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Anak-anakpun langsung ribut.

"Sabar, sabar. Si Irya udah minta tambahan bed buat dua kamar kok. Jadi ntar dua kamar buat dua orang, sama dua kamar buat tiga orang. Pas kan?" Kata Kak Yoyon melihat ke Kak Irya seraya mengonfirmasi kata-katanya barusan.

"Iya. Barusan aja gua minta ke petugas hotelnya. Lagi disiapin kok, tenang aja." Jawab Kak Irya yang kemudian langsung menghampiri kru Icil lainnya. Kak Yoyonpun segera mengikuti langkah Kak Irya dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Wey, gimana nih pembagian kamarnya? Siapa aja yang mau tidur berdua?" Tanya Cakka melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang masih berwajah lesu.

"Gua Lintar lah", jawab Rio cepat sambil senyam senyum seraya merangkul Lintar yang ada di sebelahnya. Yang di rangkul melotot dan menjotos perut Rio reflek.

"Nah? Guanya io?" Tanya Alvin menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri. Matanya bergerak-gerak karena harus melihat ke sosok Rio dan Lintar secara bergantian. Melihat hal itu, Gabriel langsung menghela nafas.

"Udah. Mending diundi aja," katanya sambil bangkit dari duduk. Kiki yang berdiri di belakang sofapun mengangguk tanda setuju. Karena sudah terlanjur lelah dengan perjalanan naik bis dari Jakarta ke Solo, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai anak-anak akhirnya mengiyakan usul Gabriel.

"Yah, gak asik nih.." Gumam Rio sambil melirik ke Lintar yang sedang mengambil pose seperti orang berdoa. Disebelahnya ada Alvin yang juga tengah mengepalkan tangan di depan dada.

"Ngundinya pake apa tapi?" Tanya Debo menengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Gabriel dengan jelas.

"Pake kertas aja kali. Ditulis nama kita gitu.." Patton menjawab dari seberang sofa, disusul dengan Gabriel yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan nah-baru-aja-gua-mau-bilang-gitu.

"Sip", Cakkapun menyobek selembar kertas dari bukunya dan mulai menulis nama-nama anggota Icil Divo di atas kertas tersebut. Ia lalu menyobeknya kembali menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dan menggulungnya.

"Biar gak ribut, pokoknya gak boleh ada yang protes ya." Kata Cakka sambil mengumpulkan gulungan-gulungan itu di kedua telapak tangannya. Semua anakpun segera mengerubungi cowok tersebut.

"Iya! Pokoknya gak boleh ganti-ganti. Biar adil!" Ujar Lintar semangat. Padahal ia sebenarnya hanya takut kalau harus sekamar lagi dengan Rio seperti waktu saat Grandfinal Icil 3 dulu.

"Eh. Kan ada empat kamar tuh, sekarang kita undi buat yang tidurnya bertiga dulu aja ya?" Kata Cakka menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya.

"Terserah aja sih." Ucap Irsyad sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Ada yang nyatet juga geh," Kata Cakka lagi. Ia melihat ke arah Debo seraya menyuruh mengambilkan bukunya yang tadi.

"Aku aja yang nyatet," Kata Debo kemudian.

"Nah, sip. Ayok. Siapa yang mau ngambilin?" Tanya Cakka melempar pandangan ke orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Semua anak sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Gabriel mengangkat tangannya.

"Gua aja biar cepet." Katanya sambil maju beberapa langkah mendekati Cakka. Iapun tak berlama-lama dan segera mengambil gulungan pertama.

"Patton" Ucapnya seraya membaca tulisan di dalam gulungan tersebut. "Rio" Ucap Gabriel setelah mengambil gulungan kedua. "Irsyad" Ucapnya sekali lagi sebelum berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ke Debo yang tengah mencatat nama-nama tersebut di buku.

Di sisi lain, Patton melihat ke Irsyad dan memberi isyarat kepada cowok itu yang berisikan kata-kata kita-sekamar-loh sambil tersenyum khas dirinya. Sementara itu Rio hanya terdiam sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Namun tak ada yang menyadari hal tersebut karena Gabriel segera melanjutkan pengundian.

"Ni masih kamar yang bertiga ya.." Katanya sebelum mengambil satu gulungan dari tangan Cakka. "nnggg.. Alvin" Ucapnya seraya membacakan isi gulungan pertama tersebut. "Lintar" Ucapnya lagi diiringi dengan tawa Lintar yang terdengar aneh. Obiet yang ada di belakang Lintarpun langsung kaget dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh cowok tersebut agar berhenti tertawa. "Kiki" Ucap Gabriel yang segera menyerahkan gulungan ketiga tersebut kepada Debo. Kiki yang berdiri di belakang Cakka hanya tersenyum pasrah mendengar namanya terpilih di deretan undian bersama dengan kedua juniornya itu.

"Kok nama gua belom ya?" Gumam Gabriel sambil melihat ke catatan yang dibuat oleh Debo. Sejenak ia mengamati tulisan temannya yang acak-acakan namun masih bisa terbaca itu sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu dan tersenyum lebar. "Eh, ntar,ntar.." Gumamnya lagi sambil kembali mengamati sederet nama yang ada di buku tersebut.

"Cepetan Yel." Ucap Cakka menendang kaki temannya itu pelan. Gabrielpun segera menegakkan punggungnya dan menghadap ke Cakka.

"Sekarang undian buat yang tidur berdua ya.." Kata Gabriel dengan senyuman masih di wajahnya. Sengaja ia mengambil waktu beberapa menit untuk mengacak-acak gulungan yang ada di tangan Cakka.

"Oy, Jangan lama-lama." Kata Cakka mengingatkan. Anak-anak memandang heran ke arah Gabriel yang sejenak terlihat seperti sedang berdoa sebelum akhirnya mengambil satu gulungan dan membacanya.

"Obiet" Ucapnya tak lama kemudian. Mendengar namanya disebut, Obietpun menggeser posisi berdirinya agar bisa lebih mudah melihat catatan yang dibuat Debo. Kiki langsung merangkul cowok mungil itu begitu ia berpindah tempat.

Sementara itu, Cakka dan Gabriel tak kuasa untuk menatap fokus ketiga gulungan yang tersisa di tangan. Keduanyapun saling bertatapan sejenak dalam diam. "Cepet lagi lah" Ucap Debo tak sabar sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pena yang ia pegang di buku. Sambil memejamkan mata, Gabriel akhirnya mengambil gulungan kedua lalu membacakannya.

"Gua lah" Ucapnya sambil memperhatikan deretan huruf yang ada di gulungan. Senyuman lebar segera menghiasi wajah jahil khas dirinya.

"Mana coba liat?" Tanya Cakka menarik tangan Gabriel seakan tak percaya. Debo yang semula dudukpun langsung berdiri dan merampas sobekan kertas tersebut dari tangan Gabriel hanya untuk mendapati nama cowok Jakarta itu benar tertulis di sana.

"Yah, Aku sama Cakka dong" Katanya seraya melempar kertas itu asal. Cakka mendengus lemah,

"Yaudahlah Bo, nasib kita emang harus bareng.." Ujar Cakka menepuk pundak Debo pelan. Dari kejauhan Kak Irya dan Kak Yoyon menatap aneh ke arah Gabriel yang tertawa sendiri sambil menarik-narik baju Kiki. Kedua kru Icil tersebutpun segera menghampiri anak-anak yang sudah tak begitu nampak lelah lagi itu.

"Habis pada ngapain?" Tanya Kak Yoyon tersenyum. Irsyadpun dengan sigap membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

"Habis pembagian kamar kak.." Jawab Cakka mengambil bukunya dari tangan Debo dan menyerahkannya kepada Kak Yoyon.

"hmmm.. yaudah, langsung ke kamar aja kalo gitu. Nih kuncinya." Kata Kak Yoyon sambil menatap ke tulisan di buku Cakka dan menyodorkan empat kunci.

"Kamar mana aja nih kak?" Tanya Cakka mengambil keempat kunci tersebut dari tangan Kak Yoyon.

"Di lantai lima semua kok. Tuh, ada nomernya di situ" Jawab Kak Irya menunjuk ke gantungan kunci. "Mau gua anterin apa gimana nih? Kita masih nunggu bis kru yang satu lagi sih sebenernya.." Kata Kak Irya membenarkan rambutnya yang terlihat basah oleh keringat. Cakka memandang teman-temannya dalam diam.

"Yaudah, kita ke atas sendiri aja. Besok jadwal ngapain kak?" Tanya Cakka kemudian.

"Besok bakal gua samperin pagi-pagi buat sarapan, trus ntar meeting dulu, baru kita tau jadwal kegiatan de el el.." Kata Kak Irya menjelaskan.

"Oke deh kak. Yuk langsung ke atas. Ngantuk nih.." Ucap Gabriel menarik jaket Cakka sampai-sampai anak itu hampir terjatuh ke belakang.

"Yaudah sip, ntar kalo ada apa-apa langsung telep ke nomer gua atau Yoyon ya," Kata Kak Irya lagi sambil berlalu meninggalkan anak-anak. Kak Yoyonpun segera menyerahkan buku yang dipegangnya ke Cakka dan tersenyum sambil berlari mengejar Kak Irya.

"Yuk langsung ke atas." Ucap Cakka mengomando teman-temannya untuk membawa koper masing-masing dan berjalan menuju lift.

"Naiknya lima lima woy," Kata Patton yang langsung menelusup ke dalam lift, disusul Debo, Lintar, Cakka, dan Irsyad.

"Kalo gitu kita naik lift yang satunya.." Kata Alvin seraya menarik lengan Rio dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam lift sebelah. Gabriel meletakkan tangannya dipunggung Obiet seraya memberikan dorongan kepada cowok mungil tersebut agar mempercepat jalannya.

"Ayo Biet, sini aku bantuin bawa kopernya," Ucap Gabriel sambil meraih gagang koper milik Obiet.

"Eh, nggak usah. Obiet kuat bawanya kok," Sergah Obiet yang langsung masuk ke dalam lift. Kiki dan Gabrielpun segera mengikutinya.

"Gua langsung pengen tidur ah," Ujar Rio meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

"Gak makan dulu io? Gua bawa cemilan banyak loh." Kata Alvin menepuk-nepuk kopernya yang lumayan besar itu sambil tersenyum.

"Weeeee… ada yang bawa makanan banyak nih," Kata Gabriel melirik ke Alvin. Kikipun tertawa dan ikut melihat ke Alvin.

"Lo kan sekamar sama gua Ki. Tenang aja, ntar kita pesta. Hahaha" Ucap Alvin sambil merangkul Rio. Yang dirangkul langsung sumringah, "bawa chitato nggak?" Tanyanya kemudian. "Bawa laaaaaah.." Jawab Alvin dilanjut dengan tos ala mereka berdua.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, merekapun sampai di lantai lima gedung tersebut. Begitu keluar, Cakka, Debo, Patton, Lintar, dan Irsyad telah menungggu di dekat lift. "Kamar yang ini ada di situ kayaknya. Ayok kita cek bareng-bareng.." Kata Cakka menggiring teman-temannya ke kamar yang dimaksud.

CKLEK.

Cakka membuka pintu kamar dan segera menghidupkan lampu ruangan tersebut. "Kasurnya ada tiga tuh. Siapa yang mau di sini?" Tanya Cakka kepada teman-temannya yang tengah menunggu di luar kamar.

"Gua aja. Gua, Patton, ama Irsyad" Jawab Rio seraya mengangkat tangannya. Patton ber'wohoooo' ria dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu disusul oleh Irsyad.

"Kuncinya io. Awas kuncinya lupa." Kata Cakka mengingatkan seraya menunjuk ke arah kunci yang masih tergantung di luar pintu.

"Ntar gua maen ke sini habis mandi!" Ucap Alvin ketika Rio hendak menutup pintu kamarnya. Lintarpun langsung menarik kaos cowok tersebut agar tak ketinggalan rombongan.

CKLEK.

Cakka membuka pintu kamar kedua yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari kamar pertama. "Kasurnya dua tuh. Yel, mau di mana lo?" Tanya Kiki yang juga ikut masuk memeriksa ruangan.

"Huh? Cakka ama Debo aja duluan. Gua ama Obiet di yang satunya lagi.." Jawabnya sambil mengintip ke dalam kamar.

"Kalo gitu nih kuncinya, periksa sendiri ya, hehe.. aku kebelet pipis." Ucap Cakka cengengesan seraya menyodorkan dua kunci dan mengangkat kopernya ke dalam kamar.

"Kayaknya di situ belok kanan deh," Kata Debo memberi petunjuk. Gabriel melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk temannya itu sambil mengangguk.

"Itu tuh! 576!" Teriak Lintar ketika mereka berlima baru saja berbelok di pertigaan koridor.

"Gak usah jerit jerit juga kali Tar," komentar Alvin memutar bola matanya. Kiki hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah dua orang yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya itu.

"Ayok, cepet. Udah malem nih.." Katanya kemudian menatap ke Gabriel. Cowok yang ditatap segera membuka pintu kamar tersebut begitu tiba di sana.

"Bed-nya tiga. Pas. Berarti kunci yang ini punya Gua ma Obiet." Ucap Gabriel ke Kiki, Alvin, dan Lintar.

"Aaaaaahh ~ Kasuuuuuur ~" Gumam Lintar yang langsung melompat ke atas kasur tanpa melepas sepatunya. Alvinpun melihat ke arah Lintar sambil berteriak, "Jorok! Mandi dulu sana!" dan menendang Lintar dengan kasar. Melihat itu, Gabriel memberikan tepukan pelan di bahu Kiki yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu segera pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Yuk Biet, kamar kita di sana." Ucap Gabriel sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kamar bernomor 580 di ujung koridor. Obiet hanya mengangguk lemas dan mengikuti langkah Gabriel menuju kamar yang dimaksud. Begitu sampai di tempat, Gabriel segera membuka pintu dan menarik kopernya ke dalam kamar sebelum kembali keluar dan membantu Obiet mengangkat koper miliknya. Ia lalu mengambil kunci yang masih menggantung dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

"Gabriel, makasih ya," Ucap Obiet pelan sambil terduduk di kasur. Gabriel hanya tersenyum dan menghidupkan lampu kamar.

"Mau langsung tidur, Biet?" Tanya Gabriel sambil menyusun dua koper miliknya dan Obiet agar terlihat lebih rapih. "Atau laper? Mau aku pesenin makan?" Tanya Gabriel lagi. Kali ini ia berjalan ke arah meja telepon dan mengangkat gagang teleponnya.

"Eh, enggak, enggak. Obiet nggak laper.." Sergah Obiet yang langsung berdiri karena kaget. Gabriel tertawa kecil dan meletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Kamu kalo ngantuk tidur aja Biet," Kata Gabriel sambil menatap cowok mungil di hadapannya seraya berusaha dengan perlahan memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. "Coba sini aku pegang dulu," Ucapnya lagi sambil menyentuh Pipi Obiet dengan punggung tangannya. Merasa kaget, Obietpun segera mundur satu langkah. "Kok dingin Biet?" Tanya Gabriel yang langsung tersenyum geli karena melihat Obiet dengan panik memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Dingin ya?" Gumam cowok polos itu sambil mengusap-usap pipinya dengan telapak tangan. Gabriel berusaha untuk tidak tertawa karena melihat keluguan Obiet walaupun pada akhirnya senyuman jahil tetap terpoles di wajah tampannya.

"Bukan gitu caranya kalo mau dinginnya ilang," Kata Gabriel seraya perlahan mendekati Obiet, membuat anak itu jatuh terduduk di kasur karena berusaha menjauhinya. ". . tapi . . . " Gabriel sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya agar ia mempunyai cukup waktu untuk menatap Obiet dan meraih tangan sebelah kanan yang menutupi wajah cowok tersebut. "ini," Gabrielpun mengecup ringan pipi Obiet dan berhasil membuat yang dikecup terlonjak kaget. Obiet lalu mendorong Gabriel mundur dan memegangi bagian wajahnya yang baru saja dicium itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"O-Obiet nggak ngerti . . " Gumam Obiet lirih sambil menatap lantai kamar. Bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan tak beraturan seperti orang yang kebingungan. Gabriel merasa gemas dengan hal itu dan berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak mencium cowok mungil tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Setidaknya, ia harus memastikan terlebih dulu kalau Obiet tidak sedang merasa ketakutan.

"Biet, aku mau tanya boleh nggak?" Ungkap Gabriel sambil kembali melangkah mendekati Obiet.

"T-Tanya apa?" Ucap Obiet masih menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap ke lantai. Gabrielpun berjongkok agar bisa melihat wajah lawan bicaranya dengan jelas.

"Kamu nggak suka ya sekamar sama aku?" Tanya Gabriel meletakkan dagunya di lutut Obiet. Cowok yang ditanya merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan tersebut dan hanya bisa menatap Gabriel dengan pandangan ragu. "Soalnya dari semenjak di bawah tadi kamu diem terus, makanya barusan aku godain. Maaf ya . . " Ucap Gabriel serius seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut Obiet.

"ah, eh, . ." Obiet merasa panik melihat tingkah Gabriel yang menjadi aneh. Padahal, biasanya Gabriel selalu terlihat ceria dan gaje. Namun kali ini ia menunjukkan sisi lain yang belum pernah Obiet lihat sebelumnya. "Bu-bukan karena Gabriel kok, Obiet emang orangnya pendiem," Jawab Obiet pelan seraya memberi isyarat agar Gabriel bangkit dari posisinya.

Mendengar jawaban polos Obiet, Gabriel hanya bergumam "hmmm…" sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman jahilnya. Iapun perlahan bangkit dari jongkok dan dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Obiet hingga mereka berdua terbaring di kasur.

"Hahahahaha, Obiet jadi istri aku mau nggak?" Tanya Gabriel gemas sambil memeluk erat cowok mungil itu. Sementara yang dipeluk tak begitu memperhatikan karena sedang sibuk mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan mendadak tersebut. "Eh, Biet, kamu mau tidur di sini apa di situ?" Tanya Gabriel kemudian. Cowok yang ada di bawahnya itupun beberapa saat yang lalu telah berhenti meronta.

Namun setelah sekian detik lamanya Gabriel menunggu, tak ada sepatah katapun yang terdengar dari mulut Obiet. "Biet? Kamu nggak papa?" Tanya Gabriel panik sambil mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri.

"nngg," Desah Obiet lirih seraya memandang Gabriel dengan mata berair dan wajah yang memerah. Kedua tangannya bersandar lemah di samping tubuhnya yang terlihat lemas. Melihat pemandangan itu, Gabriel menahan nafasnya.

"Maaf Biet, Maaf," Ucap Gabriel seraya menarik lengan Obiet agar cowok itu terduduk dan mampu bernafas dengan leluasa kembali. Gabriel lalu mengusap-usap lembut punggung Obiet dan membiarkannya sejenak agar terasa sedikit lebih rileks. "Matamu merah banget Biet," Gumam Gabriel seraya menyentuh lembut bagian bawah mata Obiet yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Obiet ngantuk . ." Jawab Obiet lirih dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur.

Menatap cowok mungil di bawahnya itu memejamkan mata, Gabriel segera turun dari kasur dan mengambil remote AC. "Aku matiin aja ya AC nya," Ucap Gabriel diikuti jawaban 'iya' yang lemah dari Obiet. Ia lalu mengunci pintu kamar dan melompat ke atas kasur yang satunya lagi.

# # #

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Deeeek!" Suara seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar 580 seraya memanggil kedua penghuninya, "Yel! Biet! Sarapan di bawah dek!". Ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi dan Kak Irya bertugas membangunkan para anggota Icil Divo untuk sarapan.

CKLEK.

Gabriel membuka pintu kamar dan menatap sosok Kak Irya dengan mata sayu. "Di bawah itu di mana kak?" Tanyanya seraya mengucek mata sebelah kirinya.

"di dinning room, lantai dua. Jam stengah sembilan harus udah selesai makan. Kasitau yang laen juga ya," Jawab Kak Irya dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu. Gabrielpun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"aaaaah ~" gumamnya sambil mengambrukkan dirinya di kasur. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah cowok yang menjadi teman sekamarnya itu sambil tersenyum. "Biet, sarapan . . " Ucapnya kemudian. Namun Obiet tidak menggubrisnya karena masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Gabriel baru saja hendak bangkit dari kasur ketika BB miliknya berbunyi nyaring, membuat Obiet tersadar beberapa detik setelahnya.

"huh?" Obiet membuka mata dan mendapati Gabriel tengah sibuk mencari BB-nya.

"eh, sori, sori. Mana siiiiih?" Gumam Gabriel seraya melempar selimut dan bantalnya asal. Begitu menemukannya, Ia langsung mengangkat panggilan masuk yang menjadi penyebab kegaduhan tersebut. "Halo kenapa Ki? Habis mandi langsung ke bawah? Iyaaaaaa, baru aja gua bangun. Iyaaaaaaa," Ucap Gabriel sambil memberi kode ke Obiet agar cowok itu segera mandi. Tanpa berlama-lama Obiet segera turun dari kasur dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

###

"Parah mah si Debo! Tidurnya garang banget!" Ucap Cakka sambil menusuk sosis yang tersisa di piringnya. Tawa renyah dari anak-anak menggema di ruangan beratap cekung tersebut.

"eh, kan aku nggak sadaaaaar . . " Sanggah Debo membela diri.

"Emang dia ngapain Cak?" Tanya Irsyad yang duduk di seberang Cakka.

"Masa' dia nggelundung sampe ke kolong kasurku? Hahahaha, parah banget," Jawab Cakka seraya mengelap mulutnya dengan kain serbet. Obiet yang duduk di sebelah Cakka hanya tertawa geli mendengar cerita tersebut.

Para anggota Icil Divo kini tengah menikmati waktu sarapan pagi mereka bersama dengan kru Idola Cilik di ruangan yang khusus disediakan oleh pihak hotel untuk para tamu undangan. Selain kru RCTI, beberapa artispun ternyata ikut bergabung bersama mereka di ruangan tersebut. Berbagai macam makanan dan minumanpun telah tersedia di meja saji.

"Lintar! Ambilin telor dadar satu lagi dong buat aku!" Teriak Rio dari meja sebelah sambil senyam senyum gaje. Gabriel yang berada satu meja dengannya ikut menambahkan, "Gua juga dong Tar!" sambil terkekeh. Lintar yang baru saja hendak mengambil piring langsung menjulurkan lidah ke dua orang yang meneriakinya itu.

"Mau gua ambilin nggak? Gua mau nambah minum nih." Kata Alvin tiba-tiba seraya bangkit dari duduknya dengan membawa gelas kosong.

"eh, boleh deh . ." Jawab Rio masih tetap tersenyum.

"Gua gak usah Vin. Canda doang tadi, hahaha" Jawab Gabriel membenarkan letak jam tangannya. Alvinpun bergegas pergi ke meja saji.

"abis ini kita latian ya?" Tanya Patton yang sudah terlebih dulu menyelesaikan sarapannya beberapa menit lalu.

"entahlah. Kayaknya sih iya, gladi bersih gitu," Jawab Gabriel menumpuk piringnya di atas piring Patton.

"acara jam berapa emang?" Tanya Rio kemudian.

"hmmm. . .siang kan? Jam dua-an," Jawab Gabriel lagi. Rio mengangguk-angguk dan tiba-tiba saja tersenyum ketika Lintar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ih, jahat. Aku nggak diambilin telor dadar," Ucap Rio dengan nada menggoda seraya menelusuri sosok Lintar dari atas sampai bawah. Ia melihat isi piring Lintar dan kemudian mencomot satu sosis.

"Ambil sendiri sana!" Bentak Lintar sambil menyikut Rio hingga cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Galak amat Tar, hahaha," Gumam Gabriel yang langsung mendapat tatapan nah-baru-gua-mau-komentar-gitu dari Rio.

"Eh! Itu tempat gua Tar!" Tiba-tiba Alvin datang dan menendang kursi yang diduduki Lintar.

"Eh, aku nggak tau. Maaf, maaf," Kata Lintar kaget mendengar suara Alvin yang menggelegar dari belakang. Ia segera berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di samping Patton.

"Nih, telornya," Kata Alvin seraya meletakkan segulung telur dadar di atas piring Rio.

"Weeessss, tengkyu bro," Gumam Rio tersenyum dan langsung melahap makanan tersebut sekali suap. Lintar hanya bergumam, "Ih, apa banget lah," dan buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya.

"Belum pada selesai?" Tanya Debo melongok ke dalam meja dan memperhatikan piring-piring bekas sarapan. "Kata Uncle Joe kita bakal gladi habis ini. Buruan," Katanya lagi sambil merangkul Patton yang sudah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Gabrielpun segera bangkit dan menghampiri Kiki di pintu masuk ruangan.

###

_"Syaaaaaaaaair dan melodiiiiiiiiiii, kau bagai aroma penghapus piluuuuuu . . ." _

Suara kesepuluh anggota Icil Divo memenuhi aula yang masih sepi orang tersebut. Hanya ada beberapa kru RCTI yang sedang memasang kamera dan beberapa panitia resepsi pernikahan. Dari tengah ruangan Uncle Joe memberi arahan koreografi kepada anak-anak.

Ruangan tersebut sebenarnya telah selesai didekorasi semenjak subuh. Mulai dari tata ruangan hingga ke hidangan acara. Namun karena waktu yang terbatas, Icil Divo hanya mendapat kesempatan menggunakan ruangan tersebut untuk latihan selama 30 menit saja.

"Patton ke sana! Ke sana! Tiga-empat. Yok! Muter!" Uncle Joe dengan semangat mengarahkan Patton untuk tetap fokus pada gerakan formasi.

"Uncle! Ntar geh," Ucap Patton setelah selesai latihan seraya menhampiri Uncle Joe. Anak-anak yang lainpun mengikutinya. "Si Debo harusnya masuk pas habis aku muter itu kan?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Iya, iya, tadi Debo salah, harusnya kamu langsung masuk begitu Patton muter," Jawab Uncle Joe menepuk pundak Debo yang hanya terdiam sambil berpikir.

"Eh, udah boleh istirahat blom sih?" Tanya Cakka yang terengah kepada teman-temannya.

"Boleh, boleh. Kalian tunggu di sini dulu, tadi Kak Rara udah Uncle suruh untuk siapin kostum kalian. Tunggu dia bentar ya, duduk di situ dulu kalian." Jawab Uncle Joe menunjuk ke arah kursi-kursi untuk para tamu. Ia kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan para anggota Icil Divo di ruangan tersebut dengan terburu-buru.

"Haaaaaaah, capeeeek~ " Gumam Irsyad terkulai lemas di kursi. Kiki menepuk puncak cowok itu dan duduk di sebelahnya tanpa berkata-kata.

"Kok mereka nggak ada capeknya ya?" Kata Lintar yang duduk di belakang mereka berdua seraya memperhatikan Debo, Patton, dan Obiet yang berkejar-kejaran di panggung.

"Lintaaaaar ~ " Rio tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Lintar dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda tersebut.

"Ish, apaan sih?!" Kata Lintar menepis tangan Rio sambil menggeser duduknya satu kursi. Rio baru saja akan menggeser duduknya juga ketika Alvin datang dan langsung menempati kursi diantara Ia dan Lintar.

"Yoooooo!" Sapa Alvin yang langsung membuat pose tos kepada Rio. Riopun membalas tos Alvin dengan semangat. "yoooooo!" Ucap Alvin sekali lagi, kali ini kepada Lintar yang ada di sebelahnya seraya menjotos pelan bahu cowok tersebut. Lintar hanya terdiam saja dan membalas perlakuan Alvin beberapa detik kemudian.

"Ahahahaha! Aaaaaa!" Sementara itu, Patton menjerit ketika Debo berhasil melempar sepatu dan mengenai punggungnya.

"hahahaha,, hah, hah," Obiet tertawa melihat hal tersebut sambil melangkah terhuyung ke sofa yang ada di depan panggung.

"Aaaaaaa!" Jerit Debo tiba-tiba seraya berlari menghindari Patton yang kini berganti mengejarnya.

"Udah woy, aku capek . . " Gumam Obiet menatap kedua temannya yang masih terlihat bersemangat itu. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai sofa yang berada satu meter tak jauh darinya.

Gabriel yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat panggung kemudian menghampiri Obiet. "Minum dulu nih," Katanya seraya memberikan sebotol air mineral yang sudah setengah kosong itu kepada Obiet.

"hah, hah, makasih," Ucap Obiet mengambil botol tersebut dari tangan Gabriel lalu meminumnya.

"duduk dulu Biet, keringetan gitu," Kata Gabriel mendorong punggung Obiet agar anak itu cepat duduk di sofa. Obiet mengangguk dan segera melangkah ke tempat yang dimaksud.

"Yeaaaaaaah!" Cakka tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memeluk Obiet dari belakang sehingga kedua anak tersebut terjatuh ke sofa bersamaan. Gabriel yang tak sempat bereaksi hanya mampu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menarik kaos Cakka dan memarahinya.

"awas eh, bahaya Cak!," Gumam Gabriel sambil terus menarik-narik Cakka yang tak kunjung melepas pelukannya dari Obiet. Cowok yang dipeluk meronta kepanasan.

"hahahaha, maap, maap," Ujar Cakka tertawa sambil menarik badan Obiet bersama dirinya hingga kedua cowok tersebut terduduk dengan posisi Obiet dipangku Cakka.

"Aku kira siapa, kaget banget barusan," Ujar Obiet tersenyum lemah seraya menengok ke Cakka. Gabriel segera duduk di sebelah mereka dan meletakkan botol minumnya tadi dengan asal.

"Biet, temenin aku ke toilet yuk," Ucap Gabriel kemudian. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Obiet dengan lembut.

"Ih, parah Yel, kasian Obietnya lah, dia aja masih ngos-ngosan gini. Toilet kan jauh . . " Cakka menjawab pertanyaan Gabriel sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di kaos milik Obiet. Melihat itu Gabriel mengeratkan genggaman dan menarik Obiet ke arahnya. Cowok yang ditarik hampir saja jatuh kalau saja Cakka tidak menahan pinggangnya.

"Apa sih Yel? Maksa deh," Ucap Cakka menatap cowok itu datar. Gabriel malah tersenyum lalu kemudian berdiri.

"Sori, sori. Kalo gitu gua minta temenin lo aja deh Cak, hahaha, ya? Ya?" Katanya sambil berganti menarik kaos Cakka dengan ganas.

"Eit, eit . . " Cakkapun akhirnya terpaksa melepaskan Obiet dan mengikuti Gabriel ke luar ruangan. Cowok polos yang ditinggalkan hanya diam mengiringi kepergian dua orang tersebut.

###

"Loh? Dasiku mana?!" Tanya Irsyad panik sambil mengacak-acak meja rias.

Saat ini, kesepuluh anggota Icil Divo tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil di sesi berikutnya. Meskipun acara telah berjalan selama dua jam lamanya, namun semangat anak-anak tersebut tidak pernah pudar karena mereka ingin memberikan yang terbaik di setiap penampilannya. Dan setelah ini adalah perform mereka yang ketiga sekaligus terakhir di acara pernikahan tersebut.

"Itu tu tu tu!" Teriak Debo menunjuk ke arah gantungan baju yang tergeletak di lantai. Irsyad segera mengambil dasinya dan berlari ke luar ruangan. "Eh, tungguin!" Teriak Debo lagi sambil buru-buru menyelesaikan mengikat sepatu dan mengejar Irsyad. "Yang laen udah di sana?" Tanya Debo kepada Irsyad yang masih sibuk dengan dasinya.

"He'eh," Jawab Irsyad singkat tanpa menoleh ke Debo. Mereka berduapun berlari kecil memasuki ruangan di balik panggung. Di sana telah menunggu kedelapan anggota Icil Divo lainnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya sang MC pun mempersilahkan mereka untuk tampil. Disambut suara tepuk tangan dan eluan yang riuh rendah, kesepuluh anggota Icil Divo memasuki panggung dengan elegan.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat memuaskan bagi semua yang hadir dalam acara itu, terutama Uncle Joe. Ia memberi selamat kepada Icil Divo karena telah menampilkan sesuatu yang sempurna dan tidak ada suatu cacat koreografi seperti yang biasa terjadi. Di akhir acara pun, keluarga dari pengantin wanita menghadiahkan kue aneka rasa secara gratis kepada seluruh tamu undangan untuk di bawa pulang. Tentu saja seluruh kru RCTI dan anak-anak Icil Divo tak ketinggalan untuk merasakan momen kebahagiaan tersebut.

###

"Gua dapet yang coklat lah," Ujar Rio senang sambil memperhatikan setiap kue yang dipegang masing-masing anak.

"dan ini aku nggak tau rasa apa," Ucap Patton seraya menatap fokus ke kue miliknya yang berwarna pink.

"stroberi kali," Jawab Kiki ikut memperhatikan.

Meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, kesepuluh cowok finalis Idola Cilik itu masih sempat berkumpul di sudut ruang pesta hanya untuk saling melihat kue yang didapat oleh masing-masing. Tempat itu mulai terlihat sepi dan kursi-kursi telah ditumpuk semenjak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Eh, ayo tidur, tidur," Ucap Kak Irya yang baru saja berjalan melewati kerumunan kecil tersebut. Di tangannya ada beberapa lembar kertas dan headphone masih pula bertengger di kepalanya.

"Tidur oy. Besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi banget," lanjut Kak Yoyon seraya mengekor Kak Irya.

"Eh, Kak! Jam berapa?" Teriak Gabriel mengacungkan tangannya.

"Jam sepuluh!" Jawab Kak Yoyon yang langsung bergabung dengan kru RCTI di panggung. Anak-anak ber-'yeeeeee . . itu mah siang ~' sambil beriringan keluar dari ruang pesta tersebut.

"Siapa yang mau begadang ngacung!" Teriak Cakka ketika mereka semua telah sampai di lantai lima. Beberapa ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak menoleh heran ke arah anak-anak tersebut.

"Aku dong!" Debo mengangkat tangannya ke udara dengan semangat.

"Kita," Ucap Rio santai sambil mengangkat tangannya dan tangan Lintar yang ada di sebelahnya. Melihat itu Alvinpun buru-buru mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. Sementara Lintar hanya melotot ke arah Rio dan dibalas dengan, "Apa?" oleh cowok tersebut.

"aku enggak deh, capeeeeek ~ " Ujar Patton menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aku juga enggak deh, pengen tidur," Ucap Kiki beberapa detik kemudian. Cakka melihat ke arah Obiet yang hanya terdiam lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Yaaaaah, Cuma dikit dong yang mau. Kalo gitu gak jadi aja deeeeeh . . " Katanya sambil merogoh kantongnya seraya mengambil kunci.

"Udah, mending kita istirahat di kamar masing-masing aja. Yang mau begadang ya terserah, tapi jangan gangguin yang mau tidur . . " Ucap Gabriel memberi masukan. Semua mengiyakan dan mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Yuk ah, balik ke kamar," Kata Irsyad menyeret Rio dan Patton bersamanya. Anak-anak yang lainpun segera berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing.

###

CKLEK.

Gabriel membuka pintu kamar dan membiarkan Obiet masuk ke dalam terlebih dulu. Setelah keduanya masuk, Gabriel segera mengunci pintu kamar dan membiarkan kuncinya menggantung di tempatnya.

"Dapet rasa apa Biet?" Tanya Gabriel seraya menatap ke arah kue yang dipegang Obiet.

"mmm, nggak tau nih. Warna sama bentuknya aneh, hahaha," Jawab Obiet tertawa kecil sambil memutar-mutar kotak kuenya.

"Memang punya Gabriel rasa apa?" Tanyanya kemudian sambil menoleh ke Gabriel yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Matanya yang sayu itu membulat karena rasa ingin tahu.

"eh, nggak tau juga sih ini rasa apa," Jawab Gabriel setelah sejenak terdiam akibat kaget melihat ekspresi Obiet barusan.

"mending kita coba aja," katanya lagi sambil membuka kotak kuenya. Obietpun mengangguk dan terduduk di kasur seraya mengikuti apa yang sedang Gabriel lakukan. Masing-masing dari mereka memakan sedikit kue tersebut lalu saling menatap.

"Mocca," Ucap Obiet pelan sebelum kembali mengunyah kue yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Gabriel tersenyum melihat cowok mungil di depannya itu begitu serius memperhatikan benda yang ada ditangannya sambil mulutnya bergerak-gerak mencoba menelan kue tersebut.

"Mana? Mau nyicip dong," Kata Gabriel sambil duduk di sebelah Obiet. Tangannya meraih kotak kue milik Obiet dan langsung menggigit isinya. Obiet menatap cowok di sampingnya itu kaget.

"mmmmm…" Gabriel mengunyah-ngunyah kue itu selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menelannya.

"iya, mocca," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, membuat cowok mungil yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya ikut tersenyum juga.

"kan.." gumam Obiet seraya mengambil kembali kotak kuenya dari tangan cowok Jakarta tersebut.

"trus punya Gabriel rasa apa?" Tanya Obiet polos sambil melirik ke arah kotak yang ada di tangan kiri Gabriel.

"oh, ini . . ." Kalimat itu terhenti selama beberapa menit karena tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang melintas di dalam pikiran Gabriel. Ia menatap cukup lama wajah cowok mungil di hadapannya itu sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Ia menjawab sambil tersenyum jahil.

"aku juga nggak tau. Mau nyicip?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Obiet.

"hm? Boleh. Sini," Jawab Obiet kalem seraya menggapai kotak kue milik Gabriel. Namun cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu justru mengangkat tangannya ke atas sehingga Obiet tidak mampu mencapainya.

"eit, sabar dulu. Aku juga mau," Ucap Gabriel tersenyum jahil sambil perlahan menurunkan kembali tangannya. Obiet hanya diam memperhatikan apa yang Gabriel lakukan.

"Aku makan dulu sekali lagi, baru kamu," Kata Gabriel seraya mencuil sedikit kue miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Ia kemudian mencuil lagi kuenya dan sengaja menambahkan krim yang banyak di atasnya lalu menyodorkan potongan tersebut ke hadapan Obiet.

"nih, a," Ucap Gabriel memberi isyarat agar Obiet membuka mulutnya. Dengan reflek, Obietpun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Gabriel.

Perlahan-lahan potongan kue penuh krim itu masuk ke dalam mulut Obiet bersamaan dengan jari-jari Gabriel yang rupanya enggan berpindah tempat. Gabriel sesekali mengulum bibirnya sendiri sambil tetap memperhatikan ekspresi cowok dihadapannya itu. Obietpun terlonjak kaget karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang asing bergerak di dalam rongga mulutnya.

"nnnggg!" Obiet menggenggam tangan Gabriel seraya berusaha mengeluarkan jari-jari tersebut. Namun tangan kiri Gabriel menahan pergelangan tangan Obiet sehingga cowok mungil itu tak mampu berbuat banyak.

Kotak kue milik keduanya terjatuh ke lantai seiring dengan Gabriel yang mendorong tubuh Obiet hingga cowok tersebut terbaring di kasur.

"habisin kuenya, Biet," Ucap Gabriel sambil terus memperhatikan ekspresi Obiet yang kini tengah berusaha keras menelan sebagian kue di dalam mulutnya. Matanya yang memerah dan berair menatap bingung cowok diatasnya. Gabriel menarik sedikit keluar jemarinya dan memasukkannya kembali ketika Obiet berhasil menelan seluruh potongan kue tersebut.

"krimnya, Biet," Gumam Gabriel seraya menggerakkan jarinya keluar dan masuk dengan perlahan.

"nnnggghhh," suara desahan Obiet terdengar di antara kedua bibirnya yang belepotan krim dan air liurnya sendiri. Gabriel menatap sejenak wajah cowok di bawahnya yang terlihat kacau itu dan segera mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang basah dari mulut Obiet.

"Biet," Panggil Gabriel lembut sambil mengusap air mata yang baru saja menetes perlahan di pipi Obiet.

"Aku cium ya?" Bisiknya kemudian. Tangannya mengangkat dagu Obiet agar wajah cowok mungil tersebut bisa ia lihat dengan jelas.

"hh, hh, hh," Obiet sendiri hanya mampu terengah dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun, bahkan untuk sekedar mencerna kata-kata Gabriel barusan. Bola mata keduanya bertemu untuk beberapa saat sebelum Gabriel memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

"Maaf ya Biet,," Bisik Gabriel lirih sesaat sebelum bibir keduanya bertemu.

Gabriel tahu kalau saat ini Obiet pasti sedang merasa bingung atau bahkan ketakutan karena seluruh tindakan anehnya barusan. Oleh sebab itu Iapun memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memaksa cowok mungil tersebut dengan hanya memberikan ciuman yang ringan saja. Namun ciuman lembut itu sendiri ternyata tak bertahan lama karena Obiet tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Gabriel menjauh.

"Ma-maaf Biet," Ucap Gabriel sedikit panik. Tangannya meraih kedua lengan Obiet yang terus berusaha mendorongnya. Ia merasa jantungnya seperti ditusuk pisau ketika melihat air mata Obiet mengalir deras dan membasahi sprei kasur.

"Ma-maaf Biet," Ucap Gabriel lirih sambil berusaha memeluk cowok di bawahnya tersebut. Merasakan tubuh Obiet yang bergetar, iapun tak kuasa menahan rembesan air hangat yang keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Obiet, maaf ya, maaf. ." rintih Gabriel seraya mengelus lembut punggung Obiet.

"Aku yang salah. Please jangan nangiiiis . . " Ucapnya lagi, kali ini ia menarik Obiet bersamanya hingga mereka berdua terduduk di kasur. Iapun mengusap air mata Obiet sekali lagi dan memperhatikan wajah cowok tersebut dengan seksama.

Sementara Obiet sendiri tidak berani menatap mata Gabriel dan memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan sambil tetap menangis. Seluruh sel-sel di tubuhnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat.

"Ka-kamu nggak papa kan Biet?" Tanya Gabriel menyentuh pelan dahi cowok mungil tersebut.

"A-ada yang sakit?" tanyanya lagi seraya mengelus ringan pipi Obiet.

" ! " Yang dielus tiba-tiba memejamkan mata dengan erat. "nnngg!" desahnya kemudian. Merasa malu dengan suara yang ia keluarkan sendiri, Obiet menepis tangan Gabriel dan menyudutkan diri di pojok kasur.

Gabriel merasa ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar cepat dari ujung tangan ke perutnya ketika Obiet merespon sentuhannya barusan dengan ekspresi aneh. Sejenak Ia berpikir bahwa Obiet pasti benar-benar sedang ketakutan akan dirinya dan berniat untuk memberikan waktu sampai cowok tersebut kembali tenang. Namun setelah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Obiet yang aneh di sudut ruangan, Gabriel justru menyimpulkan reaksi Obiet tadi sebagai sesuatu yang lain.

"Biet?" Panggil Gabriel seraya merangkak mendekati Obiet.

"Kamu beneran nggak papa?" Tanyanya lagi kemudian. Beberapa detik terisak, cowok yang ditanya akhirnya menjawab lirih tanpa menatap Gabriel, "ng-nggak,".

"Nggak?" Gabriel mengulang jawaban Obiet seraya menginspeksi tubuh cowok mungil yang masih bergetar itu dengan matanya. Entah mengapa ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalo nggak papa liat sini geh," Ucapnya dengan nada jahil seraya menyentuh pundak Obiet pelan. Menyadari kalau sosok Gabriel ada di dekatnya, Obiet mengangkat kepala dan kembali menepis tangan yang bersandar di pundaknya tersebut. Namun dengan sigap Gabriel menangkap tangan Obiet dan menahannya di dinding.

" ! " Obiet merapatkan kedua kakinya dan dengan tangan yang satunya lagi mendorong Gabriel agar menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah ke arah dinding. Matanyapun mulai membasah lagi. Gabriel hanya melebarkan senyumannya ketika kini Ia benar-benar mengerti apa yang sedang coba Obiet lakukan.

"Kamu jujur banget sih, Biet . ." Bisiknya seraya menarik kaki Obiet ke atas, membuat cowok bertubuh mungil itu terseret dan kembali terbaring di kasur.

"ini?" Tanya Gabriel dengan senyuman jahilnya seraya menyentuh lembut daerah di antara selangkangan Obiet, membuat yang disentuh segera menepis tangan Gabriel karena kaget.

"O-obiet nggak tau . . " Ucap Obiet polos sambil berusaha bangun. Matanya bergerak-gerak tak fokus seperti bila ia sedang kebingungan.

"Pffft," Gabriel hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau saja wajah di depannya itu tak mengingatkannya bahwa yang sedang Ia hadapi saat ini adalah seorang Obiet, bukan Rio atau siapapun yang mudah memahami reaksi tubuhnya sendiri. Setidaknya, ia bisa merasa lega karena tampaknya reaksi Obiet tadi hanya akibat rasa malu saja dan bukan karena membenci dirinya.

"mau aku kasih tau?" Tanya Gabriel sambil tersenyum jahil. Tangannya membuka ikat pinggang Obiet dengan perlahan.

"m-mau ngapain?" Tanya Obiet sambil mencengkram tangan Gabriel lemah.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Gabriel hanya tersenyum sambil terus membuka ikat pinggang Obiet tanpa berkata-kata. Dalam satu tarikan, cowok tinggi itu berhasil melepas celana tersebut dari tempatnya dan menyisakan boxer pendek yang masih menutupi sebagian paha Obiet.

"eng-enggak!" teriak Obiet sambil merapatkan kedua kakinya dan menarik boxer miliknya ke bawah agar menutupi pahanya. Pemandangan yang lucu itu membuat Gabriel tertawa geli sambil perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya.

"apanya Biet?" Tanya Gabriel menatap jahil ke arah Obiet yang wajahnya telah lengket akibat air mata. Tangannya mengelus lembut sudut mata kanan Obiet.

"aku tebak ya," Ucapnya kemudian seraya memperhatikan bola mata Obiet yang kini kembali bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan tak fokus. Gabriel dengan sabar menunggu selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya cowok mungil itupun melihat lurus ke matanya.

"pasti rasanya aneh ya?" Tanya Gabriel pelan. Tangannya yang semula ada di wajah Obiet kini perlahan turun menyusuri leher, dada, lalu berhenti di bagian perut. Ia menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja putih yang dikenakan Obiet dan menyentuh lembut kulit yang tersembunyi di bawahnya.

"di sini," Bisiknya pelan, membuat Obiet mendesah lirih karena merasa ada segerombolan kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

"sama di sini," Bisik Gabriel lagi seraya menurunkan tangannya dan menyentuh lembut daerah di antara selangkangan Obiet yang terasa melembab.

"hhh!" Cowok mungil tersebut menggeliat resah ketika jemari Gabriel berhasil mencapai bagian pribadinya yang masih tertutupi kain boxer. Kupu-kupu yang ada di dalam perut Obietpun serasa kian bertambah ramai seiring dengan sentuhan Gabriel yang semakin intense tiap detiknya.

"eng-enggak-khhh…" Gumam Obiet di sela-sela desahannya seraya berusaha mendorong tubuh Gabriel agar menjauh. Namun tentu saja hal tersebut tidak membuat perubahan apapun karena seluruh syaraf otot milik Obiet telah melumpuh.

"Gab-Gabrielhhh…" Desah Obiet sesaat sebelum sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari ujung kedua matanya. Tubuh kecilnyapun kembali meronta karena merasa tidak nyaman.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Gabriel segera menghentikan aksinya dan membawa tangannya ke atas untuk menghapus air mata Obiet.

"ssssshhhh," Gumam Gabriel sambil menyibak rambut Obiet yang menempel di dahi akibat keringat.

"Maaf ya Biet," Ucapnya kemudian. "Kalo aku berhenti sekarang, aku bakal ngerasa jahat banget sama kamu," Katanya seraya memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Obiet yang penuh dengan ketegangan.

"aku tau karena aku juga cowok," Ungkap Gabriel menatap kedua mata Obiet dengan serius.

"makanya . . . " Tangan Gabriel kembali merayap turun di sepanjang tubuh Obiet dan mengelus daerah pribadi cowok di bawahnya itu seperlahan mungkin.

"percaya sama aku?" Bisiknya seraya mencium kilat dahi Obiet.

Obiet sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini. Ia belum pernah 'disentuh' ataupun 'menyentuh' tubuhnya sendiri sehingga merasa asing dengan perasaan menggelitik yang sedang berusaha menjajah akal sehatnya tersebut.

Padahal, sebelum ini Ia tak pernah merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi sejujur itu terhadap sentuhan orang lain. Namun entah mengapa setiap kata, bisikan, sentuhan, dan perlakuan Gabriel padanya membuat cowok mungil itu merasa seperti sehelai bulu yang diterbangkan ke atas awan.

Meski Obiet percaya bahwa Gabriel tidak akan pernah berbohong atau menyakiti dirinya, namun ada segelintir rasa takut di dalam benak yang membuatnya menjadi ragu.

"ja-janganhhh . . " Ucap Obiet lirih sambil memegangi tangan Gabriel yang menyentuhnya. Kedua kakinya yang gemetaran pun kembali merapat, berusaha menahan gejolak aneh akibat sentuhan cowok di atasanya barusan.

Gabriel menghela nafas dan menatap iba ke arah cowok mungil yang ketakutan tersebut. Ia jelas tidak tega membiarkan situasi ini berakhir dengan Obiet masih dalam keadaan belum 'terbebas'. Namun di satu sisi, ia juga tak ingin membuat Obiet menangis.

" . . . " Gabriel terdiam sejenak sebelum menekan tangannya sedikit lebih kuat untuk benar-benar memastikan keadaan Obiet saat ini. Suara lenguhanpun terdengar dari mulut Obiet yang berusaha untuk berbicara.

"nnnng-nggaaakkhh," rintih Obiet seraya mencengkram tangan Gabriel kuat. Air matanya kembali menetes di kedua pipinya yang memerah. Baru saja Gabriel menyimpulkan bahwa cowok yang ada di bawahnya tersebut sudah berada di ambang batas, dan tentu saja ia tak akan tega membiarkannya terus dalam keadaan yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Biet," Panggil Gabriel seraya melepaskan tangannya hanya untuk menggenggam balik tangan Obiet.

"Obiet, liat aku," Ucap Gabriel menarik Obiet agar cowok itu terduduk. Tangannya segera menahan sisi kepala Obiet sehingga ia bisa berbicara langsung ke matanya.

"hiks . . nggak, Obiet nggak mauuu . ." Isak Obiet sambil menangkupkan kedua kakinya erat, memberi isyarat tak langsung kepada Gabriel kalau cowok itu tidak mau disentuh di bagian tersebut.

"iya, iya, ssssshhhh, aku nggak akan maksa kok," Bisik Gabriel lembut seraya memeluk Obiet agar cowok itu tenang.

"tapi kamu harus percaya sama aku. Oke?" Gabriel mengelus punggung Obiet lembut dan merasakan getaran tubuh yang dipeluk perlahan-lahan mulai berkurang.

"aku suka sama Obiet yang jujur," Ucap Gabriel sambil tersenyum menatap cowok di hadapannya yang masih terisak. Tangan Gabriel dengan sangat berhati-hati menelusuri tubuh Obiet hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di bagian paha.

"makanya, yang ini jangan di tahan ya, Biet," Ucapnya lagi sebelum menelusupkan jemari-jemarinya di antara celana tipis yang dikenakan Obiet hanya untuk menyentuh lembut kulit di bawahnya.

Tanpa bermaksud untuk menyerang langsung ke daerah pribadi Obiet, Gabriel harus memberikan rangsangan di beberapa bagian tubuh yang sensitif agar cowok mungil tersebut tetap bisa melepaskan apa yang sudah ditahannya semenjak tadi.

"hhhnggghhh," Obiet mendesah merasakan seluruh sel-selnya bereaksi terhadap sentuhan Gabriel barusan. Kedua tangannya menarik kemeja Gabriel, membuat si empunya langsung memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Obiet . . " Gumam Gabriel lirih seraya membuka sebagian kemeja Obiet dan mencium pundak cowok mungil itu lembut. Ia lalu menjilat perlahan bagian tersebut membuat Obiet mendesah tertahan. Sementara itu tangannya yang sebelah mulai mengelus lembut paha bagian dalam milik cowok yang tengah dipeluknya saat ini.

Dengan keadaan ruangan tanpa AC menyala, peluh segera membasahi kedua tubuh insan yang tengah beradu dengan perasaan masing-masing tersebut. Mencoba menyampaikan apa yang sedang bergejolak di dalam diri, Obiet merespon tiap sentuhan Gabriel dengan memeluk cowok itu semakin erat.

Gabriel sendiri tak kuasa menahan gelombang panas yang segera menyerbu pikiran dan tubuhnya saat ini. Wangi khas yang menguar dari tubuh Obiet membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya mendadak menjadi hidup.

"Gabriel, Gabnnngghhhhh-!"

Iapun mencium Obiet di bibir ketika merasakan seluruh otot di tubuh cowok mungil tersebut menegang dan sesuatu yang basah mengenai jari-jarinya di bawah sana.

"hhhh, tuh kan, hhhh . ." Gumam Gabriel tersenyum jahil sambil terengah. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya menjadi ikut kehabisan nafas.

Di dalam hati, Gabriel sempat merasa takjub dengan dirinya sendiri yang telah berhasil membuat Obiet menjadi seperti ini. Padahal menurutnya, ia sama sekali belum melakukan sesuatu yang hebat, bahkan ia juga menuruti permintaan Obiet untuk tidak 'menyentuh'nya langsung. Justru tubuh oversensitive milik Obiet sendirilah yang membawa mereka masuk ke dalam situasi tersebut.

"hhh, Biet?" Panggil Gabriel pada cowok yang terkulai lemas di pelukannya itu.

". . . . . . "

Obiet tidak menjawab panggilan tersebut dan justru mendorong tubuh Gabriel menjauh.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Gabriel menatap bingung sosok Obiet yang sedang menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Senyuman jahil spontan terpoles di wajah Gabriel karena tahu cowok mungil tersebut tengah merasa malu.

Dan Gabrielpun tidak memiliki niat untuk menggoda Obiet lebih jauh lagi. Ia merasa sudah cukup dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini dan ingin memberikan waktu untuk Obiet menenangkan diri. Karena itulah ia segera turun dari atas kasur dan mengelus kepala Obiet sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Aku mandi duluan ya," Ucap Gabriel tersenyum. Matanya mengekor sosok Obiet yang masih saja menutupi wajahnya.

Begitu sampai di kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya, Gabriel tiba-tiba saja melompat-lompat sendiri sambil berusaha menahan tawa bahagianya.

"Gua harus nembak Obiet habis ini." Ucapnya semangat pada bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin kamar mandi.

###

"Bo! Debo!" Cakka memanggil-manggil Debo seraya melempar bantal miliknya ke arah cowok tersebut. Namun orang yang dipanggil hanya menghentakkan kakinya di kasur satu kali dan kembali terdiam dengan posisi tengkurap tanpa manjawab.

"Issshh! Gitu ya, awas ya," Gumam Cakka yang kemudian ikut terdiam menunggu respon dari Debo.

"Debo ih! gua mau ngomoooooooong . ." Kata Cakka tak sabar sambil kembali melempari Debo dengan barang-barang yang ada di atas kasurnya.

"aaaaah ~ " Debo tiba-tiba mengubah posisi dan memeluk guling yang tadi di lempar Cakka kepadanya. Ada senyuman bahagia tersirat di wajahnya.

"makasih gulingnyaaaaa," Katanya lagi.

Melihat itu Cakka segera melompat dari kasur dan menarik paksa gulingnya.

"Balikin!" Teriaknya sambil menendang pantat Debo. Suara tawa dan rintih kesakitan dari mulut yang ditendang bercampur jadi satu di ruangan tersebut.

"aku ngantuuuuk, besok aja ya ceritanya. Dadaaaaah . . ." Ucap Debo melambaikan tangan dan langsung mengambil posisi tengkurap seperti semula.

Cakka yang memperhatikan tingkah anak satu itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ia kemudian terduduk di pinggir kasur Debo dan terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Gabriel suka sama Obiet ya?" Tanya Cakka kepada, mungkin, dirinya sendiri karena orang di belakangnya sudah memejamkan mata. Tangannya memain-mainkan ujung guling dengan asal.

"Eh, gimana, gimana?" Tiba-tiba Debo langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan menarik-narik baju piyama Cakka.

"ish, gausah narik!" Bentak Cakka melempar gulingnya ke belakang sehingga mengenai muka Debo. Beruntung guling itu terbuat dari bahan yang lunak dan bukan besi atau kayu.

"apa, apa? Kamu tadi bilang apa?" Tanya Debo ikut duduk di pinggir kasur. Telapak tangannya mengelus-elus bagian depan hidungnya yang terkena guling tadi.

"Perasaan gua doang sih, tapi kayaknya kok si Gabriel perhatian banget ya sama Obiet," Ucap Cakka kembali memainkan ujung guling. Debo mengrenyitkan dahinya mendengar hal itu.

"masa' sih? Biasa aja ah kataku," Katanya sambil menopang dagu.

"cuma perasaan gua doang kan gua bilaaaang," Cakka melirik datar ke Debo yang kemudian membalasnya dengan 'he-he' bernada datar juga. Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam setelahnya.

"emang kenapa Cak?" Tanya Debo setelah beberapa menit menunggu teman di sebelahnya yang tiba-tiba saja tak lagi bersuara itu. Namun Cakka hanya menggeleng saja menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut.

". . . . " Debo kembali terdiam seraya menatap kasur Cakka yang berantakan. Meskipun bola matanya tertuju ke arah benda di hadapannya, pikiran cowok Bandung itu sebenarnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Kamu suka sama Obiet?" Tanya Debo kemudian menatap Cakka.

" . . . . " Yang ditanya mendengar namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Cakka bahkan tidak membalas tatapan Debo dan tetap memain-mainkan ujung guling.

"Waaaaaaah," Gumam Debo melirik ke arah cowok di sebelahnya seraya menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya.

"serius dia," Ujarnya lagi sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung mengambrukkan diri di kasur.

Cakka terdiam sejenak sebelum membenamkan wajahnya sendiri di guling.

"salah ya?" Tanya Cakka pelan tanpa menengok ke Debo yang saat ini sudah kembali pada posisi tengkurapnya.

"omongin besok pagi aja, skarang tidur, ngantuk," Jawab Debo menarik selimutnya.

Cakka menatap sosok Debo yang tertutup selimut sambil bergumam "ih, jahat," dan kembali menendang cowok itu sebelum kembali ke tempat tidur miliknya.

###

CKLEK.

Gabriel membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menatap ke dalam ruangan yang semenjak tadi tidak mendapat cahaya lampu tersebut. Hanya sinar remang-remang dari tirai jendela sajalah yang menerangi sebagian sisi kamar. Meski demikian, Gabriel tetap mampu melihat seisi kamar dan mendapati Obiet tengah terbaring meringkuk dengan kedua matanya terpejam.

"Nah? Tidur?" Gumam Gabriel seraya menggosok-gosok kepalanya dengan handuk putih yang disediakan pihak hotel. Ia berjalan mendekati Obiet lalu sejenak memperhatikan cowok tersebut secara seksama.

"O bener," Ucapnya pelan ketika menyadari bahwa Obiet benar-benar telah tertidur. Ia bisa mengetahuinya hanya dari hembusan nafas yang teratur milik cowok mungil tersebut.

Gabriel sebenarnya tak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat Obiet saat ini. Namun bila melihat kondisi cowok tersebut yang masih berbalutkan keringat, kemeja compang camping, rambut acak-acakan, dan cairan lengket membasahi tubuh bagian bawahnya, tentu saja Gabriel tak akan tega membiarkannya begitu saja.

Akhirnya Iapun memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuh Obiet dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos yang ia ambil dari koper cowok mungil tersebut.

"taraaa," Gumam Gabriel kepada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat Obiet kini telah bersih dan sedang terbaring tenang di kasur.

Sejenak Gabriel melihat ke arah sprei milik Obiet yang berantakan dan kotor akibat aktifitas mereka tadi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memindahkan Obiet ke kasur miliknya.

"hup,"

Tak lupa ia menyelimuti Obiet sambil lalu menyelipkan tubuhnya sendiri ke bawah kain tebal tersebut. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Obiet dan mencium puncak kepala cowok mungil tersebut beberapa kali.

"kayaknya bakal mimpi indah ni gue," Gumam Gabriel kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian memejamkan mata. Ekspresi bahagiapun menghiasi wajah tidurnya malam itu.

###

Pagi itu matahari sudah hampir naik sepenggalangan, meninggalkan sisa-sisa kantuk tiap insan yang masih terbaring di kasur dan menelusup masuk dari celah-celah tirai jendela, menghangatkan sebagian sisi kamar yang terkena cahaya indahnya.

Obiet membuka mata dan menatap malas ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.45 tersebut. Ia menegok ke sosok lelaki di sebelah yang masih terlelap sambil memeluk dirinya.

"Gabriel?" Gumam Obiet mencoba meyakinkan otaknya kalau cowok yang tengah terlelap itu benar manusia. Tangannya menjulur ke luar selimut dan menarik tubuhnya sendiri agar terduduk di kasur.

Sejenak ia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit merasa pusing dan terdiam memperhatikan apa yang melekat di tubuhnya. Wajah Obiet memerah mendapati baju yang dikenakannya ternyata bukanlah baju yang ia pakai sebelum tidur. Dan ketika ia melihat ke arah Gabriel, iapun teringat kembali kejadian semalam, membuat darahnya berdesir kian cepat.

"hmmmmm!" Cowok tinggi yang sebelumnya masih tertidur tiba-tiba saja merenggangkan badannya dan menatap heran ke Obiet yang mendadak melompat dari kasur.

"mandi Biet?" Tanya Gabriel tersenyum seraya mengusap wajahnya.

Cowok mungil itu tidak menjawab dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaian dari kopernya.

Senyuman Gabrielpun tiba-tiba saja menghilang ketika melihat penunjuk waktu di dinding.

"mati!" Ucapnya kaget seraya menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

###

"Semua udah pada kumpul?" Tanya Kak Irya seraya menghitung jumlah anak yang ada di lobi. Di dekat sofa berjejer koper-koper milik anggota Icil Divo yang sudah diberi label.

"Obiet sama Gabriel mana?" Tanyanya lagi pada kedelapan anak yang sudah berkumpul tersebut. Patton pun mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng.

"Tadi udah aku telfon, katanya baru aja keluar kamar," Ungkap Kiki sambil menggeser posisinya ke sebelah Kak Irya agar lebih mudah berbicara.

"tu mereka," Kata Rio menunjuk ke arah lift dengan menggunakan dagunya.

Semua segera menengok ke arah Gabriel dan Obiet yang berlari-lari kecil sambil menarik koper masing-masing.

"Kok lama banget kalian?" Tanya Alvin dan Irsyad bersamaan, keduanya lalu saling berpandangan sejenak dan kembali menatap dua orang yang baru saja datang itu.

"hhh . .hhh, ituhh . . hahh, tadihh . . hhh," Obiet berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu kepada teman-temannya sambil terengah. Tangan kirinya memegangi dadanya yang naik turun.

"kalem Biet," Ucap Patton mengelus punggung Obiet. Ia meraih gagang koper milik cowok tersebut dan membantu menariknya. Sementara Lintar yang ada di sebelah Patton juga ikut membantu menenangkan Obiet dengan memberinya aqua gelas dan juga sedotan.

"gua yang hhh, bikin lama, hhh . . " Ucap Gabriel bertopang pada dengkulnya seraya menahan badannya agar tidak limbung. Rambutnya masih sedikit acak-acakan dan tali sepatunya belum diikat.

"ngapain aja lo?" Tanya Kiki menepuk-nepuk pundak Gabriel pelan. Cowok yang ditanya berusaha menelan ludahnya sebelum berdiri tegak dan menjawab pertanyaan Kiki.

"jam tangan gua nyelip gatau di mana, jadi tadi nyariin dulu, sori ya all," Ucap Gabriel tersenyum seraya meminta maaf. Kak Yoyon yang semenjak tadi sudah berada di belakang Gabriel segera menjitak kepala anak itu.

"Ayok, bisnya udah nunggu. Langsung pada naek aja sekarang," Kata lelaki itu mengomando.

"kopernya?" Tanya Debo mengacungkan tangan sehingga semua orang menatap ke arahnya.

"Gua yang urus. Cepet sana naek." Jawab Kak Irya yang kemudian dengan walkie-talkie di tangannya menghubungi sopir bis agar segera menjemput Icil Divo di depan lobi hotel.

Begitu suara klakson bis terdengar, kesepuluh anak-anak itu berlarian masuk ke dalam kendaraan beroda empat tersebut. Cakkapun sengaja menelusup di antara kerumunan dan berdiri di sebelah Obiet agar ia bisa duduk bersama cowok mungil itu.

"Mau duduk mana Biet?" Tanya Cakka yang seolah-olah sudah mem-_booking _Obiet dan sedang mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua.

"mmmmm, situ aja kali ya," Jawab Obiet tanpa menoleh ke Cakka seraya menunjuk ke deretan bangku nomer dua. Cakkapun mengangguk dan mendorong Irsyad yang ada di depannya agar masuk ke dalam.

"jangan berenti di tengah oy!" Teriak Patton dari luar bis sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pundak Lintar yang sedang mendorong-dorong Rio agar cepat masuk. Rio sendiri malah cengar-cengir dan sengaja memblokir pintu masuk bis dengan tubuhnya.

"Rio!" Bentak Lintar kesal karena cowok tersebut enggan berpindah tempat. Tangannya kemudian menarik kaos yang dikenakan Rio sekuat tenaga hingga keduanya malah terjatuh dari tangga bis. Beruntung Patton yang ada di belakang Lintar dengan sigap menghindar dan langsung melompat masuk ke dalam.

"ahahahahaha! Jatoh! Jatooooh!" Tawa Patton bahagia membuat semua anak yang sudah ada di dalam bis menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke luar.

"Siapa yang jatoh?" Tanya Obiet menatap Cakka bingung.

"Gatau. Eh, ada apa sih?" Cakka menatap Irsyad yang terduduk di dekat jendela sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Itu si Rio ama Lintar jatoh. Hahahaha," Jawab Irsyad masih tertawa. Obiet dan Cakka hanya meng-'oh, mereka to…' dan langsung menempati kursi nomer dua tersebut tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sementara itu Gabriel dan Kiki yang masih ada di pintu lobi hanya menatap heran kedua anak yang jadi bahan tertawaan itu kini sedang bertengkar.

"Tu kan Tar, jadi kotor deh," Gumam Rio yang segera berdiri dan membersihkan kaos putihnya.

"Kok aku sih?! Kamu tu yang ngalang-ngalangin orang!" Bentak Lintar sambil berusaha bangkit. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Rio yang hendak mendekatinya dan langsung masuk ke dalam bis tanpa merespon protes dari cowok yang didorong.

Melihat hal itu Kiki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyenggol cowok di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi terdiam seperti sedang melamun.

"Yuk ah,," Ucap Kiki menepuk pundak Gabriel, memberi isyarat agar mereka juga segera naik ke bis.

"eh Ki, menurut lo, kapan gua mesti nembak Obiet?" Tanya Gabriel tiba-tiba kepada Kiki sambil berjalan perlahan menuju bis. Terlihat olehnya dari kejauhan Debo dan Patton sedang meneriaki Rio.

"hmmmm, Itu sih terserah lonya. Tapi kalo lo minta bantuan gua, gua siap kok." Jawab Kiki tersenyum seraya kembali menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya untuk bergegas naik agar tak ketinggalan.

Gabriel menatap punggung sahabatnya itu sejenak sebelum terkekeh dan menyeru, "Tunggu Ki!".

Keduanyapun segera masuk ke dalam bis.

###

Siang hari pukul 12.17 p.m, hujan deras menggguyur kawasan sepanjang tol dari Solo ke Jakarta. Suasana di dalam bis sewaan RCTI untuk para anggota Icil Divo pun terasa sangat hening.

Kak Irya dan Kak Yoyon, kedua kru RCTI yang menempati deretan bangku paling belakang, sudah tertidur semenjak satu jam yang lalu karena kelelahan. Sementara anak-anak Icil Divo duduk dengan manis di bangku masing-masing tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat gaduh suasana.

Suara deru hujan yang mengenai jendela dan juga dinginnya AC mewarnai keadaan di dalam bis pada siang yang kelam tersebut.

GRUDUK GRUDUK . . . CTAAAAAAARRRRR !

"AA!" Patton menjerit seraya menutup kedua telinganya karena kaget mendengar suara petir yang baru saja menyambar langit di atas mereka. Irsyad yang duduk di sebelahnya pun tak sengaja menumpahkan isi minuman kaleng bermerek fanta ke celananya sendiri.

"Ton! Tumpah!" Ucap Irsyad seraya melebarkan kakinya agar air yang ada di pahanya turun ke lantai bis. Namun, orang yang diprotes sama sekali tidak menggubris kalimat Irsyad dan tetap menjerit-jerit gaje.

Gabriel yang duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar suara Patton yang melengking bercampur dengan suara ocehan Irsyad yang kesal.

"sssssst, jangan berisik woy, ada yang lagi tidur," Ucap Gabriel mengingatkan kedua temannya itu kalau di belakang mereka, Kak Yoyon dan Kak Irya sedang tertidur lelap.

Patton menatap Gabriel sejenak dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Sementara Irsyad masih saja melanjutkan ocehannya kepada Patton meskipun dengan suara berbisik. Tangannya mengacak-acak isi tasnya sendiri seraya mencari bungkusan kecil berisi tisu.

"eh, io," Sapa Gabriel kepada cowok yang ternyata tadi ikut memperhatikan kelakuan dua orang gaje di bangku sebelah. Rio mengangkat alisnya menanggapi sapaan itu.

"kok lo gak duduk sama Alvin? Tumben," Tanya Gabriel kemudian sambil mengeluarkan kamera kesayangannya dari dalam tas.

"oh, itu," Rio menyisir rambutnya yang tidak diberi wax dengan kaku sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "gua lagi bosen sama dia," lanjutnya lagi tersenyum.

"Pffttt! " Gabriel hampir saja menjatuhkan kameranya karena mendengar jawaban Rio barusan.

Alvin yang juga mendengar hal tersebut langsung naik ke atas kursi dan menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya yang menyembul dari balik kursi itu menampakkan ekspresi 'huh?! Barusan lo ngomong apa, io?!' sambil melotot ke cowok yang dimaksud. Namun Rio justru tersenyum dan terdiam sejenak menikmati aura kekesalan yang memancar di mata Alvin.

"Apa Vin?" Tanya Rio jahil kepada sahabatnya itu. Cowok yang ditanya semakin melotot dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Lo tu, . . . Lo tu emang . .," Alvin tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terlalu geram melihat wajah jahil Rio. Tangannya pun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah cowok di belakangnya itu dengan ragu.

"emang ganteng?" Lanjut Rio narsis sambil menurunkan sedikit sandaran kursi tempatnya duduk. Gabriel yang ada di sampingnya terkekeh pelan seraya mengarahkan kameranya ke cowok tersebut.

"idiiiiiiih," Ucap Alvin memutar bola matanya dan segera kembali ke posisinya semula, membiarkan Rio tertawa dalam kebahagiaan.

Kiki yang semula tertidur pun membuka matanya dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Alvin. Namun lelaki yang duduk bersamanya itu hanya mendengus kesal lalu menjawab, "Rio lagi stress," tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut lagi.

CKLIK.

Seberkas cahaya tiba-tiba memancar ke wajah Rio, membuat cowok tersebut kaget dan mengucek-ngucek matanya karena silau. Gabirel menatap hasil jepretannya barusan selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian tertawa geli.

"liat nggaaaaak," Ucap Rio seraya menarik-narik kamera Gabriel. Tetapi baru saja benda tersebut akan diambil, yang punya kamera segera menekan tombol _delete._

"jelek kalo pake blitz. Skali lagi io," Kata Gabriel kembali mengarahkan kameranya ke Rio.

"ntar, ntar. Gua udah ganteng blom?" Tanya rio merapihkan rambutnya dan menegakkan duduknya menghadap ke Gabriel.

CKLIK.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari orang yang hendak difoto, Gabriel menekan tombol shutter dan membiarkan Rio protes setelahnya.

"bagus kok." Komentar Gabriel tersenyum sebelum Rio bisa menarik paksa kamera miliknya itu. Ia menunjukkan hasil jepretannya barusan ke cowok tersebut untuk lebih meyakinkan.

"weeei, lumayaaaan," Ucap Rio kepada dirinya sendiri seraya tersenyum bangga. Ia kemudian mengambil HP yang ada di kantong dan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di kursi.

Gabriel mengutak-atik sebentar kamera yang ada di tangannya sebelum mengarahkannya ke sekeliling.

"ck. Gelep." Decaknya kemudian sambil memperhatikan tirai-tirai yang menutupi jendela bis.

Tak heran, satu-satunya sumber cahaya di tempat tersebut hanyalah sinar mentari yang redup menembus kaca jendela paling belakang dan juga kaca pintu depan. Gabriel sendiri saat ini bisa melihat air hujan masih dengan derasnya menghantam kaca-kaca tersebut, menandakan bahwa keadaan di luar sana belumlah membaik.

CKLIK.

Gabriel mengetes pencahayaan kameranya dengan memotret Irsyad yang tengah memakan snack.

"Bagus nggak?" Tanya Irsyad menjulurkan kepalanya, meminta agar cowok yang memotretnya itu menunjukkan layar kamera kepadanya. Namun Gabriel mengerutkan dahi dan menggeleng.

"jelek. buka dikit kordennya, syad," Kata Gabriel seraya mengarahkan kameranya ke objek semula.

Irsyadpun menggeser sedikit tirai yang ada di samping Patton dan kembali menghadap ke Gabriel. Jari-jarinya membentuk huruf V dan wajahnya seketika tersenyum lebar.

Karena mengetahui teman sebelahnya akan di foto, Pattonpun ikutan berpose dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar tertangkap kamera.

CKLIK.

Gabriel terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan hasil potretannya kali ini sebelum kemudian mengacungkan jempol ke arah dua orang di hadapannya tersebut.

Mengerti maksud dari gestur temannya barusan, Irsyad dan Patton pun tersenyum senang lalu segera kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Sementara Gabriel yang malas beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menebarkan pandangan ke seisi bis, mencoba mencari objek baru untuk diabadikan.

Satu jam tak terasa telah berlalu dan suasana di dalam bis menjadi semakin hening karena nampaknya semua orang kini tengah tertidur. Kecuali mungkin Gabriel yang dengan serius memperhatikan detail tiap foto yang tersimpan di dalam kameranya setelah tadi mengambil banyak gambar.

Di kursi sebelah terlihat Patton sedang mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di telepon genggam miliknya. Sesekali cowok second winner tersebut tertawa atau marah-marah sendiri, membuat Gabriel memberikan tatapan ni-anak-lagi-maen-game-atau-ngapain-sih-? Ke arahnya dengan heran.

"ada yang mau pipis nggak woy?" Ucap Debo tiba-tiba dari kursi paling depan. Di sebelahnya ada Lintar yang semula memejamkan mata terbangun dan langsung menjawab, "aku mau," kemudian berdiri.

Sambil menggaruk-garuk punggungnya yang gatal, Debo berjalan ke belakang dan berhenti di tengah-tengah bis. Sementara Lintar membuka pintu depan seraya memberi tahu pak sopir agar berhenti di pom bensin berikutnya.

"ada yang mau pipis nggak woy?" Tanya Debo untuk yang kedua kali. Matanya menatap satu-persatu sosok para anggota Icil Divo yang masih bermalas-malasan di tempat masing-masing.

"aku ikut!" Teriak Patton mengacungkan tangannya dan langsung bangkit untuk menghampiri Debo.

"syad! Awas! Mau ikut pipis nggak?!" Tanya Patton mendorong kaki temannya itu agar bisa lewat.

"Ikut lah, ntar males turun-turun lagi," Jawab Irsyad yang segera berdiri dan mengikuti Patton. Mata Gabriel mengiringi ketiga orang temannya yang membentuk kerumunan kecil di tengah-tengah bis itu. Iapun mengarahkan kameranya ke sana dan menekan tombol shutter.

"Yel, mau pipis nggak lo?" Tanya Kiki seraya menengok ke belakang untuk memberitahu kalau sebentar lagi bis mereka akan berhenti. Cowok yang ditanya sedang mengamati layar kamera dan menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali mengarahkan benda di tangannya itu ke tempat lain.

"Gua gak kebelet," Jawab Gabriel sambil memotret wajah Kiki yang menghadap ke arahnya tersebut. Kiki hanya tersenyum lemah mendapati dirinya baru saja difoto.

"Vin, pipis nggak?" Tanya Kiki membangunkan Alvin dengan mengguncang-guncangkan pundak cowok itu pelan. Dari sisi lain terdengar suara Cakka yang kesal karena Patton memantatinya dan menyuruh cowok tersebut minggir agar ia bisa lewat.

"Rio ikut nggak?" Alvin mengusap wajahnya dan bertanya balik.

Kikipun segera berdiri dan melihat ke lelaki yang di maksud untuk mengajaknya juga. Namun sepertinya Rio masih tertidur dengan posisi tangan memegangi HP miliknya.

"io, Rio," Gabriel menggoyang-goyangkan kaki Rio agar cowok itu terbangun, namun nampaknya tak ada tanda-tanda akan hal tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat melakukan hal yang sama terus menerus, akhirnya cowok berkaos putih itupun merespon.

"hmm?" Rio membuka matanya setengah dan menatap bingung ke arah Gabriel.

"udah nyampe?" Tanyanya seraya membenarkan posisi duduk dan merenggangkan badannya. Ia sedikit kaget mendapati Alvin dan Kiki yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dalam diam. Terasa guncangan pelan dan suara ban mendecit, menandakan mobil bis yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti.

"pipis nggak?" Tanya Alvin menopang dagunya di sandaran kursi. Sementara Kiki mengintip ke luar melalui tirai dan bergumam, 'pom bensin tuh,'.

"Ikut ~ " Ucap Rio dan segera bergabung dengan gerombolan anak-anak-kebelet-pipis tersebut.

"Eh! Turunnya pake payung!" Teriak kak Irya yang ternyata sudah terbangun. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri anak-anak yang baru saja hendak turun dari bis sambil membawa beberapa buah payung.

Kak Yoyon pun mengikuti kak Irya dan segera menelusup di antara kerumunan tersebut agar bisa keluar dari bis lebih dulu.

"semuanya pada turun ya?" gumam Gabriel kepada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat pak sopir membuka pintu dan keluar dari bis. Tangannya menimang-nimang kameranya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke pintu depan dan memperhatikan teman-temannya sedang berlarian di tengah hujan.

CKLIK. CKLIK. CKLIK.

Iapun mengabadikan momen tersebut dalam beberapa kali jepretan. Ia bahkan sempat memotret seorang ibu yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menawarinya sebungkus kacang goreng. Dengan halus Gabriel menolaknya dan segera kembali masuk ke dalam bis.

Ia mengalungkan kamera di dadanya dan berjalan santai ke tempat duduknya tadi, kalau saja ia tidak menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya masih tinggal di dalam kendaraan beroda empat tersebut.

"eh," gumam Gabriel pelan ketika melihat Obiet masih tertidur di kursi dengan selimut coklat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Iapun tersenyum seraya menghentikan langkahnya dan duduk di samping cowok mungil itu.

CKLIK.

Gabriel baru saja mengambil foto Obiet dan langsung memperhatikan hasil jepretannya itu dengan seksama.

"hahaha, imut,imut,imut," kata Gabriel pada dirinya sendiri seraya tertawa bahagia. Iapun kembali mengarahkan kameranya ke wajah Obiet dan memotretnya beberapa kali, membuat cowok tersebut akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara berisik yang dihasilkan kamera milik Gabriel.

Tangan Obiet mengusap-usap wajah selayaknya orang yang baru saja mendapati kesadarannya kembali dan menatap ke sosok di sampingnya dengan pandangan sayu serta bingung. Gabrielpun tersenyum dan menurunkan kameranya.

"kamu kebelet pipis nggak?" Tanya Gabriel mencoba memberitahu alasan mengapa orang-orang di bis menghilang semua.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Obiet untuk benar-benar mengerti kalau bis yang mereka tumpangi kini tengah berhenti, dan pertanyaan Gabriel barusan sebenarnya sudah menjelaskan alasan utama mengapa hal itu terjadi.

"Nggak begitu kebelet sih," Jawab Obiet seraya menebarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan mengintip ke luar melalui tirai hanya untuk memastikan bahwa benar mereka sedang berada di tempat pemberhentian.

"hmmmm," Gumam Gabriel tersenyum dan kembali menaikkan kamera miliknya.

"Biet," panggil Gabriel tiba-tiba, membuat cowok yang dipanggil segera menengok ke arahnya sambil menjawab 'ya?'.

CKLIK. CKLIK.

Dengan sigap Gabrielpun memotret wajah cowok mungil tersebut sebanyak dua kali.

"eh, keren bangetlah jadinya," Ucapnya seraya memperhatikan gambar yang tertera di layar kameranya dengan bangga. Rupanya cahaya yang masuk melalui tirai telah mengenai wajah Obiet dan memberikan efek tersendiri di kamera, membuat foto barusan terlihat begitu indah.

"mana? Liat," Obiet yang penasaran memegangi kamera tersebut dan kemudian menariknya agar ia bisa melihat hasil potretan tadi.

Gabrielpun harus memajukan kepalanya agar tali kamera yang melingkar di leher tidak menyakitinya.

"wah, iya, keren!" Ucap Obiet tersenyum senang sambil memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri di foto itu. Sementara Gabriel yang baru saja menyadari kedekatan tak direncanakan tersebut memandang intense cowok di sampingnya.

"eh, ini foto Irsyad aneh banget, hahaha," Ucap Obiet tertawa kecil melihat wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat kocak di kamera.

"hmmm," Gabriel hanya menggumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari makhluk mungil di sampingnya tersebut. Senyuman jahilpun tak kuasa menghiasi ekspresi wajahnya.

"biet, ngadep sini dong," Ucapnya kemudian sambil memegangi kamera miliknya, takut kalau tiba-tiba saja cowok di sampingnya itu kaget dan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Sementara itu, Obiet yang tidak merasakan ada sesuatu hal aneh pada keadaan tersebut segera menengok ke arah cowok yang memanggilnya tersebut dan disambut dengan ciuman di bibir oleh Gabriel.

Beruntung ia sudah memegangi kameranya terlebih dulu, karena benar, Obiet yang kaget melepaskan benda mahal tersebut begitu saja dari genggamannya.

". . . . . , biet," Panggil Gabriel setelah melepaskan ciuman singkat barusan. Tangannya membelai sisi wajah Obiet dengan lembut, sementara tangan yang lain meletakkan kamera di pangkuannya.

"ada yang mau aku omongin," lanjutnya lagi membuat Obiet menatapnya malu sekaligus bingung.

Gabriel sejenak menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum kembali meneruskan kata-katanya.

"aku . . . nngg . . . "

Dan tiba-tiba iapun kembali terdiam sambil menatap wajah Obiet yang semakin memerah. Dari ekspresinya, sepertinya cowok di hadapannya itu sudah tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh dirinya, malah membuat Gabriel jadi agak sedikit gugup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan.

Meski pada akhirnya Gabriel tidak mengeluarkan suara, keduanya seakan telah mengerti gejolak emosi yang dirasakan masing-masing. Bola mata Obietpun tak lagi bergerak-gerak seperti biasanya, melainkan menatap lurus ke arah Gabriel membuat cowok yang ditatap merasa seperti ada empat puluh ribu bulu angsa yang menggelitik tengkuknya saat itu.

Tanpa melakukan hal lain selain saling menatap, Obiet dan Gabriel tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh suara petir yang menyambar di langit.

CTAAAAAAAARRRRRRR !

Obiet memejamkan mata seraya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak melonjak dari tempatnya duduk karena kaget. Tangannya mengelus-elus dada, berusaha mereduksi adrenalin yang mendadak meningkat dan menyebabkan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Sementara itu Gabriel justru memiringkan kepalanya dan menarik dagu Obiet ke wajahnya sehingga mereka berduapun kembali berciuman.

Obiet terpaksa memiringkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan ketika tangan Gabriel menahan pundaknya, menuntun cowok mungil itu untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"hhhnggg," desah Obiet pelan seraya merasakan jemari Gabriel menarik dagunya ke bawah, menyebabkan kedua bibirnya terbuka perlahan. Kedua tangannya menggantung lemah di kemeja Gabriel, merasakan jantung cowok tersebut berdetak lebih cepat dari kebanyakan orang normal pada umumnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, sesuatu yang hangat dan basah tiba-tiba saja menelusup ke dalam mulut Obiet, membuat cowok mungil itu melenguh tertahan.

"nnnnggghhh," kedua tangan Obietpun mencengkram kemeja Gabriel sedikit lebih kuat. Kedua matanya berair karena tak kuat menahan gelombang panas yang mendidihkan seluruh cairan di tubuhnya secara mendadak tersebut.

Gabriel sendiri bisa merasakan lembutnya lidah Obiet yang bergesekan dengan miliknya telah mengirimkan berjuta-juta volt aliran listrik ke seluruh bagian sel-sel di tubuhnya. Ia bisa saja membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi lalu pingsan di tempat kalau akal sehatnya tak mengetuk-ngetuk otak bagian tengahnya, mengingatkan bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat yang tidak aman.

"hhh, hhh," Gabriel melepaskan ciuman yang terbilang singkat tersebut dan menjilat sudut bibir Obiet yang basah oleh air liur mereka berdua. Ia kemudian menatap sejenak ke wajah di hadapannya yang sepertinya masih belum kembali dari alam khayangan itu.

Gabriel membetulkan posisi poni Obiet sambil tersenyum jahil.

"kita lanjutin kalo udah sampe di studio ya," Ucapnya menepuk-nepuk kepala Obiet lembut, membuat cowok yang ditepuk segera tersadar dan merasa malu luar biasa. Wajahnya menunjukkan kegalauan antara bingung atau ingin menangis.

CKLIK.

Gabrielpun berhasil mengabadikan ekspresi Obiet yang lucu tersebut melalui lensa kameranya.

"ahahahaha," Gabriel tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat foto yang baru saja diambilnya, membuat cowok yang difoto semakin merasa aneh dan merebut paksa kamera tersebut.

"aduduh, hahaha, santai Biet . . yang liat juga cuma aku doang kok," kata Gabriel memegangi tali kamera yang masih melingkari lehernya. Sementara Obiet hanya memandangi layar kamera tanpa bisa berbuat apapun karena ia tidak tahu tombol mana yang harus ditekan untuk menghapus foto tersebut.

"Hayooooo, kalian lagi ngapaiiiiiiin ~ ?"

TIba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara dari depan pintu bis yang membuat Gabriel dan Obiet kaget.

Cowok mungil itu segera mengembalikan kamera milik cowok di sampingnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Sementara Gabriel langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sebelum kemudian berjalan perlahan ke arah sumber suara.

"eh, io, udah balik?" Tanya Gabriel tersenyum seraya menyapa sosok yang ternyata adalah Rio itu.

"yang laen mana?" Tanyanya lagi sambil melongok ke luar bis. Cowok yang ditanya langsung menutup payungnya dan masuk ke dalam untuk menghindari terpaan hujan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gabriel tersebut.

"pipisnya ngantri, rame," Kata Rio menjelaskan sambil menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan tangan. Ia meletakkan payung tadi di bawah kursi depan.

Tiba-tiba saja Lintar berlarian di tengah hujan dan langsung melompat ke dalam bis. Hampir saja anak itu terpeleset kalau saja Gabriel yang ada di dekat tangga tidak segera menahan bahunya.

"eit, awas Tar, bahaya," Ucap Gabriel seraya mendorong tubuh Lintar agar kembali tegak berdiri. Cowok yang merasa diselamatkan itupun mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah kesal.

"Maksud kamu apa sih io?!" Bentaknya tiba-tiba membuat Gabriel menatap ke arah Lintar dan Rio yang kini tertawa secara bergantian.

"kamu seneng kalo aku sakit ya?!" Bentaknya lagi sambil mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk kecil yang sebenarnya adalah milik Debo. Namun Lintar sepertinya tidak peduli dan mengambilnya begitu saja dari dalam tas bocah Bandung itu.

"kok gitu sih Tar? Kamunya aja yang jalannya lelet," Balas Rio sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi Debo untuk membantu Lintar mengeringkan kepalanya. Namun cowok yang lebih pendek darinya itu segera menepis tangan Rio.

Melihat hal itu Gabriel hanya menghela nafas dan menutup pintu bis agar air hujan tidak membasahi lantai depan mobil tersebut. Dengan kameranya, ia mengambil foto Rio dan Lintar yang sedang bertengkar sambil tersenyum geli.

"gausah pegang-pegang!" Bentak Lintar kesal seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Gabriel.

Sambil melanjutkan mengeringkan kepalanya, Lintar bersandar di kursi sopir dan menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan tatapan marah. Sementara Rio malah tertawa terbahak-bahak di tempatnya duduk.

"Tar, tar, liat sini," Ucap Gabriel seraya mengarahkan kameranya ke cowok yang dimaksud. Lintarpun dengan reflek melakukan apa yang baru saja Gabriel perintahkan.

CKLIK.

Gabriel tersenyum dan menurunkan kameranya. Ia memperhatikan sejenak hasil jepretannya tersebut sebelum berkomentar, "Tuh kan, kalo ada cahaya memang lebih bagus," dan menunjukkannya ke Lintar.

Lintarpun harus menegakkan badannya untuk melihat foto yang baru saja diambil itu.

"keren!" Ucapnya tersenyum senang.

Rio yang melihat hal itu langsung berhenti tertawa dan menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

"mana? Coba liat . . " Katanya seraya menarik tangan Gabriel agar ia bisa melihat ke layar kamera. Beberapa detik ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum jahil.

"fotonya sih bagus, yang jelek yang difoto, hahahaha," Ucap Rio meledek, membuat Lintar naik darah dan meninju perut cowok tersebut dengan sepenuh hati. Gabriel yang ada di dekat mereka hanya terkekeh saja melihat kejadian tersebut.

Lintarpun meninggalkan Rio yang mengaduh kesakitan dan segera kembali ke tempat duduk. Ia mengangkat tas miliknya dan tas Debo ke atas kursi agar Rio tidak lagi bisa duduk di sana. Lalu ia menarik keluar headset dari dalam tas bagian depan untuk kemudian dipakainya.

CKLIK.

Satu lagi momen yang berhasil Gabriel abadikan, yakni Lintar yang terduduk di kursinya sambil memakai headset beserta Rio yang sedang memegangi perutnya sambil tersenyum.

"ni kayak orang kebelet ee' ya," Kata Gabriel menahan tawanya ketika melihat gambar yang ada di layar kameranya.

"tapi masa' orang ee' senyum gini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang langsung mendapat respon tawa dari Rio.

"guanya ganteng gak? Kalo ganteng ga papa deh, simpen," Ucap Rio menggeser posisinya ke sebelah Gabriel untuk melihat fotonya sendiri. Setelah memperhatikan secara detail, Gabriel dan Rio pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"eh, gua pengen foto mereka ah," Kata Gabriel tiba-tiba seraya berjalan ke jendela di samping Lintar. Ia mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke luar, ke arah Patton dan Debo yang sedang berjalan menjinjit di bawah naungan payung berwarna kuning.

Kedua bocah tersebut dengan berhati-hati berusaha menghindari genangan-genangan air di sekitar mereka. Pattonpun sengaja memegangi lengan Debo layaknya seorang anak menggendoli ibunya karena takut akan ditinggal.

Rio menatap sejenak sosok Gabriel yang tengah serius berkutat dengan kameranya itu dan tiba-tiba saja tersenyum jahil karena mengingat sesuatu.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Obiet yang masih saja menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut dan duduk di samping cowok mungil itu seraya mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Biet? Kenapa? Mau muntah?" Tanya Rio dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar cowok yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela itu bisa mendengar.

Obiet yang merasa kaget dengan keberadaan Rio di dekatnya dan juga dengan pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan hanya mendongakkan kepalanya seraya menatap cowok di sebelahnya dengan bingung.

Sementara Gabriel yang mendengar hal tersebut segera menurunkan kameranya lalu menghampiri Rio dan Obiet.

"eh, kenapa si Obiet?" Tanya Gabriel menatap cowok mungil tersebut seraya bersandar di kursi.

Senyuman Rio semakin melebar dan Iapun sengaja mengusap pipi Obiet lembut dengan punggung telunjuknya.

"mau muntah tadi katanya," Ucap Rio jahil, membuat Gabriel terbatuk keras karena melihat hal tersebut. Sementara itu cowok yang dielus hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan dadanya sebelum mengonfirmasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"bo'ong, bo'ong, Obiet nggak kenapa-kenapa kok," Ucap cowok yang kemudian dikagetkan oleh suara tawa Rio yang membahana di dalam tempat tersebut. Gabrielpun berhasil menendang kaki Rio sesaat sebelum Debo dan Patton membuka pintu bis.

"cepetcepetcepeeeeeeet," Patton mendorong-dorong Debo agar anak itu segera masuk ke dalam bis dan bukan malah berhenti di ambang pintu karena terpaku melihat pak sopir yang baru saja kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain terlihat Rio sedang menelungkup di lantai bis dan mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi sebelah kakinya. Beberapa kali terdengar ucapan "ampun Yel, ampuuuun," dari mulut cowok tersebut.

"cepetan masuk Debo!" Teriak Patton yang masih tergantung di tangga bis. Tangannya memukul-mukul pundak cowok di depannya dengan kuat karena kesal.

"eh, iya," Gumam Debo yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya akibat pukulan barusan. Dua anak dengan kadar keceriaan diatas normal itupun akhirnya kembali ke kursi masing-masing setelah Patton menutup pintu bis.

Debo terdiam sejenak memandangi kursinya yang penuh dengan tas dan menatap datar Lintar yang sedang menghadap ke jendela sambil menopang dagu. Headset putih yang tersambung ke telepon genggam terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Cowok gingsul itu terpaku selama beberapa menit hanya untuk mengamati benda putih yang menutupi sebagian kepala Lintar sebelum kemudian melotot.

"Lintar! Itu kan punya aku! Iiiiiiiiihhh ~ " Tiba-tiba Debo berteriak seraya menarik handuk kecil miliknya, membuat cowok yang diprotes kaget dan terlonjak dari tempatnya bersandar.

Lintar melepas headsetnya dan langsung meminta maaf kepada Debo seraya menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi. Sambil mendengarkan, sesekali Debo melihat ke arah Gabriel yang sedang menarik paksa Rio agar kembali ke tempat mereka duduk.

"Lah, kasian amat Tar, yaudah pake aja nih," Kata Debo melempar handuk di tangannya ke Lintar setelah cowok itu menyelesaikan ceritanya. Iapun segera menurunkan tas mereka berdua ke lantai dan melompat ke atas kursi.

"Ooobiiiiieet, hehehe," Panggilnya kepada cowok mungil yang tengah melipat selimut itu seraya menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik sandaran kursi. Obiet menengadah dan tersenyum membalas sapaan Debo tersebut.

Keduanya pun lalu mengobrol seputar hal-hal yang terjadi ketika acara pipis tadi. Seperti banyaknya orang-orang yang mengantri di toilet dan bagaimana Debo bisa menggunakan akalnya untuk menelusup di antara antrian panjang tersebut, atau tentang Alvin yang sempat terpeleset di tangga toilet karena didorong oleh seorang om-om, atau bahkan tentang Irsyad dan Kiki yang dipaksa masuk ke toilet berdua oleh Cakka.

Obiet dengan antusias mendengarkan cerita-cerita tersebut sambil sesekali tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Patton dan Gabriel yang ada di belakang bergumam, "apaan ya woy?" di waktu yang bersamaan dan dijawab oleh Debo dengan, "nggaaaaaaaak," sambil lalu melanjutkan kisahnya.

Sementara itu, Lintar yang sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan volume rendah pun sempat tertawa sendiri ketika Debo sampai pada cerita dimana Irsyad dan Kiki berganti memaksa Cakka agar anak tersebut masuk ke toilet bersama Kak Yoyon.

"Buh, parah euy!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu bis yang terbuka, bersamaan dengan sosok Cakka yang kemudian masuk ke dalam bis diikuti Kiki dan Irsyad, membuat Obiet, Lintar, dan Debo semakin tertawa heboh melihat ketiga orang tersebut.

Cakka mengerutkan dahi dan berjalan ke arah kursinya.

"kenapa?" Tanyanya heran melihat Obiet yang berusaha keras menahan tawa dengan membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Sementara Debo dan Lintar yang tak kuat malah tertawa semakin heboh seraya memukul-mukul sandaran kursi.

Sambil ketiga anak itu membeberkan kekacauan yang terjadi di toilet tadi kepada Cakka, Kak Irya dan Kak Yoyonpun kembali ke dalam bis.

Segera setelahnya, mereka lalu meninggalkan tempat pemberhentian tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke Jakarta.

PART 1 END


	2. Chapter 2 (bagian 1)

I LOVE YOU FROM BOTTOM Of MY HEART

(part 2) bagian 1

"Tunggu! Kenapa kita mesti ikut acara beginian sih?!" Tanya Alvin seraya bangkit dari duduk dan menggebrak meja yang ada di dekatnya. Nada kesal terdengar jelas di dalam pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan barusan. Alisnyapun berkerut, menandakan dirinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi mood yang baik.

"Santai Vin, santai," Ucap Kiki menarik jaket Alvin perlahan agar anak itu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Ia lalu merangkul Alvin yang terlihat makin kesal karena tak ada satu orangpun yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Sore itu seharusnya merupakan sore terakhir Icil Divo berada di studio 4 RCTI setelah kemarin mengisi sebuah acara pernikahan besar di Jawa Tengah. Rencana para kru semula adalah anak-anak diberikan izin untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing segera setelah tiba di Jakarta. Namun ternyata hal tersebut terhalang oleh permintaan presdir Idola Cilik kepada manager Icil Divo agar mereka segera terbang ke Bali untuk kembali mengisi acara penting di sana.

Acara tersebut kebetulan adalah pagelaran musik tradisional yang diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak dan pelajar se-Indonesia. Dihadiri oleh para pecinta lagu anak, seniman tradisional, dan juga konsultan-konsultan penting yang akan memberikan seminar seputar pendidikan berkarakter bagi anak Indonesia.

Mengingat betapa pentingnya kontribusi yang diberikan Icil Divo sebagai contoh generasi muda yang cerdas dan berbakat, sudah tentu para orang tua langsung memberikan izin untuk memperpanjang kontrak manggung anak-anak tersebut. Apalagi semua biaya penginapan, makan, wisata, dan penerbangan ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh pihak Idola Cilik. Tentu saja hal tersebut akan sangat sulit ditolak oleh mereka.

"Ya tapi kan kita capek, pengen istirahat juga lah kak," Ucap Gabriel memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jaket. Nampaknya AC di ruang tempat mereka berdiskusi tersebut terlalu dingin untuk sore yang mendung seperti saat ini.

"nah, iya. Gua juga barusan habis diskusi lagi sama pak bos. Gua bilang anak-anak nggak mungkin langsung show, karena kalian pasti masih ngerasa capek, habis ke solo kmaren," Terang Kak Irya yang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas.

"Trus habis rundingan gitu, gua coba minta waktu ke pak bos supaya kalian bisa tetep berangkat, tapi ada jeda waktu minimal satu hari sebelum tampil. Nah itu kalian pake buat santai dulu, baru ntar besoknya ngisi acara. Gimana?" Kak Irya kemudian berjongkok seraya memelankan suaranya. Anak-anak saling berpandangan satu sama lain dalam diam karena sudah terlalu lelah menunggu keputusan pihak manajemen selama seharian ini. Diantara mereka semua, Debo mengacungkan tangannya ke atas.

"emangnya nggak bisa tah nggak ikut?" Tanya cowok dengan wajah lesu tersebut. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Obiet sambil menatap lurus ke Kak Irya.

"ih, kalo menurut gua sih, sayang aja gitu. Jarang-jarang loh kalian dapet kesempatan jalan-jalan ke bali gratis." Jawab Kak Yoyon mewakili lelaki di sebelahnya yang tengah berjongkok. Beberapa kru yang ikut berkumpul di ruangan itupun mengiyakan perkataan Kak Yoyon.

"makanya, mending kita langsung terbang malem ini. Nyampe di sana malem ini juga. Besok seharian kita off dulu semua. Lusa pagi-pagi banget kita cek lokasi manggung trus siangnya baru tampil." Ucap Kak Irya menjelaskan detail rencana para kru untuk anak-anak Icil Divo. Patton menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang gatal sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"emang waktunya cukup buat latihan koreo dulu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"nggak, nggak, Uncle Jo nggak ikut. Acara besok cuma nyanyi biasa sama interview aja kok," Jawab Kak Irya seraya memperhatian lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya. Kak Yoyon membungkukkan badannya untuk ikut melihat.

"iya. Bener. Tu. Makanya, kalo kata gua ini acara justru free banget. Kita dateng, santai, ngisi acara, trus jalan-jalan. Di Bali loh. Kurang enak apa coba?" Kata Kak Yoyon menunjuk ke sederet tulisan di dalam kertas yang dipegang Kak Irya.

Cakka mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terasa mengantuk dan meminta izin ke toilet. Ia menarik tangan Obiet seraya meminta anak itu untuk menemaninya, membuat Debo terpaksa berganti bersandar ke bahu Gabriel yang ada di sebelahnya. Sementara itu Alvin menusukkan sedotan ke aqua gelas lalu menyedot isinya lambat-lambat. Nampaknya cowok terebut sudah menurunkan tensinya setelah mendengar penjalasan kakak-kakak kru Idola Cilik tadi.

"ya kita-kita nggak mau maksa kalian juga sih. Kalian pilih aja, mau nunggu di studio trus berangkat besok langsung tampil, atau berangkat malem ini trus nunggu di sana," Ucap Kak Irya seraya bangkit dari jongkoknya.

"saran gua sih, mending nunggu di sana aja, hahahaha, lebih enak, bisa maen-maen di pantai dulu seharian," Ujar Kak Yoyon diikuti 'betul banget' dari kru-kru yang lain.

"capeknya cuma malem ini doang koooook," Lanjut lelaki itu lagi. Di belakangnya ada Kak Rara dan Kak Lia yang heboh sendiri sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang kurang dimengerti oleh orang-orang di ruangan tersebut.

Rio menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai sambil tersenyum ke arah Lintar yang duduk di sebrang ruangan. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu keberatan dengan rencana manggung di Bali kali ini karena semenjak diberitahukan oleh pihak manajemen, ia sudah menyusun rangkaian acara tersendiri di dalam pikirannya. Lintarpun memandang malas ke arah lelaki yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya itu sambil lalu memalingkan wajah dengan berpura-pura memperhatikan Kak Yoyon.

"Ayok, keputusannya harus cepet nih. Kalo iya, ntar malem kita caw ke bandara," Kata Kak Irya membuyarkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi di ruangan ber-AC tersebut.

"gimana? Setuju kita berangkat ntar malem?" Tanya Kak Irya menatap anak-anak anggota Icil Divo seraya meminta konfirmasi.

Kiki melirik ke Gabriel sejenak dan mendapati cowok itu mengangguk kepadanya. Mereka berdua lalu menjawab 'setuju' dan langsung diikuti oleh semua anak.

"setujuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa~" Debo mengambrukkan dirinya ke pangkuan Gabriel seraya mencakar-cakar celana jins yang dikenakan cowok tersebut, membuat dirinya segera mendapat protes dari yang bersangkutan. Alvin yang melihat kejadian itupun tertawa geli seraya menggeser duduknya ke sebelah Rio.

"di Bali mau ke tempat yang itu nggak, io?" Tanya Alvin sambil menyodorkan aqua gelas yang diminumnya tadi ke hadapan Rio, membuat cowok itu kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah benda plastik yang menghalangi pandangannya ke sebrang ruangan. Rio segera menengok ke Alvin dan mengangkat alisnya.

"mau ke tempat yang itu nggak? Waktu kita ke Bali kan nggak sempet maen ke sana," Tanya Alvin menggoyang-goyangkan aqua gelas tadi, memberi isyarat ke cowok di samping agar segera mengambilnya.

"yang mana ya?" Rio menengadahkan tangan dan Alvin langsung meletakkan benda tersebut di atasnya.

"yang pas habis bikin video klip itu kita mau maen ke sana tapi nggak jadi itu lhooo," Ucap Alvin mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke paha. "Eh, bukannya nggak jadi sih, tapi emang nggak boleh karena udah malem," Lanjutnya kemudian. Rio hanya menatap wajah sahabatnya itu dalam diam seraya berpikir selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

"O bennner Vin," Gumam Rio meletakkan aqua gelas tadi ke bawah kursi tanpa meminumnya. Ia melirik sosok Lintar yang sedang berbicara dengan Patton sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Kak Yoyon dan Kak Irya yang telah mendapat persetujuan dari anak-anak langsung meninggalkan ruangan untuk melapor serta mempersiapkan tiket penerbangan mereka. Kak Rara dengan susah payah menggeret kardus berisi nasi kotak dari luar ruangan dan membagikan isinya kepada semua orang yang ada di tempat tersebut.

"minumnya ambil di meja itu ya," Kata Kak Lia menunjuk ke meja yang ada di dekat Alvin. Di sana terdapat beberapa aqua gelas yang ditumpuk ke atas dan juga sedotan yang berserakan. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu anakpun yang tidak kebagian nasi kotak, Ia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Kak Rara seraya meninggalkan ruangan.

"makan makaaaaaan, lapeeeeeer," Ucap Debo membuka kotak yang ada di tangannya dengan semangat. Irsyadpun mengikuti komando temannya itu dan langsung memakan pisang disediakan di sana. Sementara Kiki yang sedang mengambil aqua gelas diteriaki oleh Patton dan Lintar yang meminta untuk diambilkan juga.

"yaaaaaaah, ayam. Bosen ah," komentar Debo lesu sambil menusuk-nusukkan sendok plastik ke atas gumpalan nasi. Gabriel melongok ke dalam kotak milik Debo yang sudah di buka dan mengamati isinya.

"mau makan punya gua nggak?" Tanya Gabriel menyodorkan nasi kotaknya. Ia lalu membuka kotak tersebut seraya memperlihatkan rendang semur yang masih terbungkus plastik kepada Debo.

"gua udah makan roti tadi, masih kenyang," Lanjut Gabriel menjelaskan sebelum Debo menanyakan alasannya menawari hal tersebut.

Debo tersenyum dan meletakkan nasi kotak miliknya ke bangku kosong di sebelah sebelum menarik kotak berisi lauk rendang tersebut ke pangkuannya. Iapun berterima kasih kepada Gabriel seraya menggumam, "pantesan aja kamu kurus," dan langsung mendapat sanggahan dari cowok yang bersangkutan.

"Gua bukannya kurus, tapi ramping," Ucap Gabriel tersenyum, membuat Rio dan Alvin tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mendengar hal tersebut. Sementara Irsyad yang tengah mengunyah habis pisang miliknya hanya tersenyum seraya menahan mulutnya agar tidak terbuka dan menyemburkan isinya.

"Ntar yang itu bagi dua ya Bo," Kata Patton menunjuk ke nasi kotak milik Debo yang menganggur di atas bangku dengan dagu. Tangannya tengah sibuk mencuil-cuil daging rendang yang agak sedikit alot. Debo tersenyum dan merespon permintaan temannya itu dengan mengacungkan jempol.

"Yaelah, itu aja belum abis," Gumam Lintar melirik ke Patton yang duduk di sebelahnya, membuat dirinya sendiri merasa gemas setelah mengetahui kalau anggota Icil Divo yang satu itu ternyata jago makan, sama seperti Debo.

Gabrielpun menatap ke Lintar yang sedang berbicara kepada Patton dengan pandangan kosong dan tak fokus. Meski tetap mendengarkan candaan yang tiba-tiba di lontarkan Rio kepada cowok tersebut dan bahkan ikut tertawa, Ia sebenarnya tidak begitu menghiraukan karena tengah memikirkan suatu hal lain. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang _off_ di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Cakka sama Obiet belum balik ya?" Tanya Gabriel kepada Kiki yang duduk di lantai dengan suara pelan sehingga hanya mereka berdua sajalah yang bisa mendengar.

"hm?" Kiki spontan menebarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Gabriel barusan dan mendapati kebenaran bahwa kedua orang yang dimaksud memang tidak ada bersama mereka. Di dalam kardus juga terlihat masih ada dua nasi kotak yang belum tersentuh.

"cek aja Yel," Kata Kiki menyenggol kaki sahabatnya itu dengan sikut. Gabrielpun segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan membenarkan celananya yang sedikit melorot.

"mau ke mana?" Tanya Irsyad ketika Gabriel berjalan melewatinya.

"mau pipis," Jawab Gabriel tersenyum seraya membuka pintu dan segera menutupnya kembali dari luar.

Gabriel menyapa para kru yang memenuhi koridor studio sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet terdekat. Dilihatnya sekeliling dengan harapan menemukan kedua sosok yang tengah dicarinya tersebut dan memastikan kalau tidak ada suatu hal aneh yang membuat keduanya lama tak kembali. Iapun menarik nafas panjang sebelum kemudian membuka pintu toilet yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari ruangan tempat mereka berdiskusi tadi.

"lho?" gumam Gabriel kepada dirinya sendiri ketika tidak mendapati seorangpun ada di dalam toilet tersebut. Ia menyusuri setiap kloset yang berjejer seraya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa di tempat itu memang tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

"nah? Diorang dua kemana?" Tanya Gabriel lagi-lagi kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia memandang ke cermin besar di toilet dan menggumam, 'ck, gua emang ganteng' seraya menyisir rambutnya dengan kedua tangan sebelum memutuskan keluar dari tempat itu dan melanjutkan pencarian.

Gabriel baru saja hendak membuka pintu ketika tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendobrak masuk, membuat dirinya kaget setengah mati dan hampir terbentur benda keras tersebut kalau saja tak secara reflek melompat mundur.

Gabriel yang semula hendak marah menatap sosok yang ternyata adalah Obiet itu dengan pandangan heran. Ia mendapati anak itu kini tersengal seraya menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dari matanya yang sembab dan bekas air mata di wajahnya, Gabriel segera tahu kalau sesuatu telah terjadi pada cowok mungil tersebut.

" . . . " Obiet sendiri tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan langsung memeluk Gabriel begitu menyadari bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah cowok yang selama ini mampu menenangkan dirinya. Iapun tak mampu menahan tangis ketika Gabriel segera membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"kenapa Biet?" Tanya Gabriel mengusap punggung Obiet lembut.

Cowok yang ditanya tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan tetap menangis. Gabrielpun harus menunggu selama beberapa menit sampai Obiet melepas pelukannya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Namun nampaknya hal tersebut tidak akan pernah bisa dilakukan karena meski telah berhenti menangis, cowok mungil itu tetap tidak mau melepaskan Gabriel ataupun berkata-kata.

"eh, ada apa Biet? Cerita sama aku," Ucap Gabriel memegangi pundak Obiet agar Ia bisa melihat wajah anak itu dengan jelas. Ada rasa khawatir di dalam hatinya yang membuat prasangka kalau-kalau cowok di hadapannya itu baru saja mengalami hal yang menakutkan. Atau baru saja mendapat telfon dari orang tuanya dan tidak bisa ikut ke Bali. Atau justru malah sedang kesakitan akibat suatu luka?

Gabriel menginspeksi tubuh Obiet dari atas sampai bawah, depan sampai belakang, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada suatu luka apapun di sana sebelum kemudian menatap wajah Obiet yang memerah akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Cowok mungil itu masih sesenggukkan sambil tangannya sesekali mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"kamu tu kenapa siiih? hmmmm . . ?" Gabrielpun meraih kedua tangan Obiet seraya menurunkannya, membuat orang yang bersangkutan reflek menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat ke arahnya. Bola mata yang masih berair itu bergerak-gerak tak fokus, seperti mencoba menyusun kata-kata di dalam pikiran dan juga memori yang sempat terpecah akibat luapan emosi tadi.

Gabriel menunggu dalam diam. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Obiet, kali ini dengan sedikit lebih erat, seraya memberi sinyal agar cowok mungil itu segera mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun Obiet sepertinya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan hal tersebut dan merasa tenggorokannya seperti tercekat, menyebabkan dirinya berada di keadaan ingin berbicara namun tak mampu.

Melihat Obiet tidak mengeluarkan suara meski bibirnya terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Gabriel akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencium cowok tersebut dan membiarkannya tetap seperti itu. Ia sebenarnya merasa penasaran luar biasa, namun juga tak mau memaksa Obiet untuk menceritakannya sekarang. Mungkin ia akan mencari waktu yang tepat sampai cowok mungil tersebut merasa siap untuk menjelaskan.

CKLEK.

"Obiet!"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk ke dalam toilet dan membuat Gabriel harus menarik tubuh Obiet ke arahnya agar anak itu tidak terbentur pintu di belakangnya. Obiet yang kagetpun reflek mendorong Gabriel lalu buru-buru menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di wajahnya.

Sosok yang ternyata adalah Cakka itu memandang ke arah Gabriel dan Obiet bergantian.

"ngapain lo di sini?" Tanya Cakka kepada Gabriel seraya menutup pintu toilet perlahan. Sambil berjalan mendekati Obiet, matanya dengan intense memperhatikan gerak-gerik cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"heh? Hehe, gua pipis tadi," Jawab Gabriel tersenyum sambil memasukkan tangan sebelah kirinya ke kantong celana. Cakka memutar bola matanya dan membiarkan Gabriel berdiri di sana hanya untuk melihat ia berbicara dengan Obiet.

"Biet, yang tadi itu aku minta maaf ya," Kata Cakka seraya memegang kedua pundak Obiet, membuat cowok mungil itu sedikit terlonjak. Gabriel memperhatikan hal tersebut dengan kalem sambil berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi aneh akibat kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam benaknya karena melihat hal tersebut. Begitu mendengar Cakka meminta maaf, Ia sepertinya bisa menebak alas an mengapa semenjak tadi Obiet bertingkah aneh. Namun Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menginterfensi kedua orang tersebut dan tetap berdiri di tempat sambil terus memperhatikan.

"Biet?" Cakka memanggil cowok yang dimaksud agar menatapnya di mata seraya mengguncang pundaknya pelan.

Obiet merasa seluruh memori di dalam kepalanya mendadak bersatu dan mengembalikan kesadarannya ke waktu sebelum ia berlari menuju toilet dan bertemu Gabriel tadi, membuat darahnya mengalir ke bagian wajah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya bukan untuk menatap Cakka yang ada di hadapannya, melainkan ke Gabriel yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dengan ekspresi tak bisa dibaca. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menepis tangan Cakka dan berlari keluar dari toilet.

"Obiet!" Cakka memanggil cowok yang meninggalkannya itu dan bermaksud untuk mengejar kalau saja Gabriel tidak segera menahan pundaknya. Cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mendorong tubuh Cakka ke tembok toilet hanya sekedar untuk membuat mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Cak, lo apain Obiet?" Tanya Gabriel berkacak pinggang. Ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara cowok di hadapannya itu dan Obiet. Tentu saja alasan yang pertama adalah karena Gabriel merasa khawatir dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa itu. Ia takut kalau ternyata tadi terjadi pertengkaran antara kedua orang tersebut yang menyebabkan Cakka melakukan suatu hal yang menyakiti Obiet sehingga cowok mungil itu menangis.

Kedua, Ia memliki firasat aneh yang mengatakan kalau cowok asal jogja itu mungkin telah melakukan hal tak senonoh kepada Obiet. Sebab Gabriel tahu betul kalau cowok mungil yang disukainya itu mudah sekali merasa malu dan menangis hanya karena digoda sedikit. Jadi mungkin saja Obiet tadi menangis bukan karena rasa sakit atau takut, melainkan kebingungan karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan bila benar hal itu terjadi, Gabriel tentu akan segera mengambil tindakan untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dan alasan yang terakkhir adalah karena Gabriel merasa bahwa Obiet membutuhkan dirinya. Dan ia akan melakukan apa saja yang perlu dilakukan untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada suatu hal buruk menimpa cowok mungil tersebut.

"Apa sih Yel?!" Cakka mendorong Gabriel mundur karena merasa terintimidasi oleh aura cowok tersebut.

"Bukan urusan lo juga," Ucap Cakka mengrenyitkan dahinya dan melangkah ke luar dari toilet. Gabriel segera mengikuti Cakka seraya mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Obiet nangis tadi," Kata Gabriel menarik pundak Cakka, menyebabkan keduanya kembali berhadapan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan ekspresi marah karena tahu banyak orang tengah berlalu lalang di koridor studio tersebut.

"ya gua juga nggak tau lah kenapa dia nangis," Ucap Cakka seraya membalikkan badan hendak meninggalkan Gabriel. Namun cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut langsung merangkul dan membawa mereka berdua ke bagian koridor yang lebih sepi.

"Gua kepo Cak. Tadi lo sama Obiet habis ngapain?" Tanya Gabriel sedikit berbisik, membuat Cakka merasa geram karena ditanyai terus menerus. Cowok yang fasih berbahasa jawa itu mendorong tubuh Gabriel seraya memberi jarak di antara keduanya.

"kalo gua bilang gua nembak Obiet barusan, lo mau apa?!" Ucap Cakka kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Gabriel seraya masuk ke dalam ruang diskusi.

Gabriel yang semula berusaha untuk tetap _stay calm_ dan tersenyum meski Cakka bersikap ketus terhadapnya itu kini tengah kehilangan sebagian ruhnya. Entah terbang ke mana sehingga Ia tidak mampu menggerakkan anggota badannya sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Pernyataan Cakka barusan sepertinya telah menyebabkan otak yang ada di dalam kepalanya mati rasa, membuatnya terdiam membatu selama beberapa menit.

"hahahaha, shit . . . " Tawanya kemudian sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sejenak ia mengusap-usap wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan mengambil nafas panjang berkali kali untuk menghentikan dinding hatinya yang semakin lama semakin menyempit.

"Yel? Kok di luar? Masuk gih, ada yang mau gua omongin," Kak Irya menghampiri dan menepuk pundak Gabriel seraya menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dari kejauhan terlihat Kak Yoyon berlarian sambil membawa dua buah tas hitam.

"Tas lo Ya!" Teriak lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya ketika Kak Irya menoleh kepadanya.

"Tarok situ aja! Ni gua lagi mau ngomongin jadwal!" Balas Kak Irya yang juga harus berteriak agar suaranya terdengar sampai ke tempat Kak Yoyon berada. Lelaki yang sepertinya sudah dianggap sebagai saudara oleh Kak Irya itu mengangguk dan meletakkan kedua tas hitam itu di atas bangku panjang yang terdapat di koridor.

Kak Irya kemudian membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruang diskusi, diikuti oleh Gabriel yang masuk setelahnya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dan memperhatikan anak-anak Icil Divo yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan sore mereka. Kecuali mungkin Patton dan Debo yang masih belum menghabiskan jatah nasi kotak mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"lo dua nggak kenyang tah?" Tanya Rio kepada dua orang yang dengan beringas melahap isi nasi kotak milik Debo itu seraya memain-mainkan sedotan aqua dengan giginya. Di sebelahnya ada Alvin yang bersandar lemas di kursi karena kekenyangan.

"kenyang sih, tapi sayaaaang," Jawab Debo melucuti kulit pisang dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Sementara Patton yang sedang mengunyah kerupuk hanya menggeleng saja menanggapi pertanyaan Rio barusan.

"buset dah, perutku aja langsung mules," Kata Lintar memegangi perutnya yang terlihat agak sedikit menggembung karena terlalu penuh. Mendengar hal itu Rio tertawa geli dan melempar sedotan bekas gigitannya ke arah Lintar meski tak sampai mengenai cowok tersebut.

"mules mau ee' ya Tar?" Tanya Rio tersenyum yang langsung mendapat sambutan tawa dari Kiki dan Alvin. Sementara Irsyad lagi-lagi harus menahan tawanya agar air yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya tidak menyembur ke luar.

"iya, mules mau ee' " Jawab Lintar datar sambil menatap anak-anak yang menertawainya itu dengan datar pula.

Sementara Kak Irya membolak balik lembaran kertas di tangannya dan sesekali menuliskan sesuatu di sana, Gabriel berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya dalam diam. Ia melihat ke arah Obiet yang sudah tidak berada di tempat semula dan kini berpindah duduk di samping Alvin. Anak itu memegangi kotak berisi nasi tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memakannya. Ekspresi wajahnya pun masih sendu seperti saat mereka bertemu di toilet tadi.

"Gimana Yel?" Tanya Kiki ketika Gabriel telah kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kacau ya?" Tanyanya lagi seraya mengarahkan pandangannya ke Obiet yang kini tengah menusukkan sedotan ke aqua gelas dan juga ke Cakka yang tiba-tiba terlihat jadi lebih pendiam di seberang ruangan.

"Duh, ntar Ki, gua masih mikir," Ucap Gabriel lirih sambil kembali mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sahabat sejatinya itu mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan kuat, mencoba mengirimkan energi positif miliknya kepada Gabriel.

"Semua! Minta perhatiannya dong!" Ucap Kak Irya tiba-tiba membuat semua mata yang ada di dalam ruangan segera tertuju kepadanya.

"Nih ya. Ntar jam stengah delapan kita berangkat ke bandara. Trus jam setengah sepuluh lebih dikit kita _take off_. Trus begitu sampe di sana, udah langsung ada travel yang njemput, langsung dianterin sampe penginapan. Itu pokoknya ntar gua yang urus lah. Nnnggg, trus . . ." Kak Irya membalik kertas di tangannya seraya menterjemahkan jadwal yang ia tulis sendiri tadi.

"Eh, kak! Aku udah gak ada baju bersih lagi! Kmaren aku cuma bawa dikit waktu ke solo! Gimana nih?!" Teriak Debo panik sambil memegangi kepalanya. Matanya menatap satu persatu wajah teman-temannya yang juga jadi ikut heboh karena baru teringat akan hal itu.

"aku juga lagi,," Gumam Rio menggigit jari telunjuknya.

Kak Irya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung. Begitu Kak Yoyon dan Kak Lia masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia segera berdiskusi dengan kedua orang tersebut.

"kalo kaos sih aku masih ada banyak kayaknya," Ucap Irsyad yang terduduk di lantai seraya menggeser posisinya ke depan Obiet.

"kamu juga masih ada kan, Biet?" Tanya cowok berkulit tan tersebut dan hanya mendapat respon anggukan dari Obiet. Alvin yang ada di samping Obiet pun merangkul cowok mungil itu karena merasa gemas.

"Debo! Beli aja tau, di sana kaos jogger murah-murah," Ucap Alvin memberitahu temannya yang sedang ber-panik ria bersama Patton tersebut. Kedua anak itu menoleh ke Alvin sambil bergumam, 'apa Vin?' yang membuat cowok chinese itu merasa malas untuk mengulang kata-katanya lagi.

"Bener kata si Alvin, di sana kaos murah-murah." Kata Kak Lia berjalan ke tengah ruangan agar semua anak bisa melihatnya.

"kalian kan manggung pake kostum dari wardrobe, ntar yang punya baju kotor kumpulin ke gua aja biar gua laundriin di sana." Lanjut kakak berambut ekor kuda itu tersenyum. Patton dan Debo langsung bernafas lega mendengar hal tersebut.

"eh, eh, trus ini nih. Kan besok gua nggak nugas, jadi ntar semua urusan blablabla semacemnya gua serahin ke Yoyon. Kalian kalo ada apa-apa bilang ke dia ya, atau nggak tu ke Lia aja," Kata Kak Irya menepuk pundak Kak Yoyon, membuat lelaki yang ditepuk langsung memasang pose seperti akan memeluk namun tidak jadi.

"Yaaaaaah, kok gitu kak?" Tanya Irsyad melempar sedotan bekas gigitan Rio yang ada di dekatnya ke arah salah satu kru tepercaya Idola Cilik itu.

"Gua ada banyak kerjaan di sini, jadi gua cuma bisa nganter kalian sampe bandara doang. Selanjutnya si Yoyon, Lia, sama Rara yang jadi penanggung jawab kalian di sana." Jawab Kak Irya tersenyum seraya menyisir rambutnya yang terlihat lepek karena keringat.

Setelah mengonfirmasi jadwal keberangkatan sekali lagi, kakak-kakak kru kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menyuruh anak-anak untuk juga menunggu di luar karena tempat tersebut akan dipakai rapat oleh kru RCTI lainnya. Tak lupa Kak Irya menyuruh para anggota Icil Divo agar mengumpulkan kotak bekas mereka makan di kardus dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

"nunggu di mana nih?" Tanya Patton mencutik-cutik giginya dengan sedotan. Alvin yang melihat hal itu langsung memukul tangan Patton hingga sedotan itu terlepas dari tangannya sambil berkata, 'jorok sih, Ton!' dan mendapat respon cengiran dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"tunggu di bawah aja kali ya, kan kita bakal naek bis yang tadi. Sekalian cari angin seger," Kata Kiki memperhatikan jam di tangannya yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 18.04 WIB. Anak-anakpun setuju dan terpaksa beramai-ramai menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar karena lift sedang dipakai oleh para kru dan artis yang berseliweran di dalam gedung RCTI.

Sambil berjalan mengikuti teman-temannya, Gabriel tidak sekejappun melepaskan pandangan dari Obiet yang terus-terusan menghindari Cakka ketika berusaha mendekatinya. Cowok mungil itu sengaja menggandeng tangan Debo dan Lintar lalu buru-buru menuruni tangga agar Cakka tidak bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk bersamanya. Ia juga terlihat selalu mengalihkan pandangan ketika Cakka berusaha menarik perhatian anak-anak dengan leluconnya.

Gabriel ingin sekali membawa Obiet ke suatu tempat agar ia bisa berbicara langsung kepada cowok tersebut secara empat mata. Terlebih lagi, ia ingin cepat-cepat mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Obiet setelah mengetahui bahwa Cakka sudah lebih dulu melakukan hal tersebut. Hatinya kian merasa panas karena memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang menimbulkan prasangka buruk kepada apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti.

Bagaimana kalau Obiet ternyata lebih memilih Cakka ketimbang dirinya? Bagaimana kalau Obiet nanti justru malah menjauh setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti Cakka sekarang? Bagaimana kalau Obiet jadi berbalik membencinya? Hey! Bukankah mereka sudah berciuman? Tidakkah itu menjadi tanda bahwa hubungan mereka adalah sesuatu yang special? Bukankah Ia yang selama ini Obiet butuhkan? Bukankah Obiet juga memiliki perasaan cinta terhadap dirinya? Atau itu semua hanya keegoisan sepihak semata?

Pikiran-pikiran tersebut bergentayangan di dalam kepala Gabriel hingga ia tak sadar kalau mereka semua telah mencapai lantai dasar gedung tersebut. Kiki menghampiri sahabatnya itu seraya menyenggol tubuh Gabriel, membuat cowok yang disenggol kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ngobrol di situ yuk," Ucap Kiki menunjuk ke sebuah sofa di pojok lobi. Sementara anak-anak lainnya berhamburan ke halaman dan mencari spot masing-masing.

Gabriel memperhatikan Obiet, Irsyad, dan Patton yang duduk di dekat kolam air mancur sejenak untuk memastikan bahwa cowok mungil itu aman-aman saja bersama dua orang lainnya. Ia juga sempat memperhatikan Cakka yang sedang menarik-narik Debo agar menemaninya mengambil sesuatu di dalam bis.

"ah, pening gua," Gumam Gabriel menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa merah tersebut. Kiki hanya menatap cowok di sampingnya itu dengan pandangan iba tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"jadi ya Ki, tadi tu . . . " Dan Gabrielpun akhirnya membuka percakapan setelah beberapa kali menghela nafas. Kiki dengan serius mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya itu dengan harapan bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya, meski hanya sedikit.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Rio tengah berlarian di area parkir dan membuat alur zig zag yang membingungkan, mencoba menghindari Alvin yang semenjak tadi terus menempel padanya. Tangannya menggandeng Lintar yang kini memasang ekpresi kebingungan karena tadi secara mendadak ditarik paksa oleh Rio sebelum kemudian diajak berlari-lari.

"Rioooooooo!" Teriak Alvin memangil cowok yang dimaksud seraya menelusuri mobil-mobil yang berjejer rapi di area parkir tersebut. Badannya berputar ke sana ke mari berharap menemukan sosok yang ia cari di antara kendaraan-kendaraan besar tersebut. Namun ia tidak melihat siapapun kecuali pak satpam dan beberapa kru RCTI yang sedang bersantai di dekat situ.

"Tar, Tar! Geser dikit!" Bisik Rio kepada Lintar seraya mendesak cowok tersebut agar menggeser posisinya ke dekat tembok. Rupanya kedua anak itu kini tengah bersembunyi di balik sebuah mobil avanza silver yang diparkir di samping gedung RCTI. Begitu melihat kepala Alvin menyembul dari kejauhan, Rio reflek mendorong Lintar hingga keduanya merapat di tembok.

"ish! Sempit io!" Bisik Lintar yang terhimpit antara bangunan di belakangnya dan Rio yang memunggunginya seraya menjambak rambut cowok tersebut dengan kasar.

"adududuh, jangan tarik-tarik," Gumam Rio membalikkan tubuhnya dan menahan tangan Lintar agar tidak terus-terusan membuat gaduh suasana. Matanya masih sibuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Alvin yang sedari tadi berkeliling di dekat tempat mereka bersembunyi. Ia juga sengaja mematikan BB miliknya agar cowok itu tidak bisa menghubungi dirinya.

"ahahaha, gila, keren banget kita," Ucap Rio tersenyum bangga sambil melepaskan tangan Lintar yang nampaknya sudah tak berniat menjambaknya lagi itu. Keheningan menyapa mereka selama beberapa menit sebelum Lintar tiba-tiba berteriak keras.

"ALVIIIIIIIIN!"

Membuat Rio kaget setengah mati dan langsung membungkam mulut cowok tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara cowok yang dipanggil namanya itu baru saja bersin dan mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri seraya membenarkan posisi jaketnya. 'Kok kayak denger sesuatu ya?' pikir Alvin sejenak sebelum menghampiri ketiga anak yang terduduk di pinggir kolam.

"sssst!" Desis Rio sambil kembali menahan Lintar yang sekarang memukul-mukul lengannya, meronta-ronta agar Rio segera melepaskan tangan dari mulut cowok tersebut.

"kamu emang nggak bisa diem ya, Tar," Ujar Rio kesal seraya melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Lintar hanya untuk menarik kerah kemeja cowok itu dan membawa mereka berdua ke dalam sebuah ciuman singkat.

"a-apaan sih io ?!" Bentak Lintar kaget sekaligus kesal seraya mendorong tubuh Rio agar menjauh darinya. Dengan punggung tangan kirinya, ia mengelap bibir yang baru saja dicium oleh cowok dihadapannya secara tiba-tiba itu.

Rio sendiri hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah Lintar yang bisa dibilang seperti campuran antara orang marah, bingung, dan malu tersebut. Merasa tindakannya barusan direspon tak terlalu baik oleh Lintar, Rio justru semakin berkeinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh lagi kepada cowok bertubuh kecil yang jelas tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena terpenjara antara dirinya dan tembok di belakang mereka itu.

Mencoba untuk membawa Lintar masuk ke dalam mood dan melakukan semuanya dengan cepat adalah tantangan tersendiri bagi Rio. Ia selalu menikmati tiap detik kebersamaannya dengan Lintar dan mempelajari serta menghapal apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukannya untuk menaklukkan cowok tersebut. Seperti saat ini, di tempat yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Rio sebelumnya, ia sekali lagi akan mencoba meluluhkan hati Lintar dengan caranya sendiri.

Ia mendorong pundak Lintar agar merapat ke tembok sebelum dirinya sendiri maju perlahan seraya mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"ma-mau ngapain?" Tanya Lintar gugup merasakan jarak yang kian menipis antara dirinya dan Rio. Tangan Lintar terasa gemetar memegangi kaos putih yang dikenakan cowok di depannya. Matanyapun seketika terpejam erat, tak berani menatap mata Rio yang dengan mendadak fokus tertuju padanya.

"lo lucu banget sih, Tar," Ucap Rio tersenyum jahil sebelum akhirnya mencium cowok berkulit tan tersebut tepat di bibir. Tangannya sengaja dilepas dari pundak Lintar karena merasa tak ada perlawanan dari cowok tersebut. Dan sebelum terjadi perubahan keadaan, Rio segera mengangkat tubuh Lintar ke atas pahanya agar keduanya lalu bisa saling berpelukan.

Lintarpun tak kuasa menahan desahan di sela-sela ciuman mereka ketika Rio menelusupkan tangan ke balik kemeja miliknya seraya menelusuri kulit punggungnya dengan perlahan. Sambil terus melanjutkan ciuman mereka ke tahap yang lebih panas lagi, Rio merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok dan semakin menghimpit Lintar di antaranya, membuat keduanya tiba-tiba mendesah secara bersamaan akibat sesuatu yang bergesekan di bawah sana.

"hhhhhh, Taaaaaar ," Gumam Rio melepaskan sejenak ciumannya hanya untuk melihat wajah cowok yang tengah dipeluknya itu kini merona. Bola matanya menyiratkan gejolak perasaan yang memabukkan, membuat Rio tak mampu menunggu lama untuk kembali membawa mereka kedalam sesi ciuman yang semakin menggairahkan.

Kedua orang tersebut seakan tak memperdulikan tempat dan waktu, membiarkan keadaan berlanjut begitu saja bagai air yang mengalir. Rio sendiri tak peduli dengan adanya kemungkinan aktifitasnya dan Lintar saat ini dipergoki oleh orang lain. Ia yakin bahwa alam berpihak kepadanya dan akan melindungi dirinya selalu di saat yang tepat. Oleh karena itulah ia tak segan-segan untuk menurunkan celana beserta boxer Lintar hingga sepaha dan menyentuh sesuatu yang telah mengeras di baliknya.

"ahhhhh, aaahhhhhh . ." Lintar reflek melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Rio ketika merasakan tangan cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu bermain di daerah pribadinya. Ia memeluk Rio seraya memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya pada sensasi menggelitik yang terjadi di dalam perutnya.

"hhhh. . Tar, jangan berisik," Ucap Rio seraya mengingatkan Lintar kalau mereka tidak sedang berada di dalam kamar hotel seperti saat Grand Final Idola Cilik 3 beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun bertentangan dengan kata-katanya barusan, Rio justru membuat Lintar semakin kewalahan dengan mempercepat gerakan tangannya di bawah sana.

"ahh. . ahh. . R-Rio, ahhh . ." Cowok berkulit tan itu hanya bisa mendesah tertahan karena sadar akan posisi mereka yang sedang berada di tempat umum, meski di satu sisi reaksi tubuhnya sudah tak lagi bekerja di bawah kesadarannya sehingga membuat Lintar merasa bingung dan terpaksa menjambak rambut Rio sebagai ungkapan atas kegalauannya tersebut.

"d-duh . . Tar . . j-jangan-hhhhh . ." Gumam Rio saat merasakan jemari-jemari Lintar menelusup di antara helaian rambutnya dan mencengkram dengan kuat. Walau terlihat menyakitkan, ternyata hal tersebut berhasil mengirimkan sejuta sensasi yang mengejutkan ke tubuh bagian bawah milik Rio, membuat cowok tersebut mendesah lemah di ujung kalimat yang hendak diucapkannya barusan.

Merasa gerakan Rio semakin lama semakin cepat di daerah pribadinya, Lintarpun tak mampu lagi menahan gelombang panas yang berputar-putar heboh di dalam perutnya, seakan meminta untuk segera dibebaskan ke luar.

"R-Rioooo . . ahh. . ahhh . . hnggghhh," Lintar berusaha memberitahu cowok di bawahnya kalau ia sudah tak kuat lagi dan ingin segera menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan di tempat seperti itu. Namun Rio yang mengerti sinyal dari Lintar tersebut justru malah dengan jahilnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat cowok yang berada dalam kuasanya itu melenguh frustrasi.

"hahaha, hh-hh, kenapa Tar?" Tanya Rio tertawa mendapati sosok yang ada di pangkuannya itu bergetar lemah. Ia tahu betul kalau tindakannya itu bisa dikatakan jahat karena sedikit lagi Lintar akan mencapai titik puncaknya dan Rio justru berhenti di saat yang paling kritis.

"aaahhh. . Rioooooo-hhhh . ." Lintar memukul Rio dengan tangannya yang sama sekali tidak bertenaga, membuat Rio semakin tertawa merasakan hal tersebut.

Karena kesal dan juga desakan dari dalam perutnya yang meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan, Lintarpun mencoba untuk memaksakan tubuhnya sendiri agar bisa mengeluarkannya tanpa bantuan Rio. Namun tentu saja ia tidak mampu melakukan hal tersebut karena tidak mengetahui bagaimana caranya dan justru membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sakit akibat terlalu lama tertahan.

"hahaha . . ngapain Tar?" Tanya Rio meledek seraya menatap Lintar yang kebingungan dan juga kesakitan di saat yang bersamaan. Tangannya secara perlahan mulai bergerak kembali, mengikuti alur nafasnya yang kian teratur.

Lintarpun secara tak sadar meneteskan air mata ketika merasakan tangan Rio kembali memanja bagian pribadinya tersebut. Mata Rio menatapnya penuh gairah sebelum kemudian cowok tersebut membawa mereka berdua kembali dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

"nnnggghhhhhh. . " Lintar mendesah dan merasakan gerakan tangan Rio di bawah sana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat cepat, membuat seluruh otot-otot di tubuhnya berkontraksi seketika itu juga. Tak terkecuali pada bagian yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman Rio tersebut.

"nnnnngg!" Cowok berkulit tan itupun tak sengaja mengigit bibir Rio ketika tubuhnya melonjak hebat seraya berhasil melepaskan apa yang sedari tadi tertahan di dalam dirinya. Cairan lengket miliknya tersebut membasahi tangan Rio dan juga pahanya sendiri.

Rio tersenyum sambil memegangi tubuh Lintar yang melemas di pelukannya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu orangpun melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di tempat itu. Ia lalu merogoh kantong celana miliknya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebungkus tisu dari sana.

"Tar, kita di sini baru lima belas menit loh," Ucap Rio tersenyum jahil seraya membersihkan sisa-sisa kebebasan Lintar yang ada di paha cowok tersebut dan juga di tangannya sendiri.

"hhh-hhh. Berisik." Gumam Lintar ketus sambil menyambar tisu yang ada di tangan Rio dan segera memakai celananya kembali. Rio hanya merespon tingkah Lintar tersebut dengan tawa geli.

"yaaaaaah, padahal gua belom kelar nih, di sini," Kata Rio menundukkan kepalanya seraya memberi isyarat kepada Lintar untuk mengikuti arah pandangannya ke sana, ke tubuh bagian bawah Rio yang nampaknya juga bereaksi terhadap aktifitas mereka tadi.

Mengerti akan hal itu, wajah Lintar langsung berubah menjadi merah dan iapun tak bisa berkata-kata.

"a . . a . . " mulutnya seakan kaku karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa terhadap cowok di hadapannya tersebut. Sejujurnya ia paham, jelas ia paham apa yang sedang di rasakan oleh Rio sekarang karena dirinya sendiri baru saja merasakan hal yang sama beberapa menit lalu. Tentu akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Rio kalau mereka berhenti di sini begitu saja tanpa ada tindakan lebih jauh lagi.

"a?" Tanya Rio tersenyum jahil seraya mengulang suara terbata yang dikeluarkan Lintar. Tangannya merayap perlahan di paha cowok berkemeja tersebut, membuat orang yang bersangkutan menjadi semakin gugup.

"a . ." Lintar menatap wajah Rio sambil mengrenyitkan dahinya karena merasakan tangan Rio bergerak semakin jauh ke atas. Seringaian khas cowok tersebut membuat Lintar bergidik ngeri dan secara reflek mendorong tubuh dihadapannya dengan kuat hingga membentur body mobil avanza silver yang ada di belakang.

"aduduh Tar, santai g-" Rio baru saja hendak menyelesaikan protesnya ketika Lintar tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari meninggalkannya sambil berteriak-teriak "ALVIIIIIIIIIINNN !", membuat cowok tinggi itu kaget lalu segera bangkit untuk mengejar Lintar.

Merasa ada orang yang mengejarnya dari belakang, Lintar reflek berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menjerit-jerit menuju kerumunan kecil di pinggir kolam.

"Aaaaaaaaaa !" Teriak Lintar agak sedikit lebay, membuat Obiet dan Patton yang sedang berbincang memandang heran ke anak itu sambil berkata 'ada apaan sih?' lalu terdiam memperhatikan dirinya yang berlarian. Sementara Irsyad yang duduk di sebelah Alvin hampir saja jatuh terjengkang ke dalam kolam karena kaget mendengar suara teriakan Lintar.

"shit . . " Gumam Rio pada dirinya sendiri ketika empat orang yang ada di sana kemudian menoleh kepadanya. Ia buru-buru membelokkan arah larinya ke dalam gedung sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Rio! Mau ke mana?!" Teriak Alvin seraya berjalan menghampiri cowok yang sedari tadi dicarinya itu.

"m-mau ke toilet," Jawab Rio lirih sambil berjalan tertatih di pinggir gedung. Ia hanya mengangguk ketika Alvin mengatakan ingin ikut dan membiarkan cowok berkulit putih itu merangkul pundaknya sebelum mereka berjalan melewati pintu masuk.

"apaan sih Tar? Lebay deeeh," Ujar Patton menyenggol cowok yang terduduk lemas di sebelahnya itu. Sementara orang yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sempat memburu.

Obiet hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gaje temannya yang satu itu. Iapun tak sengaja melihat ke dalam gedung hanya untuk mendapati sosok Gabriel dan Kiki sedang terduduk di sofa dari balik pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca. Ia terus memandangi kedua orang tersebut sambil pikirannya menerawang jauh, mencoba memahami situasi yang sedang dialaminya saat ini. Matanyapun menatap lurus ke sana meski sama sekali tak fokus, membuat dirinya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang melamun.

Dari kejauhan, Gabriel merasa 'sensor Obiet' dalam dirinya tiba-tiba bereaksi dan reflek menengok ke luar gedung untuk melihat cowok yang dimaksud. Meski tak begitu jelas karena keadaan di luar sana sudah gelap, namun Gabriel mampu menyadari kalau cowok mungil tersebut ternyata juga sedang melihat ke arahnya.

Jarak yang cukup jauh di antara mereka sama sekali bukan penghalang bagi keduanya untuk bisa merasakan keberadaan masing-masing. Gabriel tersenyum seraya menopang dagunya di pegangan sofa sambil berlama-lama menatap cowok di ujung sana.

"Yel?" Panggil Kiki kepada sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam sambil senyum-senyum sendiri itu. Cowok yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak bergeming, membuat Kiki penasaran dan menjulurkan kepalanya seraya mengikuti arah pandangan Gabriel ke luar sana.

"Oooo," Gumam Kiki mengerti sebelum kemudian kembali bersandar di sofa seraya meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Ia melihat jam di tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 18.34 sambil berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "masih sejam lagi lah," lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, dua orang anggota Icil Divo, yakni Cakka dan Debo, sedang terdiam sambil duduk berhadapan di dalam bis yang mereka tumpangi dari Solo ke Jakarta. Cakka sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu agar keduanya bisa mengobrol dengan leluasa tanpa ada yang menginterupsi.

"Barusan tadi gua nembak Obiet," Ucap Cakka menatap lantai di bawahnya sambil memutar-mutar BB miliknya dengan tangan. Di depannya ada Debo yang dengan serius mencerna tiap detail perkataan Cakka barusan.

"trus dianya?" Tanya Debo menopang dagu. Kakinya berayun-ayun menendangi bagian bawah kursi yang ia duduki dan matanya sesekali melirik cowok jogja tersebut dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"dia belom ngasih jawaban ke gua sih. Cuma tadi tu . . . " Cakka menggaruk belakang leher yang sebenarnya tidak gatal seraya menggantungkan kalimatnya hanya untuk menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"tadi kenapa?" Tanya Debo membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Bukan, bukan karena kegelapan yang mengharuskannya berkonsentrasi agar bisa membaca ekspresi Cakka, namun kata-kata cowok itu barusan lah yang membuat perasaannya kian bertambah aneh dan penasaran.

"tadi tu . . . gua sempet mergokin Gabriel sama Obiet pelukan di toilet," Jawab Cakka seraya menatap Debo dengan sorot kemarahan. Tangannya mengepal dan memukul-mukul kursi tempatnya bersandar. Sementara cowok yang ditatap tiba-tiba melompat ke hadapan Cakka karena terkejut mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"serius?!" Tanya Debo memegangi kedua pundak Cakka dan langsung ditepis pula oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"gua gak yakin, tapi kayaknya iya," Jawab Cakka mendorong tubuh Debo agar cowok itu kembali duduk di kursi. Debopun mengikuti perintah tak langsung tersebut tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Cakka.

"soalnya Gabriel tu gitu banget lho Booooo!" Ucap Cakka kemudian sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Debo memajukan kepalanya sebelum bertanya "gitu gimana Cak?" dan hanya dijawab dengan decakkan kesal saja oleh Cakka.

"bener kan dugaan gua. Gabriel tu suka sama Obiet!" Gumam Cakka mengubah posisi duduknya yang semula menghadap ke Debo kini menjadi menghadap ke pintu depan bis. Sejenak ia mengusap mukanya dengan kedua tangan sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kursi.

Debo hanya terdiam tanpa bisa memberikan komentar ataupun masukan kepada temannya yang terlihat galau tersebut. Ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti, atau mungkin belum mengerti, tentang bagaimana perasaan yang sedang dirasakan oleh Cakka saat ini. Kesimpulan yang bisa ia dapat dari percakapan mereka barusan adalah bahwa Cakka dan Gabriel sama-sama menyukai Obiet. Dan sepertinya kedua orang tersebut sedang saling berlomba untuk mendapatkan hati cowok mungil tersebut.

Meskipun Debo belum tahu secara pasti apakah pernyataan Cakka mengenai Gabriel itu benar, namun ia sedikit bisa memahami rasa kesal yang dirasakan cowok itu karena khawatir kalau-kalau Obiet yang disukainya mendadak diambil orang lain. Sesungguhnya perasaan was-was semacam itu adalah sangat wajar, apalagi Cakka dan Obiet sudah lebih lama menjalin hubungan persahabatan ketimbang Gabriel yang, mungkin, baru bertemu Obiet beberapa bulan terakhir ini saja.

Namun di sisi lain, perasaan cinta itu sendiri terkadang bisa mengubah seseorang jadi memiliki rasa cemburu yang berlebihan. Dan Debo pikir, saat ini Cakka hanya sedang bingung saja karena Obiet belum memberikan jawaban pasti kepadanya sehingga Ia justru menyalahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang berusaha mendekati cowok mungil tersebut. Berbagai spekulasi negatif pasti sedang memenuhi pikiran Cakka, membuat cowok itu semakin gelisah dengan amarah yang membakar hatinya.

"Kalo kamu emang suka sama Obiet, yang jentel dong Cak," Ucap Debo menatap sosok Cakka yang masih saja merebah lemas di atas kursi. Beberapa detik ia terdiam sebelum mendapati lelaki itu melirik ke arahnya.

"maksudnya?" Tanya Cakka seraya mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"ya kalo emang bener kata kamu Gabriel juga suka sama Obiet, saingannya secara sehat laaaah," Kata Debo menjelaskan, matanya menatap lurus ke Cakka yang kini sudah menghadap ke arahnya.

"emangnya selama ini gak sehat apa?! Gua aja langsung nembak Obiet, kurang jentel apa coba?!" Ucap Cakka geram pada dirinya sendiri dan juga Debo yang sepertinya tak begitu paham akan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"errrr, iya sih . . . Duh, gimana ya . . . bingung aku," Debo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seraya mengalihkan pandangan dari sorotan tajam Cakka kepadanya. Ia tahu sebenarnya kemarahan cowok itu bukan ditujukan padanya, tapi ia tetap merasa tak enak hati karena sudah mengucapkan sesuatu yang mungkin kurang tepat.

Kedua orang yang tengah berada di dalam bis itu kemudian terdiam. Mereka seolah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, menyebabkan keheningan merayap perlahan di antara suara-suara berisik dari luar sana. Cakka baru saja hendak berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut ketika Debo menarik tangannya seraya menahan tubuh Cakka agar tidak segera berlalu.

"Cak, sori ya, aku gak bisa bantu," Ucap Debo lirih.

Cakka menepis tangan Debo yang menariknya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga bis. Dibelakangnya Debo mengikuti sambil membisu, memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi benaknya saat itu. Tentang dirinya yang merasa bersalah karena tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menolong Cakka, tentang prasangka-prasangka aneh yang timbul didirinya mengenai Gabriel, tentang kejadian Cakka yang mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Obiet, ataupun tentang alasan yang sesungguhnya mengapa ia tidak bisa memberikan komentar mengenai situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

Ia merasa terlalu banyak informasi yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya, membuat dirinya tak sanggup mencerna semua hal tersebut sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah menduga kalau ternyata orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah lebih dulu menginjak fase pendewasaan, dimana mereka mulai bisa membedakan antara rasa 'suka', 'sayang', dan 'cinta'.

Sementara dirinya sendiri belum tahu pasti apa nama perasaan yang tersimpan di dalam hatinya saat ini. Kasar dikata, ia bingung.

"Biet? Kamu ngelamun?" Tanya Irsyad mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Obiet, membuat cowok mungil tersebut tersadar dan menengok ke arahnya.

"hah? Enggak kok . . " Jawab Obiet tersenyum lemah sambil menggeleng. Sementara di sampingnya ada Patton yang tengah mengobrol dengan Lintar. Keduanya terlihat akrab dan sesekali tertawa heboh hanya karena memperhatikan pak satpam yang sedang berjaga di depan pintu masuk.

Dari dalam gedung, Gabriel membetulkan posisi duduknya sesaat setelah Irsyad mengganggu acara tatap-menatapnya dengan Obiet barusan. Ia menengok ke arah Kiki dan menarik lengan sahabatnya itu untuk melihat penunjuk waktu yang terpasang di sana.

"Lama banget kakak-kakak kru," Gumamnya seraya memperhatikan jarum tipis yang bergerak memutar di dalam jam tersebut.

"eh, jam lo mana Yel?" Tanya Kiki menyadari kalau cowok di sampingnya itu sedang tidak memakai jam tangan. Padahal Gabriel adalah termasuk salah satu anggota Icil Divo yang selalu memperhatikan penampilan dan tak pernah absen memakai aksesori yang satu itu.

"hmmmm, gua copot waktu di bis, masih di sana kayaknya," Jawab Gabriel malas seraya menunjuk asal ke udara dan langsung kembali bersandar di sofa. Baru saja hendak memejamkan matanya, sekelebat sosok Cakka terlihat menghampiri Obiet di pinggir kolam, membuat tubuh Gabriel reflek menegak seketika.

Kiki yang kaget akibat gerakan mendadak Gabriel barusan segera melongok mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya itu. Ia lalu menyenggol cowok di sampingnya sambil bergumam, "buruan ke sana Yel!" dan langsung mendapat respon tindakan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Gabriel dengan kalem berjalan melewati pintu masuk gedung dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang menggerombol di pinggir air mancur tersebut. Di belakangnya ada Kiki yang juga dengan kalem mengikuti langkah cowok tersebut seraya membalas lambaian tangan Irsyad yang ditujukan padanya dan Gabriel.

Cakka yang melihat hal tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya dan melepaskan tangan Obiet yang semula ia tarik, membuat cowok mungil itu merasa lega dan segera menggeser duduknya merapat ke Patton.

"lagi pada ngobrol apaan?" Tanya Gabriel tersenyum memandang satu-persatu orang yang ada di sana. Dengan santai ia duduk di samping Obiet yang baru saja berpindah posisi sehingga menyisakan ruang kosong. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas sejenak sebelum merangkul Obiet dan Irsyad yang ada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

Cakka mengepalkan tangannya geram dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Irsyad. Sementara Debo yang sedari tadi terdiam memperhatikan situasi hanya bisa menatap intense ke Gabriel, mencoba memahami gerak-gerik cowok tinggi tersebut.

"lagi gaje aja, hahahaha," Jawab Irsyad tertawa seraya merangkul Cakka.

"Lintar nih, gaje banget tau!" Teriak Patton menyahut, membuat semua kepala reflek menengok ke arahnya.

"kok aku? Kamu tu yang alay hahaha . ." Lintar menyikut lengan Patton dan mendapat respon rangkulan dari cowok yang bersangkutan. Kiki yang berdiri menghadap ke kolam tiba-tiba saja tersenyum karena memperhatikan sesuatu sebelum kemudian mengambil telepon genggam di kantong dan mengarahkannya ke anak-anak yang duduk di sana.

"gila woy, ini keren banget. Debo! Cepet gabung situ Bo! Gua poto sekarang," Ucap Kiki menunjuk tempat kosong di samping Cakka seraya menyuruh Debo untuk segera duduk di tempat tersebut. Dengan sigap Debo langsung melompat ke sana dan memasang pose layaknya anak metal.

"iya, ya, baru sadar," gumam Patton menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat posisi duduk mereka yang bisa dibilang, pas banget, untuk diabadikan.

Berlatarkan kolam dan air mancur yang menyembur di belakang mereka, Gabriel berada di tengah-tengah seraya merangkul Obiet dan Irsyad, sementara Irsyad merangkul Cakka dan Cakka sendiri merangkul Debo. Di sebelah kiri Gabriel ada Obiet yang merangkul Patton dan disambung dengan Patton yang merangkul Lintar. Kikipun terlebih dahulu memberikan aba-aba bersiap sebelum menekan tombol shutter di handphonenya.

"itungan ke tiga yaaa," Ucap Kiki seraya mengomando.

"satu, dua, . . . "

"CHEEEEEEEESEEEEE!"

CKLEK.

Anak-anak dengan kompaknya menyerukan kata-kata tersebut, membuat orang-orang yang berseliweran di sekitar gedung RCTI menjadi heran dan memperhatikan tingkah para finalis Idola Cilik itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing.

"eh, eh, eh, jangan cheese tauuu. Pipis aja pipis!" Debo tiba-tiba maju ke depan dan memberi usul yang aneh, membuat Patton dan Lintar tertawa di saat yang bersamaan. Namun tanpa disangka hal tersebut justru mendapat respon 'bagus tu!' dari Kiki yang bertugas memotret. Debopun segera kembali ketempat duduknya semula sambil cengar-cengir.

"itungan ketiga yaaaa," Ucap Kiki lagi-lagi mengomando.

"satu, . ."

"pipis ya woy!" Teriak Debo mengingatkan teman-temannya.

"dua, . ."

"PIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !"

CKLEK.

Ketujuh anggota Icil Divo yang tengah menjadi objek foto itu tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah menyerukan kata usulan Debo tersebut. Irsyad bahkan tak kuasa menahan tawa hingga dengan lebaynya menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke papin yang ada di depannya.

"skali lagi, skali lagi! Satu, . . " Tiba-tiba Kiki kembali mengarahkan kamera handphonenya sambil memberi komando. Anak-anak itupun dengan terburu-buru kembali mengatur posisi masing-masing.

"unyu' ya woy! Unyu' !" Teriak Debo memberitahukan idenya dan langsung mendapat respon senyum dari teman-temannya.

"dua, . . "

"UNYUUUUUUUU' !"

CKLEK.

Anak-anak itupun kembali tertawa heboh karena merasa geli dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Beberapa orang di sekitar kolam juga ikut tertawa mendapati tingkah gaje para anggota Icil Divo tersebut mewarnai malam yang lelah bagi seluruh kru RCTI di hari itu.

Setelah beberapa kali memotret, Gabrielpun akhirnya meminta Kiki untuk bertukar posisi dengannya. Sambil meraih telepon genggam yang digunakan untuk memotret tadi, Ia bergumam kepada sahabatnya itu, "sebenernya bakal lebih cihuy lagi kalo pake kamera gua lah," dan mendapat balasan "tapi pasti lo males ngambilnya di bis kan?" dari Kiki yang tersenyum menepuk pundaknya pelan. Gabriel terkekeh saja sebelum kemudian mengabil posisi siap memotret.

Irsyad mendadak melompat ke hadapan Gabriel sambil memasang pose 'anak kuat' dengan maksud agar cowok tersebut mengambil gambarnya, namun impian Irsyad itu ternyata harus berakhir kandas karena terganggu oleh dua makhluk yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berlarian ke arahnya.

"TUNGGUUUU!" Teriak Rio dan Alvin seraya menghampiri kedelapan orang di pinggir kolam itu. Di belakang mereka terlihat Kak Irya, Kak Yoyon, dan Kak Lia berjalan santai sambil membawa beberapa buah tas.

"ikutan doooong~ " Ucap Rio tersenyum sambil merangkul Lintar yang berdiri tak jauh dari Irsyad. Cowok berkulit tan itu tentu saja kaget dengan kehadiran Rio yang tiba-tiba dan reflek berlari menelusup di antara kerumunan, meninggalkan Rio yang terbengong saat melihat dirinya pergi. Obiet yang masih terduduk hanya menatap heran pada Lintar yang mendadak datang lalu merangkul pundaknya sambil terengah-engah.

Sementara itu, Alvin melongok ke benda yang sedang dipegang Gabriel untuk melihat apa yang tertera di layar bercahaya redup yang mendapati ada orang di belakangnya itupun lalu memberikan handphone tadi ke Alvin agar cowok itu lebih mudah melihat. Tak lupa ia memberitahu bahwa handphone itu bukan miliknya, melainkan milik Kiki.

"Hey, kaliaaaaaaaan ~" Sapa Kak Yoyon yang langsung mengusap-usap kepala Patton begitu menyadari kalau orang yang berlarian di depannya itu adalah cowok yang dimaksud. Kak Lia yang sudah berganti baju biasa itu juga langsung duduk di samping Obiet dan memeluk cowok mungil tersebut gemas.

"iiiiiih, beliin gua antimo siiiih, perut gua nggak enak nih. Beliin Yon!" Ucap Kak Lia sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Obiet, membuat Lintar yang ada di sebelahnya merasa terbuang dan sedikit menggeser duduknya. Sementara cowok yang dicubit hanya melempar senyum malu-malu pada Kak Lia dan justru semakin membuat wanita itu ganas mencubitinya.

"ish, ntar aja di bandara belinya. Yuk ah, semua naek ke bis. Kita berangkat sekarang . ." Kata Kak Yoyon seraya mendorong punggung Alvin yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan foto-foto. Kak Iryapun dengan sigap menggiring anak-anak agar segera masuk ke dalam mobil tumpangan mereka tersebut. Namun Kak Lia malah menahan Obiet hanya untuk memeluknya sesaat sehingga Kak Irya harus memberikan tatapan 'Liaaaaaaa. . .' kepada kakak yang satu itu agar segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Perjalanan dari gedung RCTI menuju Bandara Soekarno-Hatta yang memakan waktu hampir satu setengah jam itu sungguh tidak terlalu menarik untuk diceritakan. Sebab orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya sudah terlalu lelah dan harus menyimpan energi mereka sebisa mungkin agar tidak _drop_ begitu sampai di tempat tujuan. Apalagi Kak Irya bilang, mungkin saja pesawat Sriwijaya yang akan mereka tumpangi itu mengalami penundaan keberangkatan.

Cakkapun sengaja menarik Debo agar duduk dengannya selama perjalanan tersebut karena Obiet masih menghindari dirinya dan lebih memilih untuk duduk bersama Patton. Sementara Gabriel dengan kalemnya duduk di sebelah Kiki, mencoba mencuri-curi waktu agar bisa lebih lama lagi berdiskusi dengan sahabatnya itu. Dan Rio yang tak pernah berhasil untuk duduk berdua dengan Lintar itupun tak begitu keberatan bersama Alvin yang telah kembali menempel padanya. Setidaknya, tidak seperti ketika duduk bersama Gabriel, ia masih punya kesempatan untuk menjahili teman sebangkunya kali ini.

Dalam suasana hening nan syahdu, diiringi suara alunan musik jazz dari mp3 player yang ada di dalam bis, Kak Irya berjalan perlahan ke pintu sambil sesekali berbicara dengan seseorang melalui walkie-talkienya. Sementara Patton yang duduk di bangku paling depan sengaja menutup matanya karena merasa silau dengan cahaya yang berasal dari lampu sebuah mobil, masuk melalui celah pintu ketika Kak Irya membukanya.

"kenapa?" Tanya Obiet heran melihat cowok di sebelahnya tengah membungkus kepalanya dengan selimut.

"eh? Hahahaha!" Tawa Patton renyah seraya menyembulkan kepalanya dari sana.

"adaaaa . . tiga alasan!" Ucap Patton membentuk jari-jarinya seperti angka tiga dan tiba-tiba menyodorkannya ke depan muka Obiet, membuat cowok mungil itu kaget.

"tiga? Tiga apaan?" Tanya Obiet merasa tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh temannya yang satu itu. Ia memiringkan duduknya hingga menghadap ke Patton dan memperhatikan cowok hitam manis itu menjelaskan.

"iiiiihh, kan kamu tadi nanya kenapaaa, trus aku jawaaab, ada tiga alasaaaaan," Jawab Patton tersenyum lebar seraya menurunkan tangannya. Kak Irya yang berjalan melewati kedua anak itu sengaja menyenggol kepala Patton dengan sikutnya ketika akan kembali ke tempat duduk sambil bergumam jahil, "eh, sori Ton," dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari orang yang disenggol.

Melihat hal itu Obietpun menutup mulut seraya menahan tawanya. Ia memukul tangan Patton pelan sebelum kembali ke topik awal.

"trus, trus, apaan? Lanjutin." Ucap Obiet mengguncang-guncang cowok di sebelahnya.

"nah jadi ya, alasan yang pertama ituuuuuu . . " Patton sengaja menggantung kalimatnya hanya untuk menarik nafas dan membusungkan dadanya ke depan, membuat Obiet semakin terkikik geli akan hal yang dilakukannya itu.

"karena ada mobil lewat, trus siiiiilaaaauu. Iyaaaaa, silau bangeeeeet," Ucap Patton lebay seraya menyipitkan matanya. Kedua tangannyapun mengibas-ngibas di udara, mencoba menggambarkan seberapa silau cahaya yang mengenai matanya tadi.

"pfffft-" Obiet mencengkram selimut di pangkuannya karena tak tahan melihat wajah Patton yang menurutnya aneh tersebut. Ia sejenak melirik ke Kak Irya yang kembali berjalan melewati bangku mereka menuju bagian depan bis. Di tangan lelaki itu terdapat lembaran kertas berisi jadwal dan juga sebuah walkie-talkie.

"trus Biet, yang kedua ituuuuuuuuu . . . " Patton dengan semangat memonyongkan mulutnya sehingga Obiet harus mengangkat selimut coklat miliknya untuk membungkus wajah cowok tersebut.

"Bleh!" Patton mengusap mulutnya dengan lengan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. "Karena AC di atas kita ni dingin baaaaangeeeeet!" Ucapnya seraya melompat ke atas kursi dan mengangkat tangannya agar dapat menjangkau penutup AC yang masih terbuka di atap bis. Mata Obiet mengikuti gerakan sosok di hadapannya itu hingga selesai dan kembali ke posisi duduknya semula.

"ahahahaha, yang ketiga apaan Ton?" Tanya Obiet memegangi perutnya yang terasa menyempit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa di dunia ini bisa ada makhluk seperti orang di sebelahnya itu. Begitu ekspresif dalam berkata-kata dan juga dalam bertindak, membuat suasana yang semula suram bisa kembali menjadi ceria hanya karena celotehan jenaka yang ia keluarkan.

"hmmmm, yang satu lagi apaan ya? Kok aku jadi luupaaaaa?" Tanya Patton kepada dirinya sendiri. Jari telunjuknya menempel di kening dan alisnyapun berkerut.

Obiet menopang dagunya seraya tersenyum menunggu jawaban dari Patton yang berkemungkinan besar akan membuatnya kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"o iya! Aku inget!" Teriak Patton tiba-tiba, membuat Rio yang ada di bangku paling belakang menyahut dengan "brisik woy!" dan juga Gabriel yang langsung menoleh ke Rio, "lo juga sama aja," sambil kemudian melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Kiki.

"ssssssstt . . hahaha, apaan Ton?" Bisik Obiet menundukkan kepalanya reflek mengikuti gerakan Pattton. Cowok hitam manis yang ditanya itu hanya terkikik geli dan menutup mata Obiet dengan kedua tangannya.

"karena kaaaamuuuu." Bisik Patton seraya mencium pipi cowok mungil tersebut tiba-tiba.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki, Obiet mendorong tubuh Patton hingga membentur pegangan kursi. Ia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Patton lakukan padanya dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan perlawanan, sebab selama ini tidak pernah ada orang lain yang memberikannya ciuman di pipi kecuali Gabriel.

"aaaawwww, aww . . aaahhh," Patton mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terbentur tadi. Matanya seketika berair seperti anak kecil yang hendak menangis.

"sakit Biiiiiieeet. Aku kan cuma bercandaaaaaaa, ahhh," Ucap Patton lirih seraya menatap cowok di hadapannya yang masih shock dan memegangi pipinya dengan sebelah tangan.

"ma-maap Tooon . . akuuu . . aku kaget," Ucap Obiet yang kini juga berlinang air mata karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perasaan bingung, kaget, dan takut bercampur aduk jadi satu di dalam benaknya. Dan ia mungkin akan benar-benar menangis saat itu juga kalau saja Kak Irya tidak menegur mereka berdua.

"eh, siap-siap, udah mau nyampe." Kata kakak berkemeja hitam itu menepuk kepala Patton dengan gulungan kertas, membuat orang yang bersangkutan mengaduh kesal sambil menjerit "Kak Iryaaaaaa!" lalu membalasnya dengan melemparkan bantal.

"Semuanya! Siap siaaaaaap! Oy! Oy! Oy!" Teriak Kak Irya kemudian seraya menepuki satu persatu kepala anak-anak yang duduk di pinggir. Obiet buru-buru memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan juga memakai sepatunya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Obiet ih, tungguin akuuuuu ~" Ucap Patton manja sambil menggendoli tangan Obiet. Reflek cowok mungil itu menarik tangannya dan langsung turun dari bis begitu kendaraan tersebut berhenti di depan lobi _airport_.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam bispun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke luar. Kak Lia yang terlihat mengantuk sengaja menggaet tangan Kiki agar anak itu mau membantu dirinya tetap terjaga dengan cara mendengarkan curhatannya, seperti tentang rasa kesal wanita tersebut pada pak produser yang selalu mendahulukan Kak Irya untuk urusan pekerjaan. Namun Kiki hanya menanggapi cerita tersebut dengan senyuman tanpa memberi komentar apapun.

"weeeeeey, akhirnya nyampe juuuuugaaaa," Gumam Debo bahagia sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang ramai orang. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak seraya meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Di belakangnya para anggota Icil Divo yang lain sedang berbondong-bondong menarik koper masing-masing.

"Bo! Koper lo nih! Bawa ndiri ah!" Bentak Alvin mendorong koper berwarna merah itu hingga mengenai kaki Debo. Cowok Bandung itupun menggaruk pipinya dan mengambil koper yang didorong oleh Alvin barusan sambil cengengesan.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Obiet melongok ke dalam bagasi bis seraya mencari-cari keberadaan koper miliknya yang sejak tadi tak kelihatan. Kedua tangannya memegangi tas yang ada di punggungnya dengan gelisah. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu koper yang ada di tangan teman-temannya dengan sekasama, namun tak juga kunjung menemukan apa yang dicari.

"Obiet! Kopermu udah di sini nih!" Teriak Cakka dari depan pintu lobi seraya tersenyum melambai kepada Obiet, membuat cowok mungil itu kaget lalu menarik nafasnya dengan berat. Ia merasa ragu untuk mendekati cowok yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan kepadanya tadi sore itu, dan terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan di belakang Irsyad menuju pintu lobi.

"aku bawain sampe ke dalem ya," Ucap Cakka ketika Obiet dan beberapa anggota Icil Divo yang tadi ada di dekat bis tiba di sana. Terlihat pula Kak Yoyon dengan gaduhnya merecoki Kak Irya yang sedang mengonfirmasi tiket, menyebabkan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu kesal dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"ng-nggak usah, Obiet bisa bawa-"

"Woy!"

Obiet baru saja akan menolak tawaran Cakka tersebut ketika tiba-tiba saja Patton datang dan langsung merangkulnya.

"aku aja sini yang bawain," Ucap cowok hitam manis tersebut seraya merebut gagang koper milik Obiet dari tangan Cakka. Wajahnya sempat tersenyum bahagia sesaat sebelum Cakka kembali menarik gagang tersebut dari tangan Patton.

"apa sih Ton? Lo bawa punya lo sendiri aja gak kuat, mau bawain punya orang segala," Ujar Cakka menatap cowok yang bersangkutan dengan tatapan meledek. Tangannya menarik pundak Obiet agar terlepas dari rangkulan Patton.

"hiiiiiii, aku kan cuma pengen baaantuuuuu. Kalo nggak mau yauuuudaaaah," Balas Patton mengrenyitkan alisnya. Ia menarik tas Obiet sehingga anak itu lepas dari tangan Cakka dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Gabriel yang ada di belakang tidak segera meraih pinggang cowok mungil tersebut dan menahan tubuhnya.

"kalian ngapain siiiih? Udah mau berangkat juga masih gupek, liat tuh Kak Lia sama yang laen udah jalan ke dalem," Ucap Gabriel kalem sambil menunjuk ke arah segerombolan orang yang sedang berjalan perlahan di dalam lobi. Terlihat Lintar dan Irsyad melambaikan tangan kepada empat orang yang masih berada di luar tersebut seraya memberi isyarat agar segera menyusul.

Tangan Gabrielpun dengan sigap meraih gagang koper Obiet dan menarik benda tersebut ke arahnya. Ia kemudian merangkul cowok mungil yang masih terdiam memperhatikan orang-orang di lobi itu dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan dua orang lainnya.

Cakka dan Patton sempat terbengong selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya saling berpandangan tanpa berkata-kata. Keduanya lalu menarik koper masing-masing dan segera berlari mengejar rombongan.

"Duh, Vin, perutku muleeeees," Ucap Debo pada cowok di sebelahnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa melilit. Dahinya berbalut keringat karena sedari tadi berusaha menahan sakit ketika berdiri menunggu Kak Irya mengonfirmasi keberangkatan mereka di meja _customer service_.

Kini kesepuluh anggota Icil Divo itu tengah menunggu pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi tiba di bandara. Mereka terduduk di ruang tunggu sambil bersantai menghabiskan waktu higga keberangkatan mereka nanti. Irsyadpun mengeluarkan psp yang sepertinya sudah lama sekali tak ia mainkan sejak manggung di solo kemarin, membuat Lintar yang ada di sebelahnya jadi tertarik menontonnya bermain karena tak ada kerjaan.

Sementara itu sebagian kru Idola Cilik tengah menggerombol di sudut lobi, dan sebagian yang lain sedang memesan pop mie karena rupanya mereka belum makan semenjak siang. Kak Yoyon dan Kak Irya terlihat berdua menyendiri di bangku tak jauh dari sana, seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"yaudah cepet sana ke kamar mandi!" Ucap Alvin mendorong bahu Debo seraya menyuruhnya agar tidak berlama-lama menahan rasa sakit tersebut.

"hiks. . kamar mandinya di maaaanaaa? Temeeniiiiin . . " Rengek Debo sambil menarik-narik tangan Alvin. Matanya memandang ke arah teman-teman lain yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing dengan tatapan memelas.

"ih, ya ampun anak satu iniiiii," Gumam Alvin memutar bola matanya seraya meletakkan jaketnya di pangkuan Kiki.

"titip Ki . . Eh, siapa yang mau ke kamar mandi lagi? Barengan aja, ntar gua males nemenin," Ucap Alvin berdiri di hadapan kedelapan anggota Icil Divo lainnya dan hanya mendapat respon "Gua enggak," dari Cakka.

Alvinpun mendengus lemah dan berjalan santai di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang juga sedang menunggu di tempat tersebut. Debo tentu harus mempercepat langkah kakinya agar tak kehilangan jejak cowok yang tahu di mana letak toilet milik bandara super luas itu.

"Njir, gua jadi laper," Gumam Rio yang sedari tadi rupanya memperhatikan kakak-kakak kru beramai-ramai memesan pop mie. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli makanan karena malas berjalan ke kantin terdekat. Di sampingnya ada Cakka yang saat ini sedang serius menatap Obiet di bangku sebelah Gabriel.

"woy!" Rio mengguncang paha cowok itu agar tersadar dari keterdiamannya. Namun bukan kata-kata yang Rio dapat sebagai balasan atas tindakannya barusan, melainkan dirinya tiba-tiba ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh cowok yang bersangkutan.

Cakka sendiri tidak menggubris protes dari Rio dan terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia sampai di hadapan Obiet dan Gabriel. Matanya secara bergantian menatap dua sosok yang tengah terduduk itu tanpa berkata-kata. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain membawa Obiet pergi dari situ karena cowok mungil tersebut duduk di bangku paling ujung, menyebabkan ia tak memiliki ruang sedikitpun untuk berada dekat dengannya. Ditambah lagi dengan rasa kesalnya akibat melihat Gabriel sedari tadi terus ada bersama cowok yang disukainya tersebut.

"Biet," panggil Cakka pelan.

Obiet yang tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Cakka di depannya itupun reflek menjadi panik dan meremas jaket Gabriel.

"eh Cakka, duduk sini Cak," Ucap Gabriel tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong di sebelah kirinya. Namun cowok yang ditawari tak menjawab dan hanya memandang sinis ke arah Gabriel.

"Biet, aku mau ngomong," Lanjut Cakka sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke Obiet, dan bukan ke lelaki di sebelahnya yang telah berkali-kali membuat hatinya panas di hari itu. Tangannya terjulur seraya memberi isyarat kepada Obiet agar meraih dan pergi bersamanya.

"eh, nng . . O-Obiet . . . ."

Namun cowok yang dimaksud justru semakin merasa tak nyaman dan resah, membuat tangannya meremas lebih kuat jaket milik orang di sebelah sebagai ungkapan dari apa yang dirasakan olehnya saat ini. Gabriel yang mengerti sinyal tak langsung dari Obiet itupun langsung menggenggam tangan cowok mungil tersebut untuk menenangkannya.

"Cak, santai dulu aja di sini," Ucap Gabriel tersenyum seraya menarik lengan Cakka dengan agak sedikit kuat hingga cowok jogja itu terseret dan mau tak mau terduduk di bangku kosong sebelah Gabriel.

"ish!" Decak Cakka sambil menepis tangan Gabriel dari tubuhnya.

"lo tu ganggu mulu sih! Gua kan mau ngomong sama Obiet! Bukan sama lo!" Bentak Cakka bangkit dari duduknya, membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka kaget dan menatap dengan heran sosok yang berteriak barusan. Termasuk Irsyad dan Lintar yang harus sejenak mem-_pause_ game mereka untuk menengok ke arah Cakka dan Gabriel.

"kalian kenapa?" Tanya Irsyad dari bangku tempatnya duduk. Lintar yang ada di sebelahnya menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi hingga membuat Cakka berteriak kesal seperti tadi. Pandangan orang-orang masih tertuju kepada dua orang tersebut, membuat Kak Irya mendesah lemah dan menghampiri mereka.

"apaan?" Tanya Kak Irya meletakkan tangannya di pinggang. Matanya menatap datar ketiga orang yang ada di ujung ruang tunggu tersebut satu persatu, seakan ingin mengatakan 'gua capek, kalian ngapa pada ribut?' yang pada akhirnya tak terucapkan juga olehnya. Namun setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik, tak satupun dari mereka menjawab pertanyaan Kak Irya, kecuali Gabriel yang tersenyum seraya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Si Obiet laper katanya kak, tapi nggak ada yang mau nemenin ke kantin," Ucap Gabriel santai sambil menarik tangan Obiet yang digenggamnya tadi ke atas, menyebabkan cowok yang bersangkutan berdiri dan membentur tubuh Kak Irya.

"e-eh," Obiet menatap Gabriel dalam kebingungan karena tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang cowok tinggi itu coba lakukan. Padahal sebenarnya Gabriel hanya ingin menghindarkan Obiet dari pertengkarannya dan Cakka, sehingga ia membuat alasan agar Kak Irya mau membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"sana Biet, minta temenin Kak Irya," Lanjut Gabriel tersenyum seraya mendorong tubuh Obiet. Cakka yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu terdiam dan berdiri terpaku di tempat tanpa berusaha mencegah Kak Irya yang langsung membawa pergi Obiet dari sana. Sepertinya ia sendiri sedang dibingungkan oleh situasi tersebut, menyebabkan dirinya menatap Gabriel dengan geram.

"gak usah teriak-teriak lah. Kalo mau ngomong sini, duduk sebelah gua," Ucap Gabriel kalem sambil kembali menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun telah menjadi normal dan melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing. Tak ketinggalan Irsyad dan Lintar yang sebenarnya masih agak penasaran, meneruskan permainan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Yel, gua tau lo juga suka sama Obiet. Tapi nggak gini caranya!" Bisik Cakka kesal seraya mendorong pundak Gabriel hingga membentur sandaran bangku. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan cowok tersebut dan kembali duduk di sebelah Rio. Kiki yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan kelakuan dua orang temannya itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Gabriel.

Tanpa bertanya tentang apapun, Kiki duduk di samping sahabatnya itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan. Gabriel sendiri tidak berkeinginan untuk menjelaskan apa-apa dan hanya tersenyum miris kepada Kiki. Mereka berdua terduduk dalam kebisuan sambil sesekali memperhatikan para kru Idola Cilik yang berseliweran dengan gaduhnya di depan mereka.

"kantin di mana sih?" Tanya Gabriel akhirnya setelah beberapa menit terdiam. Kiki sontak mengangkat alisnya sendiri ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"diiiiiiii, di mana ya? . . . oh, di sana deng, belok kanan," Jawab Kiki memberi arahan kepada Gabriel dengan telunjuknya. Cowok yang bersangkutan pun bangkit dari tempatnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kiki, membuat juara pertama Idola Cilik satu itu menghela nafas sambil bergumam, 'pasti _bad mood_ tuh dia . . ' dalam hati.

Gabriel berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang sibuk mengurusi barang-barang bawaan mereka. Matanya mencari-cari sosok Obiet yang tadi ia paksa pergi bersama Kak Irya demi menghindari keadaan yang bisa saja semakin memburuk. Meski begitu banyak anak-anak seusia mereka yang ada di sekitar kantin tersebut, namun dengan 'sensor Obiet' dalam dirinya tentu tak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai Gabriel akhirnya menemukan cowok mungil yang dimaksud.

Terlihat Kak Irya di sudut kantin sedang menghubungi seseorang melalui telepon genggam, berusaha menghindari suara berisik yang dihasilkan keramaian di sana. Sementara Obiet sendiri terdiam sambil memandangi sederet makanan yang tersusun rapi di dalam etalase tanpa ada niatan sama sekali untuk membelinya. Gabrielpun sempat tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu sebelum kemudian berjalan menghampiri.

"mau yang mana?" Tanya Gabriel memeluk Obiet dari belakang selama, kurang lebih, lima detik yang langsung mendapat reaksi kaget dari cowok yang dipeluk. Ia lalu merangkul Obiet sambil ikut memandangi makanan-makanan yang di pajang di dalam etalase.

"n-nggak," Jawab Obiet menggeleng lemah.

"hmmmmm," Gabriel menggumam saja. Tangannya mencubit pipi Obiet dengan gemas, membuat cowok tersebut merasa malu karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Ia sebetulnya ingin menggoda Obiet lebih jauh lagi, namun Kak Irya sudah keburu datang dan menepuk kepala dua anggota Icil Divo yang terlihat mesra tersebut.

"berangkat sekarang," Ujar Kak Irya diikuti dengan suara pengumuman bahwa pesawat Sriwijaya Air tujuan penerbangan Bali sudah tiba dan siap diberangkatkan lima belas menit lagi. Gabriel dan Obietpun mengangguk lalu berjalan beriringan mengikuti lagkah Kak Irya yang sedikit terburu-buru. Dari kejauhan terlihat para kru Idola Cilik dan juga seluruh anggota Icil Divo telah berkumpul di dekat pintu keluar.

Patton dan juga Debo yang baru saja kembali dari toilet, dengan cerianya menghampiri Obiet dan menarik lengan anak itu sebelum menelusup diantara kakak-kakak kru yang hendak keluar dari gerbang keberangkatan. Gabriel berjinjit selama beberapa detik seraya memperhatikan tiga orang tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa Obiet aman bersama mereka. Kikipun segera mendorong Gabriel maju ke depan agar tak ketinggalan rombongan.

"ni pesawat udah kayak punya kita aja ya," Gumam Lintar ketika sudah berdiri di pintu masuk pesawat dan melihat kalau sebagian besar penumpang yang ada di dalam adalah kru RCTI dan Idola Cilik. Di belakangnya ada Alvin yang ikut berhenti, memandang takjub ke seisi pesawat.

"seneng banget sih brenti di tengah jalan?! Maju dikit napa?" Ucap Patton mendorong tubuh Alvin dan Lintar agar segera masuk ke badan pesawat. Kak Yoyon yang terpisah lima orang dari merekapun meneriaki tiga orang tersebut untuk tidak menghalangi orang lain masuk.

Di sisi lain, Rio menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari bangku dengan nomor 35A yang ternyata berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menyapa Irsyad dan juga seorang kru yang tak ia kenal di bangku sebelah-sebelahnya. Sementara Patton menatap jengkel Lintar yang tiba-tiba berhenti untuk kedua kalinya di tengah-tengah jalan.

"Lintaaaaaaaaar," Ucap Patton menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Lintar, "brenti mulu deeeeeh," Lanjutnya seraya berusaha menelusup di antara tubuh Lintar dan kursi. Namun hal itu justru menyebabkan mereka berdua saling berhimpitan dan tak bisa bergerak. Alvin yang melihat hal tersebut sempat galau antara ingin tertawa atau marah.

"udah cepet lagi kalian berdua duduk. Tu di situ tu." Ucap Alvin menunjuk ke bangku di depan Rio setelah merampas tiket yang dipegang Lintar dan Patton. Kedua anak yang tak bisa bergerak itupun akhirnya bisa terlepas dan segera duduk di tempat yang dimaksud. Sementara Alvin terlebih dulu meletakkan tasnya di bagasi bagian atas sebelum menyapa Cakka yang duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Obiet, tiket kamu mana?" Tanya Debo menatap cowok mungil di sampingnya yang tidak membawa apapun. Obiet sendiri terlihat kebingungan karena baru sadar kalau ia tidak memegang tiket yang tadi dibagikan oleh Kak Yoyon di ruang tunggu. Ia baru saja akan membalikkan badan untuk melapor ke Kak Yoyon ketika Gabriel menarik tangannya agar tetap di tempat.

"Tiket Obiet ada di gua, bertiga ama Kiki di 27," Ucap Gabriel tersenyum pada Debo.

Cowok Bandung itu hanya meng-'oh' sambil lalu menatap Gabriel dan Kiki yang membawa Obiet bersama mereka. Ia sendiri lalu duduk di samping salah seorang kru seraya bertanya, "Kak, yang duduk di sini siapa?" dan dijawab dengan "Lia kayaknya," oleh kakak tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, setelah semua penumpang duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, dari pintu pesawat terlihat Kak Irya melambaikan tangan kepada semua kru dan juga anggota Icil Divo seraya mengatakan, "jangan kangen gua yaaaa~" yang langsung mendapat teriakan "huuuuuuuuu," pula dari semua orang. Kakak yang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja itu lalu tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pesawat.

"Kak Iryaaaaaaaa! ai lof yuuuuuuu!" Teriak Patton dan Lintar kompakan, membuat anak-anak dan juga sebagian kru mengikuti ucapan mereka, sementara sebagian yang lain malah tertawa geli.

Sepuluh menit setelahnya, pesawatpun akhirnya _take off_ meninggalkan Bandara Soekarno-Hatta.

"berapa lama perjalanan kita?" Tanya Gabriel kepada Kiki yang duduk di pinggir deretan bangku bernomor 27 tempat mereka berada. Baru saja lima belas menit yang lalu lampu pesawat kembali dihidupkan setelah berhasil _take off_ dan kini mereka tengah mengudara di ketinggian 3000 kaki.

Obiet memandang ke luar jendela seraya mengamati kerlap-kerlip lampu kota yang terlihat seperti semut sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Ia hanya terdiam tanpa memberikan protes atau komentar apapun tentang Gabriel yang semenjak tadi terus menggenggam tangannya. Sejujurnya ia agak sedikit merasa gugup dengan perhatian Gabriel yang terasa semakin intense terhadap dirinya, namun di satu sisi ia juga merasakan kenyamanan yang tak akan ia dapatkan bila bersama orang lain.

"satu jam," Ucap Kiki menjawab pertanyaan Gabriel. Tangannya meraih bungkusan roti yang baru saja dibagikan oleh pramugari pesawat tersebut lalu membukanya.

Gabrielpun menoleh ke arah cowok mungil di sebelah kirinya yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun seraya menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jemari Obiet. Ia lalu kembali menggenggam tangan tersebut sebelum tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Biet," panggil Gabriel sambil memajukan kepalanya, membuat cowok yang dipanggil segera menoleh beberapa detik setelah namanya disebut barusan. Tiba-tiba kedua bibir merekapun bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman dadakan yang manis dan singkat.

"mm!" Obiet yang kaget langsung menutupi mulut dengan punggung tangannya setelah Gabriel menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua. Air mukanya berubah menjadi merah dan bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan tak beraturan. Cowok di samping hanya tersenyum geli saja menatap ekspresi yang lucu tersebut.

"hahaha, parah," gumam Kiki tiba-tiba membuat Gabriel menengok ke sebelah hanya untuk melihat sahabatnya itu tertawa. Namun Kiki tidak mengatakan apapun dan tetap tersenyum seraya mengambil majalah yang ada di jok kursi penumpang. Sambil membuka lembaran kertas tersebut lebar-lebar, ia menatap jahil ke Gabriel.

"gua bantu tutupin deh Yel," Ucapnya tersenyum, membuat Gabriel juga jadi ikut tersenyum.

"skali lagi," Ujar Gabriel yang langsung menoleh ke Obiet dan mendapati cowok mungil tersebut terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menarik kepala Obiet tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan sebelum membuat sebuah momen ciuman lagi untuk mereka berdua.

"awas keliatan dari kursi belakang, Yel," bisik Kiki yang menyadari kalau celah di antara dua kursi memungkinkan orang lain melihat apa yang sedang kedua temannya itu lakukan. Dan Gabriel yang baru saja diingatkan oleh sahabatnya itu sengaja mendorong tubuh Obiet agar bersandar penuh di badan pesawat, supaya, kalaupun ada orang yang memandang ke celah kursi, hanya akan melihat punggung Gabriel saja.

"nnnnn," Obiet mengerang lemah ketika tangan Gabriel merayap di dadanya. Ia menutup setengah matanya dan reflek membawa jemarinya ke atas untuk menyentuh sisi wajah cowok yang tengah menciumnya tersebut.

Merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut mengenai kulitnya, Gabrielpun melepas bibirnya sambil menggenggam tangan Obiet yang menyentuhnya tadi.

"aku kangen banget sama kamu," bisik Gabriel menatap lembut cowok mungil di hadapannya.

"padahal baru tadi siang aku cium kamu di bis . . hahaha, " lanjutnya lagi sambil terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri. Bola matanya tak lagi menatap lurus ke Obiet, melainkan bergerak turun hanya untuk memperhatikan bibir berwarna merah muda yang sedikit terbuka, memberi isyarat kalau cowok pemiliknya sedang berusaha mengatur nafas.

"tapi sekarang aku pengen cium kamu lagi," bisik Gabriel lirih. Iapun segera kembali mencium Obiet yang sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan untuk sekedar berkata-kata atau memberikan respon protes. Keduanya sempat terbuai dalam momen manis tersebut dan mungkin akan terus berada dalam belenggunya kalau saja Kiki tidak menepuk-nepuk punggung Gabriel dengan panik.

"Yel! Yel!" Bisik Kiki seraya menarik tubuh cowok tersebut agar kembali ke posisi duduknya semula. Sontak Gabriel buru-buru melepas ciuman dan melempar jaket miliknya yang ia lepas tadi ke Obiet supaya cowok mungil itu bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Sementara ia sendiri langsung membalikkan badan dan memasang tampang kalem ke arah Kiki.

"hehehehe," Gabriel tertawa datar sambil mengamati dua orang pramugari yang menghampiri tempat duduknya.

"permisiii, mau beli souvenir kak? Kita ada kaos, mug, jam tangan, tas untuk anak-anak, dan juga barang-barang lainnya. Bisa diliat di daftar ini," Ucap salah satu pramugari itu tersenyum seraya menyodorkan sebuah katalog tipis kepada Kiki. Gabriel hanya menopang dagunya saja dan memperhatikan Kiki yang dengan canggung membuka lembaran-lembaran katalog tersebut.

"errr . . . kayaknya kita enggak deh, hehehe," Ucap Kiki tersenyum kaku. Ia lalu mengembalikan benda di tangannya tersebut kepada si pramugari dan mendapat ucapan "terima kasih" dari dua orang tersebut.

Gabrielpun menutup mulutnya seraya menahan tawa ketika para pramugari telah meninggalkan tempat mereka. Kiki yang ada di sebelahnya juga jadi ikut-ikutan menahan tawa karena hal tersebut. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum menjotos pelan pundak Gabriel.

"parah lo Yel, hahaha," Kiki terkekeh sambil mengamati Obiet yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket milik sahabatnya itu. Gabriel tertawa kecil seraya mengikuti arah pandang Kiki.

"gak papaaaa . . . gak papa kan ya Biet?" Tanya Gabriel tersenyum jahil sambil tangannya mengusap-usap kepala Obiet dengan gemas. Cowok mungil itu hanya bisa terdiam menahan malu dan sepertinya tidak berniat untuk melepas jaket Gabriel hingga mereka tiba di Bali nanti.

Bandara Ngurah Rai, Bali

Pukul 23.37 WIT

"Yoyon! Lo udah hubungin pihak travelnya apa belom? Setau gua sih di terminal C, si Irya bilangnya gitu," Kata seorang kakak kru ketika semua rombongan Idola Cilik sedang berjalan di koridor Bandara Ngurah Rai. Lelaki yang ditanyai tidak menjawab dan justru malah dengan paniknya menghubungi Kak Irya.

Pesawat Sriwijaya yang mereka tumpangi sudah _landing_ di bandara tujuan sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Namun pihak travel yang seharusnya membawa mereka menuju penginapan tak kunjung tiba di tempat yang di janjikan. Tak ada yang tahu pasti siapa yang bersalah dalam keadaan tersebut karena Kak Yoyon sedari tadi tidak bisa menghubungi penanggungjawab travel dan justru malah menelefon Kak Irya yang ada di Jakarta.

Para anggota Icil Divo berjalan menggerombol dengan lesunya sambil membawa koper masing-masing. Kecuali mungkin Irsyad yang sempat muntah di pesawat dan harus dibantu oleh Kak Lia untuk menarik kopernya.

Obiet berjalan di samping Gabriel sambil menggendoli kaos cowok tersebut seraya berusaha menghindari Cakka yang sejak turun dari pesawat selalu mengawasinya. Jaket milik Gabriel terpasang asal di pundaknya hanya untuk sekedar menahan angin dingin yang menerpa kencang di bandara tersebut.

"Ah!"

Suara teriakan Lintar tiba-tiba membahana di ruangan panjang tersebut, membuat semua orang di sekitarnya menjadi kaget dan berhenti untuk melihat ke arahnya. Cowok berkulit tan itu rupanya baru saja tersandung koper milik Debo dan terjatuh dengan posisi menelungkup. Rio yang berjalan di sebelah Lintarpun menjadi galau, apakah ia harus tertawa terlebih dahulu atau langsung menolong anak itu.

"Ya ampun! Lintar kenapa?!" Tanya Debo panik karena tidak mengetahui kenapa teman yang berjalan di belakangnya itu mendadak terjatuh. Kakak-kakak kru yang ada di sana segera mengangkat tubuh Lintar dan memapahnya agar rombongan tetap bisa bergerak. Sementara Rio hanya bisa tersenyum saja sambil membantu menarik koper Lintar.

"ngantuk ya Tar?" Tanya Rio meledek sambil memperhatikan sosok Lintar yang berjalan tertatih.

"ngantuk tauuuuu. aku juga hampir jatoh tadi, di sana, pas masuk," Ucap Patton menjawab pertanyaan Rio yang sebenarnya bukan ditujukan untuknya. Cowok tinggi itu menatap datar ke arah Patton dan mendapat balasan cengiran dari orang yang bersangkutan. Lintar sendiri lebih memilih untuk diam karena tidak mau menanggapi ejekan Rio barusan.

"Semuanya! Ikutin gua!" Tiba-tiba Kak Yoyon yang ada di barisan paling depan berteriak seraya melambaikan tangan agar komandonya tersampaikan hingga ke para kru di belakang.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, rombongan Idola Cilik tersebut segera mempercepat langkah mengikuti Kak Yoyon menuju sisi terminal. Di sana juga telah menunggu beberapa buah mobil yang sepertinya milik agensi travel pesanan kru. Para sopirpun segera menghampiri anak-anak dan mengangkat koper mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"ayok naek semua! Yang kru tunggu sini dulu kecuali Lia, Annisa, Yahya, sama Toga!" Ucap Kak Yoyon memberikan arahan. Para anggota Icil Divo dengan terburu-buru segera masuk ke dalam dua mobil travel yang terpakir di sana, disusul kemudian oleh empat orang kru yang disebutkan oleh Kak Yoyon tadi.

"Lia! Lia! Ntar kalo udah sampe sana langsung ambil kunci kamar di resep atas nama gua. Pokoknya pastiin anak-anak dapet tempat dulu, trus baru ntar gampang kita," Kata Kak Yoyon memberitahu Kak Lia sesaat sebelum wanita itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"sip. Trus masalah yang nyewa tempat meeting itu gimana Yon?" Tanya Kak Lia sambil menatap para kru yang sedang sibuk mengurusi barang-barang untuk kebutuhan siaran besok.

"nah, itu tanya si Toga. Ga! Jangan lupa ntar lo temuin tuh yang namanya Pak Made. Nomernya udah gua kasih ke lo, kan?!" Teriak Kak Yoyon kepada Kak Toga yang kepalanya menyembul dari balik jendela mobil travel. Kakak berambut cepak itu hanya mengangkat jempolnya seraya member isyarat OK kepada Kak Yoyon.

Setelah Kak Lia menerima beberapa lembaran kertas dan masuk ke dalam mobil, rombongan Icil Divo itupun segera beranjak meninggalkan Bandara Ngurah Rai menuju penginapan.

"Pokoknya gua harus sekamar sama Obiet!" Ucap Cakka mengangkat tangannya seraya memberikan pengumuman kepada orang-orang yang ada di dalam travel tersebut, yakni Rio, Alvin, Patton, Debo, Kak Toga, dan Kak Yahya.

"ih! Ih! Ih! Curaaaaaaang!" Teriak Patton sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Cakka dengan ekspresi tak setuju, membuat Alvin memutar bola matanya dan menggumam, "reaksinya bisa lebih heboh lagi nggak?". Sementara Cakka segera menepis telunjuk Patton yang menuding ke arahnya.

"emang kamarnya dua dua ya kak?" Tanya Rio kepada Kak Yahya yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Di sebelah kanan cowok tersebut ada Debo yang tengah memejamkan mata sambil kepalanya bersandar di jendela mobil.

"hm? Kurang tau ya, itu si Lia yang ngurus," Jawab Kak Yahya mengangkat bahunya.

"pokoknya ntar nggak ada acara ngundi! Gua cup sama Obiet!" Ucap Cakka serius yang langsung mendapat protes dari Patton. Alvin yang mendengar hal tersebut reflek menghadap ke belakang dan menggumam, "gua sama lo ya io," dan mendapat respon "santai lah, liat situasi," dari Rio.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, travel yang berbeda, Lintar sedang mengelus-elus lututnya yang terbentur lantai ketika jatuh tadi. Padahal Kak Annisa sudah mencoba menawarinya balsem, tapi ia tidak mau menggunakannya karena tak suka dengan bau yang dihasilkan obat tersebut. Akhirnya Lintar hanya bersandar lemas di kursi sambil memegangi bagian yang sakit tersebut.

Kiki yang duduk di samping Lintar merasa kasihan pada cowok itu dan sengaja memberikan ruang yang cukup luas agar kaki Lintar bisa diselonjorkan. Sementara di depannya ada Irsyad yang sedang menerima telepon dari mamanya, menanyakan keberadaan dan jadwal kegiatan anak tersebut.

Gabriel sendiri terdiam menatap pepohonan di sepanjang jalan tanpa ada keinginan untuk mengubah posisi duduk karena saat ini kepala Obiet tengah bersandar di bahunya. Cowok mungil tersebut nampak lelah dan kini memejamkan mata dengan damai sambil tangannya terkepal lemah di dalam genggaman Gabriel. Ia sengaja menutupi tubuh Obiet dengan jaket miliknya agar tak ada yang menyadari kedekatan mereka tersebut.

Kak Lia bilang, travel akan tiba di penginapan sekitar pukul setengah dua pagi. Karena itulah wanita tersebut mengusulkan agar anak-anak sebisa mungkin tidur selama perjalanan, sebab ia tidak tahu apakah nanti di sana semua bisa berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada ini itu. Kak Lia dan Kak Annisa pun berjanji akan membangunkan mereka bila sudah sampai di tempat tujuan nanti.

Penginapan Bali Resort, pukul 01.55 WIB

Kak Lia dan ketiga kru lainnya sedang berbicara kepada resepsionis ketika para anggota Icil Divo menggerombol di sudut teras, melakukan hal rutin yang selalu mereka kerjakan pertama kali setiap tiba di tempat menginap, yakni berdiskusi tentang pembagian kamar.

"yakin nggak ngundi?" Tanya Debo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil sesekali menguap. Saking lebar mulutnya terbuka, Alvinpun langsung menyumpalnya dengan gumpalan tisu, membuat cowok tersebut melepeh dengan dramatis.

"ribet ah. Gua cup sama Obiet." Ucap Cakka yang langsung menggaet tangan Obiet hingga membuatnya kaget. Reflek cowok mungil itu pun menarik kaos Gabriel yang ada di sampingnya dan mendapat respon kilat dari lelaki tersebut. Gabriel menggenggam pergelangan tangan Obiet seraya menahan tubuhnya agar Cakka tidak membawa kabur cowok tersebut.

"kalo gitu gua sama Rio," Ucap Alvin tiba-tiba dan segera diikuti, "brarti aku sama Debo," dari Lintar. Mendengar hal tersebut Rio hanya menundukkan kepala sambil memegangi dahi, meratapi dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa kalah cepat dari dua orang itu dalam mengambil keputusan. Ia selalu saja berakhir dengan Alvin karena tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mampu menolak permintaan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"nah? Aku sama siapa dong? Patton?" Gumam Irsyad menatap teman-temannya dalam kebingungan sebelum akhirnya mendapat protes dari yang bersangkutan.

"iiiiiiih, bosen sama Irsyad muluuuuuuu, aku kan belum pernah sekamar sama Oooobiiiet," Ucap Patton menunjuk ke arah Obiet, membuat dua orang yang juga sedang memperebutkan cowok mungil itu melotot kepadanya. Sementara Irsyad hanya memasang tampang emang-aku-segitu-ngeboseninnya-ya-? sambil terdiam memperhatikan pepohonan di sekitar penginapan.

Melihat kegaduhan tersebut, Kikipun memanggil Kak Lia dan memintanya untuk memilih secara acak siapa-siapa saja yang mesti sekamar agar tak ada lagi yang protes. Wanita yang rambutnya dikucir kuda itu dengan senang hati membantu mereka dan berniat untuk segera menyerahkan kunci kamar masing-masing sehingga pekerjaannya akan menjadi sedikit ringan.

"Okee, gua yang pilih nih? tapi janji nggak pake ribut ya. Yang gua panggil namanya ambil kunci di Annisa trus langsung tidur." Kata Kak Lia berkacak pinggang. Anak-anak pun hanya mengangguk lemah sambil terdiam menunggu.

"Debo Rio," Ucapnya langsung tanpa berpikir, membuat Rio melotot karena kaget.

"Patton Cakka," Ucap Kak Lia seraya menunjuk dua orang yang dimaksud. Patton dan Cakka pun saling bertatapan. Mereka baru saja hendak mengajukan protes ketika Kak Lia segera melanjutkan pembagian.

"gak terima protes. Gabriel Obiet," Ucapnya santai sambil menunjuk dua orang berikutnya. Tanpa sadar Gabriel tersenyum lebar dan segera menarik tangan Obiet masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Cakka yang sedang memandang geram ke arahnya.

Kak Lia sendiri sebenarnya tidak merencanakan suatu hal apapun. Karena malas, ia membagi kamar secara acak sesuai kehendaknya, dan kebetulan ia sempat melihat Obiet tertidur di pundak Gabriel saat di mobil tadi. Tanpa berpikir lebih dalam lagi, ia reflek menyebutkan dua nama tersebut begitu saja.

"Kiki Lintar. Tar, ntar lututnya langsung dikompres air anget ya," Ucap Kak Lia menepuk pundak cowok tersebut ketika melewatinya. Kikipun tersenyum mengangguk ketika Kak Lia berkata, "Lintarnya diliatin ya Ki," kepadanya.

"nah, brarti Irsyad sama Alvin," Kata Kak Lia mengakhiri sesi pembagian kamar itu dengan senyuman. Dua orang yang terakhir masuk itupun segera menghampiri Kak Annisa di dekat meja untuk mengambil kunci.

Penginapan yang para anggota Icil Divo tempati kali ini agak sedikit berbeda dengan hotel-hotel yag ada di Jakarta atau kota-kota besar lainnya. Dengan nuansa khas Bali, seluruh kamar berada di lantai dasar. Tidak ada lift di tempat tersebut karena hanya terdiri dari dua lantai. Di tengah-tengah penginapan terdapat taman hijau yang indah dan dihiasi dengan kolam beserta air mancur, di mana di sekelilingnya terdapat patung-patung dan dinding ber-relief khas Bali.

Anak-anak pun sempat melupakan kekesalan dan keletihan mereka sejenak karena takjub akan keindahan tempat tersebut.

"gila, kamar kita jauh banget," Gumam Gabriel kaget ketika mengetahui kalau kamarnya dan kamar Kiki dipisahkan oleh ruangan-ruangan lain sebanyak 27 kamar. Iapun lalu menanyai satu persatu teman-temannya yang ternyata juga terpisah saling berjauhan.

"aaasiiiik, nyasar deh ntar," Ucap Debo tersenyum sambil menarik kopernya seraya memutar-mutar kunci kamar dengan jari telunjuk. Rio dengan lemasnya mengikuti langkah Debo menuju kamar mereka yang entah ada di mana itu.

"yuk ah. Kita duluan." Kata Kiki memapah tubuh Lintar masuk ke dalam kamar mereka yang ternyata tak jauh dari taman. Alvin dan Irsyadpun segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sementara Cakka masih memegangi kopernya sambil menatap Gabriel dengan tajam.

"Lo cuma lucky," Bisiknya sinis kepada Gabriel ketika berjalan melewati cowok tersebut dan dengan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya hingga Gabriel terdorong mundur. Sementara itu, Patton malah menepuk-nepuk kepala Obiet seraya mengucapkan selamat tinggal sambil tersenyum khas dirinya sebelum kemudian berlari mengejar Cakka. Cowok hitam manis itupun sempat melambai dari kejauhan sesaat ketika akan berbelok di pertigaan koridor.

Gabriel tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri melihat sosok Cakka yang menghilang di balik tembok. Ia tak habis pikir kalau anak itu ternyata benar-benar berpikir serius atas dirinya, sampai-sampai aura kecemburuan yang dikeluarkannya pun terasa mencekik leher. Namun Gabriel sendiri telah bertekad di dalam hati untuk tidak akan kalah dari pesaing cintanya tersebut demi mendapatkan Obiet, dan dengan segenap jiwanya ia yakin bahwa ialah yang nantinya memenangkan hati cowok mungil tersebut.

"Biet? Mau aku bawain kopernya?" Tanya Gabriel pada Obiet yang sedang memandang ke taman dengan pandangan kantuk.

"ha?" Gumam cowok tersebut menoleh ke Gabriel. Wajahnya terlihat lesu seperti orang yang baru saja sadar dari pingsan. Tangannya pun menggapai-gapai gagang koper dengan asal namun tak berhasil menemukannya, membuat Gabriel tersenyum lemah dan langsung menarik koper Obiet.

"pegangan ke aku Biet, biar nggak nyasar," Ucap Gabriel menyodorkan lengannya ke arah cowok yang dimaksud. Obiet reflek meraih lengan tersebut dan mengikuti langkah Gabriel menuju kamar mereka.

BRAK !

Suara debaman tersebut berasal dari Cakka yang membanting kopernya dengan kesal ke lantai kamar. Di depannya ada Patton yang memandang ketakutan sambil bergumam, "kenapa Cakkaaaa?" dan segera meletakkan koper naas tersebut di tempat yang aman.

Mereka berdua baru saja sampai di kamar, tapi Cakka sudah bertingkah aneh sejak tadi. Ia mengacuhkan Patton seraya memandang sinis ke cowok tersebut. Tubuhnya berjalan gontai menuju kasur dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sana tanpa melepas sepatu yang ia pakai.

Patton pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan memilih untuk diam saja sambil dengan perlahan menutup pintu kamar yang masih terbuka. Setelah berganti baju, ia lalu naik ke atas kasur yang satunya lagi dan menarik selimut.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Rio sedang menendangi pantat Debo yang tengah tengkurap di atas kasur.

"aduuuuuuuh! Kenapa orang-orang suka banget nendangin pantat aku sih?!" Gumam Debo kesal seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Rio. Matanya yang penuh dengan rasa kantuk pun menyipit, memberikan tatapan apa-io-?-cepet-ngomong-aku-ngantuk-parah kepada cowok di hadapannya itu.

"gua yang tidur deket AC, lo pindah gih," Kata Rio tersenyum sambil terus menendangi Debo agar anak itu segera pindah. Debo hanya berdecak kesal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lalu berjalan lemas ke kasur sebelah. Begitu mencapai tempat tersebut, ia langsung mengambil posisi tengkurap dan tertidur.

Rio dengan tawa bahagia melempar sepatunya asal sebelum kemudian merangkak ke atas kasur dan ikut tertidur. Koper milik kedua orang tersebut masih tergeletak di dekat pintu, seakan memblokir jalan masuk agar tak ada orang yang mengganggu. Padahal, kenyataannya memang tidak mungkin akan ada orang lain yang bertamu ke kamar mereka di tengah malam seperti itu.

"Biet, copot dulu sepatunya," Ucap Gabriel ketika tiba di kamar mereka dan melihat Obiet langsung terjatuh di kasur. Ia mendengus lemah karena hanya mendapati respon, "nn," dari cowok yang bersangkutan.

Gabriel sendiri sesungguhnya tak ingin berlama-lama untuk tetap terjaga. Tubuhnya terasa cukup pegal karena selama hampir dua jam perjalanan ia menahan kepala Obiet di pundaknya. Oleh sebab itu, setelah melepaskan sepatu Obiet dan juga sepatunya sendiri, ia lalu mengambrukkan diri di kasur dan memeluk guling yang disediakan di sana.

"aaaaaaahh, nikmatnyaaaa," Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya tertidur lelap.

Siang hari, pukul 13.34 WIT

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Yeeeeeeel, Bieeeeeeet, buka dooooong . . ." Ucap Kiki seraya mengetuki pintu kamar milik dua orang yang dipanggil tersebut. Ia baru saja akan meraih gagang pintu di depannya ketika benda tersebut tiba-tiba bergerak dan pintupun terbuka.

"Obiet? Gabriel mana? Aku masuk ya," Ucap Kiki sambil melongok ke dalam kamar, mencari sosok sahabatnya yang tak terlihat dari depan pintu. Ia sendiri tak begitu kaget mendapati Obiet, dengan rambut acak-acakan ala orang habis bangun tidur, berjalan gontai kembali ke atas kasur setelah sebelumnya mempersilakan dirinya masuk.

Kiki melihat ke seisi kamar yang masih bisa terbilang rapi itu dan medapati Gabriel sedang terlentang di atas kasur sambil kedua matanya terpejam. Guling yang seharusnya ada di atas kasur kini telah berpindah tempat ke lantai.

"dia masih tidur, Biet?" Tanya Kiki kepada cowok mungil yang ternyata kini telah kembali tidur dalam posisi tengkurap. Obiet lalu menjawab, "mm," dan kemudian terdiam, membuat Kiki hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lemah.

"barusan tadi gua ke kamar Rio ma Debo, diorang juga masih tidur lah," Ucap Kiki pada dua orang temannya itu, berharap mereka akan segera bangun karena mendegar suaranya.

"ini udah siang woy, bukan pagi lagiii, kalian nggak laper?" Tanya Kiki seraya duduk di kasur Gabriel dan mengamati wajah damai cowok tersebut yang, sepertinya, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan merespon pertanyaannya barusan.

Lama Kiki berada di tempat itu, hanya diam termangu memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan dan juga sesekali menatap ke luar jendela. Ia melihat jauh ke arah pantai yang berada tepat di samping penginapan mereka sebelum teringat akan suatu hal.

"anak-anak ntar sore pada mau maen di pantai loh. Ikutan nggak?" Tanya Kiki menarik Kaki Gabriel sehingga anak itu merasa terusik dan akhirnya membuka kedua matanya.

"hmm?" Gabriel mengusap-usap wajah dan menyisir rambutnya dengan kedua tangan sebelum menatap sayu ke arah Kiki yang ada di dekat jendela. Tubuhnya bangkit dari posisi tidur seraya terduduk menyandar di dinding.

"ntar sore kita ke pantai, trus habis makan malem kita latihan vokal di studio," Ucap Kiki mengulang kalimatnya tadi. "Kak Yoyon yang bilang," tambahnya lagi kemudian.

Gabriel mengiyakan informasi yang baru saja didapatnya itu dan barjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia sempat menanyai Kiki apakah ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang dan langsung di jawab, "nah, iya, itu maksud gua dateng ke sini," oleh Kiki. Cowok yang sudah dianggap sebagai sahabat sejati oleh Gabriel itupun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Obiet agar anak itu segera bangun.

Setelah beberapa menit, baca : setengah jam, bersiap-siap, ketiga anak itu lalu berjalan bersama-sama menuju ruang makan yang ada di lantai dua penginapan. Ketika memasuki tempat yang luas tersebut, terlihat beberapa kru Idola Cilik sedang bersantai di sana. Ada banyak juga pengunjung yang bukan berasal dari Indonesia sedang menikmati hidangan makan siang.

Dari kejauhan, Irsyad dan Patton melambai ke arah Gabriel, Obiet, dan Kiki seraya memberitahu mereka agar duduk bersama-sama di tempat itu. Di sebelah Irsyad ada Cakka yang langsung menengok mengikuti pandangan kedua temannya, memberikan senyuman untuk Obiet yang sedang membalas lambaian Irsyad dan Patton.

"ambil makan dulu yuk," Ucap Kiki merangkul Obiet dan mendorong Gabriel yang ada di depannya untuk segera mengambil hidangan makan siang. Tak berapa lama setelah ketiganya selesai, Rio, Alvin, Lintar, dan Debo masuk beramai-ramai ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Keempatnya saling berdorongan mengantri mengambil makanan ketika Gabriel, Kiki, dan Obiet duduk bergabung dengan anggota Icil Divo yang sudah lebih dulu ada di sana. Syukurlah meja besar dan panjang yang terbuat dari kayu berukir itu ternyata cukup untuk menampung setidaknya sepuluh orang.

"eh, ntar sore ke pantai kan ya?" Tanya Patton semangat sambil mencomot udang goreng di piringnya.

"asiiiiiik. Siapa yang udah pernah snorkeling di sini?" Tanya Cakka menatap teman-temannya satu persatu dengan wajah penasaran. Namun ternyata tidak ada yang mengacung kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Obiet.

"kamu udah pernah Biet? Kapan?! Kok aku nggak tau?! Iiiiiiih, kamu mah nggak cerita ceritaaaaaa . . . " Ucap Patton dengan lebay dan langsung mendapat respon tawa dari Irsyad. Sementara Kiki dan Gabriel hanya memandang datar ke anak hyper yang satu itu.

"udah lama siiih, sama keluarga," Jawab Obiet tersenyum sebelum memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Cakka memperhatikan cowok mungil tersebut dan tidak mampu menghentikan senyuman di wajahnya sendiri. Dalam hati Ia bersyukur karena Obiet tidak merasa terlalu terganggu dengan keberadaan dirinya di sana.

"ntar kita lomba bikin istana pasir yuk, hahaha," Ucap Kiki terkikik geli pada dirinya sendiri karena telah mengusulkan sesuatu yang aneh. Namun tanpa di sangka anak-anak malah menyetujuinya, terutama Debo yang ternyata mendengar usulan tersebut saat melewati Kiki.

"weheeeeee, bertim atau masing-masing nih? aku jago bikin gituan lho," Kata Debo tersenyum bangga seraya menggeser kursi kayu di sebelah Irsyad agar ia bisa duduk di sana. Di belakangnya berturut-turut Lintar, Rio, dan Alvin juga segera menempati kursi.

"bikin sendiri-sendiri ajalah, biar rame," Ujar Rio diikuti anggukan dari Alvin.

"ntar nyewa bola voli juga deh, kan asik tuh, kita pas lima lima . . " Ucap cowok tersebut kemudian. Di sebelahnya Lintar memutar bola mata sambil bergumam, "kaki aku masih sakit Riooo," dan mendapat balasan senyuman jahil, "lo nonton aja Taaaaar," dari cowok yang bersangkutan.

"renang gak? Renang gak? Kalian renang gak?" Tanya Debo semangat sambil kemudian menyeruput jus jeruknya pelan-pelan.

"Renang dooooooong, masa' udah nyampe Bali kagak renaaaaang?" Jawa Patton yang langsung ber-tos ria dengan Irsyad dan Gabriel. Anak-anak lainpun segera menyahut, "renang laaaah," sambil menatap satu sama lain.

Kesepuluh anggota Icil Divo itupun melanjutkan acara makan siang sekaligus diskusi mereka hingga sore hari sekitar pukul 16.05 WIT. Mereka sengaja menghabiskan waktu bersantai di ruang makan karena malas kembali ke kamar. Lagipula, tadi Kak Yoyon sempat mengumpulkan anak-anak dan juga para kru untuk membicarakan jadwal kegiatan mereka keesokan hari, membuat waktu terasa semakin cepat berlalu di hari yang cerah tersebut.

"liat geh, ngapain coba anak itu bawa-bawa ban," Ucap Irsyad kepada Obiet yang ada di sampingnya seraya menunjuk ke arah Patton. Cowok hitam manis itu rupanya tengah berlarian di pinggiran pantai bersama Debo dengan ban bebek berwarna kuning melingkar di pinggangnya.

"hahahaha," Obiet tertawa kecil ketika melihat pemandangan yang unik tersebut. Keduanya lalu segera menghampiri gerombolan Icil Divo yang ada di bawah sebuah pohon kelapa.

Hari sebenarnya sudah hampir menjelang senja, namun keadaan pantai di samping Bali Resort itu masih tetap ramai pengunjung. Walaupun tidak bisa memakai wahana yang disediakan pihak pengelola pantai karena sudah ditutup semenjak 2 jam yang lalu, namun kesepuluh anak tersebut tidak menyurutkan semangat untuk bisa bermain di sana. Setidaknya, masih banyak hal lain yang bisa dilakukan di tempat yang penuh keindahan tersebut.

Dengan hanya mengenakan boxer dan, mungkin, ketambahan ban untuk Patton, mereka berkumpul di bawah pohon kelapa, mengamati deburan ombak yang tak terlalu besar dan juga cahaya keemasan yang sedikit memenuhi langit sore itu.

"jadi maen pasirnya? Gak renang dulu? Atau mau maen voli?" Tanya Alvin menatap teman-temannya dengan bingung. Bukannya menjawab, Irsyad yang ada di sebelah malah memeluk dirinya sendiri seraya menggumam, "anginnya dingin yah," dan mendapat respon, "masa'?' dari Rio.

"gak usah direncanain gini juga kali, malah bingung jadinya. Biarin _flow_ ajaaaa. Yuk ah, caw, gua mau renang," Kata Kiki tanpa menunggu keputusan dari anak-anak lain. Ia menggeret tangan Gabriel dan Debo yang ada di samping kanan kirinya menuju laut. Semua pun sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dengan semangat mengikuti ketiga anak tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di suatu tempat . .

"Obiet! Kamu dengerin aku ngomong dulu dong! Pliiiss . . ." Cakka menarik tangan Obiet dan mendorong tubuh anak itu ke dinding batu karang yang cukup besar di sisi lain pantai.

"aku cuma pengen kamu kasih jawaban! Kenapa sih kamu selalu ngehindarin aku?!" Tanya Cakka dengan geram karena cowok dihadapannya itu enggan berbicara dan sedari tadi hanya meronta minta dilepaskan.

Kedua anak itu kini tengah berada dalam situasi yang sangat penting. Cakka memang sengaja membawa pergi Obiet dari rombongan agar bisa berbicara empat mata dengannya mengenai jawaban atas perasaan cintanya terhadap cowok mungil tersebut. Namun Obiet sedari tadi terus berusaha untuk menjauhi Cakka, membuat cowok yang bersangkutan menjadi kesal dan terpaksa harus sedikit berbuat kasar untuk memaksa Obiet mendengarkannya.

Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat air mata mengalir di kedua pipi Obiet yang menandakan bahwa benar cowok tersebut dalam keadaan takut. Dan hatinya menjadi semakin panas karena menyadari kalau ialah yang menjadi penyebab ketakutan tersebut.

"Kamu suka sama Gabriel ya?!" Bentak Cakka mencengkram erat kedua pundak Obiet hingga anak itu mengerang kesakitan. Beberapa detik menyadari hal itu, Cakka buru-buru melepaskan tangan dan mengusap-usap lembut bekas cengkramannya tadi.

"sori Biet, sori . . . a-aku . . . aku . . " Cakka menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke bebatuan karang di sekitar tempat tersebut, tak berani menatap Obiet yang sedang menangis di depannya.

Obiet sendiri saat ini sedang merasa kacau. Ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa membalas perasaan Cakka karena benar, dirinya memang menyukai Gabriel. Namun di satu sisi ia juga tidak ingin membiarkan persahabatan mereka hancur hanya karena ia tidak bisa memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Selama beberapa waktu terakhir ia memang sengaja menghindari Cakka agar punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal tersebut matang-matang, namun ternyata ia tetap belum bisa mendapatkan jawaban atas perasaannya sendiri. Dan sekarang Cakka memaksa dirinya untuk memberikan kepastian saat ini juga, membuat kepala Obiet serasa ingin pecah dan, kalau bisa, ia ingin hanyut saja bersama ombak di laut.

"aku cuma pengen denger jawaban dari kamu. Kamu terima aku apa enggak?" Tanya Cakka kembali mendekati Obiet seraya memojokkan cowok mungil tersebut hingga punggungnya bersandar penuh di dinding karang.

"hhh-hhh hhh . . . " Obiet hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena tak sanggup melihat pancaran memohon dari mata Cakka. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat menangis tadi dan dengan telapak tangan mendorong tubuh cowok di hadapannya itu agar menjauh. Namun tentu saja hal tersebut tidak akan pernah berhasil karena Cakka dengan sigap menangkap tangan Obiet lalu menguncinya di kedua sisi kepala cowok tersebut.

"atau pertanyaanku yang kurang jelas?!" Ucap Cakka mengabaikan rintihan Obiet yang meminta untuk dibebaskan.

"aku suka sama kamu Obiet! Kamu ngerti nggak sih?!" Bentak Cakka yang langsung mencium paksa cowok dihadapannya itu tepat di bibir, membuat mata Obiet membulat karena kaget dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Cakka secara tiba-tiba tersebut.

"nnnn!" Obiet menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan agar bisa melepas ciuman yang tak dinginkan olehnya itu. Tangannya pun mengepal dengan kuat, seakan mengalirkan seluruh tenaganya ke daerah tersebut untuk membuat Cakka melepaskan cengkramannya.

Mendapati cowok mungil di hadapannya itu menolak ciuman barusan, Cakka merasa ada sebuah batu besar tiba-tiba menghimpit hatinya. Ia sesungguhnya tidak ingin melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti mencium paksa Obiet karena ia tahu kalau cowok tersebut pasti akan membencinya. Namun di sudut hati ia ingin sekali mengetahui perasaan Obiet terhadapnya melalui respon atas tindakan barusan. Dan ketika menyadari bahwa bukan dirinya yang diinginkan oleh cowok mungil tersebut, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain melanjutkan apa yang sudah terlanjur ia perbuat.

"seenggaknya, gua akan bikin lo lupain Gabriel dan bikin lo jadi suka sama gua," Ucap Cakka geram. Matanya menatap Obiet dengan penuh rasa kecewa dan juga sakit di waktu yang bersamaan.

"di sini, di tempat ini sekarang juga," Lanjutnya lagi sambil memeluk Obiet yang masih meronta. Lututnya sengaja ditekan ke atas diantara selangkangan Obiet, membuat cowok mungil tersebut melenguh tertahan karena kaget akan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh daerah kepribadiannya secara mendadak. Walaupun keduanya masih mengenakan boxer, namun hal tersebut sama sekali tidak membantu karena kain tersebut menjadi semakin tipis setelah basah terkena air laut.

Tangan Cakka melepaskan sebelah lengan Obiet hanya untuk membawanya meraih dagu cowok mungil tersebut dan kembali menciumnya dengan paksa. Air mata Obiet yang hangat terasa mengenai wajahnya ketika Cakka menggerakkan lutut seraya menciptakan gerakan merangsang di daerah pribadi cowok yang tengah menangis tersebut.

Tangan Obiet tak sengaja mencakar pundak Cakka karena berusaha menolak perlakuan tak diinginkan itu. Namun cowok yang bersangkutan tetap bertahan sambil mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang timbul akibat tindakan Obiet barusan.

"nnnhhhh . . " Cowok mungil yang terhimpit di antara tubuh Cakka dan dinding bebatuan karang itu tak kuasa menahan suara desahannya sendiri saat paha lelaki di depannya bergesekan dengan paha bagian dalam miliknya. Seketika tenaga di seluruh tubuh Obiet pun menghilang, dan kaki yang digunakannya untuk menopang tubuh kini melemas, membuat Cakka terpaksa mengubah sedikit posisi lututnya agar cowok mungil tersebut tidak jatuh.

"Obiet . . aku mau kamu," Ucap Cakka menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan penuh emosi. Lidahnya menjilat pipi Obiet selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian mengecupnya sebanyak dua kali.

"aku . . mau semuanya yang ada di kamu . ." Ucapnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara seperti orang berbisik. Lengannya menahan dada Obiet sambil perlahan menurunkan lututnya.

Cakka memperhatikan sejenak keadaan cowok mungil yang terlihat tak berdaya itu. Wajah memerah, nafas tersengal, dan matanya berair, membuat Cakka secara tak sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Tangannya merayap di paha Obiet dan dengan jari telunjuk ia mengelus bagian tubuh di antara selangkangan cowok mungil tersebut seraya memberikan rangsangan kecil di sana.

"ja-janganhhh . . " Desah Obiet menggenggam jemari Cakka dengan resah. Pahanya reflek merapat karena tahu ada sesuatu yang asing bergerak di tempat tersebut. Ia juga merasakan jemari Cakka yang lain menyentuh garis punggungnya, merayap dengan pasti dari atas ke bawah, menuju pinggang seraya menggantung lemah di pinggiran celana tipis yang, karena berenang tadi, melekat di kulit miliknya.

Cakka pun menggesekkan tangannya lebih kuat hanya untuk mendapatkan suara erangan dari Obiet, membuat cowok mungil itu semakin merasa gelisah dengan perlakuan yang semakin menjadi-jadi dari orang di hadapannya. Dengan berbekal rasa takut yang luar biasa, Obiet akhirnya berhasil mengigit pundak Cakka lalu mendorongnya sekuat mungkin hingga terjatuh ke gundukan pasir.

"aaaahhh . . Obiet!" Cakka berteriak memanggil Obiet yang segera berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi Ia langsung bangkit untuk mengejarnya.

Obiet tidak menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitar pantai yang memperhatikan dirinya tengah berlarian sambil sesekali mengusap air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Ia bahkan tak sempat meminta maaf kepada seorang kakek yang terjatuh akibat bertabrakan dengan dirinya ketika itu. Obiet terus berlari tanpa berani menengok ke belakang karena ia tahu kalau Cakka pasti sedang berusaha menyusulnya saat ini. Mata dan kakinya pun hanya fokus tertuju pada bangunan tempat mereka menginap di seberang pantai.

"lho? Obiet? Aku cariin kamu darita- eh! Obiet! Mau ke mana?!" Irsyad menatap bingung sosok Obiet yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sapaannya dan berlari melewatinya begitu saja.

"Obiet!" teriak Debo dari sisi Irsyad. Matanya mengekor cowok yang dipanggil dengan khawatir. Para anggota Icil divo yang sedang bermain pasir pun reflek menengok ke arah dua orang yang berteriak-teriak tersebut.

"Eh, si Obiet kenapa? Sakit perut?" Tanya Patton menepuk pundak Irsyad dan hanya mendapat respon gelengan saja dari anak itu. Sementara Gabriel segera bangkit dari tempatnya bermain karena mendengar nama Obiet disebut-sebut sedari tadi.

Gabriel menghampiri ketiga orang temannya yang masih terpaku di tempat dan baru saja akan menanyai ketika sosok Cakka mendadak melewatinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Cakka!" Panggil Gabriel seraya mengejar Cakka sambil lalu meraih pundak cowok tersebut hingga mereka berdua berhadapan. Namun cowok yang bersangkutan justru menepis tangan Gabriel dan langsung pergi meninggalkan pantai menuju penginapan. Ekspresi kesal dengan alis yang berkerut menghiasi wajah tak bersahabat Cakka, membuat Gabriel berspekulasi kilat di dalam benaknya.

"OY! CAKKAAAA!" Teriak Irsyad yang baru saja berlari menghampiri Gabriel, disusul dengan Debo dan Patton yang juga ikut di belakangnya. Namun tentu saja teriakan tersebut tidak membuat cowok yang dipanggil menghentikan larinya. Sosok Cakka justru segera menghilang dari balik pintu masuk penginapan yang terbuat dari bambu dan kayu tersebut.

"tadi Obiet, sekarang Cakka, sebenernya ada apaan sih?!" Tanya Irsyad seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang telah kotor terkena pasir pantai. Patton mengangkat bahunya dan menggumam sesuatu tentang 'sakit perut massal' atau 'kelaperan kali' yang disambut dengan tatapan datar dari Irsyad dan Debo.

"ada apaan Yel?" Tanya Kiki yang baru saja datang, menepuk pundak Gabriel yang masih saja membatu di tempat karena terlalu sibuk berspekulasi, mencoba mengaitkan satu _clue_ dengan _clue _yang lain agar terbentuk suatu kesimpulan yang tepat.

"gue ke sana," ucap Gabriel tiba-tiba tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kiki barusan. Ia bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajah bingung sahabatnya itu dan segera berlari melewati orang-orang yang berseliweran di sekitar pantai menuju bangunan tempat mereka menginap. Debo baru saja hendak mengikuti langkah Gabriel ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Kiki dan mendapat "kita tunggu di sini aja," dari lelaki tersebut.

"kita nunggu sambil lanjut maen pasir yuk!" ucap Patton mengajak ketiga orang lainnya seraya menunjuk ke arah Rio, Alvin, dan Lintar yang masih saja sibuk membangun istana pasir di tepi pantai. Irsyad menjawab "Yuuuuuuuuuk~" sambil lalu mendorong Debo dan Kiki agar mengikuti mereka berdua.

# # #

Gabriel berlari di koridor penginapan tanpa ada arah seraya memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling, berharap akan menemukan kedua sosok yang sempat membuat beberapa orang di pantai keheranan karena tiba-tiba berlarian tersebut. Ia sudah tentu merasa khawatir, amat sangat khawatir, sekaligus merasa bersalah kepada dirinya sendiri karena kehilangan pengawasannya terhadap Obiet dari keberadaan Cakka saat berada di pantai tadi. Ia berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dua orang anggota Icil Divo itu, terutama Obiet, yang menurut Gabriel sangat rentan dan mudah sekali merasa ketakutan.

"Obiet! Obiet buka pintu!" Cakka menggedor-gedor pintu kamar di ujung cabang koridor sambil berusaha mendorong paksa pintu kayu yang terkunci dari dalam tersebut. Masih dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian renang dan tubuh yang berbalut pasir serta air laut, ia terlihat kesusahan dan terus menerus memanggil-manggil Obiet yang mengunci diri di sana.

"Obiet! Buka!" Teriak Cakka marah sambil tangannya menggebrak pintu di hadapan dengan kuat. Sesekali ia menendangi papan kayu tersebut dengan kakinya, berharap pintu tersebut bergeming atau mungkin rusak, setidaknya agar bisa membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam.

"Obiet! Kamu Jangan Lari! Buka Pintunya!" Teriak Cakka untuk yang kesekian kalinya, membuat seorang petugas penginapan hanya terdiam melihat ke arahnya dari sebrang koridor tanpa berani menghampiri atau menegur. Beruntung suara-suara yang dikeluarkan Cakka berhasil sampai ke telinga Gabriel dan menuntun cowok tersebut untuk segera menemukan keberadaannya. Gabriel pun sempat meminta maaf kepada petugas yang berdiri di sana dan menyuruhnya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu seraya memberikan kepercayaan bahwa dirinya mampu menetralkan keadaan.

"OBIET! BUKA PINTU!" Bentak Cakka kembali mendorong paksa gagang pintu yang terbuat dari logam tersebut tanpa menyadari bahwa Gabriel telah berdiri di sampingnya. Tubuhnya seketika limbung ke belakang karena tangan Gabriel menarik bahu miliknya dengan kuat, membuat keduanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Bisa gak sih lo kalem sedikit?!" Tanya Gabriel mengerutkan dahinya sambil memandang geram cowok di hadapannya yang baru saja hendak melakukan protes.

"BUKAN URUSAN LO! " Bentak Cakka seraya mendorong tubuh Gabriel hingga anak itu terjatuh ke lantai dan membentur pot bunga. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan temannya yang berusaha menahan sakit akibat perbuatan kasarnya, Cakka justru kembali menggedor-gedor pintu kamar.

"OBIET! BUKA!"

Gabriel mengusap bagian punggungnya yang terbentur pot bunga tadi sambil memandang kesal ke arah Cakka yang sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya. Ia merasa sudah cukup bersabar dan berusaha untuk t idak membuat permasalahan menjadi semakin sulit dengan menahan dirinya dari rasa emosi. Namun nampaknya hal tersebut tidak mampu menyentuh hati Cakka dan ia justru mendapat perlakuan kasar dari cowok yang bersangkutan.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan mendorong Cakka hingga cowok yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada pintu itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Gua gak pengen berantem sama elo Cak, tapi kalo lo gini terus, gua gak akan segen untuk ngehajar elo" Ucap Gabriel pelan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak ikut terbawa suasana kemarahan Cakka atau gejolak emosi di dalam benaknya sendiri karena ia tahu tak sepantasnya hal tersebut diluapkan di tempat seperti ini. Belum lagi ia sudah berjanji kepada petugas penginapan agar tidak membuat kegaduhan yang bisa mengganggu pengunjung lain. Alhasil, meski perasaan ingin meninju cowok di lantai sedang memenuhi pikirannya, ia hanya mampu terdiam di tempat sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"APAAN SIH YEL?! INI BUKAN URU-"

"Ini kamar gue! Kalo mau rusakin, rusakin aja pintu kamar lo! Jangan pintu kamar gue!" Ucap Gabriel memotong protes dari Cakka seraya mengingatkan cowok tersebut bahwa kamar yang ia tendangi bukanlah kamar miliknya.

"Dan lagi, bisa nggak sih lo gak bikin Obiet ketakutan? Kalo sampe ada apa-apa sama dia, atau dia sakit gara-gara elo, lo mau tanggung jawab?!" Ucap Gabriel dengan nada sedikit keras. "Oke gua emang nggak tau permasalahannya, tapi gua yakin lo udah cukup dewasa dan bukan lagi anak kecil yang selalu jadi tukang maksa!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil kali ini memandang lurus ke mata Cakka, membuat cowok yang dipandang tak mampu berkata-kata, hanya terpaku berusaha mencerna perkataan Gabriel barusan.

Cakka mendecak kesal dan bangkit dari posisinya hanya untuk menunjuk ke wajah Gabriel sambil berkata, "Liat aja lo ntar . . . " lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun bukan untuk kembali lagi ke pantai, melainkan berbelok di pertigaan koridor menuju kamarnya sendiri. Gabriel pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan ketika sosok Cakka telah menghilang di balik tembok. Sejenak ia terdiam untuk mengusap wajahnya sebelum lalu menghadap ke pintu dan mengetuknya.

"Obiet," Panggil Gabriel pelan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memberikan tekanan walau sekecil apapun kepada cowok yang, ia tahu, pasti saat ini sedang sangat ketakutan di dalam sana. Meski sempat terdiam selama beberapa menit agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas respon dari dalam kamar, namun ia tetap tak mendengar suara apapun selain kebisingan dari luar penginapan.

"Obiet buka pintunya, ini aku Gabriel," Ucapnya lagi masih dengan nada suara yang memelan, mencoba mengingatkan Obiet bahwa ruangan tersebut adalah kamar mereka berdua dan bukan hanya miliknya seorang, sekaligus memberi penegasan bahwa dirinya benar adalah Gabriel dan bukan Cakka atau siapapun yang akan membuatnya semakin tertekan.

"Biet, kamu di dalem nggak papa kan Biet? Ada yang sakit nggak? Mau aku panggilin Kak Lia?" Tanya Gabriel sambil kembali mengetuk pintu kokoh tersebut dengan tangannya. Ia menunggu selama beberapa menit sambil menempelkan telinganya di pintu, berharap bisa mendengar suara Obiet menjawabnya dari dalam kamar. Kalau prediksinya benar, sebentar lagi Obiet pasti akan membukakan pintu untuk mencegahnya melapor kepada Kak Lia karena takut kalau semua orang nantinya akan terlibat dalam masalah antara dirinya dan Cakka. Namun bila seandainya pintu itu tetap tidak terbuka, Gabriel tentu tidak akan benar-benar memanggil Kak Lia seperti apa yang ia tawarkan ke Obiet barusan.

"Biet, aku-"

CKLEK.

Gabriel baru saja akan mengucapkan kata-kata bujukan lainnya, ketika pintu kayu tersebut akhirnya terbuka dengan perlahan. Tanpa menunggu orang yang membukakan muncul, Gabriel segera menelusup masuk di antara celah pintu dan kembali menutup serta menguncinya begitu sampai di dalam.

Ia segera memeluk Obiet yang tengah berdiri di balik pintu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia tahu yang dibutuhkan cowok mungil tersebut saat ini bukanlah pertanyaan atau penjelasan, melainkan hanya sebuah ketenangan. Dan yang bisa Gabriel lakukan untuk mendamaikan hati Obiet hanyalah dengan memberikan kasih sayang dan dukungan mental dalam bentuk pelukan hangat. Mencoba menyampaikan kepada cowok mungil tersebut bahwa di sini, di dekatnya, ada orang yang mengerti dan memahami perasaannya.

Dan sesuai dugaan Gabriel, Obietpun membalas pelukannya dengan begitu erat sambil tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"sssssshhhh," Desis Gabriel lirih sambil membelai lembut punggung Obiet seraya memberikan tindakan untuk menenangkan cowok mungil tersebut. Tubuh keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan di sela-sela dinginnya udara di dalam kamar akibat _Air Conditioner _yang masih menyala, mencoba mereduksi rasa menggigil di kulit mereka yang basah terkena air laut. Gabrielpun sesekali membersihkan butiran-butiran pasir yang melekat di tubuh Obiet dengan tangan tanpa melepaskan pelukan keduanya.

TOK! TOK!

"Ooooobiiiiiiiiieeeeet ~ "

Suara ketukan pintu dan seseorang memanggil yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar di keheningan telah benar-benar membuat Gabriel terkejut hingga tak sadar melonggarkan sedikit dekapan tangannya pada cowok di hadapannya. Ia bisa mendengar kegaduhan di luar kamar itu berasal dari orang-orang yang ia kenal.

"ssssst! Aku gak bisa denger apa apa!" Ucap Irsyad menempelkan sisi kepalanya di pintu kamar sambil melotot ke arah Patton dan Kiki yang semenjak tadi terus beradu mulut di sepanjang perjalanan dari pantai ke penginapan.

"bukannya Gabriel tadi nyusul ya? Coba panggil." Usul Debo menepuk pundak Irsyad dan membiarkan kedua orang lainnya tetap melanjutkan debat meski telah ditegur oleh petugas penginapan yang lewat di koridor tempat mereka berada. Irsyadpun mengangguk ke Debo dan kembali mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

"Yeeeeeeeeel ~ Biiiiiieeeeeeet ~ kalian di dalem kaaaaan? Buka pintu doooooong ~" Panggil Irsyad yang langsung diikuti oleh Debo, membuat Kiki beserta Patton terdiam selama beberapa menit untuk mendengarkan respon dari dalam kamar. Namun lama mereka menunggu, pintu tetap tertutup dan tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar.

"gua bilang juga aaaapaaaa, percaya aja sama Iyel. Mending kita balik ke pantai dan nunggu di sana deh," Ucap Kiki menggaruk lehernya yang gatal akibat terkena pasir pantai. Ketiga temannya memandang lunglai ke arah cowok tersebut dalam diam karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Meski rasa penasaran memenuhi benak keempatnya, akhirnya mereka menyetujui usul Kiki untuk segera kembali ke pantai dan membiarkan dua orang yang ada di dalam kamar mengambil waktu sejenak agar bisa menenangkan diri.

"eh, Cakkanya mana? Di kamar Obiet juga nggak?" Tanya Patton menghentikan langkahnya seraya menarik lengan Debo dan Kiki ketika mereka melewati pertigaan koridor. Kiki segera menjawab, "nggak mungkin dia ada di sana," dengan yakin dan mendapat tatapan kok-kamu-tau-? dari Irsyad, Debo, dan Patton secara bersamaan.

"yaaaaaaa, gimana kalo kita cek aja kamarnya Cakka," Ucap Kiki yang tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan jawabannya barusan, membuat Patton menyunggingkan senyumannya sambil bergumam, "ke kamar aku dong?!" dan mendapat "yok! Ayok!" dari Debo dan Irsyad yang bersemangat. Ketiganyapun mengalihkan langkah mereka menuju Kamar Patton dan Cakka yang berada di ujung lain koridor penginapan tersebut.

Sementara itu Gabriel yang sudah tak lagi mendengar kegaduhan dari luar kamar bisa bernafas lega dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada cowok mungil yang masih saja menangis dalam pelukannya. Meski suara tangisnya tak sampai terdengar hingga ke luar kamar, namun air matanya mengalir dengan begitu deras hingga membuat kedua mata Obiet membengkak. Tubuh kecil berbalut sisa-sisa air laut tersebut pun bergetar, menunjukkan bahwa rasa takut masih bersemayam di dalam pikiran cowok yang bersangkutan.

Gabriel kembali mengeratkan pelukannya untuk memberikan rasa aman kepada Obiet. Ia masih belum mau menanyakan apa-apa karena Obietpun pasti tak akan sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan apapun saat ini. Meski sebenarnya semenjak tadi emosi telah memenuhi benak Gabriel, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap sabar menghadapi semuanya.

"Biet, aku sayang banget sama kamu," Ucap Gabriel lembut seraya menelusupkan jemarinya di antara helaian rambut Obiet, mencoba memberikan seluruh perhatiannya kepada cowok tersebut agar segera berhenti menangis. Entah mengapa suara tangisan ketakutan Obiet membuat Gabriel menjadi resah dan ikut merasakan gelombang jiwa yang tengah bergejolak. Sekilas terbesit rasa benci terhadap dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi Obiet pada saat itu.

"maaf ya Biet . . . " Bisik Gabriel lirih sambil terus mendekap Obiet, merasakan tubuh keduanya berpelukan semakin erat dan mengacuhkan udara di dalam kamar yang terasa makin dingin di kulit. Ia bisa merasakan degupan jantung Obiet yang semakin lama semakin teratur di dadanya, meskipun air mata masih saja mengalir membasahi wajah ketakutan milik cowok tersebut.

Gabriel dengan perlahan mendorong tubuh Obiet ke dinding kamar dan hendak menciumnya ketika tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Obiet menegang dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"nggak! Hiks, Obiet nggak mau!" Teriak Obiet sambil memukul bahu Gabriel dengan resah, membuat cowok yang bersangkutan mengrenyitkan kedua alisnya sambil berusaha menahan tangan Obiet. Tak seperti biasanya cowok mungil tersebut menolak hingga meronta hebat seperti itu. Padahal, selama ini Gabriel selalu berusaha bersikap lembut dan tak berani memaksakan suatu apapun kepada Obiet. Bahkan sebelum-sebelumnya cowok mungil tersebut selalu menerima semua perlakuan Gabriel terhadap dirinya.

"le-lepas!" Ucap Obiet meronta dari cengkraman tangan Gabriel. Kedua bola matanya yang membengkak dan memerah terlihat bergerak-gerak tak teratur ke segala arah. Tubuhnya bergetar tak nyaman, membuat Gabriel semakin merasa aneh dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba saja berubah itu. Mau tak mau Gabriel harus menghimpit tubuh Obiet di antara dirinya dan dinding kamar agar anak itu tidak bertindak sembrono yang akhirnya malah menyakiti diri sendiri. Namun rupanya posisi menghimpit dan dihimpit itu justru membuat Obiet semakin ketakutan dan reflek meninju dada Gabriel hingga lelaki itu mengaduh.

"awwhh, kamu kenapa sih Biet?" Tanya Gabriel sedikit panik karena belum pernah sekalipun mendapati keadaan yang seperti ini. Tangannya dengan sigap meraih pergelangan tangan Obiet dan menahannya di dinding kamar agar tak kembali memukul.

Obiet seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari Gabriel barusan dan tetap melakukan perlawanan. Matanya tak bisa terfokus untuk menatap sosok lelaki di hadapannya, membuat pikirannya terlempar ke keadaan di mana ia terjebak di situasi seperti ini bersama Cakka beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan ia menjadi semakin ketakutan karenanya.

"Cakkaaa . . leppaaasss . . " rintih Obiet sambil menangis seraya mendorong tubuh Gabriel agar menjauh darinya, membuat cowok yang bersangkutan terhenyak mendengar nama tersebut keluar dari mulut Obiet.

Pikiran Gabriel lalu kembali berspekulasi dengan cepat hingga membuat dahinya berkerut. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang telah dilakukan Cakka kepada Obiet sampai-sampai cowok mungil tersebut bisa berada dalam keadaan trauma sesaat yang bahkan karenanya tidak dapat mengenali siapa sosok di hadapannya saat ini. Ia kesal dan ingin sekali mengetahuinya. Tetapi ia mencoba untuk bersabar dan berusaha menenangkan Obiet terlebih dulu.

"Obiet! Ini aku Gabriel!" Ucap Gabriel mengguncang pundak Obiet sambil lalu memeluknya dengan hati-hati.

Merasa familiar dengan pelukan cowok dihadapannya, Obiet pun mendadak menghentikan rontaannya dan terdiam selama beberapa detik hanya untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia sempat melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa tempat itu bukanlah di pantai seperti ketika Cakka membawanya, melainkan sebuah ruangan. Dan ia tahu lelaki yang kini tengah memeluknya itu adalah Gabriel yang memang sedang sangat dibutuhkannya.

"hiks . . Obiet nggak mauuuu . . Obiet takuuuuuut . . " Gumam Obiet lirih sambil membalas pelukan Gabriel dengan sepenuh jiwa.

"iya, iya, ssssssh . . ini Gabriel kok. Gabriel." Cowok tinggi itu kembali mengelus punggung Obiet dengan lembut dan mendapat respon rintih penuh kerinduan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam dalam posisi saling berpelukan hingga akhirnya Gabriel sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat wajah cowok di hadapannya masih terlihat kacau dan sesenggukkan. Ia menghapus sisa air mata yang masih membasahi pipi Obiet sesaat sebelum kemudian mencium bibir cowok mungil tersebut dengan lembut.

Obiet reflek memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan untuk menghentikan ciuman tersebut, membuat Gabriel mendengus lemah.

"aku bukan Cakka, Obiet. Liat aku. Aku Gabriel." Ucap Gabriel seraya meraih dagu cowok mungil tersebut agar ia bisa menatap langsung ke mata Obiet yang kembali dipenuhi dengan rasa takut. Sejenak Obiet terdiam mengikuti arahan dari Gabriel untuk menatap fokus ke dirinya dan secara tak sadar menggumamkan nama cowok tersebut dengan lirih.

"Gabrielhhh, . . ?"

"iya Biet, aku Gabriel," Bisiknya sambil tersenyum lemah dan kemudian membawa keduanya kembali dalam ciuman lembut yang hangat dan menenangkan.

# # #

"Cakkaaaaaaaaaa~" Patton membuka pintu kamarnya yang ternyata kosong sambil kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Terdengar suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi yang menandakan bahwa ada seseorang di sana. "Cakka? Kamu mandi?" Tanya Patton seraya memberi isyarat kepada ketiga temannya yang lain agar masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Cakkanya mandi?" Tanya Irsyad berbisik kepada Patton yang hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. "itu ada suara shower, kita tungguin aja kali ya," ucapnya kemudian sambil berjalan ke salah satu kasur di ruangan tersebut dan duduk di atasnya. Debo dan Kiki hanya terdiam mengikuti langkah Irsyad untuk ikut terduduk juga di sebelah-sebelahnya.

"eh, jangan duduk di situ! Itu kasur Cakka! Ntar dia marah loh!" Bisik Patton menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kasur dengan sprei berwarna coklat muda tersebut. "lagian kita masih basaaaaah" Lanjutnya lagi seraya mengingatkan ketiga orang yang terduduk bahwa mereka belum membersihkan diri setelah bermain di pantai tadi. Irsyad, Kiki, dan Debo pun segera bangkit dari tempat mereka duduk dan berpindah ke kasur yang satunya lagi.

Tak berapa lama setelah Patton beranjak dari depan pintu kamar mandi, Cakka keluar dari tempat tersebut dengan hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggang. Ia terkejut melihat anak-anak membuat kerumunan kecil di dalam kamarnya.

"Ngapain kalian di sini?!" Tanya Cakka menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan tangan sambil menatap keempat orang yang terdiam memandang ke sosoknya.

"errrr . . . kita mau nanya sesuatu Cak," Kata Irsyad menyenggol Debo dan Kiki yang ada di sebelah kanan kirinya. Namun sayangnya tak satupun dari kedua orang tersebut melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mereka terlalu takut untuk bersuara karena aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan Cakka telah memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"APA?!" bentak Cakka seraya berkacak pinggang setelah membanting pintu kamar yang masih terbuka, membuat keempat anak yang ada di sana kaget hingga melonjak dari tempat mereka duduk. Kikipun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil mengelus dadanya. Ia sebenarnya merasa agak sedikit menyesal telah memberikan usul untuk mengecek keadaan Cakka tadi. Tetapi karena sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam sarang singa, mau tak mau ia harus tetap bertahan di dalamnya karena tak tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"tentang tadi waktu di pantai Cak," Ucap Debo serius setelah melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Cakka barusan.

Mendengar jawaban dari Debo yang seolah-olah menantang dirinya, Cakkapun mendecak kesal dan kemudian menghampiri cowok itu seraya berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada sambil matanya menatap sinis sosok Debo yang tengah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Cepet ngomong," Ucap Cakka mempersilakan Debo.

Ketiga anak lainnya segera menyingkir dari sisi Debo dan berpindah duduk ke sisi lain kasur ketika anak tersebut mulai berbicara.

# # #

"Biet, kamu diapain aja sama Cakka?" Tanya Gabriel setelah menyelimuti tubuh Obiet dengan selimut yang disediakan pihak penginapan.

Kini kedua orang tersebut sedang terduduk di kasur, mencoba untuk sedikit lebih realistis dan keluar dari suasana haru biru yang sempat melanda keduanya tadi. Terutama Gabriel yang sudah sangat penasaran dan ingin segera mengetahui apa penyebab cowok yang disukainya itu menangis hingga mengalami trauma. Meskipun Ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa sudah pasti Cakka lah yang menjadi penyebab utama semua kegalauan ini, ia tetap ingin mengetahui detail ceritanya langsung dari mulut Obiet. Walaupun ia ragu apakah cowok mungil itu mampu mengatakan kepadanya atau tidak.

"Dia nggak mukul kamu, kan?" Tanya Gabriel kemudian sambil tangannya mengelus pipi Obiet lembut. Ia sadar bahwa pertanyaannya barusan adalah sesuatu yang mustahil karena Cakka menyukai Obiet dan tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang kasar seperti memukul atau melukai tubuh cowok tersebut. Tapi akan lain lagi ceritanya kalau yang Cakka lakukan ternyata adalah berbuat hal-hal tak senonoh sehingga Obiet menjadi sangat ketakutan seperti itu.

" . . . "

Obiet sendiri hanya terdiam seraya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap langsung ke mata Gabriel. Tangannya mencengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sambil sesekali menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan terpatah-patah. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Gabriel barusan, ia mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain untuk menghindari desakan tak langsung dari aura cowok tersebut yang menginginkan penjelasan darinya.

Gabrielpun menahan nafasnya sejenak ketika melihat Obiet memberikan sinyal bahwa ia tak mau ditanyai mengenai hal itu. Namun insting Gabriel mengatakan untuk tidak membiarkan masalah ini terus berlarut-larut, dan ia harus segera mengambil langkah pasti untuk menghentikan tindakan Cakka yang sepertinya semakin lama semakin tak terkontrol.

Tanpa diberitahu pun, Gabriel hampir bisa menebak kejadian apa yang menimpa Obiet di pantai hanya dari respon cowok mungil tersebut ketika ia hendak menciumnya tadi, yakni ucapan tak sadar Obiet yang mengira dirinya adalah Cakka. Tapi ia tentu tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena belum mendengar langsung penjelasan dari cowok yang bersangkutan. Ia sudah jelas tidak boleh begitu saja menghakimi Cakka dengan spekulasinya sendiri yang belum tentu seratus persen akurat.

Dan saat ini Ia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Obiet mau menceritakan, atau setidaknya memberikan sedikit petunjuk kepada Gabriel tentang masalah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan begitu, Ia jadi bisa tahu apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan untuk menyikapi keadaan.

Beberapa menit Gabriel menatap cowok mungil yang terlihat depresi itu sambil terus berpikir sebelum akhirnya mendorong tubuh lemah tersebut agar terbaring di kasur. Dengan sigap ia merangkak ke atas Obiet seraya menahan cowok tersebut supaya tidak kabur dari tempat tersebut.

Obiet merasa terkejut dengan tindakan Gabriel yang sungguh mendadak dan di luar dugaan itu sehingga Ia melihat ke wajah cowok di atasnya hanya untuk mendapati tatapan intense tertuju ke dirinya. Seketika ingatannya kembali berkumpul di suatu titik yang membawanya kembali pada kejadian di pantai bersama Cakka. Perasaan terintimidasi dan juga ketakutan segera memenuhi benak Obiet saat itu, apalagi ia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Gabriel yang terlihat sama sekali berbeda dari biasanya, membuat sebagian sisi di otaknya meragukan apakah sosok itu benar Gabriel atau bukan.

"Obiet, kamu jangan lari," Ucap Gabriel datar sambil menatap cowok di bawahnya dengan pandangan merendahkan. Bukan, bukan maksud Gabriel untuk benar-benar melakukan intimidasi kepada Obiet. Ia hanya berusaha untuk memanggil kembali ingatan cowok mungil tersebut akan kejadian saat Cakka membawanya pergi. Mencoba membuat reka ulang kejadian yang menimpa Obiet dengan memanfaatkan keadaan trauma cowok tersebut dan berpura-pura menjadi Cakka.

Kalau spekulasi Gabriel benar, sudah tentu Cakka pasti melakukan hal-hal seperti ini kepada Obiet.

"Aku suka sama kamu Obiet!" Teriak Gabriel sambil menahan kedua tangan cowok mungil tersebut di kedua sisi kepala, membuat yang bersangkutan menjadi kaget dan semakin panik karena tak bisa lagi membedakan apakah sosok di atasnya itu benar Gabriel asli atau justru malah Cakka yang tiba-tiba bertransformasi bentuk menjadi Gabriel.

"Le-lepasss . . . !" Ronta Obiet mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Kedua matanya pun kembali membasah seiring dengan Gabriel yang menarik selimut di tubuhnya ke asal tempat. Membuat kulit mereka yang lengket akibat air laut dapat bersentuhan langsung.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Gabrielpun merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium paksa Obiet tepat di bibir. Menjadikan cowok mungil tersebut tenggelam dalam ketakutan, persis seperti ketika Cakka melakukan hal tersebut padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Otomatis Obiet segera memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan untuk menolak ciuman yang tak diinginkan tersebut.

"Cakkaaa, le- passs . . " Rintih Obiet seraya berusaha bangkit dari kasur namun tetap tak bisa karena Gabriel masih menahan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

Sementara itu cowok yang berada di atas hanya memandang lirih ke Obiet yang menangis sambil bergumam di dalam hati,

_Sialan lo Cakka! Lo udah apain aja Obiet nyampe dia jadi kayak gini?! _

_Jangan bilang lo juga udah . . ._

Gabriel tidak melanjutkan kalimat dalam benaknya tersebut dan melepaskan sebelah tangan Obiet hanya untuk menyentuh daerah pribadi cowok mungil yang masih berbalut kain boxer itu dengan perlahan. Membuat orang yang bersangkutan melenguh tertahan sambil reflek merapatkan kedua pahanya.

"Ca-Cakkahh…." Obiet mendesah resah seraya mencengkram tangan Gabriel yang menyentuhnya di bawah sana. "enggaaaaak…." rintihnya lagi. Air hangat pun mengalir dari kedua matanya yang memancarkan rasa takut dan tak berdaya, membuat Gabriel menjadi tak tega untuk melanjutkan adegan reka ulang tersebut. Namun di satu sisi Gabriel juga masih ingin mencari tahu sampai sejauh apa Cakka berani melakukan hal tak senonoh pada cowok mungil itu. Mendorongnya untuk mulai menggerakkan tangan di antara himpitan paha Obiet seraya memberikan rangsangan terhadap sesuatu yang ada di balik boxer tipis milik yang bersangkutan.

"ENG-ENGGA-kkhhhh . . " Obiet terhenti di tengah teriakannya ketika mendadak merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di daerah pribadinya. Ia mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga agar bisa terlepas, namun hal itu justru membuat Gabriel semakin mempercepat sentuhannya.

Obietpun seketika melemas tak bertenaga dan hanya mampu menangis sambil sesekali bergumam, 'Cakka lepas', 'enggak', atau 'jangan'. Membuat Gabriel menjadi kesal karena sepertinya Cakka pun telah berhasil menyentuh Obiet hingga ke bagian ini. Mengirimkan sejuta api kemarahan ke dalam pikirannya hingga Ia lupa bahwa sosok dibawahnya adalah Obiet, yang ia tahu betul cowok mungil tersebut tidak bisa diperlakukan kasar.

"hhh, tenang Biet. Aku cuma mau tau apa Cakka juga udah ngelakuin ini ke kamu," Ucap Gabriel sambil menarik celana yang dikenakan Obiet ke bawah dan melemparnya asal. Menampakkan sisi tubuh Obiet yang ia harapkan tak akan pernah diperlihatkan ke orang lain selain dirinya.

Air mata dari tangisan Obiet pun mengalir deras membasahi wajah dan juga sprei kasur ketika sadar bahwa seluruh pertahanan dirinya telah dibuang. Ia menatap parau ke arah langit-langit kamar sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Gabriel kembali mencium paksa dirinya sambil tangannya menggenggam kepribadian Obiet dengan lembut. Membuat cowok mungil tersebut tak kuasa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak terbuka.

"nnghhhh…" erang Obiet disela-sela ciuman yang diberikan Gabriel. Membuat dirinya merasa kacau karena mengeluarkan suara tersebut di hadapan sosok yang ia rasa adalah Cakka. Pikirannya belum kembali pada keadaan normal karena ditutupi rasa takut dan trauma, menyebabkan dirinya seolah berada pada waktu dan tempat yang berbeda. Ia pun tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menangisi ketidakberdayaannya saat ini.

Melihat hal itu Gabriel lalu melepaskan bibirnya. Memandang wajah indah nan lemah di bawahnya sambil mendecak penuh emosi.

_Jangan pasang ekspresi itu ke Cakka, Obiet! _

Dan menggerakkan tangannya dengan ritme yang tak beraturan di bawah sana. Mengirimkan berjuta rangsang ke seluruh tubuh pemiliknya yang kini mendesah tertahan.

"a-aahhh… ahhh…" Suara Obiet kian terdengar jelas di ruangan ber-AC itu, membuat Gabriel semakin merasa kesal karena ia tahu kalau saat ini Obiet sedang melihat dirinya sebagai Cakka dan bukan Gabriel. Karena itulah ia secara tak sadar mengeratkan genggaman dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya hanya untuk mendapati suara desahan Obiet memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

Seluruh tubuh cowok mungil tersebut menegang seiring dengan munculnya perasaan bergejolak dari dalam perutnya. Memberikan sensasi berbeda dari apa yang pernah dirasakannya saat bersama Cakka beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tidak tahu apa nama gelombang panas yang melanda tubuhnya saat ini, namun ia bisa mengingat bahwa pernah sekali mendapatkannya ketika Gabriel melakukan sesuatu terhadap tubuhnya.

Obiet seakan-akan terlempar dari waktu yang satu ke waktu yang lain. Terseret dari keadaan menakutkan dan traumatik saat bersama Cakka menuju momen yang berbeda dimana Gabriel hampir pernah melakukan hal sama seperti ini kepadanya. Namun kali ini jelas perasaan tersebut lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya karena pada kenyataannya, Ia memang baru pertama kali disentuh langsung di bagian tubuh paling sensitif tersebut. Dan Obiet hanya teringat pada Gabriel sebagai satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberikannya sensasi sedemikian rupa.

"Gabrielhhhh…."

Secara tak sadar, Obiet merintih memanggil nama Gabriel di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Membuat Gabriel yang mendengar hal itu segera memandang kaget ke wajah cowok di bawahnya. Menatap penuh arti sambil tertegun selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan lambat untuk memastikan bahwa yang barusan ia dengar adalah benar namanya, dan bukan Cakka ataupun orang lain lagi.

"a-aahhh… Ghah- rieelhhh…"

Obiet mendesah tertahan ketika merasa pergerakan di bawah sana tiba-tiba saja melambat. Matanya kembali menatap parau ke langit-langit kamar seraya membayangkan wajah Gabriel yang sedang sangat ia butuhkan ada di atas sana. Tubuhnya berada di keadaan galau antara ingin mengekspresikan rasa bahagia atau justru ketakutan karena belum sepenuhnya menyadari kalau cowok yang sedang menyentuh dirinya saat ini adalah Gabriel.

Sementara itu cowok yang bersangkutan justru sedang menikmati wajah galau di bawah yang sedang memanggil-manggil namanya itu. Ia sengaja meremas kepribadian Obiet dengan gemas sambil terus memperhatikan.

"Gabh-nnnghh.." Obiet menggeliat tak nyaman. Jari-jemarinya mencengkram sprei kasur dan otot-otot kakinya menegang. Segelintir air mata turun melewati pipinya yang memerah dan juga keringat membasahi dahi. Nama Gabriel terus meluncur di antara rintihan lirihnya yang membuat cowok di atas pun akhirnya menghela nafas lega.

_Fuh. Oke sekarang gua yakin, Cakka belom sampe ke bagian ini . ._

Gabriel menyimpulkan dalam hati seraya melepaskan tangannya dari kepribadian Obiet hanya untuk membawanya ke atas dan menyentuh sisi wajah cowok mungil tersebut lembut dan mengusap air matanya. Ia tak tega untuk berlama-lama mendiamkan Obiet dan membiarkannya terus dalam keadaan tersiksa sehingga ia memutuskan untuk segera mengembalikan cowok tersebut ke dunia nyata.

"Ghah…briehlhh.."

Merasa ada seseorang yang membelai pipinya, Obiet mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar untuk melihat siapa sosok tersebut. Berharap itu adalah Gabriel yang semenjak tadi memenuhi benaknya dan segera menggantikan sisi ketakutannya dengan ketenangan.

"iya, aku di sini Biet," ucap Gabriel merespon panggilan lirih Obiet kepada dirinya. Lalu dengan penuh perhatian dan kelembutan iapun memeluk cowok mungil tersebut. Membuat yang bersangkutan merasa familiar dengan dirinya sambil kemudian reflek balas memeluk.

"Gabrielhh, Gabrielhh…" Obiet mendekap tubuh di atasnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terasa memburu akibat luapan emosi penuh kerinduan terhadap sosok tersebut.

"Jangan nangis Biet, ini aku," Ucap Gabriel tersenyum. Kepalanya terangkat ke atas untuk melihat wajah sesenggukan Obiet sejenak sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir cowok tersebut dengan perlahan.

Obiet sendiri tak menolak ciuman yang diberikan Gabriel karena tubuhnya telah otomatis tunduk pada tiap sentuhan dan perlakuan dari lelaki yang disukainya itu. Mencurahkan seluruh gejolak jiwa yang tengah dirasakannya semenjak tadi meskipun sempat dibumbui rasa takut dan trauma. Begitu kembali pada realita bahwa ia tidak sedang bersama siapapun melainkan Gabriel, seketika ketegangan di sekujur tubuhnya perlahan menghilang.

"kamu memang gak bisa jauh-jauh dari aku Biet," Bisik Gabriel sambil tersenyum setelah melepas ciuman singkat di antara mereka. Ia menatap lurus mata Obiet yang ternyata juga memandang ke arahnya dengan gelinangan air mata. Tak perlu berlama-lama menjelaskan, Gabriel segera kembali mencium cowok di bawahnya itu dengan penuh rasa bahagia.

Obiet sendiri hanya mampu mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Gabriel ketika lelaki itu membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang lebih intense dari sebelumnya. Kedua bibirnya pun otomatis terbuka saat Gabriel menarik dagunya ke bawah dan menelusupkan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat dirinya tak kuasa melenguh karena merasakan sensasi menggairahkan yang sempat terhenti beberapa menit lalu. Sesuatu yang kembali bergejolak di dalam dirinya menyebabkan bagian bawah tubuhnya seketika bereaksi dan Obietpun reflek merapatkan kedua pahanya untuk menahan perasaan tersebut.

"nngh," Gabriel mendesah karena merasa lututnya tak sengaja terhimpit oleh paha milik cowok di bawahnya, menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting di bawah sana. Namun ia sendiri tak mau terburu-buru untuk melepas ciumannya saat ini dengan maksud ingin memberikan kenyamanan terhadap Obiet. Terlebih lagi dari semua itu, ia ingin menanamkan memori kepada cowok mungil tersebut tentang bagaimana ia memperlakukan dirinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan bukan memberikan perasaan takut ataupun memaksa.

"nngghhh…" Obiet menggeliat resah ketika lidah Gabriel menggesek lembut rongga mulut bagian atas miliknya, mengirimkan kejutan listrik bertegangan rendah ke sel-sel rangsang di bagian pribadinya yang menginginkan untuk kembali di sentuh. Namun karena Gabriel masih terfokus pada ciuman mereka, dan Obiet tidak mampu mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan secara langsung, alhasil ia hanya bisa memeluk cowok di atasnya semakin erat.

"hhhnn…" Gabriel mengeram tertahan di antara ciuman yang tengah diberikannya kepada Obiet saat merasakan kepribadian cowok mungil tersebut menggesek pahanya. Sensasi kedua kulit yang bersentuhan itu mengalirkan panas ke kepala Gabriel, membuat ia semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga keduanya pun tenggelam dalam momen penuh luapan emosi tersebut.

Air liur milik mereka berdua bercampur jadi satu, mengalir di antara bibir yang tengah bertautan dan seperti tak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk melepaskannya. Suara desahan dari ciuman tersebut bergema di ruangan berpendingin yang tak lagi menjadi halangan bagi keduanya untuk melanjutkan ke sesi yang lebih panas.

Tubuh Gabriel kini bergetar penuh hasrat seiring dengan Obiet yang semakin menegang di bawah sana. Namun meski sedemikian menggairahkannya suasana, Ia masih belum berniat untuk menyentuh cowok mungil itu lagi sampai merasa yakin bahwa yang bersangkutan juga menginginkannya.

Obiet melepaskan bibirnya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas sebelum kemudian Gabriel kembali menciumnya dengan segera. Menggigit lembut bibir bawah cowok mungil tersebut seraya melebarkan kedua paha yang menghimpit lututnya dengan tangan.

"hhhh, Obiet…" Gabriel menggumam di sela-sela gigitannya. Membuat Obiet reflek membuka kedua bibirnya hanya untuk disambut dengan lidah milik Gabriel yang tak kuasa menolak ajakan untuk kembali beradu, walaupun sebenarnya cowok mungil tersebut sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud demikian.

Gabrielpun sadar kalau ini bukanlah saaat yang tepat untuk berlama-lama melakukan hal ini meskipun ia sangat menikmatinya. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore dan dua jam lagi mereka harus sudah berkumpul di lobi untuk kemudian berlatih vokal. Sudah tentu ia tidak mungkin membiarkan keadaan ini terus berlanjut karena ia tahu dirinya tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kalau sampai ia lepas kontrol, ia tidak menjamin bahwa ia dan Obiet bisa hadir di tempat latihan dalam dua jam ke depan. Karena itulah ia bermaksud untuk segera menuntaskan kewajibannya yang telah membuat Obiet menahan gejolak tubuhnya semenjak tadi.

"hhhhh…" Gabriel melepaskan bibirnya seraya mengelus lembut pipi Obiet. Ia mencium dahi penuh keringat milik cowok tersebut seraya menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Obiet dan melingkarkannya di leher sendiri. Menyuruh agar cowok mungil itu berpegangan di sana.

"G-gabrielhh.."

Obiet menatap Gabriel dengan lirih. Berusaha memberitahu cowok tersebut kalau sesuatu di bawah sana tengah meronta untuk di sentuh, membuat sebagian sisi tubuhnya merasa sakit karena lama menahan gejolak tersebut. Kakinya yang semula melebar pun kini kembali merapat, bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang segera memeluk Gabriel setelah cowok itu menyuruhnya tadi.

Mengerti sinyal dari Obiet yang meminta agar kebutuhan biologisnya segera dipenuhi, Gabriel tak berlama-lama menunggu dan segera menelusupkan tangannya di antara paha Obiet hanya untuk menggenggam lembut benda yang telah setengah mengeras tersebut.

"ng…" Obiet memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri seraya memejamkan kedua matanya reflek akibat sensasi yang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya. Membuat Gabriel secara tak sadar tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri melihat hal itu.

"gak papa Obiet.. hhh.. liat aku…" Ucap Gabriel membawa wajah Obiet agar tak berpaling. Ia tetap harus memastikan bahwa cowok tersebut siap untuk diperlakukan demikian oleh dirinya. Selain itu, Gabriel merasa mendapat kekuatan dan keberanian saat melakukannya bila menatap langsung ke mata Obiet. Hal itu ia lakukan agar bisa dengan tepat membaca ekspresi cowok mungil tersebut.

"liat ke aku terus Obiet…" Bisik Gabriel ketika kedua mata mereka akhirnya bertemu. Tangannya mulai bergerak secara perlahan, memberikan rangsangan kecil di daerah pribadi Obiet yang sepertinya tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membasah.

"a-ahhh..." Obiet menatap Gabriel tak fokus karena di dalam perutnya saat ini tengah berterbangan jutaan kupu-kupu. Menjadikan dirinya teringat akan sensasi yang sama yang pernah Gabriel berikan kepadanya saat berada di hotel, Solo, tempat mereka menginap beberapa hari lalu. Namun bedanya kali ini ia mampu merasakan perasaan kuat yang tak terbendung tersebut langsung di bagian tubuh tersensitif miliknya tanpa perantara apapun lagi.

Tangan Gabriel bergerak makin cepat mengikuti alur nafas Obiet yang kian memburu. Matanya menatap intense ke wajah cowok mungil tersebut sambil sesekali mencium permukaan kulitnya yang memerah.

"hhh..Biet," Gabriel menggumam lirih seraya menjilat perlahan leher Obiet ketika merasakan genggaman tangannya di bawah sana agak sedikit melonggar akibat licin berlumur cairan bening yang sedikit demi sedikit mengalir ke luar dari tubuh cowok mungil tersebut. Memberikan tanda bahwa pemiliknya akan segera melepas apa yang semenjak tadi ditahan olehnya.

"ahhh…aahhnn…" Obiet mengerutkan dahinya sambil terus menatap ke Gabriel, mencoba menyampaikan kepada cowok di atas bahwa dirinya tak lagi kuat membendung perasaan ingin 'terbebas' yang dirasakannya saat ini. "ah.. Ghah-bri..hh.." dengan susah payah ia menaikkan tubuhnya agar bisa bertemu dengan wajah Gabriel seraya menginginkan kembali ciuman dari lelaki tersebut.

Gabrielpun dengan senang hati menyambut permintaan Obiet dan merendahkan sedikit posisi tubuhnya agar lebih mudah bagi bibir keduanya untuk bertemu. Di tengah hal tersebut, Gabriel menggerakkan tangannya dengan ritme yang semakin cepat seakan tak peduli seberapa basah tangannya saat ini. Ia hanya tahu kalau sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamannya itu hampir mencapai titik puncak pertahanan terakhirnya. Dan ia harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum seseorang datang untuk mengingatkan mereka bahwa jadwal makan malam dimajukan menjadi satu jam lagi.

"nng- aahhh.. ahh.." Obietpun tak mampu mempertahankan ciuman mereka karena harus mengatur nafas dan juga suara desahannya yang tak sanggup ia tahan karena Gabriel tidak memberikan waktu sedetikpun baginya untuk lengah.

Punggung Obiet otomatis melengkung dramatis ketika desakan dari dalam perutnya telah berhasil menjebol seluruh pertahanan miliknya. Menyebabkan seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang, termasuk kedua kakinya yang meronta demi mengekspresikan perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya.

"ahh.. ahh.. ahh" Obiet terus mendesah merasakan gerakan tangan Gabriel di daerah pribadinya semakin menguat dan cepat. Ia tak mampu berbuat apapun selain memeluk cowok di atasnya tersebut dengan erat. Membuat orang yang bersangkutan sedikit kewalahan karena harus menopang tubuhnya sendiri agar tak jatuh menimpa Obiet.

Keringat dari tubuh keduanya bercampur membasahi sprei kasur yang telah acak-acakan tak berbentuk lagi. Celana boxer yang dipakai Gabrielpun ikut menjadi basah akibat hal tersebut, menimbulkan perasaan sedikit tak nyaman pada pemiliknya karena menjadikan dirinya semakin bergairah. Padahal setelah ini Gabriel tidak bermaksud untuk melanjutkan aktifitas mereka ke sesi yang lebih jauh, namun tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi galau dan reflek menggigit pundak Obiet.

"nngghh.."

Wangi khas dari tubuh cowok mungil tersebut telah menghidupkan sesuatu di dalam tubuh Gabriel, sejenak membuatnya lupa akan rencana semula.

"aahh.. ahh…" dan suara desahan Obiet yang terdengar jelas oleh indra pendengarannya telah menulikan segala bentuk suara lain di sekitar mereka.

"hhhhh… a-ahhh!" Gabrielpun mencium pundak Obiet ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan lengket mengalir keluar dari apa yang tengah di genggamnya seiring dengan suara teriakan lirih dari cowok mungil tersebut.

Seluruh tubuh Obiet merespon momen puncak yang tiba-tiba terjadi itu dengan rasa kaget. Menyebabkan dirinya terlonjak dari posisinya hingga membentur tubuh Gabriel yang berada di atasnya. Sambil terus mendesah karena tangan Gabriel tak berhenti bergerak meski cairan tubuhnya telah keluar, Obiet menjambak rambut cowok tersebut sebagai bentuk ekspresi dari perasannya yang bercampur aduk.

"ah! u-udahhh.. ahh.." Obiet tak kuasa untuk merapatkan kedua pahanya seraya menghimpit tangan Gabriel yang berada di antaranya agar cowok itu segera menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak mempengaruhi Gabriel dan justru membuat orang yang bersangkutan semakin bersemangat.

"belum Biet…hhh..keluarin semuanya.." Ucap Gabriel seraya memeluk Obiet hingga menghimpit tubuh cowok mungil tersebut di antara dirinya dan kasur. Meskipun cairan ejakulasi milik Obiet telah membasahi seluruh tangannya, namun ia tahu kalau hal tersebut belum bisa dikatakan selesai.

"u-uda…aahh!" desahan Obiet memotong sendiri protesnya ketika bagian pribadinya kembali mengeluarkan cairan hangat, walaupun tak sebanyak yang pertama tadi. Tubuhnya kembali menegang selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tergolek tak berdaya. Dadanya naik turun dan wajahnya memerah seperti tomat karena mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk aktifitas barusan.

Gabriel hanya tersenyum seraya melepaskan tangannya yang lengket untuk kemudian mengelapnya dengan sprei kasur. Ia lalu mengusap dahi Obiet yang penuh dengan keringat hingga poni cowok tersebut melekat di sana dan memberikan ciuman singkat kepadanya.

Obiet memandang Gabriel lirih dengan matanya yang telah membengkak akibat sebelumnya terlalu banyak menangis. Bola matanya menyiratkan perasaan lega dan juga bingung di saat yang bersamaan, membuat Gabriel terkekeh pelan seraya menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut.

"kamu istirahat sebentar, nanti aku bangunin kalo udah deket-deket makan malem," Ucap Gabriel membelai lembut wajah Obiet yang masih terlihat merona. Ia kemudian menyelinap keluar dari selimut dan hendak turun dari kasur ketika tangan Obiet menarik lengannya.

"G-Gabriel…"

Cowok mungil tersebut menatap sendu ke arah yang dipanggil dengan ekspresi seperti orang ingin menangis, seolah tak ingin lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Membuat Gabriel tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Obiet penuh kehangatan.

"maaf ya aku tadi udah bikin kamu ketakutan," Ucap Gabriel sambil membantu Obiet agar terduduk di kasur. Dengan sigap ia membalutkan selimut yang melorot dari tubuh bagian atas cowok tersebut supaya hembusan udara dari AC tidak membuatnya kedinginan.

"aku cuma khawatir kalo…" Gabriel menggantungkan kata-katanya sejenak sebelum kemudian menggeleng pelan, "bukan cuma. Tapi khawatir banget kalo kamu diapa-apain sama Cakka," lanjutnya seraya mengacak rambut Obiet yang sebenarnya sudah acak-acakan akibat aktifitas mereka tadi.

Obiet memandang parau sosok Gabriel yang sedang tertawa lirih di hadapannya. Ia sedikit banyak merasa tersentuh dengan besarnya perhatian yang cowok tersebut berikan kepadanya selama ini. Segala bentuk keresahan dan ketakutan yang ia dapatkan dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya selalu bisa diredam oleh, hanya, keberadaan Gabriel di dekatnya. Bisa dibilang ia membenarkan perkataan Gabriel sebelumnya bahwa, benar, ia tak bisa berada jauh dari cowok tersebut.

Meskipun Obiet sempat merasa galau karena Cakka telah mengungkapkan perasaan kepada dirinya beberapa waktu lalu, dan ia tidak berani menceritakan kepada Gabriel tentang kegundahannya tersebut, kini ia justru merasa bersalah karena telah membuat khawatir cowok yang disukainya itu. Bahkan kejadian tak diinginkan saat di pantai bersama Cakka justru telah membuat keduanya kini menjadi semakin dekat. Menyebabkan Obiet semakin merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya secara jelas kepada Gabriel, dan harus menunggu sampai lelaki tersebut lebih dulu mengambil tindakan.

Tapi apa mau dikata, Obiet memang bukanlah orang yang pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya. Dan ia beruntung karena Gabriel paham betul dengan sifatnya yang satu itu sehingga tidak pernah sekali saja memaksakan kehendak terhadap dirinya mengenai hal apapun. Itulah yang membuat Obiet menyukai Gabriel. Dan mungkin akan semakin menyukainya mulai dari sekarang hingga seterusnya.

"so-soal Cakka…" Obiet menundukkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan Gabriel yang menatap dirinya. "soal Cakka aku.." tangannya mencengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sambil terus mencoba menyusun kata-kata di dalam pikiran.

Gabrielpun dengan sabar menunggu selama beberapa menit sambil memandang gemas cowok mungil yang tengah kebingungan tersebut. Sebenarnya tanpa diberitahu secara lisan pun ia sudah bisa mengerti semuanya, namun tentu saja ia tidak ingin kembali berspekulasi dengan pikirannya sendiri seperti yang sudah-sudah. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari yang bersangkutan agar semua menjadi jelas. Termasuk tentang perasaan Obiet kepada Cakka dan juga kepada dirinya.

"soal Cakka, aku . . . ?" Gabriel mengulang kata-kata Obiet untuk membantu cowok tersebut bicara. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Obiet yang terkepal di atas selimut.

"a-aku…" Obiet menjadi terbata saat merasakan sentuhan lembut Gabriel di tangannya, seolah mendesak secara tak langsung agar ia segera menyelesaikan kata-katanya, yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya. Dengan panik Obiet menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seraya menarik tangannya ke dalam selimut. Membuat Gabriel yang menyadari hal tersebut menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"waktu di pantai kamu diapain sama Cakka?" Tanya Gabriel mencoba mengarahkan pembicaraan agar Obiet mampu memberikan informasi yang jelas kepadanya. "kamu dicium sama dia?" tanyanya lagi seraya memberikan pertanyaan yang lebih spesifik.

Obiet mengangkat kepalanya karena kaget mendengar pertanyaan Gabriel barusan. Ia seketika menjadi galau antara harus menjawab jujur atau tidak. Membuatnya berujung dalam diam sambil memasang wajah lirih tak mampu berkata-kata.

"jawab iya atau enggak aja Biet," Ucap Gabriel meberikan alternatif pilihan jawaban yang singkat karena ia tahu kalau Obiet tak akan mampu memberikan penjelasan lebih mengenai perihal tersebut. "kamu dicium sama Cakka?" kembali Gabriel mengulang pertanyaan tersebut untuk kedua kalinya, memberi desakan kepada Obiet agar segera bersuara.

Obietpun sejenak memandang Gabriel dengan ragu sebelum akhirnya kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam, "i-iya.." yang langsung diikuti decakkan kesal dari Gabriel.

"dicium di mana?" Tanya Gabriel seraya memandang intense ke cowok di hadapannya. "di bibir?" lanjutnya segera sambil merendahkan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa memperhatikan dengan jelas wajah Obiet yang enggan untuk diperlihatkan.

Seketika Obiet kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan kaget mendapati wajah Gabriel begitu dekat dengannya. Mata cowok tersebut dengan fokus menatap dirinya tanpa jeda, membuat Obiet menjadi gugup dan memalingkan kepalanya ke samping.

"kamu dicium di bibir?" Tanya Gabriel lagi seraya meraih dagu Obiet dan membawanya agar menghadap ke arahnya. Membuat cowok yang bersangkutan memejamkan matanya dengan takut sambil mengangguk pelan.

Gabriel sebenarnya tidak begitu kaget mendapati jawaban tersebut karena ia sudah memprediksikan terlebih dulu sebelumnya. Namun meski demikian, ia tetap merasa seperti ada sebuah anak panah yang tiba-tiba melesat dan menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Dan ketika melihat ekspresi tak nyaman dari Obiet, ia memutuskan untuk tetap bersabar dan menenangkan diri.

"trus dia ngapain lagi?" Tanya Gabriel seraya mengelus lembut pipi Obiet dan membuat cowok mungil itu reflek membuka kedua matanya. "dia nggak bikin kamu kayak gini kan?" Tanya Gabriel lagi sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Obiet, menyebabkan cowok yang bersangkutan merasa malu dan buru-buru menutupinya kembali dengan selimut yang sama.

"nggak kan, Biet?" Tanya Gabriel sambil membiarkan lelaki di hadapannya sibuk membenarkan posisi selimut.

Obiet menggeleng kuat seraya mencengkram kain tebal tersebut. Kepalanya tertunduk karena merasa kaget dan malu di saat yang bersamaan.

Gabrielpun menghela nafas lega lalu kemudian memeluk Obiet. "pokoknya kamu nggak boleh jauh-jauh dari aku ya Biet…" Ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung cowok mungil tersebut dengan lembut.

Obiet merespon hanya dengan memberikan anggukkan lemah sebelum kemudaian membalas pelukan Gabriel kepadanya. Keduanya lalu terhanyut dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Gabriel melepaskan pelukannya karena teringat akan suatu hal yang mengganggu dirinya. Gabriel lupa kalau ia seharusnya cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melepaskan hasrat tak terlepaskan miliknya yang sedari tadi tertahan. Dan perasaan itu kini telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan, menyebabkan dirinya harus berjalan tertatih dari atas kasur menuju kamar mandi.

"aduh, sori Biet, bentar. Kamu tiduran aja dulu.." Ucap Gabriel sambil berlalu meninggalkan Obiet yang memandang bingung ke arahnya.

# # #


	3. Chapter 2 (bagian 2)

"kenapa kita bertiga di tinggal cobaaaaa?!" Gumam Lintar kesal seraya berjalan lesu di koridor penginapan bersama Rio dan juga Alvin yang nampak lelah.

Jam di dinding lobi sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima menit, mengharuskan ketiga anak yang sedang asyik bermain pasir di pantai itu meninggalkan semua kesenangan dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing karena teringat akan jadwal latihan vokal bersama kru malam ini. Namun Lintar tak habis pikir mengapa ke tujuh anak lainnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pantai tanpa memberi tahu mereka terlebih dahulu. Ia, Rio, dan Alvin pun terpaksa menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit terakhir untuk mencari anggota Icil divo lainnya yang, kata mbak mbak resepsionis, ternyata sudah kembali ke penginapan semenjak satu jam yang lalu.

Alvin mendecak kesal sambil menggaruk-garuk punggungnya yang gatal akibat terkena pasir pantai dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar begitu melewatinya tanpa berkata-kata. Sementara Rio dan Lintar hanya menatap datar ke arah cowok chinese tersebut sambil kemudian melanjutkan berjalan.

"mau jalan sampe mana Tar? Kamar lo kan di sana.." Ujar Rio tersenyum seraya menunjuk ke ruang di ujung koridor dekat lobi. Ia ingat betul kamar Lintar ada di sana karena terdapat taman yang indah di depannya.

"eh? Iya ya," Gumam Lintar bodoh karena tak sadar telah berjalan mengikuti Rio semenjak tadi hingga beberapa meter jauh dari kamar miliknya. Membuat Rio terkekeh pelan seraya merangkul cowok berkulit tan tersebut dan menyeretnya.

"lo kangen sama gua ya Tar? Hahaha," Ucap Rio jahil dan langsung mendapat respon tepisan di tangan dari cowok yang bersangkutan. "pengen sekamar sama gua malem ini nggak?" Tanya Rio kemudian sambil menyandar di dinding seraya menatap serius ke Lintar yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan.

"…t-tanya Kiki!" Bentak Lintar spontan karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia mendadak merasa gugup karena ditatap dengan serius oleh cowok yang biasa menjahilinya itu. Sedetik kemudian iapun menjadi merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena sadar secara tidak langsung telah memberikan kesempatan kepada Rio untuk bisa sekamar dengan dirinya. Lintarpun berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju kamarnya tanpa menunggu respon dari Rio.

"hah?" cowok yang ditinggalkan merasa bingung karena Lintar tidak memberikan jawaban yang pasti kepada dirinya. Menerima atau menolak, keduanya sama sekali tidak tersampaikan melalui jawaban abal-abal tersebut. Namun di satu sisi Rio percaya bahwa sebenarnya anak itu hanya malu karena ia tiba-tiba mengajaknya sekamar. Dan di sisi yang lain Rio juga yakin bahwa malam ini Lintar akan bisa bersamanya.

"fuh.. hahahaha.." Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Rio tertawa pada dirinya sendiri sambil kemudian melenggang dengan santai ke kamarnya yang ada di sudut lain penginapan.

Rio baru saja akan berbelok di pertigaan koridor ketika ia melihat segerombolan anak-anak, yakni Irsyad, Patton, Kiki, dan juga Debo sedang berbincang di tengah-tengah jalan. Keempatnya berwajah sangat serius hingga Rio tidak berani menyapa mereka dan hanya berjalan perlahan saja menuju ke sana.

"ya kalo dia nggak mau cerita, nggak usah marahin kita juga kali! Emang kita ini tempat pelampiasan dia apa?!" Ucap Patton kesal sambil menendang-nendang pot bunga yang ada di pinggiran dinding. "Kamu juga sih pake nanya segala! Ujungnya kita juga kan yang kena!" Gerutunya lagi, kali ini sambil melotot ke arah Debo yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"kok akuuuu? Kan aku cuma ngewakilin kalian. Lagian ngapa kalian diem aja tadiiiii?!" Sanggah Debo membela dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya tadi tidak bermaksud untuk membuat suasana menjadi ricuh. Ia hanya berusaha untuk menyampaikan kepada Cakka apa yang ada dipikiran teman-temannya saja.

"Sut dulu ah kalian berdua!" Bentak Irsyad geram melihat Patton dan Debo yang semenjak keluar dari kamar Cakka hingga sekarang terus beradu mulut. "masalahnya itu bukan Cakka marah ama kita apa enggak, tapi Cakka tu lagi berantem sama Obiet! BO3 terancem bubar nih!" Ucapnya depresi seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Membuat Patton dan Debo saling melempar pandang dengan kesal lalu kemudian terdiam.

"kita harus buat mereka berdua akur lagi. Gimanapun caranya." Gumam irsyad sambil memandang satu persatu wajah keempat temannya yang ada di sana. Termasuk juga Rio yang tengah berdiri di belakang Debo dalam diam tanpa berani menyapa karena menyadari suasana sedang tidak begitu kondusif untuk menginterupsi.

"tadi Cakka emang bilang kalo dia ada masalah sama Obiet waktu di pantai. Tapi kita kan belum tau masalahnya itu apa.." Ujar Kiki berusaha tetap kalem sambil mengusap-usap tubuhnya yang terasa lengket akibat terkena air laut. "Sebelum kita tau detailnya, mending jangan gegabah deh. Ntar takutnya malah nambah parah.." Katanya lagi memberikan penjelasan.

"pokoknya apapun yang terjadi aku bakal bela Obiet!" Ucap Patton mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara. Irsyad yang melihat hal itupun mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"kok gitu Ton?" Tanya Debo mengerutkan alisnya.

"ya kamu tau sendiri kan, Obiet anaknya nggak pernah macem-macem. Kalopun Cakka berantem sama dia, pastinya si Cakka yang cari masalah. Orang kita yang nggak ngapa-ngapain aja dimarahin gitu ama dia tadi. Huh!" Jawab Patton kesal sambil kembali menendang pot bunga milik penginapan. Membuat Kiki merasa risih dan segera menggeser pot tersebut ke tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat Patton berdiri.

Debo dan Irsyad mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju dengan pendapat patton barusan. Memang selama ini belum pernah ada cerita Obiet membuat masalah dengan orang lain, apalagi sampai bermusuhan segala. Cowok mungil itu terkenal kalem dan enggan ikut mencampuri urusan orang lain sehingga kecil kemungkinan kalau masalah antara dirinya dan Cakka disebabkan oleh suatu hal yang berasal dari sikapnya. Justru dengan kejadian di kamar tadi, Debo, Irsyad, Kiki, dan Patton menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya Cakkalah yang terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah.

Kiki pribadi sebenarnya hampir bisa menebak permasalahan yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Obiet dan Cakka. Atau bisa dibilang mungkin bukan permasalahan mereka berdua, melainkan antara Cakka dan Gabriel. Obiet hanyalah sebagai orang yang diperebutkan oleh kedua temannya itu, menyebabkan dirinya berada di keadaan labil karena sifatnya yang tidak bisa mengabaikan salah satunya. Dan mungkin saja Cakka ingin memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk menarik Obiet dari sisi Gabriel. Namun tentu saja Obiet menolak hal tersebut karena Kikipun tahu kalau anak itu memang menyukai Gabriel. Alhasil, kini Cakka dan Obiet berada di situasi yang membingungkan.

Kiki memang belum tahu kenapa Cakka bisa sampai seemosi itu ketika Debo menanyakan tentang kejadian di pantai tadi sore. Bahkan Cakka sempat melempar Patton dengan bantal karena cowok tersebut ikut bertanya. Namun semua orang sepertinya bisa menebak siapa yang tersakiti dan menyakiti hanya dengan melihat orang yang dikejar dan mengejar. Karena itulah Patton, Irsyad, dan juga Debo sepakat bahwa Obiet adalah korban kemarahan Cakka.

"Betul kata Kiki. Ada baiknya kita cari tau dulu masalahnya apa." Ucap Debo menyetujui perkataan Kiki tadi. Padahal dirinya sama seperti cowok first winner idola cilik satu itu, mungkin sudah paham kenapa Cakka bisa punya masalah dengan Obiet. Namun ia tentu tidak mau membeberkannya kepada orang lain sebelum mengetahui dengan jelas apa dan bagaimana permasalahan yang sebenarnya.

"Ntar malem aku mau ngomong sama Obiet, ada yang mau ikutan?" Tanya Irsyad melempar pandangan ke arah teman-temannya.

Patton segera mengangkat tangan dan berteriak 'aku!' ketika Kiki mengusulkan agar cukup Irsyad saja yang berbicara dengan Obiet. Hal tersebbut dilakukan supaya cowok mungil tersebut tidak merasa tertekan. Kiki yakin kalau Irsyad, sebagai sahabat terdekat Obiet, pasti bisa menghandle pembicaraan dan mungkin akan bisa membuat Obiet menceritakan secara mendetail semua kejadian yang telah terjadi. Kiki hanya berpesan pada Irsyad agar ia berpikir terlebih dulu sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan karena akan ada kemungkinan hal itu justru malah membuat keadaan makin runyam. Pada intinya, tidak ada kubu Obiet dan tidak ada kubu Cakka. Semua ini dilakukan hanya untuk menggali informasi saja, bukan mendukung atau menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"berarti ada yang harus ngomong sama Cakka lagi dong?" Tanya Patton menggigit jari telunjuknya. "aku ogah ah!" Lanjutnya lagi seraya hendak menendang pot bunga namun tak jadi karena benda tersebut sudah dipindahkan oleh Kiki.

"ya kamu lah Ton! Kan kamu yang sekamar sama diaaaaa.." Ujar Irsyad mendorong pundak Patton hingga anak itu agak sedikit oleng.

"nggak maaaaauuuuuuu, sereeeeeeem…" rengek Patton memukul-mukul tembok yang ada di belakang tubuhnya. Membuat Rio memandang heran ke anak yang satu itu.

"tapi tetep harus ada yang ngomong sama Cakka. Kalo enggak, bakal susah untuk ngedamaiin mereka berdua." Jelas Irsyad lagi. Ia menatap ke Debo dengan penuh harap, namun lelaki itu justru sengaja memalingkan pandangannya ke arah berbeda. Menyebabkan keheningan menghiasi suasana setelah itu.

"masalah apa sih? Kok pada serius banget. Gua bisa bantu apa?" Tanya Rio akhirnya bosan menunggu terlalu lama. Keempat anggota Icil divo lainnya segera menengok ke sosok dirinya tanpa berkata-kata. Mungkin hanya Kiki yang bergumam, "loh, ada Rio…" dan mendapat balasan "dari tadi kali Ki.." oleh cowok yang bersangkutan dengan tatapan datar.

"Rio emang bisa? Jangan ah, dia nggak tau apa-apa," Ucap Irsyad mengibaskan tangannya ke Rio seraya menolak tawaran bantuan dari cowok tersebut. "mending Debo aja. Cakka sering curhat ke kamu kan?" Lanjut Irsyad menatap Debo di sebelahnya dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Tapi aku bingung mesti dari mana mulai ngomongnya. Ntar aku dimarahin lagi kayak tadi," Ucap Debo menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

"Nah, gua ada rencana nih," Kata Kiki tiba-tiba seraya merentangkan tangannya, memberi isyarat kepada keempat cowok lain agar mendekat ke arahnya. Ia merendahkan sedikit kepalanya dan juga mengecilkan volume suaranya sebelum kemudian menjelaskan.

"ntar malem habis latihan vokal kita langsung rolling kamar. Buat supaya Obiet bisa sekamar sama Irsyad. Trus Debo sama Cakka. Dan plis, gua sama iyel, soalnya cuma gua yang bisa ngorek informasi dari anak itu. Siapa tau Obiet udah cerita banyak ke dia kan, ya gak?" Terang Kiki yang langsung mendapat anggukkan dari Irsyad, Debo, dan juga Patton. Sementara Rio hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam "eh, gua ama Lintar ya. Hehe.." yang sayangnya tidak direspon oleh Kiki atau siapapun.

"malem ini kita harus dapet info selengkap-lengkapnya, trus besok pagi-pagi banget sebelum manggung kita kumpul bentar untuk diskusi gimana baiknya supaya ni dua orang bisa baikan. Oke?" Kiki memandang ke teman-temannya dengan mantap dan segera mendapat kata setuju dari semuanya.

"gua bantu bikin undiannya yah," Kata Rio mengguncang pundak Irsyad. "gua inget kok. Obiet sama lo, Cakka sama Debo, Kiki sama Iyel, Gua ama Lintar, Patton sama Alvin. Kan?" Ucapnya lagi sambil senyam senyum sendiri, membuat Patton dan Debo memandang heran ke arah dirinya. Sementara Kiki hanya terkekeh saja mendengar penuturan Rio barusan.

"terserah lo deh io, yang penting enam orang tadi udah fix. Sisanya siiiiih asal aja," Ucap Kiki seraya menegakkan kembali punggungnya. Riopun tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu.

"Sip!" Ujar Rio memberikan dua jempol kepada Kiki.

Kelima anggota Icil divo itupun akhirnya membubarkan diri karena sebentar lagi mereka harus makan malam dan dilanjut dengan latihan vokal. Mereka segera berjalan menuju ke kamar masing-masing kecuali Patton yang enggan kembali ke dalam kamarnya karena takut kalau Cakka masih belum mereda emosi. Akhirnya iapun meminta izin kepada Kiki agar bisa menumpang mandi di kamar cowok tersebut.

# # #

Studio Musik Bali Resort pukul 22.15 WIT

"Siapa yang laper cung!" Teriak Kak Yoyon mengangkat tangannya ke atas sambil melompat-lompat gaje di dalam ruang studio. Di sofa terlihat Kak Annisa dan Kak Toga sedang mengutak atik handphone milik pria tersebut sambil sesekali tertawa heboh. Membuat pemiliknya segera merebut benda itu dari tangan kedua orang yang menertawainya sambil menggumam, "jangan buka inbox geeeeh…" dan mendapat respon "lagian lo sms-an sama Irya bahasanya gitu banget sih Yon, hahaha" dari Kak Annisa yang tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Kesepuluh anggota Icil divo baru saja menyelesaikan gladi bersih mereka di dalam studio milik penginapan dan kini sedang menunggu pengumuman dari Kak Yoyon, apakah mereka setelah ini bisa langsung beristirahat atau ada kegiatan lain yang harus di lakukan untuk mempersiapkan acara esok hari. Namun nampaknya kakak yang satu itu sengaja mengulur waktu agar bisa bersantai sejenak di dalam studio, mengingat betapa sibuk dan melelahkannya pekerjaan mereka, membuat ketiga kru Idola Cilik yang sedang asyik bercanda itu mencuri-curi kesempatan di sela padatnya kegiatan di hari itu.

Kak Yoyon pun pada akhirnya tidak melanjutkan pembahasan tentang 'siapa yang laper' yang tadi di gagasnya dan justru kini tengah menjadi bahan bully-an dari kedua orang rekan kerjanya tersebut. Membuat Alvin yang penasaran dengan sigap merebut handphone Kak Yoyon dan membuka satu persatu pesan yang ada di dalam inbox miliknya.

"lo istirahat aja, ntar biar gua yang urus." Ucap Alvin seraya membaca dengan keras salah satu pesan dari Kak Irya. Menyebabkan Kak Yoyon panik dan berusaha merebut kembali handphone tersebut dari tangan Alvin. Namun tentu saja tidak semudah itu karena benda tersebut langsung Alvin lemparkan ke Gabriel yang berada tak begitu jauh darinya.

"jangan lupa makan Yon, awas kurus." Ucap Gabriel membaca pesan dari Kak Irya berikutnya. "ahahahaha, lol banget sih kak," Ucapnya seraya tertawa geli setelah memperhatikan kelanjutan isi sms tersebut. Membuat Kak Yoyon semakin merasa malu dan melompat melangkahi tubuh Irsyad yang tengah tiduran di karpet hanya untuk menjitak kepala Gabriel.

"lempar sini Yel!" Teriak Rio semangat sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari kalau-kalau Kak Yoyon tiba-tiba beralih kepadanya. Namun belum sempat ia menangkap handphone itu dari Gabriel, lelaki berusia 24 tahun itu berhasil menyabotase lalu menjitak kepala Rio.

"ciye banget sih Kak Yoyon ~ " ledek Debo menarik-narik celana jeans yang dikenakan kakak itu seraya memberikan ekspresi hendak tertawa kepada dua orang kru yang sedang memegangi perut mereka demi menahan rasa geli. Kak Yoyon hanya menggumam, "ish, apa sih Bo," sambil lalu kembali melompati Irsyad dan duduk di sofa. Lalu dimulailah kembali acara bully membully di antara para kru tersebut.

"Ck!"

Tiba-tiba Cakka mendecak kesal di sudut ruangan dengan suara yang agak sedikit keras, membuat kesembilan anggota Icil divo lainnya segera menghentikan tawa mereka. Cowok jogja itu tidak menggubris pandangan aneh dari teman-temannya dan memilih untuk kembali diam sambil mengutak atik BB miliknya. Namun dari ekspresi wajahnya, orang bisa langsung tahu kalau ia sedang dalam kondisi mood yang tidak baik.

Memang, semenjak tadi Cakka selalu terlihat menyendiri dan enggan berkomunikasi dengan siapapun kecuali Kak Yoyon yang tadi sempat menyuruhnya untuk membantu pengecekan sound. Selebihnya ia tidak bertingkah banyak kecuali dengan intense memperhatikan Gabriel dan Obiet yang selalu berdekatan. Membuat dirinya sesekali mendecak kesal atau menendang benda-benda sekitar.

Tak hanya Gabriel dan Obiet saja, namun ke tujuh anak lainnya pun bisa merasakan tatapan amarah Cakka selalu mengawasi kedua orang tersebut. Namun tentu saja mereka tidak tahu mengenai hubungan Gabriel dan Obiet, sehingga mereka mengira Cakka sedang menatap tajam hanya ke cowok mungil yang tengah bertengkar dengannya itu saja.

Kiki yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut segera melempar pandang ke arah Irsyad dan memberinya kode agar cowok tersebut melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan rencana mereka semula. Irsyad yang mengerti pun lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengangkat tangan ke udara.

"eh, kita rolling kamar yuk!" Ucap Irsyad semangat sambil memasang senyum yang terlihat agak sedikit dipaksakan. Matanya memberi isyarat kepada Kiki, Patton, Debo, dan juga Rio supaya keempat orang tersebut membantunya.

"ayok ayok!" Ucap Patton dan Debo yang langsung mengangkat tangan dengan canggung di saat yang bersamaan. Mereka berusaha untuk memasang ekspresi normal seperti biasa sambil melirik ke sosok Cakka yang masih memainkan BB nya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun untuk merespon ajakan Irsyad.

"eeeeeeeeh? Kenapa roooooliiiiing?" Tanya Lintar bingung. Rio yang berada di sebelahnya segera membungkam mulut cowok tersebut dan kemudian mengangkat tangannya sendiri.

"yuk, siapa yang mau ngundi?" Ucapnya sambil berusaha menahan tubuh Lintar yang meronta minta dilepaskan. Membuat Gabriel mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil di ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat ke arah Kiki tepat ketika sahabatnya itu mengangkat tangannya.

"gua aja yang ngundi." Ujarnya seraya membalas pandangan Gabriel. Mengirimkan sejuta informasi tak terucapkan kepada cowok tersebut agar tidak protes dan mengikuti alur skenario. Walaupun Kiki tahu betul kalau Gabriel sejujurnya pasti tidak akan mau berpisah kamar dari Obiet. Namun demi kebaikan bersama, ia tetap harus melakukannya.

"yey! Kiki yang ngundi!" Ucap Irsyad kaku sambil terus memperhatikan Cakka yang tak kunjung memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan merespon. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi galau dan mengirimkan kata-kata bisu, "Cakka-nya gimanaaaaaa?" kepada Kiki seraya menunjuk-nunjuk sosok Cakka di sudut ruangan.

"omongin lah!" Ucap Kiki dengan kata-kata bisu seraya mengrenyitkan alisnya.

Gabriel yang memperhatikan hal itu langsung mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya. Nampaknya memang bukan hanya dia saja yang tahu mengenai masalah Obiet dan Cakka di pantai tadi sore. Ia sempat lupa bahwa di sana juga ada anggota icil divo lainnya yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Tak heran jika Kiki sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Walaupun ia belum mendapat penjelasan dari sahabatnya itu, namun Gabriel percaya bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah sesuatu yang baik demi kepentingan bersama. Toh kalaupun Gabriel curhat kepada Kiki, ia juga pasti akan meminta masukan dari cowok tersebut.

"Debo aja! Debo!" Kiki melempar kata-kata bisunya kepada Debo. Membuat cowok yang bersangkutan kaget dan dengan ragu menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri seraya mengonfirmasi. Kikipun mengangguk dan segera menyuruhnya untuk menanyai Cakka.

"eh, Cakka, Cakka, kamu setuju rolling kamar kan?" Tanya Debo dengan suara yang pelan sambil tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan lutut Cakka. Namun karena semua orang di ruangan tersebut diam memperhatikan, kecuali tiga orang kru yang masih saja heboh sendiri, suara teguran Debo terhadap Cakka itu terdengar lebih keras dua kali lipat.

Cowok jogja itupun merasa terganggu dengan keheningan dan tatapan dari anak-anak di ruangan tersebut. Membuatnya reflek berdiri dan mendecak ketus.

"bodo amat lah," Gumamnya seraya pergi keluar dari ruang studio. Meninggalkan Debo dan kedelapan orang lainnya terbelenggu dalam perasaan yang tak nyaman.

Begitu sosok Cakka telah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, Debo dan Patton dengan gaduhnya menyuruh Rio untuk segera mencatat nama-nama pasangan hasil rolling kamar yang telah mereka tetapkan sebelumnya. Membuat Lintar mengerutkan dahinya seraya bertanya, "nggak diundi dulu?" dan mendapat balasan "panjang ceritanya Tar," dari Irsyad yang menepuk pundaknya.

Sementara itu Kiki bersandar lemas di dinding ruangan sambil mengelus-elus dadanya yang tadi sempat menegang karena takut kalau Cakka akan kembali emosi. Matanya menatap ke arah Gabriel dan Obiet yang hanya terdiam memperhatikan kegaduhan Debo, Patton, dan Rio. Dalam hati ia bertekad akan menceritakan semua rencana dan spekulasinya kepada Gabriel mengenai Cakka nanti begitu mereka berdua sampai di kamar. Ia sendiri pun sudah tak sabar ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Gabriel tentang kejadian yang menimpa Obiet saat di pantai tadi.

"Lo sama gua Yel." Ucap Kiki ketika Gabriel melongok ke catatan yang sedang dibuat oleh Rio, mencoba mencari tahu dengan siapa dirinya akan sekamar.

"Obiet?" Tanya Gabriel memandang ke Kiki dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Obiet sama aku," Jawab Irsyad yang ternyata mendengar pertanyaan Gabriel barusan. Tangannya merangkul pundak Obiet yang terasa melemas karena kelelahan dan mengguncangnya pelan seraya memberikan dorongan semangat kepada cowok mungil tersebut.

"hooo…" Gabriel menggumam tanda mengerti dan membiarkan dua orang yang bersahabat itu mengambil waktu privasi mereka. Iapun berpindah duduk ke sebelah Kiki hanya untuk membisikinya sesuatu.

"intinya Gua sama Cakka atau Cakka sama Obiet?" Tanya Gabriel dengan hati-hati sambil matanya memperhatikan sekeliling kalau-kalau ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar suara miliknya.

"intinya lo sama Cakka." Jawab Kiki dengan nada berbisik pula. "tapi mereka taunya Obiet sama Cakka yang berantem.." Lanjutnya lagi sambil tangannya menutupi mulut agar tak ada orang yang bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya. "pokoknya ntar gua certain semua kalo udah di kamar," Ucap Kiki kemudian seraya menepuk dada Gabriel. Membuat cowok yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk saja tanda setuju.

"Obiet! Tenang aja Biet! Aku bakal dukung kamu apapun yang terjadi!" Ujar Patton sambil merangkak ke arah Obiet dan segera memeluk cowok mungil tersebut begitu berhasil mencapainya.

"ssssstt! Keras amat sih Ton ngomongnya!" bisik Irsyad memarahi cowok hyper tersebut. "Sabar ya Biet, kita semua tau kalo Cakka emang orangnya keras kok." Ucapnya lagi sambil kali ini menggenggam tangan Obiet yang terasa dingin. Cowok mungil itu hanya tersenyum lemah saja menanggapi komentar dari Patton dan Irsyad barusan.

"eh ini kok aku sama Ri-" CKLEK.

Baru saja Lintar hendak protes karena namanya dan nama Rio ditulis sebagai satu kamar, Cakka kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menyebabkan anak-anak panik dan segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Seperti Patton yang buru-buru merangkak menjauh dari sosok Cakka di belakang dan juga Rio yang segera mendorong Debo, Alvin, serta Lintar agar tak menggerombol di dekatnya.

"Gua bacain hasil undiannya ya," Ucap Rio sambil melirik ke arah Kiki yang memberinya kode untuk segera mengumumkan apa yang tertera di kertas. Semua anakpun mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada dirinya, kecuali Cakka yang sama sekali tidak menggubris dan duduk di sudut ruangan.

"emmm, Alvin sama Patton, Gua sama Lintar, Kiki sama Gabriel, Obiet sama Irsyad, trus…Cakka sama Debo," Ucap Rio dengan agak takut-takut dan suara yang memelan di akhir kalimat. Membuat Cakka mengangkat kepala sambil lalu memandang sinis ke dirinya.

"se-setuju semua kan?" gumam Rio berkali-kali melirik Kiki dengan gelisah. Tatapan tajam Cakka menusuk eksistensinya hingga ia tak berani untuk balik menatapnya. Beruntung Kiki mengerti dan menyenggol orang-orang di sekitarnya agar cepat memberikan persetujuan.

"setujuuuuuuu…" Ucap kedelapan anak itu kompak. Mereka bersyukur karena Cakka tidak mengajukan protes akan hal itu, cowok jogja itu bahkan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menanggapi apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh teman-temannya.

Beberapa menit setelah pengumuman hasil undian, Kak Yoyon akhirnya menyuruh para anggota Icil Divo untuk segera meninggalkan studio dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Ia menegaskan kepada mereka bahwa acara besok harus berjalan dengan lancar, tidak ada satupun cacat apalagi keterlambatan dari salah seorang di antara mereka. Karena itulah Kak Yoyon tidak memperbolehkan anak-anak untuk berkeliaran di penginapan setelah ini. Mereka harus langsung beristirahat agar dapat bangun keesokan hari di waktu yang tepat.

Anak-anakpun tidak berlama-lama menunggu dan segera menuruti perintah dari penanggungjawab mereka tersebut.

Debo dengan takut-takut mengajak Cakka untuk bersamanya kembali ke dalam kamar. Sementara Gabriel mengajak Obiet sebentar ke toilet terdekat agar bisa berbicara dengan anak itu tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

"kamu percaya aja sama aku sama Kiki. Nanti kalo kamu butuh apa-apa, langsung telfon aku aja Biet," Ucap Gabriel seraya memegang kedua pundak Obiet dan mendapat respon anggukkan dari cowok mungil tersebut.

"aku yakin semua bakalan baik-baik aja kok." Ucap Gabriel lagi, kali ini ia tersenyum sambil kemudian merendahkan kepalanya hanya untuk mencium bibir Obiet dengan lembut lalu memeluknya.

"se-semua gara-gara Obiet…" gumam Obiet lirih seraya membalas pelukan Gabriel kepadanya. Membuat cowok yang bersangkutan mendesis pelan karena mendengar perkataan barusan.

"kamu ngomong apa sih Biet, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, kamu percaya deh sama aku." Gabriel membelai punggung cowok dipelukannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang untuk mengurangi perasaan khawatir yang tengah dirasakannya. "lagian mana bisa aku diem aja setelah tau kamu diapa-apain sama Cakka," Ucapnya lagi dengan serius.

Dari arah luar mendadak terdengar suara Irsyad dan Patton memanggil-manggil Obiet. Gabrielpun segera melepas pelukannya dan mendorong punggung cowok mungil itu agar terlebih dulu keluar dari toilet. Setelah itu dirinya sendiri segera menyusul dan pergi bersama Kiki menuju kamar mereka.

# # #

Kamar 027 – Gabriel dan Kiki

"dia nggak ngomong kalo dia ditolak sama Obiet. Dia cuma bilang kalo dia berantem sama Obiet di pantai. Kayaknya dia nggak mau anak-anak tau kalo dia suka sama Obiet deh.." Ucap Kiki yang kini tengah terbaring di kasurnya. Sementara di kasur yang satunya lagi ada Gabriel sedang mendengarkan ceritanya dengan serius.

"Cakka nggak nyinggung soal gua?" Tanya Gabriel memiringkan badannya untuk melihat ke Kiki.

"nggak. Makanya anak-anak taunya Cakka sama Obiet yang berantem." Jawab Kiki ikut memiringkan badannya ke arah Gabriel. Tangannya menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebagian sisi tubuhnya karena merasa dingin dengan udara yang keluar dari pendingin ruangan.

"fuh, ternyata dia jentel juga." Gumam Gabriel menyisir rambutnya yang agak sedikit berantakan ke belakang. "berarti ini perang tertutup antara gua sama dia," ucapnya lagi sambil menatap Kiki. "yaaa… gua sih nggak masalah dia mau musuhin gua apa gimana. Gua cuma nggak mau Obiet jadi galau gara-gara dia." Gabriel menarik selimutnya ke atas dan merebahkan tubuhnya seraya memandang langit-langit kamar.

"setuju gua Yel. Masalahnya, gua nggak tau gimana caranya nge-handle anak-anak yang udah kadung ikut campur." Ujar Kiki yang kini ikut berbaring menghadap ke langit-langit kamar. Lampu yang menempel di atas sana sengaja dibiarkan mati oleh keduanya agar suasana menjadi lebih nyaman untuk berdiskusi. "gua juga sih yang salaaaah, nyuruh mereka nanyain Cakka… ck," Lanjutnya seraya memukul bantal yang ada di sebelahnya.

"santai Ki, mereka juga nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain karena nggak tau masalah sebenernya. Paling-paling mereka kira Obiet sama Cakka berantem gara-gara selek pendapat." Ujar Gabriel sambil membayangkan wajah lugu teman-temannya. Padahal dirinya sendiri tidak begitu yakin kalau ada seseorang di luar sana yang mungkin juga sudah mengetahui tentang permasalahan tersebut.

"tapi gua rasa Irsyad bakal mati-matian untuk bikin Obiet sama Cakka akur lagi deh." Kata Kiki menggaruk pipinya yang terasa gatal. Gabrielpun menengok ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"kita juga maunya gitu kan?" ucapnya seraya menatap Kiki. "bisa dibilang gua ini emang rada posesif sama Obiet. Tapi gua juga nggak pengen hubungan dia sama orang lain jadi renggang gara-gara gua." Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia mengucek sebelah matanya yang mulai mengantuk dengan tangan. "si Cakka sama Obiet kan dulunya sahabatan…" Kata Gabriel lagi. Kiki hanya memanyunkan mulutnya tanda mengerti.

"tapi tetep," Gabriel mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan mengepalkannya. "gua emosi karena dia udah nyium Obiet," gumamnya seraya mengayun-ayunkan kepalan tersebut asal.

"serius?!" Tanya Kiki kaget karena mendengar informasi barusan. Tubuhnya reflek terbangun dari posisi berbaring dan memandang Gabriel dengan rasa tidak percaya. Cowok yang dipandang hanya mengangguk saja tanpa menoleh.

"yang di pantai itu? Dia nyium Obiet? d-di bibir?" Tanya Kiki yang langsung melompat ke atas kasur Gabriel dan duduk menyandar di dinding. Membuat sahabatnya itu terpaksa menggeser posisi untuk memberikan ruang kepada dirinya.

Lagi-lagi Gabriel pun hanya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan mengangguk tanpa menatap ke arah Kiki. Sejenak ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya berkomentar, "makanya sekarang gua nggak bisa mbiarin Obiet deket-deket dulu sama Cakka. Gua nggak pengen dia diapa-apain sama orang laen selaen gua." Ujarnya seraya menurunkan tangannya dari udara.

Kiki menatap sahabatnya itu dalam-dalam sambil berspekulasi di dalam pikirannya. Mencoba menyambungkan serpihan-serpihan kejadian selama ini agar membentuk sebuah kesimpulan yang jelas. Ia berpikir selama beberapa menit lamanya sebelum kemudian mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri dengan yakin.

"lo nya labil juga sih Yel . . ." Ucap Kiki menyenggol tubuh Gabriel dengan kaki. "posisi lo tu sebenernya sama aja kayak Cakka. Cuma bedanya Obiet suka sama eloooo.." Ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum geli. Gabriel menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi bingung ketika mendengar hal tersebut.

"kok?" gumamnya mengerutkan alis. Membuat Kiki semakin terkekeh melihatnya.

"lo bilang lo emosi karena Cakka nyium Obiet, padahal lo sendiri udah ngelakuin itu ke dia kan? Malah prediksi gua, udah lebih dari itu… " Kata Kiki menjelaskan. "kalo lo ada di posisi Cakka, gimana perasaan lo saat tau Obiet dicium orang laen? Yah, untung aja dia nggak tau..hahaha, bisa-bisa ancur dunia," Lanjutnya lagi sambil masih tertawa. Gabriel hanya terdiam saja sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seraya mencerna penjelasan Kiki barusan.

"lagian lo kan belum jadian sama Obiet. Atas dasar apa lo sok protektif ngelindungin dia? Sadar diri aja Yel, posisi lo sama Cakka tu nggak jauh beda.." Ucap Kiki kembali menyenggol tubuh Gabriel dengan kakinya. "mending lo buru nembak Obiet, sebelum ntar ada orang laen lagi yang ganggu." Ucapnya lagi sambil bangkit dari duduk dan melompat kembali ke kasur miliknya.

Gabriel tidak berkomentar dan masih saja terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Kiki. Memang benar apa yang disampaikan oleh sahabatnya itu bahwa sebenarnya Gabriel tidak memiliki kuasa untuk memonopoli Obiet karena status mereka yang belum jelas. Selama ini ia hanya mengandalkan keegoisannya semata seolah ia telah memiliki Obiet. Padahal cowok mungil tersebut belum mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya terhadap Gabriel secara langsung meskipun keduanya telah menyadari rasa masing-masing.

Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaan cemburu dan amarah Cakka sebab dirinya sendiri pun pasti akan begitu bila melihat orang yang disukainya diperlakukan tak baik oleh orang lain. Dan bila dilihat dari sudut pandang Cakka, sudah tentu Gabriel-lah orang lain tersebut. Mengingat hal apa saja yang sudah dilakukan cowok jogja itu kepada Obiet bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Gabriel merasa bahwa ia adalah orang yang jahat. Ia terkesan seperti sedang memenjarakan Obiet untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perspektif orang lain.

Gabriel pun tiba-tiba merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena sadar kalau ia sebenarnya berada satu langkah di belakang Cakka. Cowok jogja itu telah lebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Obiet, sementara ia belum juga bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Padahal itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, sebab Obiet menjadi galau untuk menerima Cakka atau tidak karena ia sedang menunggu kepastian dari Gabriel.

Pada intinya, yang dibutuhkan Cakka saat ini adalah jawaban dari Obiet atas perasaannya, sementara Obiet tidak bisa memberikannya karena ia sendiri membutuhkan kepastian dari Gabriel tentang perasaan cowok tersebut kepadanya.

Dan Gabriel baru saja menyadari kalau dirinyalah sebenarnya kunci utama dalam permasalahan ini. Membuatnya sedikit depresi karena merasa bertindak terlalu lamban dan tidak sensitif.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhh…." Desah Gabriel sambil tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya sendiri, menyebabkan Kiki tertawa kecil karena melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"syukur deh kalo lo udah ngerti sekarang," Ucap Kiki seraya memasang posisi siap untuk tidur. "kalo lo emang berani, besok tembak Obiet. Gua bantuin cari waktunya." Ucapnya lagi sambil melemparkan senyum kepada sahabatnya yang masih saja menjambak-jambak rambut itu.

"aaaaaahh.. gua gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi Kiiii. Kenapa gua gini banget yaaaaaa…" Ujar Gabriel lirih sambil kini berganti menjambak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan gemas ia lalu memeluk guling yang disediakan penginapan sekuat tenaga.

"lo tenang aja Yel, kan ada gua yang selalu bisa lo andalkan. Hehe.." Ucap Kiki narsis dan disambut oleh tatapan datar dari Gabriel.

"tapi emang iya sih, haha… cinta banget dah gua ama loooo…" Ujar Gabriel seraya memajukan mulutnya ke arah Kiki, membuat cowok tersebut menggumam, "sori, lo bukan tipe gua Yel," dan mendapat sambutan tawa dari keduanya.

# # #

Kamar 054 – Obiet dan Irsyad

Obiet memandang Irsyad dengan mata kantuknya sambil sesekali mengucek-ngucek mata tersebut dengan kedua tangan. Ia menutup mulutnya ketika menguap karena bosan mendengarkan nasehat panjang lebar dari Irsyad tentang bagaimana etika dalam menjalin persahabatan bla bla bla, yang Obiet sendiri tidak begitu mengerti kenapa anak itu begitu bersemangat menceramahinya tentang hal itu.

"pokoknya Biet, yang namanya sahabat itu harus bisa ngertiin sifat satu sama laen. Kamu harus sabar ngadepin Cakka yang emang wataknya keras. Kalo kamu ada masalah sama dia, kamu harus ngalah. Bukannya aku belain Cakka atau gimana, tapi di antara kalian berdua tu cuma kamu yang bisa diajak ngomong. Kamu tau kan dia kalo udah marah kayak mana. Masa' tadi sore waktu kita-kita pada ke kamar dia, dia malah ngamuk-ngamuk coba. Padahal kita cuma pengen tau aja ada kejadian apa di pantai, kok kamu sampe ngurung diri gitu di kamar. Kita-kita, terutama aku, mau kok bantu kalian supaya akur lagiiii. Tapi kamu cerita dulu ke aku ada masalah apa sebenernya di antara kalian. Kali-kali aku bisa kasih masukan ato pendapat gituuu... Yaaaa… gini-gini aku juga nggak bodoh-bodoh amat kali Biet. Kan nggak enak juga rasanya negliat temen sendiri musuhan, diem-dieman, kayak tadi waktu di studio. Ih, sumpah, aku tu tadi .."

Dan bla bla bla, Obiet hampir saja menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal kalau saja ia tidak segera menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap ke Irsyad yang masih terus berbicara tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Ia melirik ke arah jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam dan ingin sekali menegur Irsyad agar segera menyelesaikan ceritanya. Namun karena tidak enak hati, ia hanya bisa menopang dagu dan mengiyakan saja semua perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Obiet! Jangan tidur duluuuuuu…" Ucap Irsyad menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Obiet yang nampak lemas tak bertenaga. "aku kan belom nanya apa-apaaaaa…" ucapnya lagi dengan nada merengek, meminta agar cowok mungil tersebut melebarkan kedua matanya yang sudah setengah tertutup.

"hah? Iya, yaudah, tanya," Gumam Obiet mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Irsyadpun segera menggeser duduknya ke sebelah Obiet.

"kamu sama Cakka berantem masalah apa?" Tanya Irsyad dengan nada berbisik. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa ia harus berbicara dengan berbisik, padahal di ruangan tersebut tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua dan tidak mungkin juga suaranya akan terdengar menembus dinding hingga ke luar kamar.

"ah itu.. m-masalah apaan ya?" Ucap Obiet terbata sambil pura-pura memasang ekspresi seperti orang kebingungan karena ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Irsyad tersebut. "a-aku sama Cakka nggak ada masalah apa-apa kok.." lanjutnya lagi seraya memandang ragu ke cowok di samping.

"dih, bo'ong. Jelas-jelas semua orang tau kalo kalian lagi selek. Tapi kenapaaaaaa? cerita geh Biet. Kalo emang rahasia, aku bisa jaga mulut koooook. Kita kan sahabaaaaaaat." Ucap Irsyad sambil kemudian menggenggam tangan Obiet, membuat cowok tersebut semakin kebingungan bagaimana cara menanggapi permintaan Irsyad.

Sebenarnya Obiet mau saja menceritakan semua kegalauannya kepada Irsyad, namun ia takut kalau nantinya anak tersebut justru akan membeberkannya kepada orang lain. Bukannya tak percaya, tapi Obiet tahu betul sifat temannya yang satu itu karena mereka sudah menjalin persahabatan semenjak masuk Idola Cilik Dua. Meski demikian, Obiet tetap menghargai kekhawatiran Irsyad terhadap dirinya, walaupun mungkin, untuk saat ini ia belum bisa menceritakan kepadanya mengenai konflik yang sedang terjadi. Memangnya tanggapan seperti apa yang Obiet harapkan dari Irsyad bila memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa ia menyukai Gabriel? Dan ditembak Cakka? Dan kejadian di pantai? Apa yang Obiet harapkan dari anak tersebut? Iya juga kalau Irsyad mendukung dirinya untuk bersama dengan Gabriel, nah kalau menolak? Atau malah menyuruhnya untuk jadian dengan Cakka? Bisa-bisa Obiet benar-benar akan terjun ke laut dan hanyut bersama ombak agar tak ada lagi yang menemukannya.

"cuma selisih pendapat aja sih, Syad. Tapi nggak sampe parah kok. Palingan besok juga udah biasa lagi.." ucap Obiet tersenyum.

"tapi kamu sampe nangis gitu Biet, bener nggak papa?" Tanya Irsyad masih belum percaya kalau masalah antara kedua temannya itu hanya sesuatu yang sepele.

"bener Syad. Obietnya aja yang terlalu perasa.. tapi sekarang udah nggak apa-apa kok.." Jawab Obiet memandang mata Irsyad dengan serius, mengirimkan keyakinan pada cowok tersebut kalau apa yang ia katakan memang benar adanya.

Irsyad sendiripun tidak bisa memaksa Obiet untuk bercerita kepadanya saat ini, dan ia sebenarnya percaya bahwa sahabatnya itu pasti bisa menyelesaikan persoalan yang sedang dialami tanpa bantuan dari orang lain. Sebab Irysad tahu kalau Obiet sesungguhnya adalah anak yang sangat kuat, walaupun dari luar terlihat lemah lembut dan rapuh. Obiet selalu bersabar dan tidak pernah marah ataupun membalas perbuatan jahil teman-temannya selama ini. Ia selalu diam. Dan diam adalah kekuatan terbesar miliknya yang tidak akan bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun.

"tapi ntar kapan-kapan certain ke aku ya Biet," Ucap Irsyad kembali menggenggam tangan Obiet, kali ini dengan agak sedikit lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Obietpun membalas genggaman sahabatnya itu sama eratnya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"ngantuk Syad. Tidur.." gumam Obiet yang sudah tak mampu lagi menahan rasa kantuk di kedua matanya. Membuat Irsyad tertawa sambil lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah cowok mungil tersebut tanpa peduli bahwa kasur yang mereka tempati hanya muat untuk satu orang saja.

# # #

Kamar 114 – Rio dan Lintar

"Tar?"

Rio baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Lintar tengah meringkuk di atas kasur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Rio masih bisa mendengar suara cowok tersebut berbicara ketika dirinya masih berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Pintu kamar mereka sudah terkunci dan lampu juga sudah dimatikan. Membuat Rio semakin curiga apakah mungkin seseorang bisa secepat itu tertidur dalam posisi sedemikian rupa dan bahkan pendingin ruangan saja belum dihidupkan. Kecuali jika memang orang tersebut hanya berpura-pura tidur untuk menghindari sesuatu terjadi.

Tunggu.

Sesuatu?

Rio tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia memang telah merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Lintar malam ini jika mereka benar-benar bisa satu kamar, meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar hal itu terwujud. Dan ternyata dewa keberuntungan sedang menempel pada Rio hari ini. Ia segera menjumpai keempat orang temannya di koridor penginapan tadi sore yang berakhir dengan usulan rolling kamar dari Irsyad. Tentu saja Rio tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk bisa berdua dengan Lintar.

Senyuman Rio semakin bertambah lebar saat memikirkan apakah jangan-jangan Lintar sudah tahu alasan Rio ingin sekamar dengannya, sehingga ia merasa malu dan berpura-pura tidur untuk menghindar. Padahal sudah tentu hal itu tidak akan mampu mengecoh atau menghentikan niat Rio terhadap dirinya.

"Taaaaar," Panggil Rio sambil berjalan mendekati sosok yang masih saja meringkuk di balik selimut. "gua tidur sini boleh?" Tanya Rio tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di kasur tempat Lintar berada. Namun karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Ia kemudian langsung berbaring di samping tubuh Lintar yang membelakanginya sambil tangannya menggoyangkan pundak cowok tersebut. "cepet banget tidurnya Tar, hahaha.." Ucap Rio dengan jahil, "nanti gua apa-apain loh.." sambungnya kemudian seraya memeluk tubuh Lintar yang, anehnya, sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, bahkan tidak dengan reaksi kaget seperti biasa bila Rio tiba-tiba menggodanya.

Rio yang menyadari kejanggalan tersebutpun lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan terduduk memandangi sosok di sampingnya itu. "Tar? Beneran tidur?" Tanyanya seraya kembali menggoyangkan pundak Lintar yang tetap saja tak bergeming. "lo gak mati kan Tar, Hahaha.." Gumam Rio tertawa datar. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, tiba-tiba terbesit rasa gelisah yang aneh di dalam hatinya akibat dari kata-kata yang ia lontarkan sendiri barusan.

Lintar . . . . nggak kehabisan napas kan?

"LINTAR!"

Rio pun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh cowok tersebut dan melemparnya ke udara, menampakkan sosok lelaki yang ternyata sama sekali bukan Lintar.

"Alvin?!" Rio membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati bahwa orang yang semenjak tadi bersamanya adalah Alvin. "kok lo bisa di sini?!" Tanyanya kemudian sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Namun tentu saja cowok yang ditanya tidak menggubris karena benar-benar telah tertidur. "Alvin! Bangun!" Teriak Rio menendang tubuh cowok tersebut dengan kakinya. Disamping merasa kesal, ia juga merasa malu karena telah salah mengira Alvin sebagai Lintar, membuatnya terus bertanya-tanya sejak kapan kedua orang tersebut bertukar tempat.

"ish, gua ngantuk io!" Bentak Alvin balik karena merasa terganggu dengan Rio yang menendanginya. Ia hanya menatap ke cowok yang sedang bingung itu sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali menarik selimut dan tertidur.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Riopun segera turun dari atas kasur dan berjongkok di lantai seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas akibat rasa malu.

# # #

Kamar 090 – Patton dan Real Lintar

"Rio kalo tidur ngorok?" Tanya Patton sambil menatap Lintar yang sedang terbaring di kasur memandang ke langit-langit kamar. Sementara dirinya sendiri saat ini tengah mendengarkan musik melalui headset dengan volume yang rendah.

"iya, makanya aku males sekamar sama dia." Jawab Lintar bohong. Padahal ia sengaja meminta Alvin untuk bertukar kamar dengan dirinya agar bisa menghindari Rio yang semenjak latihan vokal selalu menggodanya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena cowok chinese itu tidak keberatan dan Pattonpun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"eh, iya Ton, Obiet sama Cakka ada masalah apaan sih?" Tanya Lintar kemudian seraya memiringkan badannya agar bisa melihat ke orang di sebelah.

Patton hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng, "nggak ngerti juga mereka kenapa. Yang jelas Cakka ngeselin!" Ucapnya sambil memanyunkan bibir sebagai ekspresi dari rasa kesalnya terhadap cowok jogja tersebut. "udah ah, jangan dibahas! Lagi nggak mood nih daritadi ngomongin Cakka muluuuuu!" Ucapnya lagi. Ia melepas headset dari kedua telinga dan meletakkan handphone miliknya di atas meja kecil yang menjadi pemisah antara kasurnya dan kasur Lintar.

Sejenak keduanya pun terlena dalam keheningan dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya Patton menanyakan suatu hal kepada Lintar yang terlihat masih membuka mata lebar-lebar karena belum juga merasakan kantuk, sama seperti dirinya.

"Tar, kamu udah pernah ciuman?" Tanya Patton tiba-tiba, membuat Lintar terbatuk hebat karena kaget. Padahal tidak ada benda apapun di dalam mulutnya yang bisa menyebabkan ia terbatuk, kecuali mungkin air liurnya sendiri yang mendadak tersangkut di kerongkongan.

"a-apaan sih Ton, kok tiba-tiba nanya gituan.." Gumam Lintar seraya menepuk-nepuk dada. Tubuhnya merebah dengan kaku ketika merasa Patton memandang ke arahnya.

"ciuman itu gimana ya rasanya?" Tanya Patton lagi, membuat Lintar semakin terbatuk-batuk dibuatnya. Di samping tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Lintar juga merasa resah karena tidak tahu kemana sebenarnya arah pembicaraan tersebut. "aku… pengen ciuman pertamaku nanti sama orang yang aku suka.." Gumam Patton _out of blue_ dengan pandangan menerawang jauh ke atas.

Lintar pun melihat ke arah temannya itu dan sadar bahwa sosok tersebut tak seperti Patton yang biasanya. Auranya mendadak berubah kalem dan raut wajahnya menjadi sendu, berbeda dengan Patton yang sehari-harinya selalu ceria, lebay, dan pecicilan. Tumben-tumbenan juga anak tersebut memikirkan hal galau semacam itu, apakah mungkin saat ini ada orang yang sedang disukainya?

"bukan sama kamu loh Tar, hahaha" Ucap Patton sambil tertawa geli, membuat Lintar bergumam, "eh, barusan aja mau nanya," sambil lalu diikuti hembusan nafas lega dari cowok tersebut.

Sebenarnya Lintar agak, bukan agak lagi, tapi kaget mengetahui kalau ternyata Patton, yang anaknya seperti itupun bisa punya rasa suka terhadap orang lain. Padahal selama ini ia kira Patton bukanlah tipe orang yang mau repot-repot mengurusi hal seperti itu dan sepertinya tidak begitu peduli dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Membuat Lintar penasaran setengah mati siapakah sosok yang menjadikan Patton sedemikian berbeda.

"anak Icil Divo ya Ton?" Tanya Lintar seraya bangkit dari posisi berbaring hanya untuk terduduk di pinggir kasur, menatap Patton dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"eng…. kasitau nggak yaaaaa… hahahaha," Gurau Patton mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. Membiarkan Lintar semakin penasaran dan menggumam, "ayolah Toooooon.. kasitauuuu.." seraya melempar guling ke arah dirinya.

"yeeeeee mau tau aja. ada deeeeeeh…" Ucap Patton melempar balik guling tersebut ke Lintar. Tanpa melanjutkan pembicaraan, ia segera membalik badan dan menarik selimut hingga ke leher. Dengan wajah tersenyum khas dirinya, Pattonpun kemudian memejamkan mata, tak menggubris protes Lintar yang ditujukan kepadanya.

# # #

Kamar 128 – Debo dan Cakka

"gua aja yang disalahin terus! Gua aja yang jadi orang jahat terus! Kalian gak usah sok ikut campur deh! Tau apa-apa enggak lo orang!"

Debo menundukkan kepala ketika Cakka baru saja meneriakinya. Ruangan sempit tempat mereka berada telah memenjarakan frekuensi suara Cakka yang pada dasarnya memang sudah keras, menyebabkan kepala Debo terasa pusing saat mendengarkannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Cakka memarahi dirinya padahal ia sama sekali belum mengatakan apapun semenjak mereka tiba di kamar. Debo paham kalau Cakka pasti merasa terganggu dengan sikap anak-anak yang seperti menjauhinya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membenarkan kelakuan Cakka yang pada akhirnya malah membuat musuh dengan semua orang.

"memangnya kenapa kalo gua suka sama Obiet?! Salah?! Ada yang cemburu?! Sini! Ngomong langsung ke gua kalo gak suka!" Ucap Cakka penuh emosi seraya membanting bantal ke lantai.

Nah, inilah masalahnya. Debo rasa, banyak kesalahpahaman terjadi di sini. Banyak kejujuran tersembunyi. Dan banyak keegoisan yang dikedepankan oleh masing-masing individu. Menyebabkan keadaan menjadi bertambah ruwet karena tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau mengalah.

Cakka menyukai Obiet. Debo tahu itu. Tapi perkara apakah Obiet membalas perasaannya atau tidak itu bukanlah kuasa Cakka. Obiet punya hak untuk memilih apa yang menurutnya paling baik untuk dirinya. Tidak terkecuali kemungkinan bahwa Cakka bukanlah yang diinginkan oleh cowok mungil tersebut. Debo belum tahu dengan pasti mengenai hubungan Obiet dengan Gabriel, tapi berdasarkan hasil pengamatannya selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini, besar kemungkinan alasan Obiet tak segera memberikan jawaban ke Cakka adalah karena cowok tersebut.

Debo tidak mendukung Cakka. Tidak pula mendukung Gabriel. Ia hanya menginginkan semuanya bisa kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Kembali ke keadaan dimana ia tidak perlu memikirkan perasaan orang lain dan menikmati kebersamaan dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Namun sekali lagi, Debo sadar bahwa hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi karena kini ia sudah terlanjur mengetahui perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sudah lama ia memikirkan dalam-dalam mengenai hal tersebut. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, sejujurnya iapun menyukai Obiet. Pernah menyukai Obiet. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun mungkin masih ada perasaan itu di dalam hatinya. Semua terasa begitu membahagiakan dan terasa lembut bagai air yang mengalir, sebelum Cakka datang kepadanya dan mengaku bahwa ia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Obiet. Lalu informasi mengenai Gabriel yang membuatnya berujung galau karena menyadari jika kedekatan antara Obiet dan Gabriel memang bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa memendam sendiri perasaannya itu.

Yah, tapi sekarang cowok peraih juara pertama Idola Cilik Dua itu sedang tidak ingin memikirkan kegundahan pribadinya. Yang ia harus lakukan adalah mendamaikan hati Cakka agar mau kembali akur dengan Obiet. Atau lebih tepatnya dengan Gabriel yang menjadi pesaing cintanya. Karena itulah ia tetap tegar dan bersedia menerima tugas dari Kiki untuk berbicara dengan Cakka.

"Pokoknya gua gak terima kalo Obiet lebih milih Gabriel! Sampe kapanpun Obiet akan gua kejer!" Ucap Cakka menendang pinggiran kasur dengan kakinya. Membuat Debo terkejut karena suara debaman yang dihasilkan.

"Cak, kalo kamu marah-marah terus, kapan kamu bisa mikir jernih?! Obiet juga gak bakalan suka kalo kamu kayak gini terus Cak!" Debo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menginterupsi. Ia sudah cukup sabar mendengarkan semua keluhan dan amarah Cakka, sekarang giliran dirinya yang akan berbicara. "kamu waktu di bis pernah bilang ke aku kalo kalian tu saingannya secara sehat. Tapi apa Cak?! Kenapa kamu jadi gini?! Kenapa kalian malah jadi musuhan?!" Ucap Debo menatap Cakka dengan serius namun juga khawatir di saat yang bersamaan. "aku memang gak tau kamu ngapain Obiet di pantai, tapi liat dia Cak! Dia sampe nangis! Kamu sadar nggak sih kamu tuh udah biki-"

"IYA GUA TAU! GUA TAU! DIEM GAK LO!" Bentak Cakka memotong kalimat Debo seraya menunjuk ke wajah cowok tersebut, menyuruhnya untuk diam. "Gua tau dia nangis gara-gara gua! Gua tau dia benci gua! Gua tau itu!" Ucapnya kesal namun juga tersirat kesedihan di saat yang sama. "Gua udah bikin dia ketakutan… Makanya…" Cakka terduduk di kasur dan tiba-tiba saja memelankan suaranya. Gelinangan air mata menghiasi kedua bola matanya yang menambah kesan pilu di ekspresi sedihnya. "makanya sekarang gua nggak tau harus gimana lagi…" Ucapnya lirih sambil mengusap rembesan air hangat di pelupuk matanya.

Debo hanya terdiam melihat hal tersebut. Tak berani mengambil tindakan apapun kecuali menggumam, "sabar Cak…" saja.

"gua nggak mau orang laen ngasianin gua," Ucap Cakka mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "gua gak akan kalah dari Gabriel. Dan elo.." Cakka memandang Debo dengan tatapannya yang tajam, "gua gak butuh bantuan lo atau siapapun juga," Ucapnya kemudian sambil lalu naik ke atas kasur dan berbaring menghadap ke dinding. Meninggalkan Debo tertegun sendiri, terbelenggu dalam perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Malam itu merupakan malam paling galau yang pernah dirasakan oleh para anggota Icil Divo. Bahkan kegalauan tersebut melebihi rasa gelisah mereka ketika dulu sedang menunggu rapor Idola Cilik setiap minggunya. Namun tentu saja tuntutan pekerjaan membuat mereka harus mengesampingkan hal itu terlebih dahulu dan fokus untuk tampil keesokan hari.

# # #

Bali Resort, Pukul 14.05 WIT

"brarti habis ini jalan-jalan dong ya?" Tanya Patton kepada Kak Lia dengan wajah sumringah.

Setelah seharian mengisi acara pagelaran seni yang telah menjadi tujuan utama mereka datang ke Bali, para anggota Icil divo kini tengah bersantai di ruang lobi penginapan. Dari luar terdengar suara teriakan para fans yang memanggil-manggil nama mereka. Namun Kak Yoyon sengaja berjaga di luar dan tidak membiarkan satu orangpun masuk menemui anak-anak karena setelah ini mereka, juga beserta para kru, akan segera meninggalkan penginapan menuju pusat perbelanjaan di kota Denpasar.

"udah ngasih berapa tanda tangan Yel?" Tanya Kiki menyenggol Gabriel yang duduk di sampingnya sambil memperhatikan cewek-cewek di luar lobi menjerit-jerit histeris.

"huh? Berapa ya? tujuh kali ada.. banyakan sih foto.." Jawab Gabriel yang tidak sadar bahwa Rio ada di belakangnya tengah mencuri-curi dengar pembicaraan mereka. "oya Ki, rencana gua sama Obiet tu ntar bakal… hm?" Gabriel menaikkan kedua alisnya karena melihat Kiki memberikan kode mata kepadanya, mencoba memberi tahu kalau Rio sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dan cowok itupun segera menoleh ke sosok tersebut yang reflek tersenyum kaku lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Rio!" Panggil Gabriel kepada Rio, membuat anak itu menoleh dengan canggung karena merasa telah ke-_gap _menguping pembicaraan. "udah ngasih berapa tanda tangan Lo?" Tanya Gabriel basa-basi, sekedar menyapa agar tak terlihat mencurigakan. Riopun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak begitu gatal.

"anak Rise yang dateng dikit, kayaknya mereka nggak tau kalo gua manggung di Bali, paling cuma ketemu sepuluh orangan gitu lah.." Jawab Rio berganti mengusap-usap belakang lehernya.

"eh, gua denger semalem Lintar tukeran sama Alvin ya? Gimana tuh kelanjutannya? Hahaha…" Ujar Gabriel tertawa dan diikuti kekehan dari Kiki. Membuat Rio kembali teringat kejadian semalam dan merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri karena hal tersebut. Untung saja Alvin sepertinya sudah lupa dan tidak menanyakan apapun perihal sikap Rio terhadap dirinya yang dikira sebagai Lintar.

"gampanglah itu . ." Gumam Rio sambil tersenyum seraya melirik sosok Lintar yang sedang mengobrol dengan Obiet. "masih banyak cara laen.. hahaha," Tawanya kemudian, membuat Kiki dan Gabriel saling berpandangan dan menggumam, "wooooo~ " sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil travel yang ditunggu-tunggupun akhirnya datang juga. Kesepuluh anggota Icil Divo beserta kru penanggung jawab mereka itu lalu segera masuk ke dalam kendaraan tersebut. Meninggalkan para fans yang dengan lebaynya mengejar-ngejar di belakang mereka.

Pasar Tradisional Denpasar, 14.30 WIT

Perjalanan lima belas menit dari penginapan menuju lokasi terasa begitu cepat hingga Rio tak sempat menjahili Lintar yang semobil dengannya. Begitu tiba, anak-anakpun segera turun dari mobil dan berkumpul sebentar untuk mendapat pengarahan dari Kak Yoyon.

"akhirnya! Kita sampai! Pada acara paling menggembirakan di hari ini! Yaituuuuuu… jalan-jalaaaaaaan! Semua ucapkan yeaaaaaaaahhhh!" Teriak Kak Yoyon bahagia dan langsung diikuti dengan "Yeaaaaaaaahhhh!" yang kompak dari anak-anak dan juga keempat kru lainnya, tidak memperdulikan pandangan aneh orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

"Semuanya dengerin gua! Penting!" Teriak Kak Yoyon lagi seraya mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Meminta perhatian dari orang-orang yang tengah berhisteria tersebut. "Peraturan nomor satu! balik ke tempat ini tepat jam lima! Peraturan nomor dua! Jangan ada yang jalan sendirian! Tiga! Jangan keluar dari kawasan pasar! Ntar kalo ilang susah juga gua nyarinya…" Ucapnya sambil memandang satu persatu wajah anak-anak Icil Divo.

"kak! Kak! Toilet di mana?!" Tanya Patton tiba-tiba mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Sementara yang sebelah lagi menopang tubuhnya di lutut seraya menahan pipis.

"eh…" Kak Yoyon melihat ke sekitarnya dengan bingung. "Tanya Alvin. Alvin! Toilet sebelah mana? Anterin tuh temennya.." Kata Kak Yoyon menyuruh Alvin karena lelaki tersebut tahu bahwa anak itu pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya.

"hah?! Kenapa urusan toilet selalu gua sih?!" Gumam Alvin kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ketika mereka berada di bandara ialah yang menemani Debo ke toilet, dan tadi saat di lokasi pementasan, ia juga yang menemani Irsyad ke toilet. Ia heran kenapa orang-orang selalu mengandalkannya dan bukan Rio atau Lintar yang, padahal, juga pernah ke Bali sama seperti dirinya. Ia sempat merasa menyesal telah menjadi cerdas sehingga hapal lokasi tempat-tempat umum tersebut di dalam kepalanya.

"ayok Viiiiin, aku kebeleeeeet…" Rengek Patton menarik paksa tangan Alvin. Membuat cowok tersebut memutar bola matanya sebelum kemudian berjalan mendahului Patton. Dari kejauhan Kak Yoyon berteriak, "inget balik ke sini jam limaaaaaaaa!" kepada dua orang tersebut dan mendapat, "iyaaaaaaaa" dari Patton.

"Kita juga langsung caw yuk! Gua tau tempat keren loh kalo mau beli suvenir," Ucap Rio tersenyum yang segera mendapat anggukkan bahagia dari anak-anak. Kecuali mungkin Cakka yang hanya diam saja seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Cak, lo nggak ikut?" Tanya Kiki kepada Cakka yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri ketika para kru telah memisahkan diri dan para anggota Icil Divo berjalan mengikuti Rio.

"ck," Cakka hanya mendecak sambil lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan teman-temannya. Membuat Kiki menjadi bingung dan berkali-kali menoleh ke gerombolan Icil Divo yang sedang mengikuti Rio dan juga ke Cakka yang terus berjalan menuju entah ke mana. Ia ingin sekali memanggil Gabriel namun tak memiliki waktu cukup untuk melakukan hal tersebut karena takut bila Cakka tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah kerumunan seorang diri. Karena itulah Kiki segera menyusul cowok jogja tersebut tanpa terlebih dulu memberitahu para anggota Icil Divo lainnya.

"gila, Bali rame yah.." Gumam Debo memperhatikan orang-orang yang berseliweran di tempat tersebut. Mulai dari anak-anak, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, mbak-mbak, mas-mas, kakek, nenek, orang Indonesia, orang asing, orang gila, pengamen, musisi, penari, murid sekolah, semua bercampur jadi satu. Lokasi tersebut memang merupakan daya tarik kota Denpasar karena sebagai pusat perdagangan dan juga kawasan wisata yang menyediakan berbagai jenis barang. Mulai dari makanan khas Bali, hingga pakaian, souvenir, lukisan, alat musik, dan buku-buku tradisional. Kini jelas sudah alasan mengapa Kak Yoyon melarang mereka pergi seorang diri.

"waktu kita ke sini lebih rame lagi ya io," Ujar Lintar ikut memperhatikan kerumunan di hadapannya. "kalo gak salah siiiih, toko yang itu tu di sekitaran situ.." Ujarnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke sederet pertokoan. Rio yang ada di barisan terdepan hanya menggeleng saja mendengar penuturan Lintar.

"seinget gua mah masih agak ke sana'an lagi. Kita jalan dulu sampe ntar ada kayak lampu-lampu tua gitu.." Ucapnya seraya menjelaskan. "makanyaaaa Lo jangan di belakang geh Tar. Sini deket gua. Kan guanya lupa-lupa inget, hehe.." Kata Rio lagi sambil memberikan tangannya ke Lintar agar cowok tersebut meraihnya dan maju ke depan. Namun Lintar terlihat ogah-ogahan dan menggumam, "eh, ng-nggak deh, aku juga udah lupa," yang membuat Gabriel tertawa sambil lalu mendorong tubuh Lintar ke arah Rio.

"buru lagi lo dua. Liat tuh, mendung gelep banget, pasti bentar lagi bakal ujan deres.." Ucap Gabriel menunjuk ke langit. "mana nggak ada yang bawa payung kan kita," Katanya sambil menatap kelima anak lainnya. Ia baru saja hendak menanyai Kiki ketika menyadari bahwa cowok tersebut tidak ada bersama mereka.

"eh, loh? Kikinya mana?!" Tanya Gabriel menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sosok yang dimaksud.

"Bukannya tadi sama Cakka ya?" Ucap Irsyad yang sebenarnya berniat untuk bertanya, namun secara tak langsung justru telah menjawab pertanyaan Gabriel barusan. "tadi kayaknya mereka ke sana deh," Ucap Irsyad lagi sambil menunjuk ke bagian pasar di belakang mereka.

"yaudah, tinggal sms aja anaknya. Kalo mau bareng, kita tunggu di toko souvenir itu.." Kata Rio memberikan komando karena menyadari bahwa suasana kian bertambah gelap seiring dengan angin yang berhembus agak kencang di tempat tersebut. "pasar luar bakalan becek, kita ke bagian dalem aja. Ayok ikutin gua." Katanya lagi sambil menggandeng tangan Lintar dan berjalan menuju daerah pertokoan.

Irsyad buru-buru merangkul Obiet dan mengikuti langkah Rio. Sementara Gabriel berjalan perlahan di samping Debo sambil mencoba menghubungi Kiki melalui BB miliknya.

"sial, gak diangkat," gumam Gabriel memandangi layar telepon genggamnya yang bercahaya redup. "ini batre lupa gua cas lagi," gumamnya lagi seraya menggoyang-goyangkan benda di tangannya yang baru saja mati meskipun tahu hal tersebut tidak akan mungkin membuat BB miliknya hidup kembali.

"pake punya aku aja," Kata Debo mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan membuka kontak, mencari nomor Kiki di sana. Ia hampir saja terpeleset di teras pertokoan kalau saja Gabriel tidak menahan pundaknya dan menyuruh Debo untuk menunda menghubungi Kiki hingga nanti tiba di toko souvenir yang dimaksud Rio.

"Lintar! Rio! Jalannya jangan cepet-cepet!" Teriak Irsyad yang kewalahan mengikuti langkah kedua temannya tersebut. Suasana yang berangin dan mendung menyebabkan orang-orang segera berkerumun di dekat pertokoan untuk berteduh, membuat sosok Rio dan Lintar terselip di antara orang-orang tersebut.

"Rio! Tungguin mereka!" Ucap Lintar menarik tangan Rio yang menggandengnya seraya menghentikan langkah cowok tersebut. "kamu jalannya ngebut banget sih," Gumam Lintar sambil melepas tangan Rio dari dirinya. Sementara cowok yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum dan memberikan "sori, sori, kebiasaan.. hehe," kepada Lintar.

Tak jauh dari tempat Rio dan Lintar berada, Gabriel beserta Debo menghampiri dua orang lainnya yang nampak kebingungan.

"mana Rio sama Lintar?" Tanya Gabriel menatap ke Obiet yang sedang celingukan di tengah keramaian dan hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari yang bersangkutan.

Baru saja Gabriel hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba saja ia ditabrak oleh seorang ibu-ibu gendut yang sedang membawa belanjaannya dan nyaris membentur rak berisi guci-guci milik toko di belakang kalau saja Obiet tidak segera menarik jaket yang dikenakan Gabriel ke arahnya. Membuat tubuh keduanya berbenturan hingga Gabriel tak sengaja memeluk cowok mungil tersebut.

"e-eh, sori Biet," gumam Gabriel tersenyum sambil buru-buru melepas pelukannya agar tak dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang sekitar. Padahal seandainya di tempat tersebut tidak ada siapapun selain mereka, Gabriel pasti akan mempertahankan momen tersebut selama beberapa menit kedepan.

"awas, ati-ati loh, di sini rame orang," gumam Irsyad menepuk pundak Obiet sambil masih terus mencari-cari sosok Rio dan Lintar di antara keramaian. "tu dua anak nyelip di mana sih?! Perasaan tadi masih keliatan.." gerutunya lagi. Ia baru saja akan mengeluarkan handphone miliknya untuk menelepon Rio ketika Debo mendorong lengannya dan juga lengan Gabriel seraya memberitahu kalau ia melihat kedua temannya yang menghilang itu di ujung teras.

"Rio! Lintar!" Teriak Debo melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar dua orang yang dimaksud bisa melihat. Dan benar saja, Lintar yang menyadari keberadaan Debo pun segera membalas lambaian tangan cowok tersebut dan menyuruhnya untuk segera menghampiri. Sementara itu Rio yang ada di sebelahnya sedang menatap cemas ke langit di atas mereka yang semakin menggelap.

"kita lewat jalan pintas aja kali ya," Ucap Rio memandang ke arah empat orang temannya yang baru saja tiba di tempat dirinya dan Lintar berada. "kayaknya nggak aman kalo lewat teras, mending kita masuk aja ke dalem. Gimana?" Tanyanya kemudian. Namun tidak ada satupun anak yang menanggapi karena mereka belum pernah mengunjungi pasar itu sebelumnya.

"lo inget jalannya io?" Tanya Gabriel menatap Rio dengan ragu apakah cowok itu benar mengerti daerah tersebut atau tidak.

"mudah-mudahan inget. Dulu gua sama Alvin pernah lewat sini juga, trus kita ke dalem. Serius, enakan di dalem, nggak kena ujan.." Jawab Rio santai seraya menunjuk ke deretan kios di dalam gedung pertokoan.

"itu jalan tembus ke mana?" Tanya Debo melongok ke tempat yang di tunjuk Rio.

"ke mana aja Bo. Hahahaha, ya tembusnya ke bagian sebelah sana pasar laaah.. tapi ke toko suvenir itu bisa lewat sini juga sih.." Jelas Rio sambil tertawa. Membuat Debo manyun dan bertanya, "emang beli suvenirnya mesti di toko itu ya?" lalu kemudian di jawab "nggak afdol kalo nggak di situ. Di situ paling lengkap.." oleh Rio.

Akhirnya kelima anak itupun memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Rio. Lintar sendiri tidak berkomentar apapun karena sebenarnya ia sendiri belum pernah melewati jalan tersebut. Ketika dulu Rio dan Alvin berpetualang berdua di pasar, Ia, Ozy, Ray, dan Deva tak mau ambil pusing sehingga mereka berjalan bersama melalui tengah-tengah pasar. Walaupun Lintar memang ingat kalau pada akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul di toko souvenir tersebut.

"Biet, kamu bawa dompet kan?" Tanya Gabriel kepada cowok di sampingnya ketika anak-anak itu sudah berada di dalam gedung perkiosan.

"bawa kok," Jawab Obiet tersenyum malu meskipun ia sama sekali tidak sedang merasa malu. Sepertinya wajahnya memang sudah disetting sedemikian rupa sejak lahir sehingga selalu terlihat menggemaskan, membuat Gabriel ikut tersenyum dan reflek menjawil pipi cowok mungil tersebut.

"mendadak jadi laper nih," Ucap Gabriel jahil sambil mencubit ringan daging empuk tersebut.

"Eh! Ada yang jualan DVD!" Teriak Irsyad tiba-tiba mengagetkan Gabriel yang baru saja hendak menggoda Obiet lebih jauh. "mampir yuk! Mampir!" Ucapnya seraya menatap Obiet dan menarik tangan Debo yang ada di depannya agar berhenti berjalan. Mendengar suara Irsyad yang membahana tersebut, Rio dan Lintarpun reflek menghentikan langkah mereka untuk menengok ke belakang.

"mau liat-liat?" Tanya Rio memperhatikan kios DVD yang sedang ramai dikunjungi oleh beberapa remaja tersebut.

"kita kan masih punya banyak banget waktu sampe jam lima entar. Cuma beli suvenir doang mana seruuuuu…" Ucap Irsyad sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Membuat Obiet tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan lucu itu.

Akhirnya Rio pun menyetujui usulan Irsyad dan mereka semua masuk ke dalam kios DVD yang ditunjuk tadi. Rupanya setelah melihat-lihat sebentar, harga DVD di tempat itu ternyata lumayan murah-murah, padahal film yang disediakan termasuk yang belum lama ditayangkan di bioskop. Meski bajakan, bapak penjual bilang kualitas gambar dan suaranya bisa dijamin bagus. Membuat Irsyad dan Gabriel yang sama-sama penggemar movie menjadi ingin membeli semua DVD yang ada di sana.

"ini nih! Nih! Ini keren nih! Aku udah nonton!" Ucap Irsyad menunjukkan sebuah kaset DVD kepada Debo yang langsung menatap datar dirinya sambil berkata, "kalo udah ditonton ngapa kamu beli?" dan dijawab "hehe, maksudnya biar kamu nonton," dengan cengiran oleh Irsyad.

"aku jarang nonton sih, yang mana yang bagus?" Tanya Debo kemudian sambil memilah satu persatu DVD yang bertumpuk di rak. "di rumahku nggak ada DVD player soalnya," Lanjutnya kemudian.

"aku nontonnya pake leptop kok," Ucap Irsyad yang juga sedang memperhatikan jejeran DVD terbaru di rak sebelahnya. Debopun menatap takjub ke temannya itu sambil bergumam, "aku belom pernah nonton di situ. Gimana caranya? Pake sofwer apa?" dan satu menit kemudian terjadi obrolan seru seputar hal tersebut di antara mereka berdua.

Di sisi yang berbeda, Lintar sedang melihat ke layar LCD yang tengah memutar sebuah film action sambil menunggu teman-temannya memilih DVD. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana untuk membeli benda-benda tersebut karena selain tidak hobi, ia juga tidak punya uang lebih untuk membelinya. Ibunya berpesan agar Lintar membelikan oleh-oleh makanan yang banyak untuk keluarga di Padang, dan bukan membeli barang tak berguna seperti yang ia lakukan ketika ke Bali dulu. Mungkin karena saat itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya, Lintar membawa pulang banyak sekali benda-benda unik yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa gunanya. Membuat seluruh uangnya ludes hanya dalam waktu satu hari berbelanja.

"Tar, kok lo jahat sih ama gua?" Tiba-tiba Rio hadir di sebelah Lintar, membuat cowok tersebut kaget dan harus berpegangan ke tumpukan DVD agar tak oleng ke samping. Namun ketimbang kehadiran sosok Rio, pertanyaan yang cowok tinggi itu lontarkan barusan terasa lebih mengagetkan lagi.

"hah? Apaan sih?" gumam Lintar memandang bingung ke Rio.

"gua tanya, kok lo jahat sih sama gua.." Ucap Rio mengulang kalimatnya tadi. Entah mengapa sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya, membuat Lintar sedikit merasa aneh. "lo tega banget sih ninggalin gua sendirian berdua sama Alvin semalem.." Lanjut Rio sambil melirik ke Lintar yang kini memasang tampang kikuk karena mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan tersebut.

"A-Alvinnya nggak keberatan kok," Jawab Lintar terbata dan tidak memperdulikan lagi layar LCD di hadapannya. Padahal tepat ketika itu adalah puncak adegan action dari film tersebut. Rio saja sempat memperhatikan sejenak ke layar sebelum kemudian kembali menatap sosok Lintar.

"lo sendiri yang nyuruh gua nanya sama Kiki. Itu gua beneran nanya ke dia tau…" Ucap Rio yang sebenarnya bermaksud ingin marah namun tak bisa dan justru malah memasang ekspresi seperti orang ingin tertawa. "udah gitu tukerannya gak bilang-bilang dulu lagi," Lanjutnya lagi sambil berusaha mendatarkan wajahnya.

Mendengar perkataan Rio barusan, Lintarpun jadi tidak bisa berkata-kata karena benar, ia memang sengaja meminta Alvin untuk bertukar kamar dengannya tanpa memberitahu Rio. Ia tahu kalau cowok tersebut sampai tahu, pasti ia tak akan diizinkan dan mungkin malam itu akan menjadi malam yang 'menyakitkan' bagi dirinya. Konsekuensi mencoba kabur dari Rio memang tak semudah yang ia kira. Membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Rio padanya bila ia tetap bertahan di kamar ataupun kabur dari kamar adalah dua hal yang sama-sama mengerikan. Namun setidaknya Lintar bisa bernafas lega karena ia tahu waktu untuk mereka bersantai di Bali hanya tinggal satu malam lagi. Dan malam inipun ia telah berencana akan tetap sekamar dengan Patton.

"me-memangnya kenapa?!" Tanya Lintar dengan nada kesal. Entah kepada dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup atau kepada Rio yang tak pernah lelah untuk menjahilinya.

"'memangnya kenapa?', ya jelas kenapa-kenapa lah Tar," Ucap Rio sambil tersenyum. "gua kan. . ." Ia maju dua langkah ke hadapan Lintar dan merendahkan kepalanya ke sisi wajah cowok tersebut. "gak bisa tidur kalo nggak sama lo.." bisik Rio sengaja mendesahkan suaranya hingga Lintar bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat di telinga. Membuat cowok tersebut reflek menjauh sambil menutup sebelah telinganya yang serasa seperti baru saja ditiup.

"a-apa sih?! Bodo ah!" Ucap Lintar seraya berlari kecil meninggalkan Rio yang hanya tertawa saja melihat kepergiannya. Rupanya lelaki itu merasa bahagia karena telah berhasil menggoda dan membuat wajah Lintar memerah seperti yang ia harapkan. Sambil masih terus memikirkan cowok padang tersebut dan hal-hal apa saja yang akan ia lakukan padanya nanti saat kembali ke penginapan, Riopun melanjutkan menonton film action yang ada di layar LCD toko.

Di sisi lain, Obiet sempat terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri karena Lintar baru saja menyenggolnya dari samping secara tiba-tiba.

"kenapa Tar?" Tanya Obiet menatap Lintar yang dengan asal mengacak-acak tumpukan DVD seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"ah, eh, enggak.. nggak ada apa-apa. Lanjut." Jawab Lintar tersenyum kaku sambil kemudian mempersilakan Obiet untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya melihat-lihat daftar judul film terbaru di sebuah poster besar yang tertempel di dinding. Di sebelah cowok mungil tersebut ada Gabriel yang tengah membaca dengan teliti summary yang tercetak di bagian belakang cover setiap DVD.

"bagus yang ini apa yang ini ya Biet? Coba geh liat.." Tanya Gabriel seraya menyerahkan dua buah kaset DVD kepada cowok di sebelahnya untuk diamati. Sejenak Obiet membaca paragraf deskripsi dan memperhatikan gambar yang ada di kedua benda tersebut sebelum kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"nggak tau. Dua-duanya belom nonton," Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kembali dua DVD itu kepada Gabriel. "Gabriel suka horror ya?" Tanya Obiet kemudian setelah mengetahui bahwa kedua genre film yang dipilih cowok itu barusan adalah horror.

"hm? Nggak begitu juga sih, Biet. Tapi lagi pengen aja. Hehehe.. mau nonton bareng aku nggak?" Tawar Gabriel sambil tersenyum seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya. Obiet memandang ke arah dirinya dan juga DVD yang dipegangnya itu dengan pandangan ragu.

"kalo rame-rame sih aku mau aja," Jawab Obiet tersenyum dan langsung mendapat cubitan di pipi dari Gabriel yang merasa gemas. Nampaknya setiap momen di diri Obiet telah membangkitkan jiwa 'geregetan' di hati Gabriel, menyebabkan cowok tersebut selalu tak tahan ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadap dirinya.

"yaudah, aku ambil dua ini deh kalo gitu.." Ucap Gabriel membalas senyuman Obiet sambil lalu berjalan ke meja kasir. Iapun sempat menjawil pinggang Rio ketika melewatinya, membuat cowok tersebut kaget dan menoleh ke Gabriel hanya untuk memberikan "asem lo Yel, kaget gua.." dengan wajah setengah tertawa setengah kesal.

"eh Yel, ini udah pernah kamu tonton belom?" Tanya Irsyad kepada Gabriel ketika temannya itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "kamu ada nggak kasetnya? Kalo ada aku males beli nih. Ngirit duit." Jelasnya sambil memberikan sebuah DVD kepada Gabriel.

"jelek itu Syad, nggak seru," Jawab Gabriel beberapa detik setelah melihat DVD tersebut. "mending ini aja nih, horror, ntar malem kita nonton bareng-bareng pake leptop Kiki. Asik kayaknya." Kata Gabriel menunjukkan kedua DVD yang hendak dibelinya tadi kepada Irsyad. Debopun langsung menyambar benda tersebut dari tangan Gabriel dan memperhatikan gambar yang tertera di covernya.

"Kon-ste-la-syen. Apaan konstelasyen?" Tanya Debo seraya membaca judul film horror yang bertuliskan _constellation_ di tangannya itu. "bukannya itu yang sering buat maen game ya?" Tanyanya lagi sambil cengengesan menatap dua orang yang ada di depannya. Gabriel dan Irsyadpun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Debo barusan.

"Itu pleystesyen Debooo.." Ucap Irsyad menepuk pundak Debo dan disambut dengan tawa oleh Gabriel.

"hahahaha, bukan tau Syad, itu tu yang gini nih. Kameraaaaaa, rolliiiiiiiiiing, pleystesyen!" Ujar Gabriel seraya memperagakan seorang sutradara yang sedang mengomandoi pembuatan film. Sontak Debo dan Irsyad langsung terkekeh dan menjawab "itu mah eksyeeeeeen~" di waktu yang bersamaan.

"eh, eh, bukan, bukan. Itu tu kalo yang orang belom mandi itu tauuu," Ucap Irsyad menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Gabriel dan Debo, membuat kedua orang itu menatap dirinya sambil berusaha menghentikan tawa mereka.

"hah? Apaan orang belom mandi?" Tanya Gabriel tersenyum seraya melempar pandang kepada Debo.

"Apaan Syad?" Tanya Debo mengoper pandangan Gabriel tersebut kepada Irsyad.

"iiiiiiiih~ biasanya orang kalo belom mandi tuh apa coba?" Irsyad yang merasa gagal itupun mencoba untuk memberikan petunjuk kepada dua temannya. Namun Gabriel dan Debo malah menaikkan sebelah alis mereka dan bertanya, "apa?" secara bersamaan.

"bau assssyeeemmmm! Hahahaha," Jawab Isryad tertawa heboh, membuat Rio, Lintar, beserta Obiet kaget dan menoleh ke arah dirinya. Sementara dua anggota Icil Divo lainnya hanya terkekeh sambil menggumam, "ya'elaaaaaaah…" lalu disusul dengan "agak gak nyambung sih Syad sebenernya," dari Gabriel dan "bukan agak lagi, jauh banget itu mah.." dari Debo beberapa detik kemudian. Membuat Irsyad menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil memasang cengiran di wajahnya.

Melihat ketiga temannya yang sedang bersenda gurau di dekat kasir, Riopun menghela napas karena tahu sepertinya mereka masih akan cukup lama berada di kios tersebut. Padahal baru beberapa menit berlalu, namun ia sudah mulai merasa bosan. Ia selalu merasa bosan bila tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat hatinya merasa senang. Dan sesuatu yang mampu menyenangkan dirinya adalah menjahili orang lain.

"ehem," Rio berdehem pelan seraya mendekati Lintar dan Obiet yang masih saja memperhatikan tingkah gaje ketiga anggota Icil Divo lainnya. Ia tiba-tiba merangkul dua orang cowok tersebut dari belakang dan membiarkan keduanya terlonjak kaget. "fuh~" dengan jahilnya Rio lalu meniup telinga Lintar, membuat cowok berkulit agak gelap tersebut risih dan segera menepis tangan Rio dari pundaknya.

"Jangan kayak gitu!" Bentak Lintar sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Rio. Kedua alisnya berkerut ketika melihat lelaki itu tertawa senang karena telah berhasil membuatnya marah. Lintarpun lalu kembali berlari meninggalkan Rio dan bergabung dengan Gabriel, Irsyad, serta Debo yang ke-gaje-annya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hahaha…hmmm," Rio tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Lintar yang selalu berusaha menghindari dirinya di hari itu, membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk terus menjahili cowok tersebut karena tahu kalau sebenarnya Lintar hanyalah merasa malu, dan bukan manghindar karena membencinya. "fuh, asli kayak cewek.." gumam Rio kepada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum jahil.

Memikirkan sikap Lintar yang seperti perempuan itu kemudian membuat Rio teringat akan sosok cowok di sebelah yang masih ia rangkul. Sejenak ia memandang ke wajah kalem tersebut sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"hmmm, Gabriel sukanya yang kayak gini ya.." gumam Rio pelan. Obiet yang merasa ditatap oleh Rio pun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "yang imut-imut gini tipenya, hahaha," Lanjutnya lagi sambil memencet hidung Obiet. Membuat cowok mungil tersebut kaget seraya memejamkan matanya. "beda banget sama anak kasar yang satu itu, hahahaha," Ucap Rio dengan tidak melepas tangannya dari hidung Obiet, dan justru malah menekannya hingga kepala cowok tersebut harus bersandar di bahu Rio agar tak terjengkang ke belakang. Karena tidak bisa bernapas, Obiet menarik-narik tangan Rio agar segera melepaskan pencetannya.

"lebhaaasss," Gumam Obiet dengan suara yang berdengung. Riopun tertawa dan melepaskan tangannya sambil lalu meminta maaf kepada cowok mungil tersebut. Ternyata dari kejauhan Gabriel melihat kejadian itu dan langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"udahan yuk, kita lanjut jalan," Ucap Gabriel seraya memberikan tatapan jangan-godain-punya-orang ke Rio dan segera mendapat balasan "eh sori Yel, gak ada maksud.. hehe," dari cowok tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah membayarkan DVD yang dibeli kepada bapak pemilik kios, keenam anggota Icil Divo itupun meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"makan, yuk, makaaaaaan. Beli jajan di mana siiiiih?" Rengek Debo memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi karena keroncongan. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka makan siang di lokasi manggung, namun nampaknya hal itu tidak menyurutkan hasrat kelaparan Debo yang pada dasarnya memang tidak bisa bertahan satu hari pun tanpa cemilan.

"di sini mah makanannya makanan tradisional semua, gak papa?" Ucap Lintar yang berjalan di sebelah Debo sambil menunjuk ke beberapa kios makanan yang tengah mereka lewati. Di belakangnya ada Obiet yang menatap makanan-makanan berbentuk aneh tersebut dengan pandangan heran tapi juga sekaligus tertarik.

"gua tau tempat beli burger yang enak di sini. Waktu sama Alvin dulu juga kita ke situ.." Ujar Rio membalik badannya menghadap ke Lintar dan Debo seraya berjalan mundur. Irsyad yang ada di sebelahnya lalu memegangi lengan Rio yang hampir saja terjatuh karena tersandung kaleng bekas. "tapi tempatnya di lantai dua, ntar ada tangga tu di sana. Nah, naek di situ.." Katanya lagi sambil menunjuk ke sebuah tangga di antara dua kios.

"di lantai dua ada apa aja emang?" Tanya Gabriel memperhatikan orang-orang yang berseliweran di sekitar tangga maupun yang menaikinya.

"ada makanan, kaos-kaos, souvenir juga ada. Tapi banyakan sih makanan," Jawab Rio. "mau ke sana?" tanyanya kemudian dan langsung disambut dengan "yuk!" oleh Debo dengan semangat.

Setelah keenamnya naik ke lantai dua dan menemukan kios burger yang dimaksud, mereka lalu memesan masing-masing satu porsi. Sambil memperhatikan hujan yang baru saja turun dengan derasnya dari balik jendela kios, mereka menikmati makanan tersebut dalam diam, tak mau bertingkah heboh karena para pengunjung di sana semua sedang hening. Sepertinya suara deru hujan dan petir menyambar di luar sana telah membungkam semua keinginan orang-orang untuk berbicara. Kecuali mungkin Debo yang dengan cerewetnya mengatakan, "untung kita tadi lewat dalem ya, bla bla bla," atau "gila! Aer ujan di sini gede-gede banget! Bla bla bla," dan hanya ditanggapi sekenanya oleh kelima temannya yang lain.

"udah berapa jam kita di sini?" Tanya Irsyad kepada Lintar yang duduk di hadapannya.

"emmm.. kalo dari pas kita kumpul di parkiran tadi siiiiiih, baru juga satu jam-an," Jawab Lintar seraya memperlihatkan jam di tangannya ke Irsyad. "dan kita belom beli oleh-oleh," Lanjutnya kemudian. Ia berniat melempar bungkus burger bekasnya ke dalam tong sampah namun ternyata meleset, membuat Obiet tertawa dan menyuruhnya untuk membuang dengan benar.

"Oya Bo, pinjem hape lo buat nelpon Kiki dong," Ucap Gabriel menjulurkan tangannya ke Debo. Ia teringat kepada sahabatnya itu karena tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. "gua penasaran dia ada di mana sekarang," ucapnya lagi. Debo lalu memberikan telepon genggam miliknya kepada Gabriel tanpa menghentikan celotehannya meskipun sampai saat ini hanya Obiet saja yang masih setia mendengarkan.

Baru saja Gabriel hendak menelepon Kiki ketika handphone milik Obiet berbunyi dan cowok mungil itu mengangkatnya.

"halo? Kiki?... Kamu dim-… eh….? Gabriel?… ini ada di sebelah aku… " Obietpun buru-buru menyerahkan benda tersebut kepada Gabriel, membuat Irsyad bertanya, "kenapa?" dan dijawab "nggak tau," oleh Obiet.

"halo Ki, ini gua, lo di mana?" Tanya Gabriel langsung setelah menerima handphone dari Obiet. "hah?... kok bisa?!" Gabriel menegakkan punggungnya tiba-tiba. Membuat kelima orang yang duduk semeja dengannya menjadi terdiam, termasuk Debo. "trus?... hmmm… nah?... serius lo?... " Gumam Gabriel dengan dahi berkerut. "yaudah, yaudah, gua ke sana.." dengan kata-kata itu iapun menutup telepon dan menyerahkan kembali handphone tersebut kepada Obiet sebelum bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"apaan Yel?!" Tanya Rio menjadi panik setelah mendengar pembicaraan Gabriel dan Kiki di telepon tadi. Sepertinya ia bisa menduga bahwa sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi kepada temannya itu.

"percaya atau enggak, Kiki sama Cakka nyasar." Jawab Gabriel serius dan langsung mendapat respon kaget dari kelima anak lainnya. "makanya sekarang gua mau jemput diorang," lanjut Gabriel seraya membenarkan posisi jaket dan memakai hoodie di kepalanya.

"aku ikut!" Ucap Debo mengangkat tangannya ke atas setelah cepat-cepat membuang sisa burgernya ke dalam tong sampah. Riopun segera menahan tubuh Debo yang hendak mengikuti Gabriel dengan tangannya.

"kalo lo ikut, yang ada kalian malah jadi ikut nyasar juga. Mending gua sama Iyel aja yang ke sana." Ucap Rio yang langsung mengenakan hoodienya dan menepuk pundak Gabriel. "lo orang di sini aja tungguin kita," Ucapnya lagi sambil menatap keempat orang yang nampak gelisah tersebut.

"ha? nunggu di sini?! Yang bener aaajaaaa!" Gumam Irsyad menarik jaket Rio. "harus berapa lama?! Kita kan belum beli oleh-oleh!" Ujarnya resah seraya memandang satu persatu wajah para anggota Icil divo yang ada di situ.

"yaaaa, iya sih. Tapi emangnya kalian tau toko suvenirnya ada di mana?" Tanya Rio menaikkan alisnya. Ia melihat ke Lintar yang sedang bengong karena tidak tahu ke mana dan apa tujuan mereka setelah ini. "Nggak tau kaaaaan, makanya tungguin gua sama Iyel, daripada ntar lo semua nyasar. Hahaha," Ucap Rio tertawa dan mendapat tatapan melotot dari Irsyad.

"mudah-mudahan aja Kiki sama Cakka nyasarnya nggak jauh, biar gua sama Rio gampang jemput mereka, dan kita juga jadi bisa cepet ke toko souvenir itu bareng-bareng.." Ucap Gabriel tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Obiet, membuat anak itu makin khawatir karena sadar di luar sana sedang hujan lebat dan di antara Gabriel ataupun Rio tidak ada yang membawa payung.

"Gabriel pake topi Obiet, biar gak kehujanan," Ucap Obiet sambil menyerahkan topi miliknya kepada cowok yang dimaksud. Gabrielpun tersenyum senang dan mencubit pipi Obiet untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari itu sambil kemudian mengenakan topi tersebut di bawah hoodienya. Rio yang memperhatikan hal itu reflek melirik ke Lintar yang, saat itu, ternyata sedang memandang ke arah dirinya. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Lintar bertanya, "kamu nggak papa io, gitu doang? Aku gak ada topi loh…" seraya menatap Rio dengan pandangan agak khawatir. Namun cowok yang dipandang justru tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Lintar tersebut.

"woles Tar, doain aja gua gak mati. Hahahaha," Jawab Rio tertawa geli. Membuat Lintar menjadi kesal karena merasa pertanyaannya tak ditanggapi serius oleh cowok tersebut.

"yaudah ah, ayok caw!" Gabriel menepuk pundak Rio dan bergegas meninggalkan kios burger tersebut. Meninggalkan keempat anak lainnya dalam hening karena masing-masing dari mereka sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

# # #

"sial, harusnya tadi gua bawa hape Obiet aja ya. Gua lupa kalo BB gua mati," Gumam Gabriel kepada Rio ketika mereka sampai di teras pertokoan. Keduanya berdiri berjejer di pinggiran teras bersama dengan orang-orang yang tengah berteduh di sana, memandang ke arah pasar yang diterpa angin dan diguyur hujan dengan begitu derasnya hingga tanah menjadi amat becek serta berlumpur. Tak ada satu orangpun yang berani untuk menerobos keadaan bak badai mengamuk tersebut. Bahkan orang-orang yang berjualan di pasar terpaksa menutupi dagangan mereka dengan kain terpal agar tak basah atau terbang tertiup angin.

"kita gimana nyari mereka coba?" Gumam Rio seraya mengambil handphone miliknya dari kantong dan menyerahkannya kepada Gabriel. "kalo ujannya gini mah gua juga udah gak tau lagi mana emperan mana parit," Ucapnya sambil memandang jauh ke dalam pasar yang terlihat suram. Terlihat air meluap dari parit ke sebagian besar pinggiran pasar yang tanahnya lebih rendah.

"lo ada nomer kru nggak?" Tanya Gabriel membuka daftar kontak di handphone Rio dan mencari-cari nama Kak Yoyon di sana. "pasar luas, gak mungkin kita nyari sendiri," ujarnya menyerahkan kembali benda di tangannya kepada Rio agar anak itu mencarikan nomor yang dimaksud.

"ada, ada, ntar . . . " Riopun mengutak-atik sebentar handphone tersebut dan langsung menyerahkannya kepada Gabriel lagi setelah menemukan nomor yang dibutuhkan oleh cowok tersebut. Gabriel segera menghubungi kru penanggung jawab Icil Divo tersebut dengan terburu-buru.

"halo, Kak? Kak ini Iyel. Kak! Tadi gua di telpon sama Kiki, katanya Cakka ilang kak!" Ucap Gabriel panik kepada Kak Yoyon. "Kalo Kikinya gua tau di mana, tapi dia nggak sama Cakka.. Iya.. he'eh…" Ucapnya lagi, membuat Rio yang ikut mendengarkan mendadak melotot ke arah dirinya karena kaget dan bertanya, "kok lo tadi gak ngomong kalo Cakka ilang…?". Gabriel hanya meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya seraya menyuruh Rio untuk diam dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya kepada Kak Yoyon.

"kakak di mana sekarang? . . . hah? . . ooooh, yaudah, yaudah. . gua sama Rio langsung ke tempat Kiki sekarang. Iya, iya, ujan deres banget gila. . hm? Payung? Errr . . . bawa, bawa, tenang aja. Sip. Iya, iya, yang laen nunggu di kios burger. . . hah? Iyeeee, ni gua sama Rio. He'eh . . gua tau tempatnya kok. Oke. Yok." Gabrielpun mengakhiri pembicaraan di telepon tersebut dan mengembalikan handphone Rio.

"Cakka ilang?!" Tanya Rio menatap Gabriel dengan serius. Ia tahu hal itu akan menjadi sangat merepotkan bagi semua orang karena Cakka sedang dalam kondisi mood yang tidak baik. Tentu akan sangat sulit menemukan seorang anak yang mengambek di tengah keramaian pasar dan hujan seperti ini.

"iya. Gua sengaja gak bilang ke anak-anak, soalnya takut mereka heboh. Tau sendiri kan gimana Irsyad kalo udah panik. Ntar malah rempong," Jawab Gabriel sambil tersenyum dan mendapat kekehan dari Rio. Keduanya lalu berjalan melipir di pinggir teras pertokoan menuju sisi sebelah kanan pasar. Mereka sejenak memperhatikan orang-orang yang berdesakkan demi menghindari terpaan hujan sebelum akhirnya berlari menerobos guyuran air dan genangan-genangan lumpur di sekitar pasar.

GRUDUK GRUDUK . . . CTAAAAAAARRR !

Suara petir menyambar langit di atas Rio dan Gabriel tepat ketika mereka sampai di dalam pasar dan menabrak tumpukkan kaos milik seorang penjual, menyebabkan keduanya dimarahi untuk tidak berlari-larian di tengah hujan karena bisa membahayakan diri sendiri dan juga orang lain. Gabrielpun meminta maaf kepada bapak penjual itu sambil lalu menarik tangan Rio untuk segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"kata Kiki di mana tempatnya?" Tanya Rio yang berjalan di pinggir tenda-tenda tempat berjualan kepada Gabriel sambil mengikuti langkah terburu-buru cowok tersebut, membiarkan orang-orang yang sedang berteduh memandang risih kepada mereka karena sepatu yang keduanya gunakan telah menimbulkan cipratan-cipratan lumpur yang mengenai celana sebagian pengunjung pasar.

"katanya dari tempat kita masuk tadi masih masuk ke dalem lagi, trus ntar ada kayak tempat orang jualan kain-kain Bali gitu.." Jawab Gabriel tanpa menoleh ke Rio. Ia hampir saja tersandung kaki seorang anak kecil dan jatuh terjerembab ke lantai kotor di depannya kalau saja Rio tidak menarik jaketnya ke belakang.

"kain Bali? Di sini mah banyak yang jualan gitu.." Ujar Rio memegangi bahu Gabriel sampai anak itu mampu berdiri tegak kembali. Setelah menerima ucapan, "tengs io," dari Garbiel, keduanya lalu melanjutkan berjalan.

"katanya deket-deket tugu pasar. Bener lewat sini kan?" Tanya Gabriel menengok ke Rio dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan semakin bertambah deras dari waktu ke waktu, menyebabkan orang-orang menjadi panik dan merapat di tenda-tenda tempat berjualan, berdesak-desakan, sama sekali tidak memberikan ruang sedikitpun bagi Gabriel dan Rio untuk lewat. Bahkan mereka sempat terdorong dari kerumunan hingga keduanya terpaksa berbasah-basahan demi menghindari rintangan tersebut.

"sialan, basah deh gue. Lewat sini Yel!" Rio memegangi hoodienya yang diguyur air hujan sambil menunjuk ke jalan setapak di tengah-tengah pasar. Gabrielpun mengangguk lalu segera mengikuti petunjuk Rio. Mereka sengaja untuk tidak berteduh dan menerobos hujan karena tidak mau berjalan di pinggiran pasar melewati kerumunan yang justru lebih berbahaya ketimbang melewati tengah-tengah jalan. Konsekuensinya hanyalah mereka harus merelakan tubuh mereka disiram air hujan karena tak membawa payung ataupun alat penghalang hujan lainnya.

"itu, tu! Itu tugu pasar bukan sih? Gak keliatan gue.." Ucap Gabriel menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah monumen tak jauh dari tempat mereka berbelok di jalan setapak tadi. Beruntung ia mengenakan topi sehingga wajahnya tak begitu basah terkena air hujan, dengan begitu matanya masih dapat melihat di kejauhan meskipun hanya samar-samar.

"ng-nggak keliatan!" Teriak Rio seraya memegangi jaket Gabriel sambil mengucek matanya yang terasa perih akibat terkena air hujan. Iapun terpaksa harus berjalan menunduk dan hanya mengandalkan Gabriel yang ada di depannya karena tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Suara deru hujan dan petir menghiasi langkah kaki terburu-buru milik dua anggota Icil Divo tersebut. Mereka berlarian di tengah hujan menuju sebuah kios souvenir dekat monumen yang ternyata benar adalah tugu pasar, hanya sekedar untuk mengambil nafas sebelum nantinya melanjutkan pencarian. Beruntung di sana hanya ada sedikit orang saja yang tengah berlindung, dan bukan kerumunan ibu-ibu yang telah menyebabkan Gabriel dan Rio harus berbasah kuyup seperti tadi.

"aduh, mata gua pedih.." Gumam Rio yang masih saja mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan punggung tangan. Membuat Gabriel segera meraih tangan Rio dan menyuruh cowok itu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya.

"merah banget io, jangan dikucek, ntar iritasi.." Ucap Gabriel sambil kemudian melepas topi dan hoodienya untuk diperas. "kuat lanjut nggak lo? Pake topi gua nih," Ucapnya kemudian seraya meletakkan topi berwarna merah tersebut di atas kepala Rio. "tadi harusnya kita neduh di sana biar nggak usah nyebrang lagi, tapi… yaudahlah," Kata Gabriel menunjuk ke barisan kios yang ada di depan mereka. Namun Rio hanya menyipitkan matanya saja karena pandangannya sedikit memburam.

"mana hape lo? Sini pinjem bentar," Gabriel menengadahkan tangannya di hadapan Rio seraya meminta cowok tersebut agar meminjamkan telepon genggam miliknya. Membuat Rio tersadar akan sesuatu dan buru-buru mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari kantongnya yang basah.

"ah, benner… sial, hape gua mati Yel," Gumam Rio kembali mengucek matanya yang terasa gatal sambil menunjukkan hp-nya yang sudah tak menyala lagi kepada Gabriel. Casing luarnya basah terendam air, bahkan hingga ke dalam baterainya juga, menyebabkan Rio mendesah kesal namun tak mampu berbuat apapun selain memasukkan benda naas itu kembali ke dalam kantong celananya.

"ck, kalo gitu coba kita cari di bagian sana. Feeling gua sih nggak jauh dari situ," Kata Gabriel seraya menunjuk ke kios-kios di sebrang mereka dan memakai lagi hoodie jaketnya. Rio mengangguk saja sambil membenarkan posisi topi yang ia pakai. Keduanya lalu menghitung "satu… dua… tiga!" secara bersama-sama sebelum kemudian berlari kencang menembus angin dan hujan.

"aduh!"

Karena terlalu kencang berlari, Riopun tak sengaja menabrak seorang mbak-mbak di teras kios hingga keduanya terjatuh ke lantai. Barang belanjaan milik mbak-mbak itupun terlempar beberapa meter jauhnya. "eh, sori, sori," Gumam Rio yang segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambilkan barang-barang tersebut lalu meletakkannya di dekat mbak-mbak yang ia tabrak tadi. Namun wanita yang sepertinya adalah seorang mahasiswa itu malah histeris karena sadar bahwa orang yang menabraknya adalah Rio Idola Cilik.

"Rio! Rio! Foto dong, fotooooo!" Teriak mbak-mbak tak dikenal itu sambil mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dari dalam tas dan menarik-narik jaket Rio. Melihat hal itu Gabriel segera meraih tangan Rio dan berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa memperdulikan teriakan "Rio! Riooooo! Aaaaaa! " dari orang yang ditinggalkan.

"mana yah… yang jualan kain Bali.." Gumam Gabriel seraya melepaskan tangan Rio ketika keduanya telah berhasil ke bagian sisi lain perkiosan.

"itu, itu, di sana, depan," Ujar Rio menunjuk ke sebuah kios di ujung teras. Terlihat ada kerumunan pengunjung yang sedang berteduh di tempat tersebut. Merekapun dengan perlahan menelusup di antara orang-orang dan berhasil masuk ke dalam kios yang dimaksud.

"Yel! Rio!" Kiki segera menyapa kedua temannya yang baru saja datang itu dengan wajah panik. "gua gak tau Cakka ada di mana!" Ucapnya gelisah seraya mengguncang-guncang pundak Gabriel, tak memperdulikan sama sekali keadaan dua orang di hadapannya yang basah kuyup dan ngos-ngosan.

Rio terduduk di kursi kayu yang ada di dalam kios sambil menyisir rambutnya yang basah. Sementara Gabriel mencoba menenangkan Kiki agar anak itu bisa menceritakan detail kejadian dengan jelas.

"tadi itu gua kan ngikutin Cakka masuk ke dalem pasar, trus sempetlah kita ngeliat-ngeliat barang gitu.. trus gua gak tau apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba aja dia ilang Yel!" Jelas Kiki menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil sesekali melirik ke Rio yang memandang ke arah dirinya dengan mata memerah. Kiki mendadak ingin bertanya, "mata lo kenapa io?" namun tidak jadi karena hatinya masih merasa gundah dan belum bisa mengalihkan kecemasannya tentang Cakka.

"terakhir lo liat dia di mana?" Tanya Gabriel menatap Kiki dengan serius. "lo udah ngasih tau Kak Yoyon kan?" lanjutnya lagi memastikan.

"udah, udah, gua langsung nelpon Kak Yoyon, elo, sama Patton. Terakhir kali gua liat dia itu di bagian selatan pasar. Trus gua cari dia sampe ke sini, dan gua malah nyasar…" Jawab Kiki menjelaskan seraya memberikan ilustrasi kejadian menghilangnya Cakka. "gua tau dia lagi kesel, makanya dia misahin diri. Tapi sumpah, perasaan gua nggak enak sekarang. Tumben-tumbenan banget gua ngerasa kayak gini.." Lanjut Kiki kemudian. Tangannya mengusap dahinya sendiri karena merasa sedikit pusing di bagian tersebut.

"gini aja, gini aja. Tadi juga sebelum ke sini gua udah nelpon Kak Yoyon, dan dia sama kru kejebak hujan di deket pintu masuk. Gua rasa bakalan lama kalo kita nunggu sampe mereka dateng. Pinjemin gua hape lo Ki, biar gua sendiri coba cari Cakka di sana.." Ucap Gabriel menyuruh Kiki untuk segera memberikan telepon genggam miliknya.

"eh! Nggak, nggak, gua ikut," Ucap Kiki menggeleng dan dilanjut dengan, "gua juga" dari Rio. Gabriel hanya mendengus lemah.

"gua bawa hape lo Ki, tenang aja. Lo sama Rio berdua balik ke pintu masuk, jemput kakak-kakak kru. Jangan lupa kasih tau mereka kalo anak-anak masih nunggu di kios burger.." Ucap Gabriel langsung merampas handphone milik Kiki yang sedari tadi memang ada di tangan anak tersebut.

"gua ikut Yel! Ntar lo nyasar!" Teriak Rio dari dalam kios ketika Gabriel hendak berlari meninggalkan mereka. Membuat cowok yang dimaksud menatap Rio dengan alis berkerut.

"sembuhin dulu mata lo. Ini aja, gua pinjem lagi," Ucap Gabriel yang langsung mengambil topi dari tangan Rio dan berlari menembus hujan. Kiki yang hendak mengejar sahabatnya itupun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya karena merasa tak enak hati meninggalkan Rio yang terlihat memegangi kedua matanya sambil sesekali mendesis perih.

"lo kuat jalan kan io?" Tanya Kiki membantu Rio untuk berdiri. "kita jalan lewat pinggir aja ya," Katanya lagi dan mendapat, "sial, mata gua kenapa sih.." dari cowok yang bersangkutan. Kedua orang itupun berjalan perlahan di pinggiran kios, mencoba menghindari terpaan angin dan hujan yang bisa semakin memperburuk pengelihatan Rio.

# # #

"gila, anginnya kayak topan." Gumam Debo yang sedang memperhatikan keadaan pasar dari jendela kios tempatnya berada. Di sebelahnya ada Obiet sedang menopang dagu dan ikut memperhatikan suasana di luar sana.

"udah hampir setengah jam lebih loh! Kok mereka belom balik-balik yah?!" Ujar Irsyad yang sepertinya sudah bosan menunggu. Ia dan Debo bahkan sudah memesan burger untuk yang kedua kalinya, entah karena memang lapar atau hanya karena tidak memiliki aktifitas lain selain melakukan hal tersebut.

"apa kita susul aja?" Tanya Lintar mengusulkan. Ia juga sebenarnya cemas dengan teman-temannya yang sedang berada di luar sana. "aku telpon Rio dari tadi nggak diangkat soalnya.." Ucap Lintar memandang ke arah Irsyad dengan pandangan khawatir.

"tapi kita kan nggak tau tempatnya di maaaanaaa. Gimana dooong?" Tanya Debo yang sebenarnya setuju dengan usulan Lintar, namun merasa ragu karena di antara mereka tidak ada yang tahu di mana tempat Kiki dan Cakka berada. Lagipula, belum tentu mereka akan bertemu dengan Gabriel dan Rio di jalan. Siapa tahu keduanya saat ini justru sedang kebingungan karena tersasar di dalam pasar.

"Coba aku telpon Kiki sama Cakkanya ya," Kata Debo mengeluarkan handphone dan mencari nomor Cakka di situ. Baru saja hendak menekan tombol panggil, Irsyad berkata "aku udah nelponin Cakka dari tadi, nggak diangkat cuuuuuy," yang membuat Debo mengurungkan niatnya semula dan beralih menelepon Kiki. Namun tentu saja yang mengangkat bukanlah orang yang dimaksud, melainkan Gabriel yang membawa handphone Kiki.

"loh? Kok?" Debo melihat ke layar telepon genggam miliknya untuk memastikan bahwa benar nomor yang ia panggil adalah nomor Kiki, bukan Gabriel. "kenapa Yel?!" Tanya Debo panik karena mendengar suara deru hujan dan juga suara Gabriel yang terdengar bising di telinga. "CAKKA ILANG?!" Teriak Debo dengan kerasnya, membuat semua orang yang ada di kios tersebut menoleh ke arah dirinya. Iapun reflek menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sambil kemudian melanjutkan berbicara dengan Gabriel. "trus, trus? . . . hmmm . . . gitu. Oke oke, . . . oke oke . . iya, iya," dan Debo segera menutup panggilan tersebut lalu menatap ke tiga orang lainnya sambil melotot.

"Cakka kenapa nggaaaaak?!" Tanya Irsyad resah sambil berusaha menghubungi handphone Cakka. Irsyad sadar bahwa panggilan tersebut sebenarnya masuk, tetapi nampaknya Cakka enggan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Cakka ilang di pasar lho woy," Jawab Debo masih melotot, membuat ketiga anak lainnya menjadi semakin resah. Irsyad yang mendadak panik baru saja hendak pergi meninggalkan kios ketika Debo menarik pundaknya dan berkata, "kata Iyel kita suruh nunggu Rio sama Kiki ke sini.." sambil lalu mendapat "di luar ujan deres banget, gila. Kalo ada apa-apa sama Cakka gimana?!" dari Irsyad.

"yang khawatir bukan cuma kamu Irsyad! Kita semua jugaaa.. Tapi justru karena di luar lagi ujan itu makanya kita nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain.." Ucap Debo menatap temannya itu dengan ekspresi memelas. "emangnya kita mau nyari Cakka pake apa? Kita kan nggak kenal daerah sini." Lanjutnya lagi, berharap Irsyad mau mengerti dan tidak mengambil tindakan gegabah.

"sabar Syad," Ucap Obiet meraih tangan Irsyad dan menariknya masuk kembali ke dalam kios. "gimana kalo kita tunggu mereka di lantai bawah aja?" Usul Obiet dan langsung disetujui oleh Lintar. Rupanya cowok berkulit tan itu mencemaskan Rio yang sedari tadi juga tak bisa dihubungi.

Akhirnya keempat anggota Icil Divo itupun beranjak dari kios burger menuju lantai dasar. Namun karena hujan yang begitu hebatnya, air dari parit meluap hingga ke bagian dalam pertokoan, menyebabkan para pengunjung harus mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih tinggi untuk menghindari genangan air. Dan nampaknya tangga ke lantai dua merupakan tempat yang dipilih oleh orang-orang, membuat tempat tersebut ramai penuh sesak.

"wah, ini gimana kita mau lewat cobaaaa?" gumam Debo menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik punggung seorang om-om yang juga hendak turun ke bawah.

"dorong aja Bo!" Ucap Lintar yang kesal karena terhimpit oleh Debo yang ada di depannya dan juga seorang Ibu-ibu di belakangnya. Sementara Obiet dan Irsyad berjalan berdempet-dempetan di pinggir tangga.

"udaaaaah… eeeggghhh… susah Taaaaar," gumam Debo seraya mendorong tubuh di depannya, membuat beberapa manusia di depan-depannya menjadi ikut terdorong dan semakin berdesakkan. Dengan mengeluarkan segenap tenaga, Lintarpun membantu Debo untuk bisa keluar dari kesesakkan tersebut.

"jangan injek sepatu aku Lintar!" bentak Irsyad yang ternyata _stuck_ di tempat dan tidak bisa bergerak karena dihimpit oleh Lintar yang hendak turun ke bawah dan juga dinding tangga. Sepatunya tak sengaja diinjak oleh Lintar dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa kesal.

"maap Syad nggak sengaja, ini tu-AAAAA!" Ucapan Lintar terpotong ketika mendadak orang-orang di belakangnya memberikan desakan berlebih, membuat tubuhnya yang kecil terdorong ke depan dengan kuatnya, membentur punggung Debo tepat di wajahnya.

"OW!" Debo dan Lintar pun berteriak di saat yang bersamaan.

"Awas!" Irsyad tiba-tiba ikut berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh Lintar dan Debo ke samping hingga membentur dinding tangga di sisi yang satunya lagi. Rupanya Ibu-ibu yang ada di belakang Lintar tadi tak kuat membawa belanjaannya sehingga ia dan barang-barangnya oleng. Namun malang bagi Irsyad, langkahnya terbelit kakinya sendiri sehingga menyebabkan tubuhnya seketika terjatuh ke depan dan menimpa orang-orang di bawahnya.

Obiet yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di bawah menjadi kaget karena segerombolan orang yang ada di tangga tiba-tiba berdorongan dan akhirnya terjatuh ke genangan air di lantai koridor pertokoan, membuat cipratan besar yang membasahi dinding-dinding kios di sekitarnya. Ia lalu menjadi panik karena menyadari bahwa Irsyad adalah salah satu di antara orang-orang tersebut.

"Irsyad!" Debo dan Lintar berteriak dari tangga lalu buru-buru turun dan melompati tubuh orang yang terkapar di lantai hanya untuk menarik Irsyad keluar dari tumpukkan manusia-manusia malang tersebut.

"aaaaah, hiks, punggung aku saaaaakiiiiit…" Rintih Irsyad merasakan sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya yang tertimpa orang. Matanya berlinangan air mata karena menahan perasaan kesal dan juga sakit di saat yang bersamaan. Debopun segera membantu Irsyad untuk berdiri dan membawanya ke kursi terdekat.

"sakit banget ya Syad? Ngeri banget tadi kamu jatohnya.." Ucap Debo memasang tampang kesakitan seolah-olah dirinyalah yang mengalami kejadian buruk tadi. Irsyad hanya merintih memegangi punggungnya dan bergumam, "ada bunyi 'krek' gitu tadiiii…" sambil memandang lirih ke Lintar yang ada di hadapannya.

"baju kamu basah Syad," gumam Lintar menarik lengan kemeja Irsyad yang kotor terkena genangan air di bawah tangga tadi. Membuat cowok yang bersangkutan merintih kesal, "iiiih, tuuuu kaaaaan… aaaaaa…" seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai kios.

Obiet baru saja akan menenangkan sahabatnya itu ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat sekelebat sosok Cakka berlari di tengah hujan.

"Itu kan-!" Obiet menatap Debo dan Lintar yang sedang sibuk mendiamkan tangisan Irsyad dan merasa tak tega bila harus memaksa kedua temannya itu untuk mengejar sosok Cakka, atau mungkin juga bukan, yang barusan saja ia lihat. Ia lebih tak tega lagi bila Irsyad harus ikut berpanik ria dalam keadaan kesakitan seperti itu. Alhasil, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Obietpun segera berlari meninggalkan ketiga temannya tersebut untuk menyusul Cakka.

"Eh! Obiet! Tunggu!" Debo yang baru menyadari kepergian Obiet beberapa menit setelahnya lalu segera berlari, berusaha mengikuti langkah cowok mungil tersebut. Namun sepertinya semua sudah terlambat karena sosok Obiet telah menghilang di tengah lebatnya hujan dan kerumunan orang-orang yang semakin memadati teras pasar.

"aaaah! Gimana dong iniii?!" Gumam Debo kepada dirinya sendiri dengan panik dan bingung. Ia merasa galau antara harus mencari Obiet atau menolong Irsyad yang sedang tertatih berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan dibantu oleh Lintar. Kedua anak itu bertanya, "Obiet mau ke mana Bo?" dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan saja oleh yang bersangkutan. Debo sadar betul ia harus menjaga dua temannya itu sampai nanti Rio dan Kiki datang, meskipun sebenarnya di dalam hati ia ingin sekali menerobos hujan dan membawa Obiet kembali bersama mereka. Namun hal tersebut akan menjadi sangat bodoh karena Debopun tidak tahu harus mencari ke mana. Bisa saja ia malah menambah daftar anggota Icil Divo yang tersesat di hari itu dan membuat repot semua orang.

"o iya! Telpon Iyel!" Gumam Debo yang segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menghubungi nomor Kiki. Di sampingnya Lintar dengan susah payah membantu irsyad untuk tetap berdiri meskipun ia harus bersandar di pilar pertokoan.

# # #

"Cakka! Hhh… Cakka tunggu!" Obiet berteriak-teriak memanggil Cakka yang terlihat sedang berlari menelusup di antara orang-orang yang sedang berteduh di pinggir pasar. Namun sepertinya cowok yang dipanggil tidak mendengar dan justru menambah kecepatan hingga Obiet tak mampu lagi mengejar. Cowok mungil itu kehabisan pasokan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya, membuat nafasnya tersengal dan kepalanya menjadi pusing. Air hujan yang diterpa angin telah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dan itu membuat tulang-tulangnya menggigil karena kedinginan. Namun Obiet tetap berusaha mengikuti sosok tersebut karena merasa yakin bahwa itu adalah Cakka.

"Jangan ngalangin jalan dong!" Bentak seorang om-om bertampang galak kepada Obiet ketika ia sedang berjalan tertatih di pinggir pasar. Karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan sosok Cakka dari kejauhan, cowok tersebut tidak sadar kalau di belakangnya ada orang lain yang hendak lewat.

"anak kecil ujan-ujan kerjaannya malah mainan! Mingggir!" Bentak om-om tersebut lagi sambil mendorong tubuh Obiet hingga cowok mungil tersebut jatuh terjembab ke dalam genangan lumpur di pinggir kios. Membuat seorang ibu-ibu merasa kasihan dan segera menolong Obiet.

"kamu nggak papa nak? Ya ampun… kotor semua badan kamu," ucap Ibu-ibu itu mengusap wajah Obiet yang terkena lumpur. Sementara beberapa orang lainnya sedang meneriaki om-om kasar yang tega-teganya mendorong seorang anak kecil hingga jatuh tersebut.

Obiet hanya tersenyum lemah sambil menggeleng, "nggak papa bu, terima kasih," sambil buru-buru mengelap wajahnya sendiri dengan asal dan berlari meninggalkan ibu-ibu dan juga orang-orang yang memandang kasihan kepada dirinya untuk kembali mengejar sosok Cakka.

Guyuran hujan di kawasan tersebut masih terus berlanjut dan makin deras tiap menitnya. Membuat manusia-manusia di pasar enggan berlama-lama berada di sana dan memilih untuk segera pulang. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Obiet untuk menemukan Cakka. Ia masuk ke tengah pasar dan berbelok di gang kecil antar kios yang ia yakini bahwa temannya yang satu itu baru saja melewatinya.

"awhh!" Obiet menabrak kardus-kardus bekas yang bertumpuk di gang tersebut dan sempat terpeleset beberapa kali karena sepatunya terasa licin akibat terendam lumpur. Meski begitu, perjuangan Obiet ternyata tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya ia melihat sosok Cakka tengah berdiri beberapa meter tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Ca-hhh… Cakka!" Panggil Obiet dengan terengah seraya menghampiri orang yang dimaksud.

"Obiet?!" dan sosok yang memang benar adalah Cakka itupun memandang kaget ke arah Obiet yang berlumur lumpur dan terlihat ngos-ngosan. "kamu kenapa?!" Tanya Cakka panik sambil membawa Obiet ke tempat yang beratap agar mereka bisa berteduh. Ia lalu mengelap lumpur di wajah dan rambut milik cowok mungil tersebut.

"aku-hhh-ngejer kamu," Jawab Obiet sambil memegangi dadanya yang naik turun. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata lebih dari itu dan hanya memandang lirih ke Cakka karena dirinya tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa mau repot-repot mengejar cowok jogja itu sampai seperti ini. Namun ternyata Cakka sendiri tidak menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Obiet dan justru memeluk cowok mungil itu dengan erat.

"aku tau kamu bakal jadi orang pertama yang nemuin aku," Ucap Cakka bahagia namun juga terkesan sedih seraya memeluk Obiet penuh kerinduan. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan kepada dirinya dan Obiet dari beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat tersebut.

"oh, lo di sini ya! Bocah sialan!"

Obiet baru saja akan menanyai Cakka ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan amarah dari seorang preman yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari dalam gang. Terlihat dua orang bertampang mencurigakan lainnya berjalan perlahan di belakang preman tersebut.

Melihat hal itu Cakka segera melepas pelukannya dari Obiet dan menggandeng tangan cowok mungil tersebut lalu berteriak, "Lariiiii!" sekuat tenaga. Keduanya pun berlari ke arah lain gang dan terjadilah acara kejar-mengejar antara mereka dan para preman tersebut. Meski dalam keadaan bingung, sepertinya Obiet bisa memahami bahwa tadi Cakka berlari bukan untuk menghindari dirinya ataupun teman-teman Icil Divo, melainkan menghindari tiga orang preman tidak jelas yang ada di belakang mereka tersebut. Ia memang tidak tahu apa permasalahannya, tapi yang jelas saat ini Ia dan Cakka sedang berada dalam keadaan yang gawat.

# # #

"OBIET ILANG?!" teriak Gabriel kaget dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang merasa terganggu. Sambil memberikan gestur meminta maaf, Iapun berjalan perlahan di sela-sela tenda tempat berjualan seraya melanjutkan percakapan di telepon.

"Kok bisa sih Booooooooo?! Itu gimana ceritanyaaaaaaaa?!" Tanya Gabriel geram seraya mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. "Gua tanya, terakhir kali lo liat dia lari ke arah mana?! . . . hah? . . oke, oke, bakal langsung gua cari anaknya. Btw Rio sama Kiki udah nyampe ke situ? . . . ha? . . . udah? . . . udah kan? . . sip. Sama kakak-kakak kru juga? . . . oke, sip. Bilangin Kak Yoyon suruh minta bantuan satpam setempat buat nyari Cakka sama Obiet. Sori gua gak ikut ngumpul dulu di situ. Gua mau langsung nyari mereka dari sini. Tolong ya Bo," dan Gabrielpun segera memutus panggilan tersebut tanpa mendengarkan ocehan Debo lebih jauh lagi. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa dua orang itu, Cakka dan Obiet, bisa menghilang di waktu yang bersamaan seperti ini. Membuatnya berspekulasi buruk terhadap Cakka yang mungkin saja sengaja menghindarkan diri untuk 'menculik' Obiet. Namun entah mengapa di sisi lain hatinya terdengar sebuah suara kecil yang mengatakan bahwa kedua orang anggota Icil Divo itu sedang dalam bahaya, membuat Gabriel semakin merasa resah dan dengan brutalnya berlari menerobos hujan, berharap segera menemukan kedua sosok tersebut.

# # #

"hah . . hah . . hah . . " Cakka memegangi perut sebelah kanannya yang terasa nyut-nyutan akibat terlalu lama berlari sambil memperhatikan sekeliling dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Sementara di sebelahnya ada Obiet sedang menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan agar tak mengeluarkan suara yang bisa memicu kegaduhan.

Keduanya kini sedang bersembunyi di belakang sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya adalah sebuah gudang tempat penyimpanan barang. Mereka terduduk di balik tumpukan kardus dan ban bekas yang ada di tempat tersebut. Hujan yang lebat ternyata telah membuat tubuh Obiet dan Cakka menjadi berat untuk melanjutkan pelarian sehingga mereka terpaksa menghindar dengan cara bersembunyi. Dan keadaan yang menegangkan itu dihiasi oleh suara-suara petir yang menggelegar di langit atas mereka, membuat Cakka tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Cakka? Cakka kamu kenapa?!" Bisik Obiet panik karena mendapati cowok tersebut mendadak terkulai lemas di bahunya. Ia memandang wajah Cakka yang memucat sambil lalu mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh temannya itu agar air hujan tak mengenainya. Namun sayangnya di tempat tersebut tidak ada benda apapun yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk itu, membuat cowok mungil tersebut kebingungan dan gelisah di saat yang bersamaan.

Obietpun menjadi semakin panik karena dari posisinya sekarang ia bisa mendengar suara para preman yang mengejar mereka. Suara itu begitu dekat sehingga Obiet harus membaringkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Cakka di tanah agar tak terlihat oleh para preman tersebut.

RIIIIIIIING!

Suara handphone Obiet mendadak berbunyi nyaring, membuat dirinya sendiri kaget dan buru-buru mengambil benda tersebut dari dalam kantong dan mematikannya. Dengan perlahan ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tumpukan ban untuk memastikan bahwa para preman tersebut tidak menyadari keberadan mereka. Beruntunglah Obiet, sepertinya suara deru hujan telah menutupi bunyi deringan dari handphone miliknya barusan.

Setelah melihat keadaan sekeliling yang sepi dan yakin bahwa para preman telah berlalu, Obiet lalu kembali terduduk seraya membuka handphone di tangannya. Baru saja ia ingin menghubungi Gabriel, ketika cowok tersebut sudah lebih dulu meneleponnya. Obietpun buru-buru mengangkat panggilan tersebut sebelum ada kemungkinan benda itu mati karena sudah basah terkena air dan lumpur.

"Gabriel! Gabriel tolongin Cakka!" Ucap Obiet panik sambil berusaha mengelap air dari wajah Cakka yang terlihat semakin memucat. Nampaknya cowok jogja itu sudah kehabisan tenaga dan kini benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang hendak pingsan. Rupanya sebelum bertemu Obiet tadi ia terus menerus berlari tanpa memperdulikan betapa derasnya hujan yang sedang mengguyur kawasan tersebut.

Sementara itu, Gabriel yang ada di seberang telepon kini menjadi galau antara harus merasa senang karena mengetahui ternyata Obiet dan Cakka ada di tempat yang sama sehingga ia tak perlu repot mencari keduanya secara terpisah, atau justru merasa takut karena dari nada bicara Obiet, sepertinya sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi pada dua orang tersebut.

" 'Di mana?' emmm . . . aku sekarang lagi di . . . hhh, di . . . di belakang gudang! . . . hh? Gu-gudang apa aku nggak tau. . ." Ucap Obiet gelisah seraya menarik tubuh Cakka supaya terduduk dan tidak menelan air hujan.

"Kita dikejer-kejer sama prem-"

"Haha! Ketemuuu!"

Baru saja Obiet hendak menjelaskan kepada Gabriel, handphonenya diambil paksa oleh preman yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik tumpukkan kardus.

"bawa mereka!" ucap preman tersebut seraya memberikan perintah kepada dua orang teman lainnya agar segera menangkap Obiet dan juga Cakka.

"le-leppaaassss!" Teriak Obiet ketika salah seorang dari preman itu menarik kedua tangannya. Sementara yang seorang lagi sedang membopong tubuh Cakka dengan entengnya di pundak. "lepasin Cakka! Lepasssiiiiiin!" Namun meski Obiet berteriak, tak ada satu orangpun yang mampu menolong mereka karena memang tidak ada siapapun di tempat tersebut. Hujan yang bagaikan badai itu membuat para kuli yang bekerja di gudang enggan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"bawa kemana bang?" Tanya seorang dari preman tersebut seraya membekap mulut Obiet agar tak terus-terusan berteriak.

"ke markas laaaaah. Langsung cabut! Hahaha," Ucap sang bos preman sambil memain-mainkan handphone Obiet dan bergumam pelan, "lumayan nih, hari ini dapet hape dua…" seraya mengeluarkan sebuah BB yang ternyata adalah milik Cakka dari sakunya.

"hmmmmpfff!" Obiet berusaha meronta dari cengkraman preman tersebut namun tetap tak berhasil. Preman itu justru semakin kuat membekap Obiet hingga menyebabkan cowok mungil tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya karena merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian perut yang tertahan tangan si preman. Air mata mengalir di pipinya dan bercampur dengan air hujan. Di dalam hati Obiet berteriak memanggil-manggil Gabriel, berharap cowok tersebut akan segera datang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga Cakka dari situasi itu. Atau . . . siapa saja boleh lah!

"Diem Gak?!" Bentak preman yang membekap Obiet dengan geram sambil berusaha menggendong tubuh cowok mungil tersebut. Terlihat kedua preman lainnya mendecak kesal dan menyuruh untuk cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun ternyata perlawanan Obiet tidaklah sia-sia. Ia berhasil menggigit tangan si preman dan berlari menjauh hanya untuk mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang ada di pinggir gudang.

"le-lepasin Cakka!" Teriak Obiet kencang seraya mengarahkan balok kayu yang digenggamnya ke arah preman yang membopong Cakka. Meski ketakutan hingga tak kuasa menahan tangis, namun cowok mungil itu tetap berusaha tegar dan memberanikan diri untuk melawan tiga om-om tak jelas tersebut.

Namun tindakan Obiet barusan ternyata telah menaikkan amarah sang bos preman. Om-om tersebut menggeram dan mengeluarkan senjata tajam dari balik jaketnya, membuat Obiet terkejut dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Tapi daripada melarikan diri dengan meninggalkan Cakka, cowok mungil itu lebih memilih untuk bertahan di tempat. Kalaupun hari itu adalah hari terakhir baginya, ia ingin mati sebagai pahlawan, dan bukan pengecut.

"lo mau apa bocah tengik?! Hahaha!" Teriak sang bos preman menodongkan pisaunya ke arah Obiet. Terdengar dua orang lainnya ikut tertawa sambil sesekali menggumam, "hajarr boooossss!" yang membuat sang bos preman semakin bersemangat.

Obiet sendiri tak punya pilihan lain selain melawan. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada balok kayu tersebut dan berusaha menghentikan getaran di kedua kakinya. Suara petir yang menggelegar di atas mereka tak menghalangi Obiet untuk bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang memburu.

"OBIET!"

Dan sebelum pertarungan tak seimbang tersebut terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Gabriel datang dan membuat ketiga preman tersebut reflek menoleh ke arah cowok tersebut. Obiet yang melihat hal itu segera mengambil kesempatan untuk memukulkan balok kayu yang dipegangnya ke kepala sang bos preman, menyebabkan orang yang bersangkutan kaget lalu pingsan di tempat.

Melihat hal itu, kedua preman lainnya dengan panik melempar tubuh Cakka ke tanah dan langsung menyerbu Obiet. Namun tentu saja Gabriel segera menghalangi kedua orang tersebut dengan cara berlari ke tengah-tengah dan meninju perut para preman itu kuat-kuat.

"Tenang aja Biet! Gua udah panggil satpam!" Teriak Gabriel sengaja supaya kedua preman itu bisa mendengar. Dengan matanya, ia memberi kode kepada Obiet agar segera membawa pergi Cakka dari tempat tersebut. Obiet yang mengertipun mengangguk dan berlari menghampiri Cakka untuk memapahnya.

"lo anak kecil sialan!" Bentak salah seorang preman itu kepada Gabriel dan beberapa detik kemudian terjadilah perkelahian yang tak terelakkan di antara mereka. Beruntung dua orang om-om tersebut bertubuh tak begitu besar, sehingga Gabriel merasa yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka walau tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Sambil membawa tubuh Cakka, Obiet memandang cemas ke arah Gabriel karena merasa ragu untuk meninggalkan cowok tersebut sendirian melawan dua orang preman yang, mungkin saja, membawa senjata tajam itu. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di salah satu bangunan yang pintunya terbuka tak jauh dari tempat Gabriel berada.

# # #

"ada di mana kata Iyel?" Tanya Debo mengguncang pundak Kiki ketika para anggota Icil Divo dan juga keempat kru penanggung jawab mereka sedang berlarian di tengah-tengah pasar. Menimbulkan kegaduhan di antara pengunjung pasar karena mengira ada sesuatu yang heboh sedang terjadi, atau mungkin juga gaduh karena melihat ada artis anak-anak berlarian di tempat tersebut.

"di gudang penyimpanan barang. Di pasar ini cuma ada satu, dan pastinya Obiet sama Cakka ada di sana.." Jawab Kiki sambil berusaha menghubungi handphone Obiet dan Cakka berulang-ulang.

"ngapain mereka di sana?!" Tanya Rio melirik ke Kiki sambil memayungi kedua matanya agar tak terkena air hujan.

"nggak tau juga, tapi kayaknya gawat.." Ucap Kiki membalas lirikkan Rio dengan tatapan khawatir. Debo yang mendengar percakapan itupun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berdoa di dalam hati agar kedua temannya itu selamat.

# # #

BUAKK!

Gabriel memukulkan balok kayu yang tadi digunakan Obiet sebagai senjata ke punggung salah satu preman dan menyebabkan orang tersebut jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Ia mengelap wajahnya yang basah berbalut air hujan dengan punggung tangan sambil berjalan perlahan melangkahi tubuh preman itu.

"heh, satu lagi," gumam Gabriel seraya menatap tajam preman terakhir yang ada di hadapannya. Namun belum sempat ia menyerang om-om tersebut, orang yang bersangkutan sudah berlari meninggalkan Gabriel dengan panik.

"cih, cemen banget beraninya sama anak kecil," Ucap Gabriel kesal seraya menendang dua tubuh preman yang pingsan di tanah dengan kakinya. Ia membiarkan lumpur dan air hujan merendam tubuh mereka seraya tidak memperdulikannya dan memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Gabriel!" Obiet berteriak dari dalam bangunan seraya melambaikan tangannya di udara agar Gabriel bisa melihat dirinya. "di sini!" Teriak Obiet lagi dan langsung mendapat balasan lambaian tangan dari Gabriel yang berlari ke arahnya. Kedua orang itupun segera berpelukan begitu cowok tersebut masuk ke dalam bangunan.

"Oh God!" Gabriel memeluk Obiet dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia begitu khawatir sampai-sampai tak tahu harus berkata apa atau menunjukkan ekspresi yang bagaimana ketika berhasil menemukan cowok mungil tersebut.

"Ca-Cakka.." Gumam Obiet lirih di sela-sela pelukan mereka seraya memberitahu Gabriel kalau di sana ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkan pertolongan ketimbang dirinya. "Cakka demam . . . " Ucap Obiet resah ketika Gabriel melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk manatap parau ke arah cowok jogja tersebut. Keduanya lalu buru-buru menghampiri sosok Cakka yang terkulai lemas di lantai.

Gabriel meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Cakka dan menggumam, "bener . ." sambil lalu membantu cowok tersebut mengambil posisi duduk. "Cak? Cakka? . . . Cakka lo bisa denger gua kan?" Tanya Gabriel mengguncang pundak Cakka untuk memastikan bahwa temannya itu masih memiliki kesadaran. Obiet menggenggam tangan Cakka dengan gelisah karena sedari tadi cowok tersebut tidak bergeming.

"uh . . . " Cakka membuka kedua matanya dengan berat dan memandang parau ke arah dua orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Obiethhh?" Gumam Cakka lirih seraya menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi cowok mungil tersebut. Namun hal itu tidak sempat terjadi karena Gabriel sudah terlebih dulu meraih tangan Cakka dan menggenggamnya.

"Cak, sori kalo gua punya salah sama lo. Kalo emang lo kabur gara-gara gua, gua bener-bener minta maaf . . . " Ucap Gabriel menatap Cakka dengan serius. Tanpa menunggu respon dari orang yang bersangkutan, Ia melepas jaket dan mengenakannya di tubuh cowok tersebut. "tapi sekarang kita harus keluar dari tempat ini dulu supaya anak-anak sama kakak-kakak kru gampang nemuin kita," Ucap Gabriel kemudian seraya meletakkan lengan Cakka di pundaknya.

Cakka sendiri tidak melakukan penolakan terhadap sosok Gabriel yang membantunya karena tubuhnya sedang tidak dalam kondisi fit untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Namun di samping itu, ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Melihat tubuh Obiet yang berlumur lumpur dan juga mengingat peristiwa sebelum ini, membuat Cakka merasa kalau ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan cowok mungil tersebut. Serta Gabriel yang membantu menyelamatkan dirinya, membuat Cakka semakin malu dan merasa tak pantas untuk membenci cowok yang satu itu.

"Biet, kamu nggak luka kan?" Tanya Gabriel kepada Obiet yang berjalan di sebelahnya ketika mereka bertiga melangkah keluar dari bangunan tersebut.

"nggak kok," Jawab Obiet menggeleng pelan dan mendapat senyuman serta usapan di kepala dari Gabriel atas jawabannya itu.

"pake ini," Ucap Gabriel seraya melepas topi dan memakaikannya ke Obiet. "hujannya masih belom berenti," Ucapnya lagi sambil memandang ke langit yang sampai saat ini masih saja mengucurkan air tiada henti. Sejenak ia memandang sosok Cakka yang terlihat lemas di bahunya sebelum kemudian menutupi kepala cowok tersebut dengan hoodie jaket miliknya. Ketiga anak itu lalu berjalan dengan perlahan menuju bagian depan gudang.

Beberapa menit menunggu di tempat itu, akhirnya para kru dan juga ketujuh anggota Icil Divo lainnya tiba secara beramai-ramai. Terlihat juga ada beberapa satpam yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mencoba menjelaskan kronologi kejadian, Obiet dan Gabriel pun lalu menceritakan apa yang mereka alami kepada semua orang yang ada di situ, termasuk juga menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mendetail dari satpam setempat. Tak lupa pula Obiet memberitahu kalau handphone miliknya dan Cakka sempat dirampas oleh para preman tersebut, membuat Patton berteriak, "jadi kalian di rampok?!" dengan hebohnya. Sementara itu Cakka segera digendong oleh Kak Yoyon ke mobil untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama.

Selama lima belas menit perjalanan pulang dari pasar menuju penginapan, tak henti-hentinya semua orang menanyai Obiet dan Gabriel. Bahkan Irsyad saja sampai lupa dengan punggungnya yang sakit dan dengan semangat mendengarkan penuturan Obiet mengenai para preman yang mengejarnya tadi. Ketika sampai pada cerita dimana Gabriel datang dan membantu melawan orang-orang tak jelas tersebut, sontak anak-anak bertepuk tangan sambil sesekali bersiul. Alvin dan Lintarpun menggumam, "kereeeeeen," di saat yang bersamaan. Sementara Gabriel hanya tersenyum saja sambil menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan tangan.

Akhir cerita dari acara jalan-jalan di sore yang kelam tersebut adalah tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sempat membeli oleh-oleh untuk di bawa pulang ke Jakarta. Kecuali mungkin Alvin dan Patton yang ternyata sempat mampir di kios gantungan kunci dan membeli beberapa buah, dan juga para kru yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di toko souvenir sebelum peristiwa tak terduga itu terjadi. Meskipun Gabriel, Irsyad, dan Debo sempat membeli beberapa DVD, namun benda itu tidak termasuk dalam kategori oleh-oleh karena bisa didapatkan di manapun juga.

Anak-anak yang masih penasaran tentang kronologi menghilangnya Cakka dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya di pasar sudah berniat akan menanyai cowok tersebut setelah sampai di penginapan. Namun nampaknya hal tersebut tak akan kesampaian karena Kak Yoyon melarang mereka untuk mengganggu Cakka sampai anak itu sembuh dari demam.

# # #

Penginapan Bali Resort, pukul 17.30 WIT

Kesepuluh anggota Icil divo baru saja masuk ke lobi penginapan dan Kak Yoyon langsung menyuruh mereka semua untuk segera membersihkan diri di kamar masing-masing. Suasana di dalam penginapan agak terkesan suram karena penerangan yang redup dan sepi orang. Sementara di luar terdengar suara petir beberapa kali menyambar dan juga deru hujan yang nampaknya tak mau berhenti dan justru semakin deras dari menit ke menit.

"Langsung mandi, trus istirahat. Nggak ada acara begadang-begadangan malem ini. Gua nggak mau ada yang sakit kayak Cakka." Ucap Kak Yoyon sambil memapah Cakka yang terlihat lemas dan wajahnya memerah akibat demam. Di sebelah Cakka ada Gabriel yang sedang membantu cowok tersebut agar tetap bisa berdiri. "Cakka biar gua yang urus. Kalian jangan ada yang bikin repot lagi ya," Ucap Kak Yoyon lagi dan mendapat anggukkan dari semua anak.

Kesepuluh orang yang berbasah-basahan itupun lalu meninggalkan ruang lobi menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Biet, perut kamu udah nggak papa?" Tanya Irsyad ketika ia dan Obiet tiba di depan kamar. Rupanya tadi cowok mungil itu menceritakan kepada Irsyad kalau dirinya sempat merasakan sakit di bagian perut akibat dibekap oleh salah seorang preman. Dengan khawatir Irsyad mengusap perut Obiet dan memperhatikan bagian tersebut.

"udah nggak papa Syad. Tadi cuma kerasa kram sedikit," Jawab Obiet tersenyum lemah seraya memberikan tepukan di pundak Irsyad. Air mengalir turun dari rambut hingga ke sepatu cowok mungil tersebut, menyebabkan genangan kecil terbentuk di sekitar tempatnya berdiri.

"kamu basah banget Biet, kamu mandi duluan deh," Kata Irsyad memperhatikan betapa kasihan keadaan sahabatnya itu. "ckck, untung kalian bertiga ketemu ya… kalo enggak gimana coba?!" Gumamnya kemudian sambil membuka kunci pintu kamar mereka. Setelah masuk ke dalam, Ia lalu menghidupkan lampu ruangan dan juga lampu kamar mandi. "tapi jangan lama-lama ya Biet, hehe, aku juga kedinginan soalnya," Ucap Irsyad menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Baru saja Obiet hendak menanggapi omongan Irsyad sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar ketika Gabriel tiba-tiba datang dan merangkul cowok mungil tersebut, menyebabkan dirinya tertahan di ambang pintu dan menatap kaget ke sosok yang mendadak muncul itu.

"Syad, malem ini Obietnya gua pinjem. Gua udah ngomong ke Kiki kok, lo tidur sama dia." Ucap Gabriel seraya memandang lurus ke Irsyad. Sepertinya ada suatu aura aneh yang menguar dari tubuh Gabriel saat itu, membuat Irsyad menjadi kikuk dan tak berani mengeluarkan protes yang baru saja akan dilontarkannya kepada cowok tersebut.

"i-iya.." Jawab Irsyad pelan dan langsung mendapat balasan senyuman dari Gabriel. Tanpa berkata-kata lebih dari itu, kedua orang itupun segera menghilang dari pandangan Irsyad, meninggalkannya sendiri dalam keadaan terdiam dengan perasaan yang bimbang antara kecewa karena tak bisa sekamar dengan sahabatnya di malam terkahir itu, atau justru malah senang karena ia punya kesempatan untuk berlama-lama berendam air hangat di kamar mandi.

"Syad?" Panggil Kiki yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar beberapa menit setelah Gabriel dan Obiet pergi. Terlihat di tangannya terdapat handuk dan juga peralatan mandi. "gua mandi duluan yah," Ucapnya tersenyum sambil kemudian berlari kecil melewati Irsyad dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"eh-!" Dan Irsyadpun tak sempat mengajukan protes karena Kiki sudah keburu menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. "y-yaaaaahh…" desah Irsyad lemas. Dengan gontai ia mengambrukkan dirinya di karpet lantai karena sadar tak mungkin melakukan hal itu di kasur sebab pakaiannya masih basah terkena air hujan. Ia lalu berguling-guling dengan resah seraya melempar sepatunya asal ke udara karena teringat bahwa pintu kamar tersebut belum ditutup, padahal ia sedang merasa kesal, membuatnya malas untuk hanya sekedar melakukan hal sepele tersebut.

# # #

CKLEK.

Gabriel membukakan pintu kamar bernomor 027 yang terletak di depan taman itu seraya membiarkan Obiet masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam sebelum kemudian ia menyusul. Ia lalu mengunci pintu dan membiarkan kunci tersebut menggantung di pintu karena malas untuk meletakkannya di meja.

"Biet, kamu mandi dulu sana," Ucapnya seraya menepuk kepala cowok mungil tersebut lembut. "lumpur semua gitu badan kamu," Gumamnya memperhatikan Obiet dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sambil tangannya mengusap pipi yang kotor tekena lumpur milik cowok tersebut dengan perlahan.

Obiet manatap Gabriel dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak tak tentu, tanda bahwa ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun tak mampu mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Ia sebenarnya hendak menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Gabriel setelah tadi sempat berkelahi dengan para preman di pasar, sebab setelah kejadian itu Obiet belum sempat menanyakan hal apapun kepada cowok tersebut, membuatnya sedikit banyak merasa cemas dan berpikir apakah tidak sebaiknya Gabriel saja yang lebih dulu menggunakan kamar mandi dibandingkan dirinya. Bagaimana kalau ada suatu luka yang harus segera dibersihkan dan diobati?

Gabriel hanya tersenyum mendapati ekspresi galau di wajah Obiet. Tentu bukan dirinya kalau tak bisa membaca kegelisahan yang tengah cowok mungil itu rasakan, karena sudah pasti Gabriel tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Obiet meski tak ada percakapan lebih lanjut di antara mereka saat itu.

"aku gak papa Obiet. Aku bisa keringin badan pake anduk kok." Ucap Gabriel tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke handuk milik penginapan yang tergantung di sandaran kursi. "badan kamu kan lumpuran semua, harus mandi itu mah…" Lanjutnya lagi seraya membongkar isi koper dan mengambil sebuah baju handuk berwarna biru dari sana. "oiya sori, aku lupa kalo koper kamu masih di tempat Irsyad. Ini, pake ini dulu. Ntar biar aku ambilin baju kamu," Ucap Gabriel tersenyum dan menyerahkan baju handuk tersebut kepada Obiet yang masih saja terdiam memperhatikan dirinya. "Udah cepet sana mandi, ntar masuk angin loh.." Gabriel membalikkan tubuh Obiet dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil lalu menutup pintu dari luar.

Obiet tidak mampu mengajukan protes karena dirinya sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menolak perintah Gabriel. Ia tahu kalau cowok tersebut khawatir kepada dirinya, namun Obiet pikir tidak perlu sampai sebegitunya hingga Gabriel melupakan keperluannya sendiri. Seperti kejadian saat di pasar sore tadi. Semua orang yang menemukan mereka begitu mencemaskan Obiet dan Cakka. Padahal Obiet rasa bukan dirinya yang harus dikhawatirkan, melainkan Gabriel yang, mungkin saja, terluka akibat berkelahi dengan para preman itu. Namun cowok tersebut, dengan senyuman khasnya, mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja dan semua orang percaya akan hal itu.

" . . . . "

Obiet memandang bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin kamar mandi dalam diam. Sejenak ia membatu di tempat sambil kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Benar juga, seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup dan penuh lumpur, matanyapun terlihat sembab dan kulitnya memucat, persis seperti orang yang sedang kedinginan. Bila melihat sosoknya yang seperti itu, pastilah orang-orang akan merasa khawatir dan mengira ia kenapa-napa. Karena itulah, tanpa banyak memikirkan hal lain yang tidak jelas, Obietpun segera membersihkan diri. Berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi kecemasan yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Setelah selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit berendam air hangat di dalam kamar mandi, Obiet lalu buru-buru membereskan pakaiannya yang terkena lumpur dengan cara meletakkannya di bawah shower agar tanah yang menempel di sana lepas terbawa aliran air. Ia juga membersihkan sisa-sisa bekas mandinya dan mengganti air hangat di bathtub dengan air yang baru supaya Gabriel tidak perlu repot mengisinya lagi. Dengan mengenakan baju handuk pinjaman Gabriel, Obiet keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung terdiam sejenak di depan pintu karena tiba-tiba udara dingin dari AC di ruangan tersebut terasa menusuk ke dalam kulitnya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Obiet bisa melihat sosok Gabriel yang terduduk di pinggir kasur sedang memandang ke arah dirinya. Cowok tersebut nampaknya sudah selesai mengeringkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos serta celana pendek. Dengan kikuk Obietpun berjalan mendekati Gabriel sambil sesekali melihat ke arah pendingin ruangan yang menghembuskan udara tepat di atas kepalanya.

"ba-baju ganti aku mana?" Tanya Obiet mendadak terbata karena merasa tenggorokannya mengering akibat udara dingin tersebut. "dingin . . . " gumam Obiet tersenyum lemah seraya merapatkan kedua kaki dan mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya di depan mulut. Namun Gabriel yang melihat hal tersebut hanya terdiam saja sambil tetap memandangi Obiet. Nampaknya saat ini ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan Gabriel tentang cowok mungil di hadapannya itu, membuat dirinya tak menggubris sama sekali pertanyaan Obiet barusan.

"sini Biet," Ucap Gabriel akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Tangannya terjulur ke depan seraya memberikan perintah tak langsung kepada cowok mungil tersebut untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Namun ekspresi di wajah Gabriel masih belum berubah, tetap serius seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang amat penting.

Secara tak sadar, Obietpun segera mendekati Gabriel hingga ia bisa merasakan tangan cowok tersebut meraih pinggangnya.

"kamu tau nggak sih aku tadi panik banget?" Tanya Gabriel sambil tangannya melingkari tubuh cowok mungil di hadapannya, membuat Obiet agak sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba diperlakukan demikian. "kalo kamu sampe kenapa-napa, kayaknya aku gak akan bisa maafin diri aku sendiri . . . " Ucap Gabriel sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Obiet seraya memeluk cowok tersebut.

"ah . . eh . . " Obiet menatap kepala di bawahnya dengan perasaan bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk merespon perkataan Gabriel barusan. Ia bahkan merasa ragu untuk membalas pelukan dari cowok tersebut sebab masih belum tahu ke manakah arah pembicaraan mereka sesungguhnya. Yang Obiet mengerti hanyalah Gabriel saat ini sepertinya masih merasa khawatir akan dirinya meskipun kejadian buruk tadi sore sudah berlalu, dan semua terbukti baik-baik saja.

"mmmm . . . " Gabriel menggumam tak jelas sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Obiet. Membiarkan cowok mungil tersebut terdiam seraya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri karena sebenarnya Gabriel memang tidak bermaksud untuk meminta jawaban ataupun komentar atas kata-katanya tadi. Ia hanya ingin mengatakannya. Itu saja.

" Biet . . . kamu wangi," Ucap Gabriel menghirup aroma sabun yang menguar dari tubuh Obiet seraya memberikan kode agar cowok tersebut duduk di pangkuannya. Padahal, selama ini Gabriel sudah sering mencium wangi semacam itu karena sabun yang digunakan Obiet untuk mandi tadi adalah sabun miliknya. Namun entah mengapa aroma tersebut kini menjadi berbeda dan wanginya terasa lebih kuat, membuat Gabriel lupa kalau ia seharusnya cepat-cepat mengambilkan pakaian untuk Obiet sebelum cowok mungil itu menggigil kedinginan.

Obiet sendiri hanya mampu terdiam tanpa berani mengatakan apapun sambil mengikuti perintah Gabriel untuk duduk di pangkuan cowok tersebut. Matanya memandang tak fokus ke arah dinding kamar yang ada di hadapannya dan membalas pelukan Gabriel dengan ragu. Obiet sesungguhnya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Gabriel karena telah menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga Cakka dari para preman di pasar serta meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya khawatir sepanjang hari itu. Namun ia tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melakukan hal tersebut karena, entah mengapa, aura Gabriel saat ini seakan menyuruhnya untuk diam dan menunggu saja.

Suasana seketika menjadi hening tanpa ada satu suarapun keluar dari mulut kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan tersebut. Gabriel seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Obiet seperti apa yang telah ia rencanakan sejak kemarin malam. Ya, ternyata Ia benar-benar memikirkan secara mendalam nasihat yang diberikan oleh Kiki kepadanya mengenai status hubungannya dengan cowok mungil tersebut. Dan kini Gabriel telah memantapkan hati untuk mengatakan perasaannya meski sempat merasa ragu apakah saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat atau bukan. Mengingat malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka untuk bisa bersama sebelum nantinya kembali ke Jakarta dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, sudah pasti Gabriel tak mau melepaskan kesempatan tersebut. Ia ingin Obiet menjadi miliknya, secara resmi, agar tak ada lagi perasaan galau di antara keduanya setelah ini dan hari-hari berikutnya.

"Biet . . " panggil Gabriel dengan suara yang pelan hampir seperti berbisik seraya melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Obiet yang terlihat agak _out of focus._ Sejenak ia mengambil nafas sebelum kemudian memegang bahu cowok tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

"liat aku," Ucap Gabriel sambil meraih dagu Obiet agar anak itu tak berpaling. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai tatapan keduanya bertemu di satu titik yang sama, membuat Gabriel tiba-tiba merasa debaran jantungnya bertambah cepat sepersekian detik. Padahal ia tidak pernah merasakan gugup yang berlebih seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau perihal mengungkapkan perasaan bisa menjadi sangat menegangkan, bahkan hanya dengan bertatap-tatapan seperti ini jantungnya sudah serasa mau meledak.

"aku . . ." Gabriel memindahkan tangannya dari dagu Obiet ke pipi cowok tersebut. Merasakan hangat merambat perlahan dari kulit halus itu ke sekujur tubuhnya. "a-aku . . ." Gabriel kembali mengulang kata-katanya sambil mengusap perlahan pipi Obiet. Namun pandangan lugu dari mata cowok mungil itu justru menusuk ke dalam hatinya, membuat tubuh Gabriel kagok dan mendadak kaku. ". . . " Ia kemudian terdiam dan hanya memandang Obiet dalam kebisuan tanpa ada niatan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan. Semua kata-kata yang ada di dalam pikirannya seakan-akan telah pecah berserakan tak berbentuk lagi.

"aaaaaahhh!" Gabrielpun mendesah kesal seraya memeluk kembali cowok di hadapannya. Membuat Obiet menjadi bingung dengan kelakuan aneh tersebut.

"ke-kanapa?" Tanya Obiet sambil memegangi punggung Gabriel lembut dengan kedua tangannya. Namun cowok yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan hanya menggeleng saja. Sebagai gantinya, Gabriel justru memberikan pelukan yang lebih erat lagi kepada Obiet.

"kamu tau kalo aku suka sama kamu kan, Biet?" Tanya Gabriel tiba-tiba, membuat Obiet yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut kaget dan reflek melepaskan pelukannya. "kamu tau kan?" Tanya Gabriel lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia menatap Obiet dengan ekspresi yang, entah bagaimana bentuknya, ia sendiri tak tahu. Menyebabkan cowok di hadapan Gabriel itu semakin bingung karena tidak bisa membaca air mukanya.

Pertanyaan yang baru saja diberikan kepada dirinya pun terasa ambigu bagi Obiet. Gabriel menanyakan apakah ia tahu kalau cowok tersebut menyukainya, dan Obiet tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya hal itu jugalah yang selama ini Obiet pertanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyukai Gabriel, tapi apakah Gabriel menyukainya? Sesuatu di dalam diri Obiet merasa yakin bahwa Gabriel memang menyukainya, memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap dirinya. Namun sesuatu yang lain lagi merasa ragu apakah cowok tersebut benar menyukainya dari hati atau hanya sekedar mempermainkan dirinya saja. Membuat Obiet menjadi bingung dan tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"aaaaa~ Obieeeeet~ jangan pasang muka ituuuuuu~" Rengek Gabriel sedikit depresi karena cowok mungil di pangkuannya itu hanya menatap kosong ke arah dirinya. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda akan merespon apa yang dikatakan olehnya tadi. "siaaaaal . . . " Ucap Gabriel lirih sambil lalu kembali memeluk Obiet untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya sikap Obiet yang seakan tak mengerti itu secara tidak langsung telah memaksa Gabriel untuk menjelaskan secara detail perasaannya terhadap cowok mungil tersebut. Dan memang itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Gabriel karena ia paham betul kalau yang Obiet butuhkan darinya adalah pengakuan, dan bukan pertanyaan.

_Fuhh . . Oke . . Santai Yel, santaaaaai . . . masa' gini doang lo gak bisa siiih?! . . ._

Gabriel menggumam di dalam hati seraya memberikan dorongan semangat kepada dirinya sendiri agar tidak merasa gugup. Ia kemudian mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, membiarkan wangi tubuh Obiet memenuhi seluruh indra penciumannya agar tak ada lagi keraguan pada dirinya bahwa memang cowok mungil itulah yang ia inginkan, bukan yang lain lagi. Maka sambil tetap melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Obiet, Gabriel menatap lurus cowok di hadapannya itu dan berkata dalam hati, "sekarang atau nggak akan pernah sama sekali . . . " dengan penuh keyakinan lalu meraih sisi wajah Obiet hanya untuk membawa mereka berdua ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis.

"mm-" Obiet yang merasa kaget reflek menarik kaos punggung Gabriel agar cowok tersebut menjauh. Namun orang yang bersangkutan justru mendorong kepala belakang Obiet mendekat sehingga ciuman keduanya tak bisa dilepaskan, sampai akhirnya Gabriel memutuskan untuk tak berlama-lama melakukan hal tersebut dan segera mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap cowok yang diciumnya itu.

"pertama kali kita ketemu, aku udah tau kalo kamu memang beda dari yang laen . . . " Ucap Gabriel membelai pipi Obiet dengan penuh kelembutan. "kamu emang pendiem . . nggak pernah jail . . keliatan lemah . . dan terima apapun yang orang laen lakuin ke kamu . . ." Ia menyentuh bibir bawah Obiet hanya untuk mengusapnya perlahan sebelum kemudian beralih menatapnya tepat di mata. "tapi anehnya justru itu yang bikin aku suka sama kamu . . . aku pengen ngelindungin kamu Biet . . ." Ucap Gabriel lirih. "aku pengen kamu tau . . kalo aku selalu suka semua yang ada di diri kamu. Wajah, suara, senyuman, cara kamu ngomong, pribadi kamu . . . semuanya aku suka . . " Gabriel memeluk Obiet dengan sepenuh hati seraya memejamkan kedua mata, menikmati keberadaan cowok tersebut di dalam pelukannya. "aku . . . suka . . " Bisik Gabriel mengulangi kata-kata terakhirnya, membiarkan suara degupan jantungnya mendominasi seluruh isi di dalam kepalanya.

Wajah Obietpun seketika memerah. Semakin memerah dan terasa panas ketika debaran di dada keduanya terasa memburu di saat yang bersamaan. Kalimat-kalimat yang Gabriel ucapkan barusan telah melumpuhkan seluruh fungsi otaknya, memberikan perasaan bahagia tak terbendung di dalam diri Obiet sehingga ia tak mampu memberikan respon apapun kecuali membalas pelukan cowok tersebut dengan erat. Kata-kata "aku suka" yang disampaikan Gabriel kepadanya terasa bergema di relung hati, mengirimkan sejuta getaran aneh ke sekujur tubuh Obiet saat itu juga. Secara tak sadar air matapun mengalir perlahan dari kedua mata Obiet seiring dengan bertambah eratnya pelukan kedua orang tersebut.

"aku suka kamu Obiet . . please, jangan pernah ngejauh dari aku . . " Ucap Gabriel dengan suara yang agak sedikit serak karena dirinyapun tak kuasa menahan rasa haru di dalam hati. Ia memang tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Obiet karena sudah tahu kalau cowok mungil tersebut juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Hanya saja, untuk sekali ini ia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Obiet sehingga tidak ada lagi rasa yang perlu disembunyikan antara mereka berdua.

Gabriel melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk memandang ke wajah Obiet yang memerah karena berusaha menahan tangis. Ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi cowok tersebut lalu menciumnya sekilas. "jangan nangis Obiet . . . kalo kita memang nggak sejalan, seenggaknya kamu ngomong ke aku. Biar hubungan kita nggak nggantung kayak gini . . " Ucap Gabriel menatap lurus ke dalam mata Obiet seraya memberikan dorongan kepadanya agar mengklarifikasi hubungan mereka selama ini.

Melihat wajah Gabriel yang memasang ekspresi haru, membuat Obiet tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes. Mungkin karena terlalu bahagia, cowok mungil tersebut merasa seluruh tubuhnya merespon keberadaan Gabriel dengan perasaan meluap-luap yang tak terdefinisikan. Ia hanya menggeleng kuat sambil memeluk Gabriel dengan erat tanpa memberikan jawaban atas perkataan cowok tersebut. Membuat orang yang bersangkutan hanya terdiam dan membalas pelukan itu.

Lama keduanya berada dalam posisi demikian, membiarkan suara hujan dan pendingin ruangan mendominasi suasana hening tersebut. Sesekali juga terdengar suara isak tangis dari Obiet yang membuat Gabriel menjadi sedikit resah karena tak mampu membaca sikap cowok itu. Apakah mungkin Obiet menangis karena bingung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk merespon pengakuan darinya? Ataukah Obiet menangis karena merasa bimbang untuk menerima perasaan Gabriel kepadanya? Pikiran-pikiran yang mengganjal itu membuat hati Gabriel menjadi gelisah dan secara tak sadar mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Biet, kamu nggak bisa diem kayak gini terus . . " Bisik Gabriel mendorong kedua bahu Obiet agar keduanya bisa saling berhadapan. "aku butuh jawaban," Ucapnya kemudian dengan nada yang agak sedikit tegas, membuat Obiet reflek memandang ke arah dirinya dengan perasaan kaget. "kamu terima aku apa enggak?" Tanya Gabriel mengguncang pelan tubuh Obiet agar cowok tersebut segera memberikannya jawaban pasti. Ia juga tak mau berakhir seperti Cakka yang menggalau sepanjang waktu hanya karena Obiet tak kunjung menjawab perasaannya. Ia ingin semua permasalahan di antara mereka selesai malam ini juga.

Obietpun menatap Gabriel sambil sesenggukkan. Tangannya mencengkram kaos Gabriel dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya mengatakan, "aku mau . . hiks, aku mau sama Gabriel . . " yang langsung disusul oleh tangisan dari dirinya sendiri. Dengan perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam diri, Obiet mengusap kedua matanya asal seraya berusaha menghentikan air mata yang mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"Oh God," Gabriel segera memeluk Obiet dengan rasa bahagia yang tak terungkapkan sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut. Kedua lengannya mendekap tubuh cowok mungil di pangkuannya dengan begitu erat, seakan tak ada hal lain lagi yang mampu membuatnya melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Jari jemarinya mencengkram baju handuk yang dikenakan Obiet seraya mendorong tubuh lelaki itu untuk semakin merapat kepadanya.

Obiet sendiri menangis haru di pundak Gabriel, membenamkan wajahnya di sana sambil memeluk cowok tersebut dengan segenap jiwa. Suara Gabriel yang terus membisikkan kata-kata "makasih Obiet . . . makasih . . . I love you . . " dengan nada parau membuat sebagian kesadaran Obiet menghilang entah ke mana. Hatinya melambung tinggi jauh ke angkasa dan meninggalkan raganya terpaku di dalam pelukan Gabriel.

Petir menyambar dengan hebatnya di langit penginapan seiring dengan bertambah kencangnya angin yang menerpa kawasan tersebut. Hujan yang pada awalnya memang sudah sangat deras kini semakin menjadi-jadi, menyebabkan sebagian besar mobil yang terpakir di halaman penginapan membunyikan klakson secara bersamaan. Namun kebisingan itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi dua manusia yang sedang berpelukan, saling mencurahkan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam di dalam diri masing-masing tersebut.

Gabriel dan Obiet tak bergeming dari posisi mereka meskipun udara di dalam ruangan tersebut terasa dingin. Nampaknya tubuh keduanya telah otomatis saling menghangatkan seiring dengan hati mereka yang dipenuhi rasa kebahagiaan. Dan sepertinya hal itu akan berlanjut entah sampai kapan jika saja Gabriel tidak melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Obiet hanya untuk meraih kepala cowok mungil itu dan menuntunnya untuk saling berhadapan.

"sial, ini jantung berasa mau pecah, hahaha. . . " Gumam Gabriel seraya tersenyum menatap Obiet. Dahi mereka bersentuhan dan nafas keduanya terasa hangat di wajah masing-masing, memberikan dorongan kepada Gabriel untuk berbisik, "aku bahagia banget Biet . . " sebelum kemudian mencium bibir cowok mungil tersebut dengan lembut, lembut sekali. Saking lembutnya sampai Obiet merasa asing dengan ciuman yang, entah mengapa, terasa lebih manis dari biasanya tersebut.

Cowok mungil itu seakan tak lagi merasakan ketakutan walau sedikit saja di dalam hatinya. Ia merasa yakin kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa Gabriel, lelaki yang tengah menciumnya saat ini, memanglah seseorang yang selama ini ia dambakan. Gabriel selalu mampu membuatnya tenang, selalu mengkhawatirkan dan melindungi dirinya, serta memberikan perasaan bahagia tak terungkapkan di setiap kebersamaan mereka, membuat Obiet rela untuk menyerahkan seluruh hatinya kepada lelaki itu seorang. Dan sepertinya memang tak akan ada orang lain lagi yang mampu menggantikan posisi Gabriel di hatinya.

"mmhh," Gabriel mendengar Obiet mendesah singkat ketika ia memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia sengaja menahan kepala Obiet dengan tangan kanannya supaya leher cowok tersebut tidak sakit saat ia memberikan tekanan yang lebih di bibir keduanya.

Obiet sendiri tiba-tiba secara reflek melingkarkan tangannya di leher Gabriel dan memejamkan mata saat lelaki itu memiringkan kepala hanya untuk memberikan posisi berciuman yang nyaman bagi mereka. Tubuh kedua orang itupun semakin merapat bersamaan dengan tangan Gabriel yang mendekap erat cowok di pangkuannya tersebut.

"kamu tau nggak sih Biet," Ucap Gabriel sesaat setelah melepaskan ciuman singkat di antara mereka. Obiet hanya menatap cowok tersebut dengan pandangan lirih tanpa berkata-kata. "setiap kamu ada di deket aku . . ." Lanjut Gabriel sambil memperhatikan wajah di hadapannya lambat-lambat. " . . yang ada tuh aku pengen peluk kamu," Ucapnya dengan suara yang memelan. "cium kamu," Ucap Gabriel lagi seraya menyentuh bibir Obiet dengan ibu jarinya, membuat orang yang disentuh secara tak sadar memejamkan mata dengan erat. Ia sejenak terdiam untuk menatap cowok mungil tersebut dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"pengen sentuh kamu juga . . ." Bisik Gabriel seraya membuat lagi sebuah momen ciuman untuk mereka berdua. Rupanya melihat reaksi Obiet terhadap sentuhannya barusan membuat Gabriel tak kuasa menahan keinginannya untuk kembali mencium cowok tersebut. Padahal ia sebenarnya ingin menanyakan kepada Obiet apakah cowok itu juga memliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Namun kini hal itu menjadi tak berarti lagi karena sepertinya baik Gabriel maupun Obiet, keduanya memiliki hasrat yang sama, yakni keinginan untuk saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Tanpa mengatakan sesuatu lebih jauh lagi, Gabrielpun mencoba untuk menyalurkan hasrat tersebut melalui ciuman yang diberikannya kepada Obiet kali ini. Namun ia terlebih dulu menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya untuk memastikan bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang menginginkan ciuman tersebut, tetapi juga cowok yang bersangkutan.

Obiet yang merasakan hilangnya sentuhan Gabriel di bibirnya itupun sontak membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat ke cowok tersebut.

"hhh, kalo sekarang diterusin, aku gak bakal berenti loh Biethh . ." Gumam Gabriel sengaja mendesahkan suaranya agar nafas hangatnya mengenai bibir Obiet, seraya memberikan sinyal kepada cowok mungil tersebut kalau dirinya sedang dalam kondisi 'mood' yang baik. Walaupun Gabriel sebenarnya kurang yakin jika Obiet bisa mengerti maksud dari sinyal yang diberikannya itu.

Tanpa berniat untuk menjawab perkataan ataupun menyadari sinyal Gabriel barusan, Obiet memajukan wajahnya mengikuti alur nafas cowok tersebut. Memberikan sentuhan lembut di bibir Gabriel dengan bibirnya seperti menginginkan untuk kembali beradu, membuat lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu kaget atas tindakannya barusan.

"Biet . . .?" Gabriel menatap Obiet dalam keterkejutan. Tak seperti biasanya cowok mungil tersebut berani melakukan hal semacam itu meski keduanya sudah dalam posisi 'membahayakan' sekalipun. Entah mengapa kedua bola mata Obiet menyiratkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang membara dan menggairahkan di saat bersamaan, yang seketika itu juga memberikan sensasi merinding di tengkuk Gabriel yang tengah menatapnya.

"Obiet!" Gabrielpun mengguncang tubuh Obiet sesaat sebelum cowok mungil tersebut hendak kembali menciumnya. Membuat Obiet mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali ketika merasakan tangan Gabriel menahan pundaknya.

"kamu mau ngapain? Hahaha," Tanya Gabriel tertawa geli melihat ekspresi cowok dipangkuannya itu berubah menjadi seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan. Kedua tangan Gabriel mencubit pipi Obiet dengan gemas lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "kayak bukan kamu banget," gumam Gabriel sambil tersenyum. Hampir saja ia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat wajah lucu Obiet sedang berusaha untuk berbicara.

"me-mebhangnya akhu ngabhain?" Tanya Obiet menatap Gabriel dengan mata polosnya. Sepertinya cowok tersebut tidak sadar telah melakukan hal tadi dan kini hanya terdiam menunggu penjelasan dari Gabriel. Di saat yang bersamaan, tangan Obiet memegangi lengan lelaki di hadapan yang tengah mencubitinya itu seraya memberikan gestur kalau pipinya terasa sakit.

"sebenernya nggak ngapa-ngapain juga siiiiih, hahahaha," Ucap Gabriel semakin gemas dan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Obiet hanya untuk memencet hidung cowok mungil tersebut. "Cuma . . ." Gabriel melanjutkan lagi ucapannya seraya memindahkan tangannya dari hidung ke belakang kepala Obiet. "aku jadi pengen makan kamu kan. . " gumam Gabriel tanpa menatap Obiet dan justru malah memiringkan kepala cowok di hadapannya itu ke kanan lalu menggigit lehernya dengan lembut.

"ap-!" Obiet mendorong Gabriel karena kaget dengan tindakan cowok itu barusan. Matanya berkaca-kaca sambil tangannya memegangi bagian leher yang digigit oleh Gabriel. Entah mengapa Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa malu hingga wajahnya merona merah.

"eh, Obiet yang biasa udah balik lagi ya?" ujar Gabriel tersenyum jahil sambil melingkarkan tangannya kembali di pinggang Obiet. Mengantisipasi kalau-kalau cowok mungil itu tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya karena malu.

Obiet yang merasa resah dengan tatapan jahil Gabriel itupun menggeliat dari tempatnya duduk, mencoba keluar dari situasi aneh yang membuat jantungnya mendadak berdebar. Namun hal itu justru membuat Gabriel senang dan ingin terus menggoda cowok di pangkuannya itu.

"Biet, mau aku ajarin sesuatu nggak?" Tanya Gabriel sambil masih tetap tersenyum. Obiet yang mendengar pertanyaan itupun langsung terdiam dan memandang Gabriel dengan tatapan bingung. "aku ajarin cara ciuman yang bener itu gimana," Ucap Gabriel seraya meraih dagu Obiet hanya untuk memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. "pertama, tutup mata." Gabriel segera memberikan perintah kepada cowok tersebut tanpa menunggu respon protes dari yang bersangkutan. Ia sempat menunggu selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Obiet mau melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya itu.

"napasnya jangan ditahan Obiet," Ucap Gabriel tersenyum geli mendapati cowok dipangkuannya itu tak hanya memejamkan mata dengan erat, tapi juga menahan laju nafasnya sendiri. "napas Biet . . " Ucapnya lagi sambil memegangi bahu Obiet dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ketika cowok mungil tersebut menarik nafas, Gabrielpun segera menciumnya.

"tetep napas Obiet . . " gumam Gabriel di antara bibir mereka seraya menyadari kalau Obiet kembali menahan nafasnya. Mungkin karena terlalu nervous, Obiet jadi merasa aneh dengan situasi tersebut dan tak bisa bersikap rileks seperti ketika Gabriel mencium dirinya di waktu-waktu sebelum ini. Wajah cowok tersebut pun menjadi semakin memerah seperti orang yang kehabisan oksigen, membuat Gabriel mendecak pelan dan akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Obiet.

Walau tak sesuai harapan, bukan Gabriel namanya kalau tak bisa mengakali hal tersebut. Apalagi ia sudah mengenal betul bagian tubuh mana saja yang menjadi kelemahan cowok mungil itu, memberikan ide baginya untuk bisa melanjutkan apa yang baru saja tertunda.

"kamu bikin aku jadi nggak sabar Biet," gumam Gabriel seraya menelusupkan tangannya ke balik baju handuk yang dikenakan Obiet untuk mengusap kulit paha cowok tersebut dengan lembut. Tanpa menghiraukan reaksi kaget dari orang yang bersangkutan, Gabrielpun kembali mencium Obiet dan membawa keduanya ke dalam situasi yang setingkat lebih panas dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Semua perkataan Gabriel tentang Obiet memang benar adanya. Tidak ada satupun yang direkayasa atau dibuat-buat hanya sekedar untuk merayu cowok mungil tersebut. Pernyataan bahwa Ia selalu berkeinginan untuk menyentuh Obiet adalah salah satu yang kebenarannya paling akurat. Mengingat selama ini Gabriel selalu menahan-nahan dirinya untuk tidak lepas kontrol, kini cowok tersebut sudah membulatkan tekad dan memantapkan hati untuk bisa membawa Obiet ke hubungan yang lebih jauh lagi. Meski terkesan sangat terburu-buru karena mereka baru saja berhasil mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing beberapa menit lalu, namun hanya inilah satu-satunya kesempatan bagi Gabriel untuk membuat Obiet menjadi miliknya secara utuh. Sebelum nantinya ada Cakka-Cakka lain yang akan mengganggu hubungan mereka.

"nnnnhh.." Obiet menggeliat geli ketika sentuhan Gabriel terasa begitu halus di pahanya. Mengirimkan impuls ke otot di matanya agar membuka hanya untuk mendapati wajah Gabriel ada di sana, begitu dekat hingga kulit keduanya pun bisa bersentuhan. Sementara itu bibir mereka masih terpaut dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang terasa menggoda.

"ngaa-ahhnn . ." Obiet mendesah tertahan saat merasakan lidah Gabriel mulai menginvasi bagian dalam mulutnya. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi yang berderet di sana sebelum kemudian menggesekkannya perlahan di dinding mulut bagian atas. Suara kecapan dari mulut keduanya memberikan rangsangan tersendiri bagi Gabriel yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan ada getaran aneh menjalar di sepanjang tulang punggungnya.

"mmmhh. ." tangan Obiet pun memeluk Gabriel dengan erat seiring dengan hadirnya sensasi menggairahkan dari ciuman mereka yang semakin lama semakin terasa basah. Dengan lembut dan perlahan Gabriel menghisap lidah Obiet untuk menciptakan kejutan kecil di tubuh cowok mungil tersebut. Tangannya yang semula berada di paha Obiet lalu mulai bergerak semakin ke dalam, mencoba mencari tahu apakah cowok di pangkuannya itu siap untuk melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya atau tidak.

"tu-hhh-tunggu," Ucap Obiet tiba-tiba seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Gabriel yang terpaksa harus menghentikan ciuman mereka dan hanya menyisakan benang-benang air liur di antara bibir keduanya. "Ga-Gabrielhh juga-hhh . . . ?" Obiet menatap lirih ke arah Gabriel sambil memegangi tangan cowok tersebut yang ada di antara kedua pahanya.

Selama ini, Gabriel sudah sering memberikan perlakuan semacam ini kepada Obiet, namun cowok mungil itu belum pernah sekalipun melihat Gabriel melakukan hal yang sama untuk dirinya sendiri. Membuat Obiet merasa ragu apakah jangan-jangan Gabriel melakukan semua itu terpaksa hanya karena Obiet membutuhkannya, atau apakah sebenarnya Gabrielpun merasakan sensasi yang sama seperti dirinya?

Menanggapi pertanyaan "Gabriel juga?" yang diberikan oleh Obiet barusan, cowok tersebut hanya tersenyum saja.

"aku juga Biet . ." Ucap Gabriel mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik handuk dan membawanya ke punggung Obiet. "bahkan mungkin lebih dari apa yang kamu rasain," ucapnya lagi sambil mendorong tubuh Obiet agar semakin merapat ke arahnya. Ia sengaja mencium cowok mungil itu lagi sambil mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya hingga kedua orang itu pun bisa merasakan bagian bawah tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan.

"ng," Tubuh Obiet sedikit terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba merasakan bagian pribadinya bersentuhan dengan milik Gabriel. Walaupun cowok yang sedang menciumnya itu masih mengenakan celana pendek, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh bagian tubuh tersebut. Mereka memang belum melakukan hal apapun selain berciuman, namun Obiet sadar bahwa sesuatu yang menyentuhnya itu ternyata sudah lebih dulu bereaksi.

"hhh . . percaya kan Biet . . " Ucap Gabriel tersenyum setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari Obiet. Tangannya membelai punggung cowok mungil tersebut dengan perlahan dari atas ke bawah sambil menatap orang yang bersangkutan tepat di mata. Memperhatikan wajah dihadapannya berubah menjadi merah bersemu.

"tapi kamu nggak perlu mikirin aku," Gumam Gabriel seraya menarik baju handuk yang dikenakan Obiet hingga benda itu melorot dari tubuh bagian atas milik cowok tersebut, menampakkan kulit halus yang merona akibat efek berendam di air hangat selama dua puluh menit lamanya. "konsentrasi aja sama apa yang kamu rasain . . " Ucapnya lagi sambil kemudian mencium pundak Obiet. Sementara itu tangan sebelah kirinya bermain di kulit punggung dan sebelah kanannya kembali merayap perlahan di paha cowok tersebut. Memberikan sentuhan sensual yang membuat Obiet mendadak terangsang.

Nampaknya tubuh Obiet memang sudah terprogram untuk bereaksi terhadap sentuhan Gabriel dan merespon dengan baik setiap tindakan, walau sekecil apapun, dari lelaki tersebut kepadanya. Dan mungkin karena saat ini keduanya bersikap jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing, hasrat di dalam diri mereka terasa lebih kuat dari waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Tiap sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari aktifitas bercumbu mereka pun menjadi berjuta-juta kali lebih merangsang ketimbang apa yang pernah mereka rasakan sebelum ini.

Gabriel sendiri mendadak merasa berdebar karena suasana tiba-tiba menjadi begitu menggairahkan. Padahal ia selalu berusaha bersikap tenang dan enggan terburu-buru dalam memperlakukan Obiet. Namun kali ini ini semua terasa amat berbeda. Mungkin karena kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan, atau mungkin juga karena Obiet terlihat begitu menggoda di matanya, membuat Gabriel kehilangan tiga per empat dari seluruh kesabarannya.

"G-Gabriel . . ." Obiet memanggil lelaki yang sedang menciumi pundaknya itu seraya mencengkram kaosnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia mencoba menyampaikan kepada Gabriel bahwa di dalam tubuhnya kini mulai bergejolak sesuatu yang panas. Dan otot di bagian pribadi milik Obietpun perlahan menegang seiring dengan bertambahnya intensitas gesekan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Gabriel di bawah sana.

"a-ahh . . Biet . ." Gabriel mendesah karena merasakan kepribadian Obiet menekan miliknya dengan tak beraturan. Cowok di pangkuannya itu bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dan menatap parau ke arah Gabriel, membuat orang yang ditatap tak kuasa menahan keinginan untuk menciumnya lagi. Secara tak sadar Obiet pun memeluk Gabriel dengan erat hingga bagian tubuh mereka di bawah sana semakin berhimpitan.

"aahh . . tu-tunggu Biet . . " Gumam Gabriel buru-buru melepas ciumannya barusan. Tangannya menarik pundak Obiet ke belakang seraya memberi jarak di antara tubuh mereka. "hhh. . gawat ini mah. . . bisa-bisa aku nduluin kamu . . hahaha," Ucap Gabriel mencoba tertawa meskipun nafasnya kini tak lagi beraturan. Rupanya tubuh Gabriel terlalu bahagia menerima kehadiran Obiet sehingga sesuatu di dalam perutnya tidak mau berkompromi untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dan sedikit saja rangsangan di bagian tersebut akan membuatnya 'selesai' saat itu juga. Tentu saja ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi sebab ia telah merencanakan sesuatu yang lain untuk dirinya dan juga Obiet.

"konsentrasi ke aku Biet," Ucap Gabriel meraih sisi kepala Obiet seraya menyuruh anak itu untuk menatapnya di mata, dan bukan malah memperhatikan tangan Gabriel yang menelusup di antara kedua pahanya untuk menggenggam kepribadiannya dengan lembut di sana.

"ah! " Obiet tak sengaja menendang kasur ketika sentuhan Gabriel di bagian tubuh tersensitifnya itu mengirimkan aliran listrik di sepanjang tulang punggungnya menuju puncak kepala. Membuat cowok mungil tersebut terlonjak dari posisi duduknya dan reflek merapatkan kedua kaki hingga menghimpit paha Gabriel yang ada di antaranya.

Menyadari hal itu, Gabrielpun tersenyum dan sengaja melebarkan kedua lutunya agar kaki Obiet kembali terbuka. Sambil terus mendekap cowok mungil tersebut, Gabriel mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan perlahan.

"basah Biet . ." Gumam Gabriel tersenyum jahil sambil kembali mencium pundak Obiet. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang karena sesuatu yang tengah digenggamnya itu terasa licin di tangan, menandakan bahwa ternyata bukan hanya ia saja yang merasakan kuatnya gairah bercinta di antara mereka, namun Obiet pun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"hhh. . nnnn," Obiet membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Gabriel dan menarik kaos cowok tersebut seiring dengan kepribadiannya yang terasa makin membasah. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara becek yang dihasilkan oleh gerakan tangan Gabriel di daerah tersebut. Membuat dirinya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi dan hanya terfokus pada aktifitas mereka saat ini saja.

"hhh . . eenghh . ." Obiet mendesah lirih merasakan tangan Gabriel meremas bagian pribadinya sambil kemudian bergerak cepat. Menjadikan seluruh sel-sel di tubuh cowok mungil tersebut bergetar seakan hendak lepas berhamburan. "Gha . . bri . . ahhh! ahh . ." Obiet melepaskan pelukannya dari Gabriel karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak dari dalam perutnya, memberikan rangsangan kuat tertuju langsung ke otak dan melumpuhkan seluruh tenaganya. Cowok itu hampir saja jatuh terjengkang ke belakang kalau saja Gabriel tidak menahan punggung Obiet agar tetap berada di pangkuannya.

"hhh pegangan ke aku Obiethh," Ucap Gabriel mendorong tubuh Obiet agar bersandar di dadanya. Sambil masih meneruskan pekerjaannya di bawah sana, ia mencium puncak kepala cowok tersebut seraya memberikan dekapan hangat kepadanya.

Air menetes dari dahi Gabriel dan jatuh membasahi kaos miliknya yang sebenarnya saat ini memang sudah basah oleh keringat mereka berdua. Udara dingin di kamar tersebut sedikit banyak membantu dua orang tersebut untuk tetap bisa melanjutkan aktifitas mereka tanpa kehabisan nafas. Seandainya saja tidak ada pendingin ruangan di tempat itu, sudah pastilah Obiet dan Gabriel akan mati sebab tubuh keduanya kini panas bagaikan api yang membara. Hasrat di dalam hati mereka pun telah membakar seluruh akal sehat yang dimiliki, dengan cepat membawa dua insan tersebut ke dalam sesi yang lebih menggairahkan.

"a-ahhh ahhh. . " Obiet memejamkan matanya dengan erat sambil kembali memeluk Gabriel ketika otot-otot di selangkangannya tiba-tiba berkontraksi hebat. Memberikan dorongan kepada sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuh Obiet untuk segera keluar.

Gabriel yang mengerti sinyal tak langsung dari cowok di pelukannya itupun tak memiliki keinginan untuk berlama-lama menggoda. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri juga sepertinya tak akan sanggup menahan terlalu lama perasaan kuat yang membelenggu tersebut. Karena itulah, tanpa menunggu apapun lagi Gabriel segera menuntaskan kewajibannya dengan mengangkat paha Obiet ke atas lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

"ahhh… ahhh" Obiet mencengkram punggung Gabriel dengan kuatnya saat pergerakan di bawah sana tiba-tiba menjadi begitu hebat. Sensasi yang pada dasarnya memang sudah membuatnya hampir melepaskan hasrat itu kini semakin menjadi-jadi karena Gabriel menaikkan pahanya ke atas, membuat otot di daerah selangkangannya menjadi ikut tertarik. Dan hal itu ternyata telah menyebabkan rangsangan yang diterima oleh bagian pribadinya menjadi jutaan kali lipat lebih terasa.

"Gha-rielhh a-ahh . . ng . . ahh . . ahh," Obiet tak tahu lagi apa yang sedang terjadi di tempat tersebut. Pandangannya tertutupi oleh gelinangan air mata yang terasa panas karena tak lagi kuat menahan gejolak perasaan di dalam dirinya.

"ja-hh jangan di tahan Obiet . . " Ucap Gabriel masih tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya di bawah sana tanpa memberikan waktu sedikitpun untuk berhenti. Sesekali matanya melirik ke daerah tersebut hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Obiet saat ini. Ia sempat menarik nafas ketika mendapati tangannya ternyata sudah berlumur cairan ejakulasi milik cowok mungil tersebut. Mungkin karena Gabriel terlalu bersemangat menggerakkan tangannya, Obiet sendiri sampai tak sadar kalau ia telah mencapai titik puncak beberapa detik yang lalu.

Menyadari hal itu, Gabriel lalu buru-buru memperlambat aksinya seraya memijat perlahan kepribadian Obiet dari pangkal hingga ke ujung secara berulang-ulang. Membuat cowok mungil itu melenguh dramatis karena merasakan perbedaan situasi yang begitu mendadaknya.

"a- eennghhh!" Obiet memeluk Gabriel ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba melonjak dan merasakan cairan dari dalam tubuhnya tumpah. Bagian miliknya yang ada di genggaman Gabriel terasa panas dan tak henti-hentinya mengirimkan aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi ke kepalanya, membuat Obiet sempat kehilangan pandangannya selama beberapa detik setelah itu.

"hhh, Obiet . ." Gabriel melepaskan tangannya dari kepribadian Obiet hanya untuk memeluk cowok yang terkulai lemas di pelukannya tersebut. Ia menghirup wangi tubuh Obiet sejenak sebelum menjilat bahu lelaki itu lambat-lambat.

"ng," Obiet merasa tengkuknya bagai disengat oleh sesuatu ketika lidah panas Gabriel menyentuh permukaan kulitnya di bagian tersebut. Iapun tak kuasa untuk mendesah setelahnya karena cowok yang tengah memeluknya itu tiba-tiba saja menggigit bahunya lalu menghisap kuat di tempat yang sama, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang terlihat cukup mencolok.

"hh, hahaha . ." Gabriel tertawa kepada dirinya sendiri karena merasa senang telah berhasil memberikan tanda di tubuh Obiet. Sambil keduanya berusaha mengatur nafas masing-masing, Gabriel pun segera mengangkat tubuh cowok mungil itu dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"hhh. . tau nggak Biet . ." Gabriel melepaskan kaos yang ia pakai dan melemparkannya asal ke lantai. Matanya menatap Obiet tanpa jeda sambil merangkak perlahan di atas tubuh cowok mungil tersebut. "orang bilang, setelah ngelakuin hal tadi, tubuh kita bakal jadi lebih sensitif . . " Ucap Gabriel merendahkan posisinya seraya menyentuh dagu Obiet dengan tangan dan menghadapkan wajah cowok itu ke arahnya. "aku harap . . kamu juga . ." lanjutnya lagi sambil kemudian membuat sebuah momen ciuman untuk mereka berdua. Tangan Gabriel yang sebelah kiri sengaja menopang tubuhnya sendiri agar tak menimpa Obiet.

"nnnnh," cowok mungil itu mengeram tertahan di antara ciuman keduanya, seakan membenarkan perkataan Gabriel mengenai tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa makin sensitif. Hanya dengan sentuhan kecil di bibirnya saja Obiet sudah merasa terangsang kembali, membuat Gabriel tersenyum kepadanya setelah melepaskan ciuman singkat tersebut.

"hhh . . aku boleh lanjut nggak Biet?" Tanya Gabriel membelai pipi Obiet yang merona sambil mencoba membaca ekspresi cowok di bawahnya itu. Matanya mengikuti gerakan bola mata Obiet yang tak beraturan, membuat dirinya harus menunggu selama beberapa detik dulu sampai akhirnya mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

"la-lagi?" gumam Obiet lirih seraya menatap Gabriel dengan pandangan bingung. Sepertinya ia tidak menangkap maksud dari kata 'lanjut' yang diucapkan cowok di atasnya barusan dan mengira bahwa Gabriel menginginkan mereka untuk kembali mengulangi aktifitas yang sama seperti sebelum ini. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Gabriel tertawa, geli dan frustrasi di saat yang bersamaan.

"ahahaha, aduh . . sial . . " Gumam Gabriel tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri seraya memeluk Obiet yang ada di bawahnya. Membiarkan cowok tersebut merasa resah karena menyadari bahwa apa yang ada di pikiran Gabriel ternyata tidaklah sama dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"bu-bukan ya?" Tanya Obiet polos sambil melirik ke kepala yang ada di bahunya tersebut. Kakinya bergerak-gerak mencari posisi yang nyaman bagi keduanya untuk berpelukan, namun hal itu justru membuat lututnya tak sengaja menyentuh daerah di antara selangkangan Gabriel. Membuat cowok yang bersangkutan reflek mendesah ketika merasakan adanya tekanan di bagian tubuhnya tersebut.

"B-Biet," Gabrielpun segera mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas untuk sejenak mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan terpatah-patah. Perutnya mendadak terasa panas dan seluruh sel-selnya bergetar penuh hasrat. Ia menatap Obiet yang nampak kaget dengan tindakannya barusan seraya memberikan senyuman jahil kepada cowok tersebut.

"iya deh Biet, lagi. Tapi sekarang giliran aku," Ucap Gabriel menggenggam tangan Obiet dan menciumnya. Namun cowok yang dicium hanya menatap Gabriel dengan pandangan kosong karena merasa bingung dengan kata-kata Gabriel barusan. Mungkinkah kini ia harus melakukan hal-hal seperti yang telah Gabriel lakukan padanya beberapa menit lalu? Apakah ia akan sanggup? Selain itu, bagaimana cara untuk melakukannya? Obiet terdiam memikirkan hal tersebut dan membuat Gabriel kembali tersenyum.

"iya Biet, maksud aku ini," Ucap cowok itu seraya menuntun tangan Obiet untuk menyentuh daerah pribadinya. Membuat orang yang bersangkutan bersemu merah karena menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang menyentuh tangannya itu ternyata sudah setengah mengeras. Dari balik kain tipis yang dikenakan Gabriel, Obiet bisa merasakan panas bagian tubuh tersebut mengalir ke telapak tangannya.

"hmmm. . . kenapa Biet . .?" Tanya Gabriel tersenyum, sengaja menggoda Obiet yang tak bisa berkata-kata.

Cowok mungil itu sebenarnya tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa dan bagaimana situasi itu, namun dengan nalurinya sebagai seorang yang pernah diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh Gabriel, ia kemudian menggesekkan telapak tangannya perlahan di permukaan celana lelaki tersebut. Mengirimkan rangsangan hebat ke seluruh tubuh Gabriel walaupun sesungguhnya Obiet tidak memiliki niat seperti itu.

"a-ahhh. ." Gabriel pun tak kuasa menahan desahannya sambil menggenggam tangan Obiet yang menyentuhnya itu dan menjauhkannya. Ia sedikit terkejut karena niatnya semula hanya ingin menggoda Obiet saja, namun ia tak menyangka kalau cowok tersebut berani melakukan hal seperti tadi. Membuatnya tersenyum setelah mengatur kembali laju nafasnya yang memburu.

"hhh, jangan Biet . . bukan gitu caranya . ." Ucap Gabriel melepaskan tangan Obiet hanya untuk meraih kedua kaki cowok mungil tersebut dan menekuknya. Ia lalu merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajah keduanya begitu dekat. "pegangan ke aku," ucap Gabriel lagi sambil melingkarkan tangan Obiet di lehernya agar cowok tersebut berpegangan di sana.

Obiet sendiri hanya terdiam seraya melakukan apa yang Gabriel perintahkan kepadanya. Ia memang masih belum mengerti apa sebenarnya yang hendak dilakukan oleh lelaki di atasnya tersebut. Namun ia percaya bahwa Gabriel tidak akan mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitinya. Walaupun entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Obiet menjadi merasa berdebar berada begitu dekat dengan lelaki yang disukainya itu.

"kamu percaya sama aku kan Biet?" Tanya Gabriel menatap cowok di bawahnya dengan lembut. Tangannya perlahan merayap dari tubuh bagian atas Obiet hingga turun ke bagian selangkangan cowok tersebut. Membuat orang yang bersangkutan mendesah akibat sensasi dua kulit yang saling bergesekan. "percaya kan?" Gabriel kembali mengulang pertanyaan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya seraya memastikan bahwa Obiet benar-benar siap menerima apa yang akan ia lakukan kepadanya setelah ini.

Obietpun hanya mengangguk saja sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gabriel, merasa berdebar dan agak sedikit takut karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"kalo sakit bilang Biet . . " Ucap Gabriel mencium sekilas bibir Obiet sambil perlahan menekan jari tengahnya ke daerah berongga di bagian bawah tubuh cowok mungil tersebut tanpa memasukkannya. "di sini, jari aku kerasa nggak?" Tanya Gabriel memandang Obiet dan langsung mendapat anggukkan dari yang bersangkutan. Ia lalu mengulum ketiga jari miliknya sebelum kemudian memasukkan jari tengahnya ke bagian tersebut.

"ng!" Obiet pun seketika memejamkan matanya erat karena kaget akan sensasi baru yang menghampiri dirinya. Membuat Gabriel cemas dan bertanya, "sakit ya Biet?" lalu di jawab dengan gelengan lemah dari yang bersangkutan. "a- aneh . . " gumam Obiet seraya membuka matanya untuk menatap Gabriel yang sedang tediam tak berani menggerakkan jarinya sedikitpun. Sejenak keduanya saling bertatapan dalam hening sebelum akhirnya Gabriel menarik nafas.

"buka mulutnya," Ucap Gabriel tiba-tiba memberikan perintah kepada cowok di pelukannya. Sepertinya ia harus mengalihkan konsentrasi Obiet dari aktifitas mereka di bawah sana agar dirinya bisa lebih mudah mempersiapkan cowok mungil tersebut untuk sesi yang jauh lebih penting.

Obiet menatap lirih ke arah Gabriel sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk segera mendapatkan ciuman yang dalam dari lelaki itu. Dan Gabriel sengaja menggigit bibir bagian bawah Obiet ketika ia mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya ke bagian yang lebih dalam lagi.

"ngh," Obiet menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan jari Gabriel bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Namun dengan ciuman yang diberikan cowok tersebut kepadanya, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain terfokus pada hal tersebut. Walaupun tetap saja, Obiet tidak mampu mengontrol reaksi tubuhnya secara sempurna karena terkadang semua terjadi begitu saja di luar kesadaran.

"nghh . . sempit Biethh . ." gumam Gabriel reflek melepaskan bibirnya karena merasakan dinding-dinding tubuh Obiet di bawah sana menghimpit jarinya dengan kuat. "kalo gini ntar kamunya sakit beneran loh . ." Ucap Gabriel berusaha menarik keluar jarinya dari sana. "jangan tegang Biet. . rileks . ." Ucapnya lagi seraya mencium dahi Obiet dan mengelus kepalanya berkali-kali agar cowok itu segera mengendurkan otot-ototnya.

"hhh . . Ghabrielhh," Obiet mendesah lirih sambil menarik Gabriel ke arahnya seraya menginginkan sebuah ciuman dari lelaki itu. Gabrielpun segera memenuhi permintaan Obiet bersamaan dengan jarinya yang mulai bisa digerakkan kembali. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Gabriel lalu menambahkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam tubuh Obiet seraya melebarkan dinding-dinding otot di bagian tubuh tersebut. Membuat orang yang bersangkutan bergerak resah karena sel-sel rangsang di dalam sana telah diaktifkan oleh Gabriel.

"a-ahhhh," lagi-lagi ciuman di antara mereka berakhir dengan singkat karena Obiet tak mampu menahan desahannya ketika gerakan dari dua jemari Gabriel memberikan sensasi merangsang ke seluruh tubuhnya. Menyebabkan bagian pribadinya tiba-tiba kembali bereaksi saat itu juga.

"hhh, tunggu Biet, aku belom- a . . . ahhh . . " Gabriel pun menundukkan kepalanya di bahu Obiet ketika merasakan jemarinya kembali dihimpit dan juga merasakan sesuatu menggesek kepribadiannya secara berbarengan. Menyebabkan seluruh gerakannya terhenti seakan-akan tubuhnya telah melumpuh.

"hhh . . aku belom sehhhlesai . . Obiiieeet . ." Ucap Gabriel geram sambil berusaha menahan gejolak di dalam perutnya yang mendesak ingin keluar. Ia memperhatikan Obiet yang sedang memandang ke langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan parau namun juga bergairah, membuatnya yakin untuk tak lagi berlama-lama menunggu dan segera memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga ke tubuh cowok tersebut.

"ngh," Obiet mengalihkan matanya dari langit-langit kamar ke wajah Gabriel ketika lelaki itu mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya secara bersamaan. Mungkin karena Gabriel sedang berusaha mencari spot yang paling sensitif di dalam tubuh Obiet, gerakan yang dihasilkan sama sekali tak beraturan dan membuat Obiet merintih karena tiba-tiba saja merasakan perih di dalam sana.

"sa-hhkit . ." gumam Obiet memeluk Gabriel. Rasa perih dan panas yang ia rasakan membuat air hangat menetes dari kedua matanya. Gabriel yang mendengar suara lirih Obiet pun segera menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan membalas pelukan cowok mungil tersebut.

"ssshhhh," desis Gabriel membelai kepala Obiet dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mencoba menenangkan cowok di bawahnya itu agar segera menghentikan tangisannya. "sakit banget Biet?" Tanya Gabriel khawatir. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi takut karena tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila bukan jarinya yang masuk ke dalam tubuh cowok mungil tersebut. Maksud Gabriel, jika hanya dengan jari saja Obiet merasa kesakitan, apalagi dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain yang jelas-jelas akan lebih besar dari ketiga jari tadi?

". . . hiks . . m'mhh . ." Obiet hanya mengangguk saja menanggapi pertanyaan Gabriel barusan. Membuat cowok yang bersangkutan menjadi galau antara ingin melanjutkan atau menghentikan saja aktifitas mereka tersebut. Jauh di dalam hati Gabriel, ia merasa tak mungkin untuk begitu saja mengakhiri karena hanya inilah satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk bisa menjadikan Obiet miliknya secara utuh. Ia yakin jika ia bisa menemukan titik yang tepat di tubuh cowok tersebut dengan cepat, maka keadaan pasti akan berubah.

"liat aku Biet," Ucap Gabriel serius sambil membawa wajah Obiet menghadap ke arahnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Ia segera mencium Obiet dalam-dalam ketika mata keduanya bertemu. Bersamaan dengan itu, ketiga jarinya kembali bergerak perlahan di bawah sana. Dan dengan menggunakan instingnya, Gabriel menekan titik di dinding pangkal bagian tersebut untuk kemudian mendapat respon yang baik sekali dari Obiet.

Tubuh cowok mungil itu melengkung seraya membentur Gabriel yang ada di atasnya. Tangannya memeluk erat lelaki tersebut sambil mengerang tertahan di antara ciuman mereka. Membuat Gabriel tertawa dalam hati seraya berteriak, "yeaaaaaahhhhh!" dan sekali lagi menekan di titik yang sama.

"aahhhh! mm-eenghh . ." Obiet pun melepaskan ciuman mereka hanya untuk memejamkan mata dan mendesah karena merasakan sensasi nikmat yang tiba-tiba saja hadir menggantikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu apa namanya dan bagaimana Gabriel melakukannya, namun perasaan itu jauh lebih kuat hingga seluruh tulang punggungnya terasa seakan-akan meleleh.

"yeahh . . . " Gabriel tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri seraya mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari tubuh Obiet. Ia mencium bibir cowok di bawahnya itu singkat sebelum kemudian menggulingkan dirinya ke samping hanya untuk melepaskan celana pendek yang sedari tadi membelenggunya. Tanpa membiarkan Obiet memandang ke arah dirinya, Gabriel segera merangkak ke atas tubuh cowok mungil tersebut dan menaikkan kedua kaki Obiet di atas pundaknya.

Gabriel pun sejenak memperhatikan wajah cowok di bawahnya yang merona merah. Nafasnya tersengal dan keringat tengah membasahi dahi serta lehernya, memberikan kesan erotis tersendiri bagi Gabriel yang secara tak sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Biet . . " Gabriel menatap mata Obiet sambil perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya. "kamu harus inget kalo aku ngelakuin ini cuma sama kamu . . . " Ucapnya seraya mencium dahi cowok mungil tersebut. "karena aku suka sama kamu Biet," Lanjut Gabriel lagi sambil kali ini mencium bibir Obiet singkat. "makanya . . percayain semua sama aku . . . oke?" Gabriel kembali menatap cowok di bawahnya itu dengan serius, membuat Obiet tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan hanya mengangguk lemah saja.

Gabriel tersenyum sambil membelai wajah Obiet dengan penuh kelembutan. "aku bakal bawa kamu terbang ke langit," Ucapnya seraya menggenggam tangan Obiet di kedua sisi kepala cowok tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia memasukkan bagian ujung kepribadiannya ke tubuh di bawahnya itu tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Obiet.

"hhhhng . . . ngh . ." Obiet pun menggeliat resah ketika sesuatu yang panas dan kuat terasa mendesak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia tahu bahwa itu bukanlah jemari Gabriel yang tadi digunakan, melainkan sesuatu yang lain yang, entah mengapa, butuh waktu beberapa detik dulu bagi Obiet untuk bisa mengetahuinya.

"Gha-hhriel- hhhh . ." Obiet seketika merasakan gairahnya meluap ketika menyadari dan mengerti bahwa Gabriel tengah berusaha mempersatukan tubuh mereka berdua saat ini. Darah di jantungnya tiba-tiba berdesir kuat dan memberikan rangsangan langsung ke bagian pribadinya, membuat seluruh tubuh Obiet merasakan sensasi nikmat tak terdefinisi selama beberapa detik lamanya.

"Oh Godhhh . . " Gabriel mencengkram tangan Obiet seraya menempelkan dahi mereka berdua sambil mendorong dirinya terus masuk ke dalam tubuh cowok mungil tersebut. Ia merasakan otot-otot di dalam sana merapat dan meremas kepribadiannya dengan kuat, memberikan sejuta volt aliran listrik yang menghidupkan semua sel-sel di tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Padahal Ia belum melakukan apapun namun sudah merasa dekat dengan titik puncaknya, membuat Gabriel mendesah depresi karena tak ingin mendahului Obiet.

"O-Obiethh . . rileks-hhh. ." Ucap Gabriel lirih seraya menciumi wajah cowok yang terengah di bawahnya itu berkali-kali. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Obiet dengan erat, mencoba menyampaikan bahwa momen tersebut bukan lagi milik diri masing-masing, melainkan milik mereka berdua. Dan Gabriel ingin Obiet menerima dirinya secara utuh tanpa ada paksaan.

Obiet sendiri saat ini sedang berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan Gabriel. Ini memanglah pengalaman pertama dalam hidupnya. Tak tahu harus bersikap apa dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang bagaimana sudah tentu membuat Obiet menjadi bingung. Namun hal tersebut tak lagi menjadi masalah karena baik dirinya maupun Gabriel kini tengah merasakan perasaan yang sama. Berada dalam keadaan yang sama. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka dalam sebuah momen kebahagiaan. Membuat Obiet percaya bahwa ia tak perlu memaksakan dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan semua mengalir apa adanya.

"a-ahhhh," Obiet mendesah tertahan ketika mencoba mengendurkan otot-otot di tubuhnya. Mencoba memberikan jalan bagi Gabriel untuk mempersatukan diri mereka secara sempurna. Dan ia pun bisa merasakan ciuman Gabriel di bibirnya saat mereka akhirnya berhasil melakukan hal tersebut.

"hh hh hh," Gabriel menatap Obiet sambil tersenyum. Keringat menetes dari dahinya ke wajah cowok mungil tersebut. Ia sempat menggumam, "cinta banget Biet sama kamu . . " sebelum kemudian memeluk Obiet dengan penuh kehangatan. "a-aku gerak ya Biet," Ucap Gabriel meminta izin seraya mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas dan menatap lurus Obiet.

Cowok yang bersangkutan sejenak terdiam. Ia membalas tatapan Gabriel dengan sebuah senyuman lemah. Kedua matanya berlinang dan sempat mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"aku hhh . . suka Gabrielhh . ." Ucap Obiet lirih sambil berusaha mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya walaupun air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Membuat hati Gabriel meleleh saking bahagianya mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Obiet. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, kata-kata itu jugalah yang membuat Gabriel mendadak terangsang dari atas sampai bawah, menyebabkan bagian tubuhnya yang berada di dalam Obiet terasa seperti ingin meledak seketika itu juga.

"Godh . . hhh Obieth . . " Gabriel merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Obiet sambil mengeluarkan kepribadiannya setengah bagian hanya untuk mendorongnya kembali masuk dengan kuat, menghantam sisi terdalam dari cowok mungil tersebut. Memberikan sensasi nikmat yang tak pernah keduanya rasakan sebelum ini.

"ahhh! ahh! ahh-ngh . ." Obiet terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memeluk Gabriel dengan segenap tenaganya karena tak mampu menahan perasaan melambung di dalam dirinya. Rasa itu terlalu hebat sehingga melumpuhkan seluruh organ-organ lain milik cowok tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak lagi bisa merasakan syaraf di tubuhnya bekerja selain di bagian yang menjadi tempat peraduan antara dirinya dan Gabriel saat ini.

"hhhh hh hh Obiethhh . ." Gabriel mendesah tertahan sambil mencoba mempertahankan ritme gerakannya. Merasakan intensitas gesekan antara tubuh mereka semakin meningkat dari menit ke menit, seraya menciptakan gerakan sensual yang membuat keduanya melayang tinggi meninggalkan daratan.

Kini sebagian besar isi kepala Gabriel hanya dipenuhi oleh sosok Obiet saja, dan sebagian lainnya sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menahan gejolak kuat dalam dirinya yang menginginkan untuk segera 'dibebaskan', karena sekali lagi, Gabriel tak mau menuntaskan hasratnya lebih awal sebelum cowok mungil itu. Ia ingin mereka mencapai momen sakral tersebut di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ghah . . a-ahhhh! ahh! ngh . . " Obiet mencengkram punggung Gabriel ketika merasakan tangan lelaki itu menggenggam kepribadiannya. Menciptakan gerakan harmonis di kedua bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif itu seraya mendorong dirinya agar segera mencapai keadaan yang sama dengan Gabriel.

Tubuh keduanya seakan telah melebur menjadi satu. Tiap rangsangan yang di terima Obiet seakan ikut tersampaikan kepada Gabriel dan begitu pula sebaliknya, menyebabkan mereka mendesah kuat karena sensasi nikmat yang datang bertubi-tubi tanpa henti. Tak ada waktu sekejappun bagi kedua insan yang tengah bercinta itu untuk menarik nafas lega. Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuh. Seluruh otot menjadi tegang. Syaraf-syaraf menjadi bermilyaran kali lipat lebih sensitif. Sel-sel otak tak lagi berfungsi. Jantung memompa darah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan bibir tak lagi dapat mengucapkan kata-kata selain memanggil nama masing-masing.

"Ghabriel gha- aahhhhh! ah! ah! Aaaahh!"

Obiet merasa pandangannya tiba-tiba saja memutih ketika Gabriel berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan terakhir miliknya. Tubuhnya bergetar dramatis seiring dengan terbebasnya seluruh apa yang tertahan di dalam dirinya hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Suara lenguhan panjang yang keluar dari mulutnya mengiringi momen puncak tersebut.

Di saat yang bersamaan, otot-otot di dinding bagian bawah tubuh Obiet meremas kuat kepribadian Gabriel, memberikan sensasi menghisap yang tak dapat dijelaskan dan membuat cowok tersebut mengeram tertahan ketika cairan dalam tubuhnya akhirnya menyembur keluar. Begitu kuat dan lama, memenuhi Obiet yang ikut mendesah karena merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tiba-tiba saja mengalir di dalam sana.

Tak mampu dijelaskan dengan kata-kata apapun. Perasaan lega, bahagia, haru, dan indah bercampur aduk di dalam benak keduanya.

Setelah beberapa menit menuntaskan hasratnya, Gabriel pun memeluk Obiet sambil merasakan sisa-sisa kebersatuan mereka. Ia masih belum mau melepaskan dirinya dari cowok mungil tersebut dan kalau bisa, selamanya ia ingin terus berada dalam momen-momen kebahagiaan seperti ini bersama Obiet. Entah mengapa ia sempat tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium Obiet di bibir. Namun ciuman manis itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Gabriel merasakan hembusan nafas yang teratur dari cowok mungil tersebut mengenai wajahnya. Memberikan sinyal bahwa Obiet tengah kehabisan seluruh tenaganya dan kini telah tertidur akibat kelelahan.

Gabriel tersenyum lagi. Sambil membisikkan "kamu memang cuma buat aku Biet . . " dan mencium dahi Obiet, Gabriel lalu melepaskan tubuhnya dari cowok tersebut secara perlahan karena tak ingin membangunkannya. Setelah menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dengan selimut, Gabrielpun kemudian ikut tertidur.

END part 2


	4. Chapter 3 (END : after words)

I LOVE YOU FROM BOTTOM OF MY HEART

PART 3 (After Words)

Penginapan Bali Resort, pukul 07.06 WIT

RIIIIIIIIING!

Suara deringan nyaring dari BB milik Gabriel telah membangunkan cowok tersebut di pagi yang cerah itu. Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah tirai dan mengenai wajah Gabriel, membuat ia merasa silau ketika hendak membuka kedua matanya.

"ngh . . . " Lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya ke udara seraya berusaha menghalangi cahaya matahari yang mengenainya. Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum kemudian mengambil benda yang berdering tersebut dan mematikannya.

Semalam badai berlangsung dengan begitu hebatnya di kawasan tempat para anggota Icil divo dan keempat kru penanggungjawab mereka menginap, membuat aktifitas di sepanjang malam itu terasa begitu suram dan menakutkan. Untung saja malam tersebut merupakan malam terakhir mereka berada di Bali. Kak Yoyon bilang, hari ini pukul sembilan adalah jadwal penerbangan mereka untuk pulang ke Jakarta. Karena itulah Gabriel memasang alarm pagi-pagi sekali, walaupun sepertinya ia telah lupa akan hal tersebut.

"nnnhh…" Obiet mengerutkan alisnya karena merasa tidurnya terusik oleh Gabriel yang sedang mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaring. Ia mengusap kedua matanya perlahan sebelum tiba-tiba saja medapat ciuman dari cowok di sampingnya.

"morning kiss, kalo orang-orang bilang," ucap Gabriel tersenyum seraya membelai pipi Obiet lembut. "badan kamu sakit nggak?" Tanyanya kemudian sambil membantu cowok mungil itu terduduk di kasur. Obiet tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sambil masih tetap mengusap-usap wajahnya karena belum sepenuhnya mendapat kesadaran. Selimut yang mereka kenakan bersama melorot dari atas tubuh cowok mungil itu, memperlihatkan tanda kemerahan di pundaknya akibat gigitan Gabriel tadi malam.

"oh . ." gumam Gabriel tersenyum ketika memperhatikan hasil dari ulahnya sendiri. "bagian bawah kerasa sakit nggak, Biet?" Tanyanya kemudian sambil menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Obiet seraya merendahkan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa melihat ekspresi cowok tersebut.

"ngh? . . . nggak tau . . " gumam Obiet menatap Gabriel dengan pandangan sayu. Bila ditanya apakah ia merasakan sakit akibat efek dari aktifitas mereka semalam tentu Ia tidak tahu jawabannya karena pagi ini ia belum mengalami sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Mungkin belum. Belum hingga Obiet mencoba bergerak dari posisi duduknya yang sekarang.

"aw-sssshh!" desis Obiet memegangi pinggulnya ketika hendak merangkak keluar dari selimut. Ia terpaksa berpegangan ke Gabriel karena tiba-tiba saja bagian tersebut terasa begitu kaku dan linu, membuat dirinya tak mampu untuk bergerak lebih dari itu.

"sakit ya Biet?! Banget?!" Tanya Gabriel cemas sambil memegangi kedua lengan Obiet agar cowok itu tidak ambruk. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh Obiet supaya duduk di pangkuannya seraya memeluk dan mengelus pungggung bagian bawah milik lelaki yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan itu. Gabriel bisa maklum atas perihal tersebut karena aktifitas mereka semalam adalah yang pertama bagi keduanya. Meski sudah berhati-hati dan berusaha memperlakukan Obiet selembut mungkin, namun nampaknya rasa sakit di bagian tersebut memang tidak bisa dihilangkan sepenuhnya.

"r-rasanya kayak kram . . . " Ucap Obiet lirih sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gabriel, membuat lelaki itu berpikir apakah jangan-jangan semalam ia berbuat terlalu kasar. Pada dasarnya Gabriel memang menyadari kalau dirinya terlalu bersemangat dan sempat lepas kontrol, namun hal itu, jujur, terjadi di luar kendali tubuhnya sama sekali.

"maaf ya Biet," Bisik Gabriel memeluk erat tubuh di pangkuannya sambil kemudian mencium pundak cowok tersebut berkali-kali. Membuat Obiet bergetar lemah dan menengadahkan kepalanya hanya untuk menatap Gabriel dengan pandangan lirih.

"leng . . lengket . . ." Bisik Obiet seraya mengerutkan kedua alis dan mengepalkan jari-jarinya. Bola matanya pun menyiratkan perasaan gelisah seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Gabriel memandangi wajah tersebut dengan bingung seraya melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan cowok mungil itu mendapatkan sedikit kelonggaran.

"lengket?" Tanya Gabriel menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan langsung mendapat jawaban, "hhh, m'mhh . . " dari Obiet yang terlihat semakin gelisah. Sejenak Gabriel terdiam dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik cowok di hadapannya itu sebelum kemudian tersenyum mengerti dan meraih tubuh Obiet agar merapat kepadanya.

"sini, aku bantu keluarin," Ucap Gabriel lembut seraya membelai pinggang Obiet. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia lalu memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam tubuh bagian belakang cowok mungil tersebut untuk merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket menyentuhnya di dalam sana.

"ngh . . " Obiet sejenak memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Gabriel ketika merasakan sesuatu masuk ke tubuhnya secara mendadak. Nampaknya bagian tersebut masih terlalu sensitif untuk kembali disentuh hingga membuat cowok mungil itu tak kuasa menahan desahannya. Hal itu disebabkan karena gesekan yang tercipta telah memberikan rangsangan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Gabriel sendiri hanya tersenyum seraya menggerakan jarinya keluar dan masuk lambat-lambat, membiarkan cairan miliknya yang ada di dalam tubuh Obiet mengalir keluar dari bagian tersebut. Sambil bergumam, "eh, banyak juga . . ." dengan bangga, ia memperhatikan cairan pekat itu membasahi paha serta selangkangan Obiet.

"engh . ." Obiet mendesah parau saat merasakan jemari Gabriel semakin masuk ke dalam dan membuat gerakan keluar-masuk dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Menyebabkan cairan yang masih tersisa di sana bercipratan keluar dan menimbulkan suara kecipak yang erotis.

"Oh God," Gumam Gabriel membelai rambut Obiet. Ia merasakan bagian pribadinya bereaksi hanya dengan mendengar suara desahan dari cowok mungil tersebut. Di tambah lagi dengan sensasi basah di jari-jarinya, membuat Gabriel tiba-tiba teringat akan kejadian semalam. Tapi walau begitu, tentu saja ia masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak membiarkan rasa itu kembali hadir. Sebab ia sadar bahwa dalam beberapa waktu kedepan mereka harus sudah berkumpul di lobi penginapan.

"hhh, Biet. . kita berangkat jam sembilan loh . ." Ucap Gabriel yang menyadari kalau cowok di pangkuannya itu ternyata juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. "aku udah selesai bersihin kok . ." Ucapnya lagi seraya hendak mengeluarkan kedua jemarinya yang lengket dari dalam tubuh Obiet. Namun belum sempat menarik, tiba-tiba saja dinding-dinding otot di bagian tersebut berkontraksi dan menghimpit jari-jari tersebut dengan kuat.

". . . ja-janganh . ." gumam Obiet lirih sambil menatap Gabriel dengan mata berair. Membuat lelaki tersebut terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk memikirkan arti dari kata 'jangan' yang Obiet lontarkan kepadanya. Kalau itu berarti bahwa ia tidak diperbolehkan mengeluarkan jarinya dari sana, maka Gabriel tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menanggapi hal tersebut. Sebenarnya yang ia khawatirkan bukanlah Obiet menjadi terangsang dan ingin kembali dimanja, namun khawatir akan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk bercinta dengan cowok mungil itu lagi.

"jangan?" Tanya Gabriel mengulang kata-kata Obiet barusan. Ia memandang ragu ke arah cowok di hadapannya itu dan berharap bukan kalimat provokatif yang akan menjadi jawabannya. Dengan perlahan Gabriel berusaha menarik paksa dua jarinya keluar dari tubuh Obiet. Membuat cowok yang bersangkutan justru semakin kuat menghimpit dan menatap Gabriel dengan wajah seperti orang yang sedang mabuk.

"Gabrielhh . . . " panggil Obiet lirih sebelum kemudian memeluk Gabriel erat. " . . . ma-hhh . . sukin . . ." Desahnya parau, membuat cowok yang tengah memangkunya itu seketika merasakan ada dua buah kembang api meledak di jantungnya. Entah mengapa mendengar Obiet mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terkesan 'meminta' itu membuat darah dari seluruh tubuh Gabriel mengalir ke suatu titik di bawah sana.

"hh..shit. ." gumam Gabriel tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri seraya membalas pelukan Obiet. Ia tidak tahu kalau cowok yang selama ini selalu menjadi bahan godaannya itu sekarang justru telah membuatnya jadi gila. Gila dalam arti yang berbeda. Dan pada akhirnya Gabriel pun tak kuasa menolak lalu kembali memasukkan kedua jarinya tadi ke dalam tubuh Obiet.

Obiet sendiri hanya mampu mendesah tertahan ketika Gabriel menyentuh titik paling sensitif miliknya di dalam sana dan membisikkan, "satu menit ya Biet . . " sambil lalu menggerakkan jari-jari tersebut dengan begitu cepatnya. Beruntung saluran Obiet tersebut sudah licin oleh cairan Gabriel sebelumnya, sehingga memudahkan lelaki itu untuk bergerak tanpa harus cemas menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"ahhh . . enghh . ." Obiet kembali memejamkan mata ketika cairan dari kepribadiannya mengalir keluar. Begitu halus dan hangat, meleleh mengenai milik Gabriel yang langsung menegang karenanya.

TOK ! TOK ! TOK!

"Oooooobiiiiiiiiiet ~ "

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Irsyad mengetuk pintu kamar mereka, membuat Gabriel melepas jari-jemarinya dari tubuh Obiet dengan begitu terburu-buru. Ia mencium bibir cowok mungil tersebut singkat seraya membaringkannya di tempat tidur sebelum berteriak, "lagi mandiiiiiiiiii!" lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

"Aku tunggu di ruang makan yaaaaaaaaaa~" Teriak Irsyad dari luar kamar, membuat Obiet yang semula terbaring langsung terduduk dan mengucek-ngucek kedua mata seraya mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadarannya.

"ngh? . . ini . . di mana . .?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mendekap tubuhnya yang terasa dingin akibat terkena hembusan AC. Sejenak ia menatap bengong ke arah tempat tidurnya yang kosong melompong seraya berpikir 'loh . . kasur Obiet kan di situ . ." selama beberapa menit lamanya sebelum kemudian turun dari kasur tempatnya terduduk. Selimut yang tadi melingkari pinggangnya melorot ke lantai seiring dengan Obiet yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang tak berpakaian.

Seketika wajahnya cowok mungil itupun merona merah seperti tomat. Ia teringat bahwa semalam Gabriel telah mengungkapkan perasaan kepadanya dan berlanjut dengan adegan bercinta yang mesra di antara mereka. Hanya dengan membayangkannya kembali saja sudah membuat Obiet malu dan berdebar. Bahkan sebelum memakai baju handuk milik Gabriel yang dipinjamkan padanya, cowok itu sempat menabrak kursi saking gugupnya.

Sementara itu Gabriel kini sedang memandang dirinya di dalam cermin kamar mandi dengan ekspresi yang acak-acakan. "God, hhh . . timingnya pas banget . . " gumam Gabriel terengah. "sebentar aja gua di sana, bisa-bisa gak bakal pulang ke Jakarta nih, hahaha, . . aduh . . " Gabriel tertawa pada dirinya sendiri sambil kemudian memegangi perutnya yang terasa mules. Ia pun buru-buru menyelesaikan 'urusan'nya lalu membersihkan diri tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

PART 3 (After Words) END


End file.
